Sexto Año
by pablo5280
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts para su Sexto Año dispuesto a todo para derrotar a Voldemort y vengar la muerte de su Padrino. Post Orden del Fenix. Vioencia e insultos al por mayor garantizados. HHr dentro de poco RWOC
1. Capítulo 01 Karen

Capítulo 01 Karen  
  
Esa noche el Caldero Chorreante estaba casi vacío. Eran casi las 20 y mucha gente había terminado sus compras hacía varias horas y se habían marchado a sus casas. Con el resurgimiento del Innombrable, la gente tenía mucho miedo y solían regresar a sus hogares más temprano que antes.  
  
Entre los comensales de esa noche, que no eran más de 15, se encontraban Remus Lupin, antiguo Merodeador y Profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts, y Tonks, Auror del Ministerio. Ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y desde hacía unas semanas pareja.  
  
Mientras cenaban, hablaban sobre Voldemort, el Ministerio de la Magia y la chance de que Harry fuera a los Cuarteles de la Orden pronto. Durante ese verano, Harry había escrito pocas cartas, que además eran breves. En una de ellas, mencionaba que había encontrado un trabajo de verano pero que no podía revelar cual era por razones personales.  
  
Repentinamente, la puerta del bar se abrió y un joven de no más de 15 o 16 años entró. Estaba bastante pálido, temblaba y su remera estaba llena de sangre. Su cara indicaba la posibilidad de que fuera a vomitar muy pronto.  
  
Remus y Tom, quien atendía el bar, se acercaron a él inmediatamente, mientras los demás ocupantes del lugar veían la imagen con horror y comenzaban a susurrar cosas sobre que el chico pudiera haber asesinado a alguien.  
  
"Un baño. Voy a vomitar." Dijo el joven tan pronto como los dos hombres se acercaron a él.  
  
Entre los dos lo llevaron a un pequeño baño donde el chico vomitó tan pronto como se acercó al inodoro. Tanto Remus como Tom, lo vieron con preocupación por los siguientes 40 minutos donde solo vomitó.  
  
Cuando paró, se apoyó contra la pared y se quedó allí en silencio. Antes de que los dos hombres pudieran preguntar algo, se escuchó un ruido de teléfono. El chico buscó una cosa entre sus ropas y sacó un celular unos segundos después.  
  
"L. A. S. Harry Potter al habla." Dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Harry??" Preguntó Remus sorprendido cuando escuchó su nombre.  
  
"Alex, aguarda un segundo." Dijo Harry al teléfono, antes de dirigirse a Remus: "Consíganme ropa y una toalla. Explicaré todo más tarde." Acto seguido se volvió al celular.  
  
"Dile a Tonks que consiga ropa de la casa y que le avise a Dumbledore para que venga." Instruyó Remus a Ton que asintió y salió del lugar.  
  
"No, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer..." Decía Harry por teléfono a la persona que lo llamaba. "Sí, la policía llegó antes de que la convenciera de algo... Estoy en un lugar... Necesito unos minutos para recomponerme del shock, Alex... Sí, estoy bien solo que shockeado... Vomité por casi 40 minutos antes de que llamaras... ¿Tiene que ser ahora?... De acuerdo dime el dónde y el cuándo y estaré allí..."  
  
"Toma." Le dijo Remus al joven entregándole una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, cuando este comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, obviamente algo para escribir.  
  
"Dime." Dijo Harry y comenzó a escribir algo en el pergamino.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo el joven mago devolviéndole la pluma a su antiguo Profesor, guardando el celular y el pergamino en una pequeña agenda que sacó de sus pantalones.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Dumbledore entrando en ese momento con ropa y viendo la sangre de la remera de Harry.  
  
"Más tarde." Dijo el joven antes de sacarse la ropa y comenzar a bañarse, dejando la ropa que trajo el director cerca de la bañadera.  
  
"¿Dijo algo?" Le preguntó el Director al Hombre Lobo cuando ambos estaban fuera del baño.  
  
"Poco." Contestó Remus antes de que le contara la conversación telefónica que Harry había mantenido hacía unos minutos.  
  
"¿Estás seguro que dijo L. A. S.?" Preguntó el anciano mago con preocupación.  
  
"Sí, ¿qué significan esas letras?" Inquirió Remus con curiosidad y preocupación en su voz.  
  
"Es la abreviatura para Línea de Asistencia al Suicida. Trabajo allí." Explicó Harry mientras los 3 regresaban a la parte principal del bar y se sentaban en una mesa con Tonks.  
  
"Estás pálido, Harry." Comentó la Auror claramente preocupada.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los 3 pudiera responderle a eso, varios Aurors entraron seguidos de Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley, Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Bingo. En una sola noche debo enfrentarme a ustedes 3, el Ministerio y en un rato a la policía. Llamen a los periodistas y todo el mundo estará aquí." Murmuró Harry a los adultos que lo acompañaban con enojo en su voz.  
  
"Señor Potter, queda bajo arresto." Informó el Ministro a Harry dirigiéndose a su mesa con sus acompañantes.  
  
"¿Bajo que cargo se me arresta?" Preguntó el joven revisando la hora en su reloj.  
  
"Sospechas de actividades criminales." Dijo Umbridge con un tono de superioridad.  
  
"Basados en..." Interrogó el estudiante comenzando a revisar su agenda y leyendo algunas cosas de ella, sin mirar o prestar atención al Ministro o los demás.  
  
"Se lo ha visto con ropas ensangrentadas." Respondió Madame Bones seriamente.  
  
"¿Esa es su prueba para arrestarme?" Dijo Harry con un tono de incredulidad. Antes de que le pudieran contestar, el joven siguió: "Madame Bones, sin ofender, pero hay miles de maneras en que me pude manchar la ropa de sangre sin tener eso que ver con actividades criminales o asesinatos, como parecen creer ustedes."  
  
"Por ejemplo." Dijo Fudge como retando a Harry a que diera una explicación.  
  
"Averígüenlo ustedes mismos. Yo debo ver a la policía para dar ciertas explicaciones. Y por cierto, a ustedes no debo darles ninguna explicación, ya que el suceso por el cual terminé ensangrentado no tiene nada que ver con el Mundo Mágico." Dicho esto, Harry se levantó de la silla, pero su marcha fue detenida por los dos Aurors que acompañaban al Ministro.  
  
"Retírense de mi camino o lo retiraré." Amenazó Harry con un peligroso tono de voz a los adultos.  
  
"Inténtalo." Se rió uno de los Aurors.  
  
Harry tomo del hombro al hombre y lo barrió al suelo con un leve movimiento de su pierna izquierda. El otro se adelantó con su varita en mano para detener al joven, pero Harry solo lo esquivó y el Auror cayó al suelo luego de golpearse contra la mesa donde Fudge y los otros se encontraban.  
  
"Como dije, a ustedes no les debo ninguna explicación." Comunicó el joven mago a los adultos antes de dirigirse a Tom: "Regresaré en unas horas. Quisiera un cuarto listo, dormiré acá esta noche." Sin decir nada más, salió del local.  
  
"Síguelo." Ordenó Dumbledore a Remus, quien asintió y salió del local en búsqueda del joven.  
  
"Envíen Aurors aquí y arréstenlo en cuanto llegue." Ordenó Fudge a uno de los Aurors cuando se recuperaron del ataque.  
  
"Me temo, Cornelius, que el Sr. Potter tiene razón. No lo podemos arrestar basados en las manchas de sangre. Sugeriré que averigüen las razones de ella antes de intentar un nuevo arresto." Le comunicó Bones al Ministro antes de marcharse también del bar.  
  
"Averigüen todo asesinato o muerte cercana aquí donde Potter pudo haber estado involucrado." Ordenó Umbridge a los Aurors, enojada con los sucesos y el no haber podido arresta a Harry.  
  
"Sí señora!" Dijeron los Aurors y salieron del lugar. Momentos después, Fudge y los otros dos acompañantes también se fueron.  
  
"¿Cree que Harry se vio involucrado en un asesinato?" Le preguntó Tonks a Dumbledore.  
  
"Habrá que esperar a Remus para obtener respuestas, pero no, no lo creo." Dijo Albus mientras ambos se sentaron a esperar el regreso de Harry y el hombre lobo.  
  
****  
  
Remus alcanzó a Harry cerca del Caldero y lo acompañó todo el camino hasta su destino: un pequeño restaurante a 6 cuadras del bar. Ambos entraron y el joven comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando a alguien.  
  
"Harry, por aquí." Llamó una señora anciana al joven. Tenía pelo gris, vestía traje formal y estaba sentada con un hombre de 45 años más o menos.  
  
"Alex, este es Remus Lupin un conocido. Remus, ella es Alexandra mi jefa en L. A. S." Presentó Harry a los dos adultos.  
  
"Sr. Potter, soy el detective Milo McDaniel, Departamento de Policía de Londres. Trabajo en Homicidios." Se presentó el hombre mostrando una placa policial.  
  
"Mató a su padre ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry sin preámbulos cuando él y su acompañante estaban sentados.  
  
"No parece sorprendido por esto." Declaró el Detective, escribiendo algo en un block de papel.  
  
"Le sugiero que lea esto, Detective. Lo escribí con lo que Jen me contó en sus llamadas." Dijo Harry entregándole su agenda al policía, quien comenzó a leerle detenidamente con interés.  
  
"¿De que hablan?" Le preguntó Remus a Alex confundido.  
  
"Jen era una chica de 16 años que solía llamar a L. A. S. y Harry fue quien hablaba con ella. Hoy lo llamó y le dijo que iba a suicidarse y que quería despedirse." Comenzó a explicar la mujer.  
  
"Harry la convenció para que se reunieran cara a cara, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Jen decidió darle la oportunidad y se encontraron en el zoológico.  
  
"Al parecer, la policía la buscaba porque había asesinado a su padre, un alto General de Ejercito, y la encontraron en el zoo cuando hablaba con Harry. Jen al ver a la policía, se puso el arma en la boca y se disparó, muriendo en el acto.  
  
"Harry trató de reanimarla por unos segundos pero era tarde, y antes de que la policía pudiera hablar con él, se escapó corriendo de allí. Me contactaron para que hablara con ellos. Habitualmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero la orden viene de muy arriba." Explicó Alex mientras McDaniel terminaba de leer la agenda y se la devolvía a Harry quien se la guardó en su bolsillo de nuevo.  
  
"¿Sabía que había matado a su padre antes de reunirse?" Preguntó el oficial, anotando más cosas en le block.  
  
"No. Me dijo que las cosas entre ella y su padre habían empeorado y que no había marcha atrás, que por eso se iba a suicidar. Quería convencerla de no hacerlo, pero la llegada de la policía no me dejó ni siquiera intentarlo." Informó Harry con tristeza y unas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Tenía alguna idea de que las cosas podrían llegar a este final?" Preguntó el oficial entregándole un pañuelo al mago para que se secara las lágrimas  
  
"Ella nunca mencionó la posibilidad de matarlo, pero sí hacerlo sufrir como él había hecho con ella. Los abusos que Jen sufrió de su padre, o al menos los que me contó, están escritos allí." Explicó el joven señalando su agenda, devolviendo el pañuelo.  
  
"¿Le sugirió que lo denunciara a la policía?" Inquirió McDaniel escribiendo más cosas.  
  
"Me dijo que lo había intentado, pero el poder que su padre tenía habían hecho desaparecer las denuncias y hacer como que nunca habían existido o hechas." Continuó Harry mientras Alex y Remus leían las notas del joven.  
  
Mientras Harry y Milo continuaban hablando, Alex y Remus leían horrorizados las notas del joven mago: la chica había sufrido torturas, violaciones, abusos físicos y mentales, además de otras varias cosas de parte de su padre.  
  
"Uno de los peores casos que he visto." Dijo la anciana luego de que terminaran de leer la agenda.  
  
"¿Le sorprende las 2 muertes?" Preguntó Remus tentativamente.  
  
"¿Del padre o de la hija?" Inquirió Alex. Antes de que Remus le respondiera, agregó: "Ninguna de las dos en absoluto. Jen lo hubiera hecho antes sino fuera porque Harry empezó a hablar con ella. Los dos teníamos la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran y no terminaran así."  
  
"Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Potter. Lamento haber tenido que llamarlo para esto en este momento pero desde el Gobierno quieren resolver esto lo más pronto posible y usted parecía ser el único con las respuestas." Explicó McDaniel antes de estrechar manos con el joven y retirarse.  
  
"¿Estarás bien?" Preguntó Alex a Harry con preocupación.  
  
"Necesitaré tiempo para estarlo." Contestó el joven mago antes de agregar: "Necesito algún tiempo antes de regresar. Divídanse mis llamadas entre ustedes."  
  
"No necesitas regresar sino estás en condiciones para hacerlo. No le debes nada a nadie de allí." Informó la anciana muy seriamente.  
  
"Quizás no lo haga. Es probable que salga de la ciudad pronto." Dijo Harry abrazando a su jefa y levantándose de la silla para salir. Antes de irse de la mesa, giró hacia Alex y le dijo: "Si llama Karen, comunícamela. Soy el único que puede evitar que siga el camino de Jen."  
  
"Lo haré." Prometió la señora, antes de anotar un teléfono en un papel y dárselo a Harry: "Si necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame a este número las 24 horas del día. Te escucharé cuando lo necesites."  
  
"Lo haré." Prometió el joven antes de salir del local y comenzar su regreso al Caldero Chorreante, con Remus cerca de él en todo momento.  
  
Cuando entraron, Albus, Tonks y Tom los estaban esperando. Harry fue directo a Tom y le pidió la llave de su habitación, yéndose a dormir de inmediato. Dumbledore le hizo una seña a la Auror para que fuera con él. Tonks asintió y fue tras él.  
  
"¿Qué averiguaste?" Preguntó Albus seriamente cuando él y Remus estaban solos.  
  
Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, el ex-Profesor relató todo lo sucedido en el restaurante en la reunión que había sido mantenida. Cuando terminó, Albus estaba visiblemente preocupado.  
  
"Habrá que llevarlo a los cuarteles en la mañana. Quédate aquí con Tonks y llámame tan pronto como lleguen Fudge y los Aurors en la mañana. Haré los arreglos en la casa para su llegada." Informó el Director antes de irse y Remus se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, donde Tonks esperaba en la puerta.  
  
****  
  
Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar, su cara estaba demacrada y había claras señales de que había dormido muy mal, si lo había hecho en absoluto.  
  
Remus y él se sentaron, mientras Tonks había ido a Privet Drive a recoger las cosas del joven. Harry había sido informado que iría a Grimmauld esa misma mañana.  
  
Mientras desayunaban, Harry tomó el Profeta y comenzó a leerlo. Como sospechaba, estaba en la primera página bajo el titular "Harry Potter ¿Asesino?" Ni siquiera se molestó en leer el artículo. Sabía que sería basura pura.  
  
"¿Cómo anda nuestro asesino favorito?" Preguntó Fred, cuando él y su hermano llegaron al bar para entrar al Callejón, sentándose a comer.  
  
"Tan graciosos como siempre, ¿eh?" Preguntó Harry con tono sarcástico untando una tostada con manteca.  
  
Antes de que los mellizos contestaran dos cosas sucedieron. La primera fue la llegada del grupo del Ministerio que había estado allí la noche anterior, y la segunda fue el sonido de su celular que indicó que alguien lo llamaba.  
  
"Encárguense de ellos. Esto es más importante." Dijo Harry a Remus y los mellizos antes de atender el celular diciendo: "L. A. S. Harry Potter al habla."  
  
"¿Dijo L. A. S.?" Preguntó Madame Bones a Remus antes de que alguno de sus acompañantes pudiera hablar.  
  
"Trabaja allí." Asintió Remus.  
  
"La sangre no es de un asesinato, ¿entonces?" Preguntó Bones seriamente.  
  
Antes de que pudiera ser contestada esa pregunta, Harry dijo: "Karen ¿dónde estás?"  
  
"Se acabó, Harry." Respondió una llorosa voz del otro lado.  
  
"No se acabó, Karen. Déjame ayudarte." Imploró el joven en tono desesperado.  
  
"¿Qué es L. A. S.?" Preguntaron varios magos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Línea de Asistencia al Suicida." Indicó Dumbledore entrando en el bar y entregando una copia de un diario Muggle a Madame Bones y Fudge, antes de agregar: "Lean el articulo de la primera página."  
  
El grupo de trabajadores del Ministerio tomó el periódico y comenzaron a leer el articulo mencionado. En él, se daba noticia del asesinato de un General del ejercito por parte de su hija, quien luego se había suicidado en el zoológico de Londres.  
  
"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Potter?" Preguntó Umbridge confundida. Amelia solo apuntó a un párrafo del texto.  
  
"La policía" decía el texto "habló con el joven Harry Potter, quien trabaja en la Línea de Asistencia al Suicida, también conocida como L. A. S., quien relató a los oficiales que la joven había sufrido varios abusos de parte de su padre. También señaló que el General había hecho desaparecer todas las denuncias que sui hija había presentado en su contra..."  
  
"Consígueme una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor Muggles YA!" Ordenó Harry a Fred dándole un billete de dinero Muggle, antes de volver a hablar por teléfono.  
  
"No sabía que fumara." Comentó Tonks a Remus mientras el mellizo salió del bar para cumplir con el pedido. Remus sacudió la cabeza indicando que tampoco él lo hacía.  
  
"Me temo Cornelius, que la orden de arresto queda sin efecto." Dijo Bones rompiendo el papel que tenía en la mano.  
  
"Karen, aguárdame un segundo." Dijo Harry a la chica con la que hablaba, antes de dirigirse a Amelia: "Esa orden no, pero esto sí." Harry le dio unos sobres y regresó a hablar por teléfono.  
  
Madame Bones los abrió y comenzó a leerlos en silencio. Eran 4 en total y uno la sorprendía más que el otro. El primero tenía el documento de Emancipación a nombre del joven mago, firmado por un juez Muggle.  
  
"Lee esto." Le dijo Amelia a Albus antes de abrir el segundo.  
  
Este era una demanda civil contra el Ministerio de la Magia y el Diario El Profeta por la suma de 1.500.000 de Galeones por calumnias e injurias en su contra por las declaraciones y artículos en su contra durante el pasado verano.  
  
"Esta demandando al Ministerio." Dijo escuetamente la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas al Ministro entregándole el sobre, antes de abrir el tercero.  
  
En ese, había una denuncia penal contra Dolores Umbridge con varios cargos en su contra que incluían el haber dado la orden para que los Dementores atacaran Privet Drive, el uso de la pluma en sus detenciones y el intento de uso de un Imperdonable en su contra.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge, está bajo arresto." Declaró Amelia con mucha seriedad mostrando los cargos en su contra. Dos Aurors se encargaron de arrestarla de inmediato en medio de las protestas de Fudge, Percy y Umbridge.  
  
"Una demanda, la emancipación, el arresto de Umbridge, ¿qué más falta?" Preguntó Fred a Remus, habiendo escuchado lo que había sido dicho, mientras le daba los cigarrillos y el encendedor a Harry, quien prendió uno de inmediato.  
  
"El quiebre de todo contacto con el Ministerio y sus leyes, reduciendo el posible contacto, en caso de haber uno, al mínimo y necesario hasta nuevo aviso. En otras palabras, deja de respetar lo que el Ministerio haga o diga de ahora en más." Dijo Madame Bones leyendo el contenido del sobre y mostrándoselo a los demás.  
  
"Hijo de un Merodeador tenía que ser." Susurró Remus a Albus con un tinte de diversión en su voz. Dumbledore asintió en consentimiento a estos dichos.  
  
"¿Reconoce este nombre?" Le preguntó Harry al Director de repente mostrando un papel con un nombre escrito: Karen Hiller.  
  
"Debería comenzar este año en la Escuela." Indicó Dumbledore asintiendo.  
  
"Al menos llevo esto a otro terreno." Murmuró el joven mago antes de regresar su atención al llamado que atendía.  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más a cualquiera de los asuntos, varios periodistas entraron al Bar, y cuando vieron a Harry, fueron hacia él de inmediato comenzando a lanzar preguntas:  
  
"¿Es verdad que asesinó a alguien, Sr. Potter?"  
  
"¿Se ha pasado al lado Oscuro?"  
  
Harry, aún con el celular en su oído, le dirigió una mirada a los adultos que claramente decía: "O me los sacan de encima o mato a alguno!"  
  
"Me temo que el Sr. Potter no hará declaraciones en este momento." Les comunicó Dumbledore a los periodistas, haciendo que estos giraran su atención al Director en vez de al estudiante.  
  
"¿Que declaraciones hará por este caso?" Preguntó el periodista del Profeta.  
  
"Estas." Dijo Dumbledore dándole el sobre que contenía la demanda de Harry al Diario.  
  
"Fred, George, ¿Bill está en Gringotts hoy?" Preguntó Harry anotando algo en un papel. Cuando los mellizos asintieron, el joven agregó dándoles el papel: "Necesito que me conteste cuanto tardaría en hacer esto lo antes posible."  
  
Los mellizos lo abrieron y leyeron lo escrito. En el papel estaba escrito una orden para retirar 25.000 Galeones de su bóveda y abrir una nueva con ese dinero a nombre de Karen Hiller. Fred tomó el papel y salió del bar en dirección del Callejón para hablar con su hermano mayor y cumplir el pedido de su amigo.  
  
"Esto debe ser una broma!" Dijo el periodista del Profeta luego de leer la demanda.  
  
"No lo es." Aseguró Madame Bones quien permanecía en el lugar por si Harry necesitaba ayuda legal en el Mundo Mágico. Fudge y Percy se habían ido para tratar de arreglar las situación con Umbridge y los demás asuntos que Harry había comunicado.  
  
Con esta noticia, más las sospechas de asesinato, a las que nadie había contestado nada, todos los periodistas comenzaron a bombardear a Harry con preguntas de nuevo. Muy pronto, el joven perdió su paciencia con los periodistas, tomó la pluma de uno y la quebró en dos, haciendo que todos los demás se callaran.  
  
"Espérame un segundo, Karen." Dijo Harry a la niña con la que hablaba por celular antes de dirigirse a los periodistas: "O me dejan de molestar o comenzaré a lanzar maleficios contra todos ustedes a diestra y siniestra, además de presentar demandas judiciales contra sus medios por atosigamiento contra mi persona. Si no se han dado cuenta, estoy con una situación muy delicada entre las manos, además de hablar por teléfono celular. Si tienen preguntas, metanselas en..."  
  
"Harry!!" Gritaron Remus, Tonks y Dumbledore antes de que el joven terminara sus palabras, que era un insulto sin ninguna duda.  
  
"...donde mejor les quepa." Terminó la frase el estudiante antes de retomar la comunicación telefónica.  
  
"Si iba a terminar esa frase así, yo soy un Squib." Dijo George a Remus irónicamente.  
  
"Seríamos dos entonces." Asintió el Hombre Lobo mientras Tom echaba del local a los periodistas, argumentando que perturbaban a la clientela.  
  
"Me quedaré a beber algo, Tom." Dijo el padre de Luna Lovegood, editor del Quibbler, buscando alguna excusa para no ser echado también.  
  
"Puede quedarse, pero no preguntarle nada al Sr. Potter." Informó Tom seriamente.  
  
"Bill dice que tardaría 45 minutos como mucho." Le dijo Fred a Harry regresando del Banco.  
  
"Le daré 1000 Galeones a él si lo hace en 20!" Prometió el estudiante, sin sacarse el teléfono del oído. Fred salió de nuevo en dirección al Banco para comunicar el mensaje.  
  
"Está jugando todas sus cartas." Murmuró Remus a Dumbledore quien asintió en asentimiento a esto.  
  
Mientras las negociaciones de Harry continuaban y los demás adultos la seguían en silencio y expectantes por saber su desenlace, por la chimenea llegaron Molly Weasley, con Ginny y Ron. Los 3 estaban sorprendidos con lo que se encontraron: Harry hablando por celular y paseándose por el bar; Remus, Tonks, George y Dumbledore sentados en una mesa junto a Amelia Bones escuchando atentamente las palabras del adolescente; el padre de Luna en otra, haciendo lo mismo; y una pluma partida al medio en el suelo.  
  
"Dice que tienes un trato!" Exclamó Fred llegando corriendo en ese momento. Viendo a su madre y hermanos, que ninguno de los demás había notado, saludó mientras se sentó al lado de Remus: "Hola Mamá, hola chicos."  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Molly a Albus luego de que todos se saludaran y los 3 Weasleys se agregaban al grupo en la mesa.  
  
"Harry está jugando una carrera contra el tiempo." Dijo Albus antes de explicarle a la Matriarca Weasley toda la situación, o al menos lo que ellos sabían de ella.  
  
"Karen escúchame con atención: puedo ayudarte. Si es necesario, pediré yo mismo tu custodia legal. Déjame ayudarte!" El tono del adolescente era de suplica y desesperación.  
  
"No te la darán siendo un menor, Harry. No puedes ayudarme en esto a pesar de todas tus intenciones." La niña estaba llorando ante la impotencia de que nadie pudiera ayudarla.  
  
"Tal vez no me den tu custodia, pero quizás pueda hacer que alguien te adopte." Dijo Harry repentinamente girando toda su atención al grupo de adultos. Más precisamente a Molly.  
  
"¿Está sugiriendo lo que yo creo?" Preguntó una sorprendida Ginny a sus hermanos mayores y a su madre.  
  
"Que la adoptemos nosotros." Dijo Molly entendiendo las intenciones de Harry.  
  
"Está lanzando manotazos de ahogado. Se juega el todo por el todo." Dijo Tonks a los 4 jóvenes Weasleys.  
  
"Si tú aceptas Molly, puedo conseguir los papeles legales en 3 horas." Prometió Amelia viendo que otra negativa podría ser la última y que la situación no arribaría a un final feliz.  
  
"¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me bromeas con eso?" Preguntó una aturdida Karen con la propuesta.  
  
"Necesito una respuesta ya o la pierdo." Dijo Harry a la Sra. Weasley en un tono desesperado.  
  
"Si nuestra opinión sirve para algo, Mamá..." Comenzó Fred.  
  
"...estaríamos felices de tener otra hermana menor." Finalizó su hermano mellizo.  
  
"Sería lindo dejar de ser la menor de la familia." Agregó Ginny viendo, al igual que sus hermanos, que la decisión de su madre dependería mucho de lo que sus hijos dijeran. A su lado Ron asintió.  
  
"Estaré encantada de recibirla en la familia." Aseguró Molly con una sonrisa.  
  
"Comenzaré con el papeleo de inmediato." Prometió Amelia dejando el bar y yendo a su trabajo.  
  
"Karen, si tú aceptas, puedes ser adoptada. Conozco a la familia que lo hará y confío en ellos ciegamente. Faltas tú nada más." Dijo Harry encendiendo el tercer cigarrillo desde que Fred se los había traído.  
  
"Acepto." Fue la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
"Dime donde estás e iré a buscarte." Pidió el joven tomando un lápiz y un papel y escribiendo una dirección en él.  
  
"¿Y?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando Harry colgó.  
  
"Aceptó. Debo ir a buscarla." Comunicó Harry antes de marcar otro número: "Soy Harry, pásame con Alex, es una emergencia."  
  
"¿A quien llama?" Preguntó Ginny confundida a los otros.  
  
"A su jefa en L. A. S." Contestó Remus mientras escuchaban lo que el joven decía.  
  
"Todo está bien... Sí, lo resolví todo sobre Karen... La adoptará una familia amiga... Confío en ellos, Alex... Necesito que me hagas un favor enviando un e-mail... Sí, es a Speedrat... Dile que haga una donación a una cuenta a nombre de Karen... De veinte que la haga... Adivina quien hará esa donación... Estoy loco, lo sé... Te llamaré en unas horas... Adiós." Finalizó la charla el adolescente, colocando su celular en su bolsillo derecho.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso de 'donación', Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore con un sospechoso tono de voz.  
  
"Como reza un viejo dicho: 'Menos averigua Dios y perdona', Profesor." Dijo Harry con una misteriosa sonrisa, antes de agregar: "Vuelvo en un rato con Karen." Dicho esto, salió del bar corriendo.  
  
"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Bill entrando en ese momento.  
  
"Se fue a buscar a nuestra nueva hermana." Informó Fred antes de que él y su hermano mellizo fueran al Callejón para abrir su negocio.  
  
"¿A buscar a quién?" Preguntó el mayor de los pelirrojos a su madre confundida con sus últimas palabras.  
  
"Ahora seremos 8, Bill." Sonrió Ron a su hermano antes de que se le explicara toda la situación y el pedido de Harry.  
  
"Y yo que pensé que iba a comenzar a tener sobrinos antes que nuevos hermanos." Fue el único comentario que hizo Bill, antes de mostrar su apoyo a la decisión de su madre y hermanos.  
  
****  
  
Poco más de 30 minutos más tarde, Molly y Bill esperaban a Harry y Karen en la misma mesa de antes. Tonks había sido llamada por los Aurors y debió marcharse poco después de que Harry se fuera. Albus y Remus debieron regresar a Grimmauld por distintas razones: Dumbledore para reunirse con algunos miembros de la Orden y el Hombre Lobo para preparar un cuarto para la niña. Ron había ido al Ministerio para poner al tanto de la situación a su padre, mientras que Ginny tenía la misma misión solo que con Charlie.  
  
"¿Por qué buscabas a Harry, Bill?" Preguntó Molly de repente recordando la entrada de su hijo mayor buscando al joven.  
  
"Me pidió que retirara 25000 Galeones de su bóveda y los depositara en una nueva a nombre de Karen." Explicó Bill, omitiendo el detalle de los 1000 Galeones que recibiría por hacerlo tan rápido.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta del local se abrió y Harry ingresó seguida de una niña de 11 años. Temía pelo largo y rojo, aunque no tan brillante como el de los Weasleys. Vestía unos jeans y una remera negra con un dibujo de un ángel en ella. Era delgada y algo pequeña, pero no tanto como lo era Harry a su edad.  
  
"Algo bueno tiene: es pelirroja." Se rió Bill mientras los dos se acercaban a su mesa.  
  
"Karen, te presento a la Sra. Weasley y a Bill, madre y hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos y quienes te adoptarán. Sra. Weasley, Bill, ella es Karen." Presentó Harry cuando los 4 estaban sentados en la mesa.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Karen a los dos pelirrojos con una sonrisa.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, mientras ustedes hablan y se conocen mejor, Bill y yo iremos por las cosas de Karen. Nos encontraremos en el Callejón para la varita y sus ropas en 2 horas, ¿de acuerdo?" Propuso Harry a todos, obteniendo consentimiento de los otros 3.  
  
"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?" Le preguntó el joven de pelo negro a su acompañante tan pronto como la entrada al Callejón había sido activada y ambos estaban adentro.  
  
"Me debes 1000 Galeones." Contestó Bill asintiendo.  
  
"Tómalos de mi bóveda." Dijo Harry mientras comenzaban a comprar los elementos de los estudiantes de Primer Año, y Harry compraba los suyos propios también.  
  
Su primera parada fue la compra de los elementos de Pociones. De allí se dirigieron a comprar las cosas para las clases de Astronomía, pergaminos y plumas para anotar en clase y otros elementos para la vida cotidiana. De allí fueron a la librería.  
  
"Este no le puede faltar." Comentó Bill a Harry agregando una copia de 'Quidditch a través de los años' a los libros para la niña.  
  
"Tampoco este. Es amante de la historia." Dijo Harry comprando una copia de 'Historia de Hogwarts' también.  
  
"¿Cómo entraste en L. A. S., Harry?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su acompañante repentinamente, mientras el alumno de Sexto Año compraba los suyos.  
  
"No es una historia de la que desee hablar." Respondió Harry con un tono cortés pero a la vez lapidario, indicando que no hablaría de ello.  
  
"Problemas a la derecha. De los grandes." Dijo el pelirrojo de repente, haciendo que Harry girara su vista hacia ese lugar.  
  
"Déjame adivinar: eso se lo debemos a Fudge, ¿verdad?" Comentó el joven estudiante, viendo a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo haciendo compras también.  
  
"En el banco, corre el dato de que Lucius pagó más de 1000000 de Galeones al Ministro para el perdón. Viene de uno de los lugares más altos de la jerarquía la información." Informó Bill a su acompañante.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, que acontecimiento. El asesino Harry Potter anda libremente por el Callejón Diagon. ¿Buscando victimas, Potter?" Comentó con una sonrisa despreciativa al joven.  
  
"Sí, y usted es el elegido." Respondió Harry apuntando su varita peligrosamente a la garganta del rubio.  
  
"Haz algo y te encerrarán de por vida, Potter." Amenazó Lucius apuntando al joven con su varita, mientras que Bill apuntaba su varita a Draco para que no se moviera de su lugar.  
  
"Eso sucedería si estuviera obedeciendo lo que el Ministerio diga, Sr. Malfoy. Le sugiero que le pregunte al idiota de su amigo, el Ministro, sobre los sobres que recibió esta mañana." Dijo Harry antes de hacerle una señal a Bill para que se fueran de allí.  
  
"A mí no se me derrota así de fácil, Potter. Pronto morirás al igual que tus padres y el cobarde de tu padrino." Siseó el Mortífago en un peligroso tono de voz al joven.  
  
"Usted fue derrotado por 6 adolescentes si se ha olvidado, Malfoy. No me tiente porque si lo decido, su amo va a parecerle un niño comparado conmigo." Respondió Harry antes de apuntar su varita a los genitales de Malfoy y susurrar: "Castrarus." Acto seguido, el joven y Bill salieron del local, ignorando los llantos de dolor de Malfoy.  
  
"Eso fue muy bajo, Harry." Comentó Bill antes de agregar: "Espera que se enteren los mellizos!"  
  
"Tengo genes de los Merodeadores en la sangre, Bill. Desde ahora, Voldemort y sus sirvientes, van a conocer el lado malo de mí." Contestó Harry con una sonrisa diabólica antes de ir a la tienda de los mellizos.  
  
"Recuérdenme nunca estar en contra de él!" Dijo Bill a sus hermanos antes de estallar en carcajadas y contarles lo que Harry había hecho.  
  
"Un golpe muy bajo, Harry!" Se rió George.  
  
"Pero uno excelente sin dudas!" Asintió su hermano entre las risas de los 4.  
  
"¿Qué fue excelente?" Preguntó Charlie entrando al local con Ginny en ese momento.  
  
"Harry castró a Lucius Malfoy!" Dijo Bill aún retorcido de la risa.  
  
"¿¿¿HICISTE QUÉ????" Preguntaron los dos pelirrojos sin creer lo que habían escuchado.  
  
"Le hice un favor al mundo evitando más hijos suyos." Respondió Harry simplemente.  
  
"Harry, amigo mío, me alegraste todo el verano!" Dijo Charlie entre carcajadas.  
  
"Mamá no estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa." Dijo Bill seriamente cuando el grupo dejó de reírse.  
  
"Tacha eso, la Orden querrá mi cabeza!" Contradijo Harry.  
  
"¿Por qué querríamos tu cabeza?" Preguntó Dumbledore entrando con Remus, Molly y Karen a la tienda.  
  
"Digamos que Lucius Malfoy no va a poder tener más hijos de ahora en adelante." Dijo Fred con una risa.  
  
"¿Y por qué es eso?" Preguntó Molly confundida.  
  
"Lo castré hace 10 minutos!" Respondió Harry con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de los mellizos.  
  
Cuando el grupo de adultos escuchó esto, hubo 3 reacciones diferentes. Remus se cayó al suelo de la risa. Albus intentaba mantenerse serio, para no seguirlo. Molly, luego de superar el shock inicial, comenzó a gritarle enojada a Harry y a darle un sermón.  
  
"Tranquila, no muerde." Le aseguró Fred a Karen que veía preocupada la escena de Molly y Harry.  
  
"¿Seguro?" Preguntó la niña algo temerosa.  
  
"Ellos dos siguen vivos y no creerías las cosas que han hecho durante todos sus años en la casa y el Colegio." Dijo Ginny apuntando a los mellizos, antes de agregar: "Ellos dos son Fred y George, son mellizos."  
  
"No me hubiera dado cuenta si no me lo decían." Dijo Karen con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
"Sarcástica la chica." Comentó Charlie a sus hermanos, mientras su madre terminaba el sermón, luego de que Harry la callara de un grito.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, tengo varios dolores de cabeza así que no me los empeore!" Exclamó el joven, dando por concluida la charla.  
  
"Sigue teniendo ese carácter podrido del año pasado." Comentó Ginny a sus hermanos.  
  
"Espero que este año no lo saque a relucir muy seguido." Dijo Remus escuchando sus palabras.  
  
"Te apuesto 10 Galeones a que antes del fin del primer día en los Cuarteles lo hace." Dijo Fred al hombre lobo.  
  
"Gracias pero no estoy con ganas de perder dinero." Fue el único comentario del antiguo Merodeador.  
  
"¿Qué falta comprar de la lista aparte de la varita?" Preguntó Harry cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
  
"La mascota. Compramos las túnicas hace un rato." Dijo Molly mostrando unas bolsas.  
  
"¿Gato o lechuza?" Preguntó Harry a Karen.  
  
"La rana es la última mascota que recomendamos." Dijo Fred antes de que alguien sugiera ese animal como mascota.  
  
"Tenemos malas experiencias con ellas." Agregó George.  
  
"Siempre me gustaron los gatos." Dijo Karen muy decidida.  
  
"Primero Ollivander y luego la tienda de mascotas." Comunicó Harry saliendo del local con Karen y Molly. Mientras los otros Weasleys, Dumbledore y Remus los esperarían en el Caldero Chorreante más tarde para almorzar.  
  
La tienda de Ollivander estaba tal cual Harry la recordaba de su primera visita hacía ya 5 años. El local estaba casi vacío excepto por una niña que compraba su varita con su madre. La niña le recordaba a Harry de alguien pero no la ubicaba.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Dijo Hannah Abbot entrando en la tienda y saludándolo.  
  
"Hola Hannah. ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó el Gryffindor mientras la niña seguía probando varitas sin resultado.  
  
"Bastante bien." Dijo la chica antes de preguntar por lo bajo: "¿Continuaremos con el Club de Defensa este año?"  
  
"Deberé hablar con Dumbledore para hacerlo legal. Si el Director lo aprueba, lo seguiremos." Dijo Harry haciendo referencia al club que él y Hermione habían creado el año anterior, con el fin de enseñarle a otros como defenderse si eran atacados.  
  
"Hablaré con los demás y les pasaré el mensaje." Prometió la joven antes de saludar a Molly: "Hola Sra. Weasley, ¿cómo le va?"  
  
"Bien. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hannah?" Preguntó Molly cordialmente.  
  
"Ella es mi hermana menor." Comentó la alumna de Hufflepuff apuntando a la niña que probaba varitas.  
  
"¿Otra Hufflepuff?" Preguntó Harry a Hannah.  
  
"Gryffindor con toda seguridad." Comentó Hannah antes de preguntarle a su compañero de año, apuntando a Karen: "¿Quién es ella?"  
  
"Hannah, ella es Karen, la nueva miembro del Clan Weasley. Karen, ella es Hannah una amiga mía del colegio." Presentó Harry a las dos chicas.  
  
"La Sra. Weasley la adoptó haciéndome un favor." Explicó el joven cuando Hannah lo miró sorprendida con la presentación de la niña.  
  
"Encantada de conocerte, Karen." Dijo Hannah estrechando la mano de la pequeña con una sonrisa.  
  
"Igualmente." Dijo Karen con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Casa?" Inquirió la joven de sexto Año a Harry.  
  
"Apostaría mis fichas por Ravenclaw, aunque podría terminar también en Hufflepuff." Contestó Harry mientras la hermana de Hannah terminaba de intentar con las varitas.  
  
"Mira Hannah ya tengo mi varita!" Exclamó la niña saltando de alegría.  
  
"Lo vi, Anne." Contestó la adolescente antes de decir: "Mamá, Anne, él es Harry Potter. Harry, ellas son mi madre y mi hermana."  
  
"Encantado." Dijo Harry saludándolas cordialmente, mientras Molly intercambiaba palabras con la madre de Hannah.  
  
"Nos vemos en la estación." Se despidió Hannah de Harry unos momentos más tarde saliendo del local con su familia mientras Karen iba hacia Ollivander.  
  
"Harry Potter, tanto tiempo." Saludó el hombre viéndolo.  
  
"Han sido seis años ya desde mi visita." Contestó Harry recordando la vez que había ido allí a comprar su varita con Hagrid.  
  
"Una varita muy especial la suya." Comentó Ollivander con seriedad.  
  
"Lo es, lo es." Contestó el adolescente, sabiendo que Ollivander hacía referencia a la conexión que su varita y la de Voldemort poseían: ambas tenían una pluma de Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿A qué debo su presencia?" Preguntó Ollivander al grupo.  
  
"Ella necesita su varita." Dijo Molly señalando a Karen, quien ignoraba el lazo de las dos varitas, al igual que la gran mayoría de la Orden.  
  
Inmediatamente, Ollivander comenzó a tomar medidas de Karen y luego empezaron a probar varitas. Mientras lo hacían, Harry sintió como si fuera llamado. Era como una canción en vez de una voz.  
  
"Ya vuelvo." Dijo el joven a la Sra. Weasley antes de salir del local en busca de la fuente del sonido.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, la halló. Era un huevo dorado que estaba en un rincón del callejón, casi invisible. Harry se acercó hasta el huevo y lo tomó en sus manos. Era liviano y emitía calor.  
  
"Me pregunto que clase de huevo será." Pensó el mago antes de colocarse el huevo en su bolsillo y regresando a la tienda de Ollivander, haciendo una nota mental de hablar con Dumbledore en cuanto lo viera en los cuarteles de la Orden.  
  
Cuando entró, Karen estaba probando otra varita. Esta era de caoba y medía 16 centímetros, conteniendo una pluma de Fénix también. En cuanto la movió, de la varita salieron chispas de color azul y bronce.  
  
"Curioso, muy curioso." Comentó Ollivander mientras envolvía la varita.  
  
"Mismo Fénix, ¿no?" Preguntó Harry repentinamente.  
  
"Así es, Sr. Potter. El mismo Fénix." Informó Ollivander mientras recibía el dinero por la varita.  
  
"¿Cuántas otras varitas se han hecho con sus plumas?" Preguntó Harry antes de salir con Molly y Karen.  
  
"Esa fue hecha este verano. Es la última pluma que he recibido de esa ave para ese propósito." Informó el anciano.  
  
"¿Qué tiene de especial la varita?" Preguntaron Karen y Molly cuando los 3 estaban afuera del local.  
  
"No quieren saberlo." Respondió el joven antes de ir a la tienda de las mascotas.  
  
"No parecías muy contento con la varita, Harry." Comentó la Sra. Weasley, mientras la niña buscaba un gato.  
  
"No es eso. Es la pluma de la varita lo que me preocupa." Comentó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Qué tiene eso de raro?" Preguntó Molly confundida.  
  
"Es de Fawkes. Hay solo otras dos varitas con sus plumas y una de ellas es la mía." Dijo Harry mientras Karen tomaba una gata rojiza con ojos azules.  
  
"Es linda." Comentó Molly mientras pagaban por ella.  
  
"Volvamos al Caldero." Sugirió Harry viendo que ya tenían todo de las 2 listas, la suya y la de Karen.  
  
"¿De quien es la tercera?" Preguntó Molly a Harry mientras caminaban de vuelta.  
  
"Tom Riddle." Contestó el adolescente escuetamente.  
  
"¿Tom Riddle no es...?" Comenzó la matriarca Weasley confundida.  
  
"Voldemort. Nuestras 3 varitas son hermanas." Dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa donde Dumbledore estaba con Bill, Ron y Ginny. Antes esa respuesta, la Sra. Weasley palideció notablemente.  
  
"Karen tiene la tercera varita de Fawkes." Informó Harry al Director en un susurro mientras almorzaban.  
  
"Es inesperado este evento te diré." Comentó Dumbledore con seriedad.  
  
"Inesperado para usted, shockeante para mí." Murmuró Harry antes de agregar, mostrando el huevo discretamente: "¿Sabe qué es esto?"  
  
"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Preguntó Albus viendo el huevo con sorpresa.  
  
"Hace un rato en el Callejón. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó el joven con intriga.  
  
"Hablaremos en los Cuarteles." Contestó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Estás loco. Harry, definitivamente tú estás loco." Dijo Amelia a Harry cuando regresó al bar con una carpeta llena de papeles que se los entregó a Molly.  
  
"Vamos, Madame Bones, Malfoy habrá hecho cosas mucho peores." Dijo Harry sabiendo que la acusación de locura se basaba en la castración del rubio.  
  
"Aunque estoy de acuerdo al 100% con esa afirmación, conoces la postura del Ministro." Comentó Amelia seriamente.  
  
"Y usted la mía." Contestó el adolescente con el mismo tono.  
  
"Solo te recomendaré mantenerte alejado de Fudge y Malfoy." Contestó Bones antes de dirigirse a Molly y Karen, explicando los papeles, que eran para la adopción de la niña.  
  
"Deberán nombrar padrinos." Informó Amelia al final de la explicación.  
  
"Yo me anoto como Padrino." Dijo Harry antes de marcar el número telefónico de L. A. S.  
  
"Hermione como Madrina." Agregó Ron mientras se pusieron a escuchar la charla de Harry.  
  
"Está todo arreglado... Están firmando los papeles ahora... ¿Qué pasó con Speedrat y la donación que le pedí que hiciera?... Bien, un problema menos entonces... No, este año no vuelvo... Tranquila, si necesito hablar con alguien te llamaré, Alex... Dudo que me puedas encontrar fácilmente... Estaré todo el año en mi escuela y no se accede muy fácilmente... Manda saludos a todos por allí... Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, te debo un par... Adiós." Finalizada la charla, Harry se guardó el celular en su bolsillo.  
  
"Debía despedirme de mi jefa e informarle sobre Karen." Explicó el mago ante la mirada curiosa de todos.  
  
"Aún no has dicho a que te referías con lo de donación." Comentó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Lo único que diré, es que si explico eso yo y un amigo iremos a la cárcel por algunos delitos." Comentó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué delitos?" Preguntaron Molly, Albus y Madame Bones seriamente.  
  
"Speedrat, mi amigo, es un hacker. Él se mete en varias computadoras y hace lo mismo que hacía Robin Hood: le roba a los ricos y se los da a los pobres. Lo conocí por mi trabajo y me ha ayudado en algún que otro caso. Hoy a Karen le fue abierta una pequeña cuenta en un Banco Muggle con 20000 Euros en ella, totalmente imposible de rastrear hasta que ella decida acceder a la cuenta." Explicó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Un pequeño criminal el chico. No teníamos ese lado tuyo, Harry." Comentó Fred escuchando su historia y sentándose con su mellizo a la mesa.  
  
"Fred, discúlpame si hoy fui una máquina de dar órdenes. No contaba con mucho tiempo." Se disculpó Harry al mellizo.  
  
"Hey, estabas corriendo contra el tiempo. Necesitabas ayuda y hacíamos eso, dártela." Dijo Fred restándole importancia al asunto.  
  
"¿A quien se le robó el dinero?" Preguntó Madame Bones con mezcla de curiosidad y seriedad.  
  
"Primero, lo que hicimos, no fue un robo, fue un pedido de donación, al que accedió esta persona sin saberlo, por supuesto." Explicó Harry comiendo.  
  
"¿A quién?" Repitieron la pregunta los adultos.  
  
"Un traficante de armas, drogas, manejador de casinos clandestinos, etc., etc., etc. Un verdadero criminal. Ese dinero no va a ser extrañado." Comentó el estudiante con una sonrisa.  
  
"Como reza un viejo dicho: 'Quien roba a un ladrón...' "comenzó Fred.  
  
"'...Tiene 100 años de perdón'." Terminó su mellizo.  
  
"Oigan, yo no soy criminal. Solo soy un alma caritativa que brinda apoyo a personas que necesitan ayuda." Dijo Harry con una inocente sonrisa.  
  
"Y nosotros damos fe de esa caridad." Susurró Fred a su oído.  
  
"Amén a eso, Fred." Contestó Harry con una pequeña risa.  
  
"Tú lo has dicho, Amén a eso." Asintieron los dos mellizos.  
  
"¿Amén a qué?" Preguntaron todos los Weasleys y adultos, excepto Ron que tenía una ligera idea de que hablaban.  
  
"A mi caridad." Dijo Harry brindando con Fred y George.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntaron Molly, Amelia, Ginny y Charlie, mientras Ron trataba de poner una cara de desconocimiento a esto.  
  
"Lo pondré así: 1000 Galeones producto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, más un joven que no quería el dinero, más 2 jóvenes necesitados de Galeones. El resultado de esta ecuación es su tienda." Contestó Harry señalando a los mellizos quienes asintieron.  
  
"¿¿¿Tú eres el que les dio ese dinero???" Preguntaron los Weasleys mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas por la cara de sorpresa de su Madre y hermanos.  
  
"Fui el alma caritativa que hizo una pequeña inversión a largo plazo." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Valiosa inversión fue esa." Asintió Fred a sus dichos.  
  
"Debemos hablar de negocios más tarde nosotros 3. Como el inversor quiero una pequeña parte de productos para mi uso personal." Dijo Harry sonriendo travieso.  
  
"¿Planeas convertirte en nuestro sucesor?" Preguntó Fred con curiosidad.  
  
"Hay que empezar a entrenarla a ella para serlo. Yo no necesito bromas para causar el caos total." Dijo Harry señalando a Karen que los miraba confundida a los 3.  
  
"Nosotros hacemos eso, y mamá nos mata a los 3." Susurró Fred ante las miradas de todos.  
  
"Si enfrenté a Voldemort más de 4 veces y sigo vivo, puedo sobrevivir a su madre." Comentó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Quizás tu sí lo hagas, pero nosotros no deseamos tentar al Hades!" Respondieron los antiguos Bateadores de Hogwarts.  
  
"Al Hades tal vez no, pero al diablo no deberían." Comentó Harry mientras terminaban de almorzar.  
  
"Y tú eres el diablo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Fred curioso.  
  
"¿Dudaban de eso?" Contestó el Buscador mientras todos iban a la Chimenea a usar la red Flu.  
  
"¿Ahora eres el Diablo?" Preguntó Dumbledore mientras Molly le explicaba a Karen como usar los polvos Flu y el grupo comenzaba a ir a los cuarteles.  
  
"Soy el Ángel Negro, traigo la vida y la muerte por igual. Le recomendaré que de ahora en más no me encuentre del lado incorrecto. El viejo Harry Potter ha muerto y el nuevo no es amistoso con sus enemigos." Le advirtió Harry antes de usar la chimenea.  
  
Antes de que desaparezca, Dumbledore vio algo que lo sorprendió: en la parte trasera de su pantalón Albus vio la culata de un arma 9mm.  
  
"¿Qué hace Harry portando un arma?" Se preguntó el Director antes de ir a los Cuarteles cerrando el grupo. 


	2. Capítulo 02 El Ultimátum de Harry

Capítulo 02 El Ultimátum de Harry  
  
"Quiero hablar contigo en privado." Le dije Dumbledore a Harry luego de cenar.  
  
Karen ya había sido presentada al resto de la Orden y Arthur Weasley. En ese momento estaba durmiendo desde hacía ya varias horas por el cansancio que tenía.  
  
"De acuerdo." Contestó el joven siguiendo a su Director hacia la Sala donde habitualmente se mantenían las reuniones de la Orden.  
  
"Apágalo." Le indicó Albus a Harry señalando a su celular. El adolescente le había pedido si podían encantarlo para poderlo usar en Grimmauld Place hasta el día del retorno a la Escuela.  
  
"Estoy esperando un par de llamadas que son importantes." Explicó el Buscador seriamente.  
  
"¿Alguna de ellas está relacionada al arma que portas en tu cintura?" Preguntó seriamente el anciano mago sin preámbulos.  
  
"Ambas lo están." Fue la única contestación ofrecida.  
  
"¿En qué estás metido, Harry?"  
  
"No es un asunto suyo." Contestó Harry antes de que sonara nuevamente su celular.  
  
"Ángel Negro." Dijo el joven respondiendo la llamada luego de verificar el número de quien lo llamaba.  
  
"¿Quién llama esta vez?" Le preguntó Remus a Albus entrando con algunos de los otros miembros, viendo a Harry hablando por su celular.  
  
"Ni idea, pero de seguro no es de L. A. S." Contestó el Director escuchando la charla de su alumno.  
  
"Tuve algunos problemas personales ayer y hoy..." Decía Harry a la otra persona con la que hablaba. "Oye, yo no le avisé a la Policía... ¡perdí más de 15 kilos de mercancía si lo has olvidado!... Escucha, no me interesan tus excusas. ¿Quieres hacer negocios?... Mismo precio... No, no se baja... Necesito recuperar la droga perdida... Búscate otro que te provea mucha cantidad en pocas horas como hago yo... ¿Me estás pidiendo 20 kilos en 2 horas y quieres descuento en el precio?... Si lo quieres más barato dame hasta la medianoche... ¿Dónde?... Estaré allí."  
  
"¿Vendes drogas?" Preguntaron shockeados todos los presentes, mientras marcaba otro número de teléfono.  
  
"Soy Ángel Negro, pásame con McKinnon... Dile que es urgente... Bien, espero..." Luego de estas palabras se giró a los adultos y les dijo: "No se metan si no saben toda la historia."  
  
"¿Qué historia?" Preguntaron los demás miembros al entrar, escuchando su última frase.  
  
"Al parecer, nuestro joven amigo es traficante de Drogas." Explicó Dumbledore escuchando la nueva charla.  
  
"Me llamaron recién... Quieren 20 a la medianoche... Es con descuento... ¡Era eso o al mismo precio en 2 horas!... Necesito 4 o 5 cargadores del arma... Los otros los vacíe la otra noche... No es bueno el momento para decirlo... No estoy en un lugar seguro para hablar... De acuerdo, a las 23 en el sitio habitual..." Finalizada la charla, el adolescente colocó su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo.  
  
"No saben ni la mitad de la historia, así que ni hablen." Dijo Harry a los adultos antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar algo.  
  
"¿Drogas? ¿Armas? ¿En qué diablos estás metido, Harry?" Preguntó Remus preocupado.  
  
"No se metan. Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Acto seguido, Harry dejó el lugar y fue a su cuarto.  
  
"Kingsley, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre alguien llamado McKinnon, revisa los datos de la Policía Muggle si es necesario. Remus, Tonks, quiero que lo sigan apenas salga. Voy a ver si descubro más cosas sobre esto." Ordenó Dumbledore antes de salir del cuarto e ir a hablar con Harry.  
  
Al entrar en su cuarto, vio al joven vistiéndose con un sobretodo negro, con el arma en su cintura. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para hacer conocida su presencia, y Harry giró con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza.  
  
"¡Maldición, Dumbledore!" Gritó el adolescente colocando su arma en su cintura de nuevo.  
  
"Buenos reflejos." Comentó Albus simplemente.  
  
"¿Qué necesita esta vez?" Preguntó Harry sin preámbulos atándose las botas negras.  
  
"¿En qué estás metido?" Repitió Dumbledore la pregunta.  
  
"¿Confía en mí?" Preguntó Harry tomando un par de anteojos negros de su baúl y poniéndoselos.  
  
"Por supuesto." Respondió Albus sin titubeos.  
  
"Felicitaciones porque mi confianza en usted está en niveles bajos." Dijo Harry con tono duro antes de agregar: "Si confía en mí no se meta en esto. Está todo controlado y se en lo que me meto."  
  
"Quiero una explicación o algo que se le parezca a porque estás metido en venta de drogas." El tono del Director era de exasperación a esa altura debido a la falta de información.  
  
"No se atreva a pedir respuestas o explicaciones ahora cuando se pasó un año entero negándomelas. Se lo dije Dumbledore, el viejo Harry está muerto. Este no se queda quieto ni acepta negativas. Desde ahora si quiere algo de mí, primero recibo algo a cambio. Las reglas han cambiado. O se adecua a ellas o paga las consecuencias. Estoy harto de pagarlas por usted." Respondió Harry con un tono duro y frío.  
  
"Oye Harry, ¿eres un agente de Negro ahora?" Preguntó Tonks con una leve risa viendo el atuendo completamente negro del estudiante.  
  
"Algo así." Contestó el joven antes de ir al Caldero Chorreante usando la Red Flu.  
  
"Síganlo con cuidado. No intervengan en nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario." Ordenó el Director a Remus y Tonks, quienes asintieron y siguieron a Harry.  
  
"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Moody.  
  
"Esperamos que vuelvan ellos con una explicación o Kingsley con una respuesta a quien es McKinnon, lo que pase primero." Explicó Albus antes de comenzar la reunión de la Orden.  
  
****  
  
Shackebolt retornó a los Cuarteles de la Orden cerca de las 3 de la mañana con un archivo en su brazo. De inmediato fue hacia el cuarto donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo.  
  
"¿Qué averiguaste?" Preguntó Arthur cuando el Auror se sentó.  
  
"Ángela McKinnon. Agente del MI-5, Servicios Secretos. Al parecer el joven Potter está trabajando en una misión bajo sus ordenes." Explicó Shackebolt mostrando el archivos los demás.  
  
"¿Cuál es esta misión?" Preguntó Moody mientras leía los papeles.  
  
"McKinnon ha estado tras una pequeña célula terrorista desde hace algún tiempo. Logró atrapar a todos sus miembros excepto a unos pocos. Estos se han unido y están planeando comenzar un trafico de droga.  
  
"Harry es muy parecido al traficante que sería su proveedor. Su misión es hacer una transacción y atraparlos con la mercancía en las manos." Explicó Kingsley.  
  
"Hoy se haría la transacción, he de suponer." Comentó Dumbledore.  
  
"En realidad debió haber sido hace dos noches, pero la Policía de Londres, que desconocía la operación, ingresó en el lugar donde estaban y comenzó un tiroteo entre las 3 facciones.  
  
"Uno de los que estaban con Harry resultó herido de gravedad y él perdió el control de su paciencia. Fue hasta el Jefe del operativo policial, lo lanzó al suelo y le disparó 3 balazos, cada uno de ellos pasando a 10 centímetros de la cabeza. Uno de los agentes con los que hablé, que estaba allí, me comentó que el chico les dio miedo por la cara que tenía." Explicó el Auror antes de que Remus y Tonks entraran corriendo.  
  
"¿Dónde está Percy?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo a los Weasley que allí estaban.  
  
"No hemos tenido mucho contacto con él en este verano." Comentó Charlie antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Si Harry lo encuentra está muerto." Dijo Tonks seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Harry estaba trabajando encubierto y..." Comenzó Remus pero Albus lo cortó.  
  
"Sabemos que trabaja para los Servicios Secretos para atrapar a unos terroristas."  
  
"La operación era en un boliche. Percy, que estaba ahí, vio y reconoció a Harry y comenzó a perseguirlo por el boliche. Cuando lo encaró, uno de los terroristas escuchó que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por el que él usaba, que era Ángel Negro.  
  
"Allí comenzó un tiroteo entre los que acompañaban a Harry y los terroristas. Percy logró escaparse en el tumulto y Harry lo está buscando por haber puesto en peligro toda la misión." Explicó el Licántropo.  
  
"¿Percy no sabe que Harry trabaja para el MI-5?" Preguntó Bill con confusión.  
  
"¡No!" Exclamaron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo.  
  
"En otras palabras Percy cree que Harry es un traficante de Drogas." Explicó Tonks.  
  
"Si fueras Percy, ¿qué harías con este conocimiento?" Preguntó de repente McGonagall.  
  
"Iría con Fudge de inmediato!" Exclamó Arthur.  
  
"Si fueras Harry y quisieras atrapar a Percy, sabiendo que este irá con Fudge, ¿qué harías?" Preguntó nuevamente la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Iría a un sitio donde se me encuentre con facilidad." Contestó Remus entendiendo esto.  
  
"El Caldero Chorreante!" Exclamó Moody de repente.  
  
"Kingsley ven conmigo!" Ordenó Albus a Shackebolt antes de usar los polvos Flu e ir al pub.  
  
****  
  
En el Caldero Chorreante, en una mesa estaban sentados 2 personas vestidas todo de negro. Una de ellas era Harry y la otra Ángela McKinnon, Agente del MI-5. Al lado de ambos, había una botella de Cerveza que bebía cada uno de ellos.  
  
"¿Cómo resultó la misión?" Preguntó el joven acabando su bebida.  
  
"Arrestamos a todos a pesar del lío que armó tu amigo." Comentó Ángela, que era pelirroja, medía 1.80 mts., y usaba guantes negros.  
  
"No es amigo mío. Es solo el hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos, solo eso." Respondió Harry con un tono de odio hacia Percy.  
  
"¿Cuanto crees que tarden antes de llegar aquí?" Inquirió la Agente revisando su reloj.  
  
"Dumbledore debería estar acá en unos 5 minutos, 10 a lo máximo. El Ministro no debería tardar más de 15." Informó el estudiante.  
  
Antes de que la mujer pudiera contestarle, Dumbledore y Shackebolt llegaron por la Chimenea. Mientras se limpiaban las ropas y se acercaban a la mesa, en el local ingresaron Fudge, Percy, Amelia Bones y 2 Aurors.  
  
"Tardaron menos de lo que creí." Comentó Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo, e indicándole a su acompañante que no hiciera ningún movimiento aún.  
  
"Me estoy cansando de verlo tan seguido, Sr. Potter." Comentó Amelia a Harry cuando todos los adultos se acercaron a su mesa.  
  
"Veo que hay gente que no te quiere mucho, Ángel." Se rió Ángela.  
  
"Cállate que no estoy de humor para tus chistes."  
  
"Sr. Potter está bajo arresto por trafico de drogas Muggles y portar un arma." Declaró Fudge seriamente mostrando una orden judicial.  
  
"¿Ángela?" Dijo Harry a su acompañante.  
  
"Sr. Percyvald Weasley está usted bajo arresto por los cargos de obstrucción de la justicia, interrumpir y poner en peligro una operación de los Servicios Secretos, además de poner en peligro la vida de varios agentes del MI-5, el Servicio Secreto de su Majestad." Declaró Ángela mostrando una placa y diciendo: "Ángela McKinnon, MI-5. El Sr. Potter, o Ángel Negro, tal cual es su nombre clave, trabaja para nosotros a mis órdenes."  
  
"Lo que viste esta noche, Percy era mi trabajo para los Servicios Secretos. Al abrir la boca, volaste mi cubierta y pusiste en peligro a todos los que estaban en el boliche en ese momento. Felicitaciones, arruinaste todo." Dijo Harry con un sarcástico aplauso al antiguo Premio Anual, mostrando su placa del MI-5, mientras Amelia y Cornelius revisaban la orden de Ángela.  
  
"No fuimos informados de que un Mago estuviera trabajando para los Servicios Secretos." Exclamó Fudge, al ver que todo se había vuelto en su contra nuevamente.  
  
"No había necesidad de hacerlo. Esta misión no tenía nada que ver con el Mundo Mágico, así que no vimos la necesidad de informarle al Ministerio de la participación del Sr. Potter en ella." Explicó Ángela mientras esposaba a Percy y pedía un patrullero por su celular.  
  
"Pasaré en unos días para terminar de arreglar lo que falta, Ángela." Dijo Harry antes de usar la Chimenea para volver a los Cuarteles de la Orden.  
  
"Sabes donde encontrarme." Contestó la Agente llevándose a Percy del lugar, cuando llegó el auto policial.  
  
"¿Por qué no se nos informó?" Le preguntó Fudge a Shackebolt y Dumbledore.  
  
"Nosotros descubrimos esto hace unos minutos." Contestó el Director.  
  
"Escuchamos a Potter nombrar a McKinnon esta noche por primera vez." Agregó Kingsley mostrando el archivo que tenía sobre la Agente.  
  
"Habrá que conseguirle un abogado." Dijo Bones antes de irse junto con los 2 Aurors.  
  
"Le informaré a Molly y Arthur de inmediato." Comunicó Dumbledore yendo a los cuarteles con Shackebolt, mientras Fudge salía del lugar también.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Molly tan pronto como los 2 miembros de la Orden llegaron.  
  
"Percy fue arrestado." Comunicó Albus antes de explicar brevemente lo sucedido y decidir acabar la reunión por esa noche.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Luego de una rápida ducha, se cambió y bajó a las cocinas para comer algo. Al llegar allí, vio a Remus, Tonks, Molly y Bill hablando sentados.  
  
"Café, negro, muy cargado y sin azúcar." Dijo Harry a Molly antes de que ella le pudiera preguntar si deseaba algo.  
  
"Ahora te lo traigo." Dijo Molly preparando la taza de café.  
  
"¿Qué desean preguntarme?" Preguntó Harry luego de unos minutos de silencio, durante los cuales los adultos lo miraban intensamente.  
  
"¿Come terminaste metido con los Servicios Secretos?" Inquirió Bill, haciendo la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos.  
  
"Los terroristas que perseguía, mataron a Dudley este verano. Ángela me contactó durante el entierro y me propuso trabajar con ellos para atraparlos." Explicó Harry bebiendo el café.  
  
"Lo siento por tu primo." Dijo Molly con un tono solemne.  
  
"Gracias." Contestó Harry acabando su bebida.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna idea sobre que pasará con Percy?" Preguntó Albus entrando en ese momento.  
  
"Tienen que hablar con Ángela. Eso está fuera de mis manos. Mi trabajo con el MI-5 terminó anoche." Dicho esto, le entregó la taza de café a Molly y se levantó para salir del cuarto cuando su celular sonó.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Harry contestando. "¿Qué?... De acuerdo, yo me encargo de eso... No te preocupes que no estarán por mucho tiempo... Para esta noche se habrán ido... Adiós."  
  
"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.  
  
"Parece que los periodistas han averiguado mi dirección y han ido a visitar a los Dursleys para hacerle preguntas. Encárguense Ustedes de ellos." Indicó el adolescente a los adultos antes de ir a buscar a Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba con Ginny, Karen y Charlie. Los 3 hermanos intentaban enseñarle a volar. En realidad Ron y Ginny lo hacían mientras Charlie observaba.  
  
"¿Qué tal es?" Preguntó Harry acercándose al antiguo Buscador.  
  
"Tiene talento. Necesita practica." Explicó el pelirrojo antes de preguntar: "¿Hubo inquisición española?"  
  
"No les di la chance." Contestó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Percy?"  
  
"Ni idea. No sabré nada hasta que no hable con mis superiores. Pero te aseguro que está metido en líos hasta el fondo." Comentó Harry sentándose en el suelo para ver a los otros 3 volando.  
  
"¿Puedes interceder por él?" Preguntó Charlie seriamente.  
  
"No sé si quiero hacerlo, Charlie. El error de Percy de anoche puso a todos en peligro. Buscaba gloria sin saber que pasaba. Si por él fuera yo estaría en Azkaban." Contestó seriamente el menor de los dos hombres.  
  
"No defenderé las acciones de Percy, Harry. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debería haber investigado todo antes de hacer lo que hizo, pero es mi hermano. Y me preocupa mi madre." Contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
"Veré que puedo hacer, no prometo nada." Dijo Harry luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
"¿Qué hizo Percy esta vez?" Preguntó Ginny, quien había escuchado la última parte de la charla.  
  
"Está en la cárcel por poner en peligro una operación de los Servicios Secretos, conmigo a la cabeza." Explicó Harry mostrándole su placa a Ginny.  
  
"¿¿¿TRABAJAS EN EL MI-5???" Preguntó la menor de los Weasley shockeada.  
  
"Trabajaba. Anoche concluí mi trabajo allí." Explicó el joven de ojos verdes guardando su placa.  
  
"¿Qué es el MI-5?" Preguntó Ron confundido aterrizando con Karen en ese momento.  
  
"Los Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra." Explicó Charlie al tiempo que el celular de Harry sonaba de nuevo.  
  
"Ángel Negro." Respondió Harry al llamado. "¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde se hará?... Estaré allí... Gracias por avisarme."  
  
"Dile a la Orden que vuelvo en la mañana." Le comunicó Harry a Charlie antes de ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.  
  
"¿Adonde vas?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo mientras este se cambiaba de atuendo al mismo de la noche anterior.  
  
"A un velorio." Fue la única contestación ofrecida de boca del Buscador antes de usar la Chimenea nuevamente.  
  
"¿Adonde se fue ahora?" Preguntó Remus un tanto desesperado con los movimientos de Harry.  
  
"A un velorio." Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
****  
  
Percy Weasley estaba bastante nervioso. Habían pasado casi dos días desde su arresto y no parecía haber señales de que pudiera ser liberado pronto. En ese momento estaba en una sala de interrogatorios donde lo vería un Agente del MI-5.  
  
"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Percy." Dijo Harry entrando en el cuarto con el atuendo negro y sentándose en una silla enfrente del pelirrojo.  
  
"Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Percy con cierto desdén a su visita.  
  
"¿Quieres salir de aquí libre de cargos?" Interrogó Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Y cómo pasaría eso?" El tono de Percy era de sorpresa y curiosidad.  
  
"Yo intercedo por ti ante mis superiores para que estos olviden el incidente y tú salgas de esto solo con una advertencia, a cambio de unos favores." Propuso el joven Buscador.  
  
"¿Cuáles?" Preguntó ansioso Percy.  
  
"Primero: te disculparás con tu familia por los hechos del año pasado. Si deseas volver a la Madriguera o no, es asunto tuyo no mío." Comenzó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Segundo: Desde ahora, serás mi nexo con el Ministerio. No oiré ni me comunicaré con nadie más que ti. Estoy seguro que recuerdas los sobres que le entregué a Madame Bones hace unos días, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Los recuerdo." Asintió el pelirrojo antes de preguntar: "¿Algo más?"  
  
"Sí, serás mi espía en la Oficina de Fudge. Todos los incidentes que Fudge quiera borrar, me los informarás. Los sobornos que recibe como el que Lucius Malfoy le entregó para que lo sacara de Azkaban, también me los dirás. También quiero una lista de la gente que apoya o está en contra del Ministro. Todo lo que pase de importancia, quiero saberlo.  
  
"Es eso o te dejo con las autoridades." Terminó Harry levantándose de la silla y yendo a la puerta. Antes de salir le dijo a Percy: "Cuando te decidas, dile a la Agente McKinnon que me comunique tu decisión. Ella sabe como encontrarme."  
  
"¿Por qué habría de traicionar al Ministro?" Preguntó Percy antes de que saliera el joven.  
  
"¿Aparte del juicio que te espera por estropear la misión?" Preguntó Harry con ironía sentándose nuevamente.  
  
"Dame alguna otra buena razón." Retó Percy.  
  
"Percy, el Ministerio está a punto de colapsar y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Fudge desperdició todo el año pasado atacándome a mí y Dumbledore cuando él sabía del retorno de Voldemort. ¿Nunca pensaste por qué se negaba tanto a aceptarlo y solo nos atacaba?" Preguntó el estudiante encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole uno al pelirrojo.  
  
"No le digas a mi madre." Dijo Percy encendiéndolo, antes de contestar: "Admito que el colapso del Ministerio es muy posible. Pero aún no me has dado razones para traicionar a mi jefe."  
  
"Percy, cuando el barco se hunda, el Capitán no se va a quedar para el naufragio. Fudge se va a ir solo y no se va a llevar a nadie con él. Está metido en tantos asuntos sucios que apesta. ¿Malfoy liberado de todo cargo cuando fue atrapado en el Departamento de Misterios con ropa de Mortífago? ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho Fudge la vista gorda a cambio de unos cuanto miles de Galeones?  
  
"Aquí tienes dos opciones: o te hundes con el barco o te consigues un bote salvavidas antes del naufragio." Dijo Harry con seriedad.  
  
"¿Qué me asegura de que si te ayudo en esto no naufrago también?" Preguntó Percy seriamente.  
  
"Yo me encargo de eso. Si te disculpas con tu familia, sabes muy bien que tu padres te aceptarán y te ayudarán. Tus hermanos son otra historia." Contestó el adolescente antes de levantarse e ir a la salida.  
  
"Tienes 24 horas para contestarme. Después de eso se acaba la oferta." Dijo Harry antes de salir y dejarlo solo a Percy, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
****  
  
Al retornar a los Cuarteles, Harry se encontró a Remus, los Weasley, Tonks y Albus cenando en la cocina. Poniendo los anteojos en uno de sus bolsillos se sentó con ellos.  
  
"Una fruta me alcanza." Dijo el joven tomando una manzana y pelándola, luego de que Molly le ofreciera algo de cenar.  
  
"¿Novedades?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"El futuro de Percy se decidirá en las próximas 24 horas. Depende pura y exclusivamente de su orgullo y de su sentido del deber y lealtad." Fue la única explicación que ofreció Harry a los adultos.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Bill totalmente confundido.  
  
"Le ofrecí un trato. Sale libre de cargos a cambio de ciertos favores para mí. Tiene hasta mañana a las 18 para contestarme." Explicó vagamente el adolescente.  
  
"¿Qué favores?"  
  
"Si Percy quiere salir libre, debe ser en el Ministerio para mí, lo mismo que Snape a la Orden en las filas de Voldemort." Comunicó Harry con un poco de malicia en los ojos.  
  
"¿¿¿PERCY ESPIANDO A FUDGE PARA Ti???" Preguntaron todos a la vez con un grito de sorpresa.  
  
"Agarraron la idea bastante rápido." Rió el joven terminando su manzana.  
  
"¿Aceptó?" Preguntó Fred con incredulidad.  
  
"No respondió, pero hay chances de que lo haga." Comunicó Harry.  
  
"¿Le pediste algo más a cambio?" Preguntó Remus curioso.  
  
"Será mi nexo con el Ministerio desde ahora y deberá ofrecer disculpas a todos Ustedes." Dijo el joven con un bostezo. Luego de terminar el bostezo se levantó e informó a los demás: "Iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana."  
  
"Buenas noches. Iré también a dormir." Dijo Ron siguiendo a su amigo. Luego de unos momentos, lo siguieron Karen, Ginny, y los mellizos.  
  
Cuando los 5 entraron al cuarto de Harry, obviamente con deseos de hablar con él y preguntarle varias cosas, lo encontraron profundamente dormido en su cama. Decidiendo que era lo mejor, los jóvenes fueron a sus dormitorios también, dejando las preguntas para el siguiente día.  
  
****  
  
"AY DIOS MIO!!" Exclamó Molly la mañana siguiente al encontrarse cara a cara con un arma 9 mm apuntándole directamente a la cara.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, ¿qué hora es?" Preguntó Harry al ver a Molly y guardando su arma en el baúl luego de ver quien lo había despertado.  
  
"S-Son ca-casi las 7.30, Harry." Informó la matriarca Weasley luego de haberse recuperado del shock.  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar la razón para que me levante a esto hora?" Interrogó Harry no muy feliz.  
  
"Te llaman." Informó Molly dándole el celular al estudiante.  
  
"Ángel Negro." Dijo Harry luego de verificar el número que lo llamaba. "¿Qué decidió?... De acuerdo... ¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí?... Llamaré entonces."  
  
"Aceptó el trato, será liberado en dos días." Dijo Harry a Molly antes de ir a ducharse.  
  
Al bajar a desayunar, se encontró a todos los Weasley adultos, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks y Moody hablando en la mesa.  
  
"Café, negro, muy cargado y sin azúcar." Dijo Harry cuando le preguntaron si deseaba algo para desayunar.  
  
"¿Desde cuando tomas café así?" Preguntó Minerva con curiosidad mientras Molly preparaba la taza..  
  
"Desde que tuve operativos con el Mi-5 y el turno matutino en L. A. S. por 3 días consecutivos. Es lo único que me mantenía despierto." Respondió el joven, con un bostezo.  
  
"¿Qué pasará con Percy?" Preguntó Arthur.  
  
"Será liberado en 2 días. Si sale ahora, Fudge podría sospechar de algo. Alguien del MI-5 me comentó que están haciendo tratativas desde el Ministerio para soltarlo rápidamente. De esa manera, parecerá que Fudge tuvo éxito y no la verdad detrás del acuerdo." Explicó Harry tomando el café.  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría traicionarte?" Preguntó Ojo Loco.  
  
"Sencillo. Si rompe el trato, tengo permiso de mis superiores parea matarlo por traicionarme." Dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
"Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen seguro para prevenir traiciones." Comentó Bill con una leve sonrisa.  
  
"¿Creen que iba a proponer el trato y no conseguirme un seguro para posibles traiciones?" Preguntó el adolescente con ironía.  
  
"Buen pensamiento." Dijo Albus mientras algunos asentían.  
  
"¿Cuándo llegan los resultados de los exámenes?" Preguntó Harry a McGonagall y Dumbledore de repente.  
  
"En unos días." Contestó la Vice Directora con seriedad.  
  
"Al final no me dijo que era el huevo que encontré en el Callejón el otro día." Dijo Harry de repente a Albus.  
  
"¿Qué huevo?" Preguntaron todos los adultos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"De acuerdo a varios libros que he leído, es un huevo de Fénix Imperial." Dijo Dumbledore luego de que Harry contara del huevo.  
  
"¿¿¿FÉNIX IMPERIAL???" Preguntó Charlie con un grito, cayéndose de la silla.  
  
"Así es." Comunicó el Director con una leve sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué es un Fénix Imperial?" Preguntaron todos los adultos y Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Es el Fénix de mayor jerarquía, como el rey de ellos. Además del más poderoso de todos. Se cree que son casi inmortales y llegan a vivir mas de 5.000 años. Son rarísimos de encontrar." Comentó Charlie aún shockeado con la revelación.  
  
"Y él es el nuevo amo de uno de ellos que nacerá pronto. En unos días, si mi calculo es correcto." Explicó Dumbledore señalando a Harry.  
  
"No haré comentarios sobre eso." Dijo Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
"¿No sabes que es peligroso fumar sin desayuno?" Preguntó Molly con una expresión de seriedad,  
  
"Sin ofender, Sra. Weasley, pero no es mi madre para decirme que hacer." Dicho esto, el joven se dirigió a la biblioteca haciéndole una señal a Dumbledore de que deseaba hablar con él en privado.  
  
"Esto me da mala espina." Murmuró Remus a los demás mientras Dumbledore iba con Harry a la biblioteca.  
  
"¿Alguien tiene un par de los oídos extensibles de los Mellizos?" Preguntó Tonks repentinamente.  
  
"Mamá destruyó todos los que había en la casa." Informó Charlie sentándose a esperar que terminara la reunión.  
  
****  
  
"Dumbledore le sugiero que escuche lo que tengo que decir con mucha atención, porque lo diré una sola vez y que le de la importancia necesaria a esto." Advirtió el adolescente cuando ambos estaban sentados frente a frente.  
  
"Te escucho." Dijo Albus sintiendo la seriedad de una charla que veía venir desde el momento en que Harry había llegado a los Cuarteles.  
  
"Voy a ir directamente al grano y sin rodeos." Comenzó Harry.  
  
"Sus errores del año pasado y su manía de tratarme como a un niño demostraron que usted asegurando mi futuro es un completo desastre. La mitad de las cosas se podían haber evitado desde un comienzo pero su maldita manía de ocultar cosas hizo estragos.  
  
"Ambos sabemos que me reveló la profecía solamente porque era la única forma de que continuara peleando y no retirarme de esta guerra. No se moleste en negarlo porque es la verdad y usted lo sabe." Dijo el joven cuando el anciano iba a decir algo con respecto a sus ultimas palabras.  
  
"No negaré que muchas cosas podrían haber sido hechas mejores, pero tuve mis razones para hacer lo que hice y tomar las decisiones que tomé. Equivocadas estaban, pero tenía mis razones." Dijo Albus con un tono triste de voz.  
  
"Como le he dicho varias veces este verano, el viejo Harry está muerto. Su juego no me gusta más y sino cambia las reglas me va a perder." Advirtió con mucha seriedad Harry.  
  
"¿Qué cambios?" Preguntó el Director con seriedad.  
  
"Se acabaron los secretos y las medias verdades. Hago una pregunta, y obtengo la respuesta de inmediato." Comenzó el joven.  
  
"Continúa." Asintió el Director.  
  
"El DA continúa con la aprobación oficial de los Directivos del Colegio. Estos son Usted y los Profesores McGonagall, Sprout, Snape y Flitwick, los Jefes de las 4 Casas.  
  
"Eso o consigue un Profesor de Defensa como Dios manda y no como lo desee el Ministerio." Continuó Harry con una mueca de disgusto con 4 de sus últimos 5 maestros de Defensa.  
  
"Tengo uno en mente desde el año pasado: Tú." Contestó Albus con seriedad.  
  
"Discutiremos eso al final. Pero si consigue el apoyo de los Jefes de Casa y está de acuerdo con los puntos que quedan, aceptaré." Respondió Harry luego de pensar la propuesta por varios minutos.  
  
"Prosigue." Dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que al único Profesor que debía convencer de aceptar a Harry como Maestro era Snape.  
  
"Entramos en la Orden. No necesito decirle a quienes me refiero cuando digo nosotros." Finalizó Harry con sus demandas.  
  
"Sabes que eso no es fácil. La mitad del Consejo va a poner trabas a esto." Protestó Dumbledore sabiendo que Harry hablaba sobre el trío.  
  
"Dumbledore o acepta o dejo el Mundo Mágico permanentemente." Replicó Harry con total seriedad.  
  
"¿Es una amenaza eso?" Preguntó Albus sorprendido por sus palabras.  
  
"No se confunda. Eso no fue una amenaza, Director. Fue un ultimátum. Tiene 72 horas para cumplir con lo que le pedí. Después de ese momento volveremos a hablar sobre el fututo, además de otros cambios." Dicho esto, el adolescente salió de la Biblioteca, con Dumbledore mirándolo con sorpresa por sus ultimas palabras.  
  
"¿Albus?" Preguntó Remus con timidez viendo al anciano mago pensativo y en silencio.  
  
"Reúne al consejo. Harry nos ha dado un ultimátum que no podemos ignorar." Ordenó Dumbledore al Licántropo.  
  
"¿¿Ultimátum??" Preguntaron los adultos mientras Remus fue a llamar a los otros.  
  
****  
  
"Ese fue el ultimátum." Informó Dumbledore a los miembros del Consejo cuando estaban todos reunidos.  
  
"Déjenlo marcharse." Fue el comentario de Snape.  
  
"Me temo que esa no es una opción a considerar." Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad mientras la mitad de los miembros le recriminaba a Severus el haber sugerido eso.  
  
"¿Y por qué no lo es?" Quiso saber el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"Si Harry se marcha, la guerra estará perdida. Él es el único que puede matar a Voldemort." Informó el Director antes de revelar por completo la Profecía de Trelawney.  
  
"Todo se reduce a que Harry mate a Voldemort o que él muera a sus manos." Dijo Remus luego de procesar toda la información.  
  
"Como he dicho, la marcha de Harry no es una opción." Comunicó Albus a los demás.  
  
"¿No se puede pedir su custodia legal para mantenerlo aquí?" Preguntó Fletcher de repente.  
  
"Se podría, sino fuera por el hecho de que Harry está emancipado tanto en el Mundo Muggle como en el Mágico. Él es su propio guardián legal." Explicó Remus a los demás.  
  
"¿Realmente creen que el estúpido de Fudge le permitirá marcharse, aún si se nos escapa a nosotros?" Preguntó con ironía Snape.  
  
"Eso tampoco sirve. Harry desconoce su autoridad desde esta semana. Lo que Fudge o el Ministerio diga o haga, caerán en oídos sordos, a menos que sean de su uso o conveniencia. Además del hecho de que Harry está demandando al Ministerio y es el responsable del encarcelamiento de dos de las personas más cercanas a Fudge." Contestó Albus.  
  
"¿Sus familiares?" Preguntó Minerva.  
  
"Renunciaron a su custodia." Contestó el Director.  
  
"Hay un pequeño detalle que nadie ha visto aquí: ¿con qué dinero va a sobrevivir? Los Galeones que tenga no le servirán en el mundo Muggle y no creo que tenga demasiado de ese dinero para sobrevivir por mucho." Dijo Arabella de repente.  
  
"Creo que 300.000 Euros son más que suficientes para vivir unos cuantos años sin trabajar." Dijo Bill entrando a la reunión con unos papeles y disculpándose por haber llegado tarde a ella.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bill?" Preguntó Molly confundida al igual que los demás.  
  
"Cuando trataba de resolver lo de Karen, Harry me pidió que hiciera un movimiento de 25000 Galeones de su bóveda a una a nombre de ella." Comenzó el mayor de los hijos Weasley.  
  
"Hoy pregunté, por curiosidad, si había hecho otros movimientos de dinero desde su bóveda y descubrí que este verano, Harry hizo retiros por 100.000 Galeones, los cambió a Euros y abrió una cuenta en un Banco Muggle a su nombre. Para esto pidió la ayuda de los Duendes de Gringotts."  
  
"Esto significa que ha estado pensando en dejar el mundo Mágico." Murmuró para si mismo el Director.  
  
"Pensó en todo." Murmuró también Remus.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir, Remus?" Preguntó Charlie.  
  
"Harry sabe que lo necesitamos para ganar la guerra. Que si él no está, esta continuará indefinidamente." Comenzó a explicar el Licántropo.  
  
"Dejo de respetar al Ministerio y sus leyes. Pidió su custodia legal para que ninguno de nosotros la pidiera haciéndolo quedarse aquí. Cambió Galeones a Euros abriendo una cuenta en un Banco Muggle. Antes de darnos el ultimátum, se cuidó la espaldas ante una negativa nuestra a su entrada en la Orden."  
  
"Nos está diciendo que él puede sobrevivir sin nosotros, pero nosotros no podemos sin él." Finalizó la explicación Dumbledore. Remus asintió a esto.  
  
"Lo pensó todo, dejándonos a nosotros sin más opciones que dejarlo entrar a él, junto a Ron y Hermione." Comentó Arthur luego de escuchar todo lo dicho por los dos magos.  
  
"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Tonks luego de unos minutos de silencio. 


	3. Capítulo 03 El Ataque Al Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 03 El Ataque Al Callejón Diagon  
  
La mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y se duchó antes de bajar a las cocinas. Allí estaban desayunando los Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore y McGonagall.  
  
"Buenos días." Saludó el adolescente sentándose a la mesa, con un bostezo.  
  
"¿Dormiste mal?" Preguntó Molly preocupada. Eran casi las 7.15 de la mañana y era demasiado temprano para que alguno de los jóvenes se levantara.  
  
"Este verano se modificaron mis hábitos de sueño. Es raro que duerma hasta más tarde de las 8.00." Explicó Harry preparándose una taza de café como a él le gustaba.  
  
"¿Por eso el café así?" Preguntó Remus viendo el gusto del joven.  
  
"Me termina de despertar." Comentó Harry comenzando a leer el Profeta.  
  
"Maldito hijo de mil...!" Exclamó de repente el adolescente leyendo el diario sorprendiendo a todos que seguían sus conversaciones normales.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaron los hombres sorprendidos mientras las 3 mujeres miraron al estudiante con una mirada de reprobación por sus palabras.  
  
"Si Fudge quiere guerra, eso va a tener." Dijo Harry dándoles el Profeta.  
  
En el articulo que el joven leía, el Ministro volvió a atacar contra él. Esta vez, acusándolo de vender drogas Muggles además de ser un drogadicto. En el articulo se omitía el detalle de su trabajo en los Servicios Secretos, además de la encarcelación de Percy.  
  
"Luna Lovegood!" Gritó el joven usando la chimenea.  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Qué deseas a las 7.30 de la mañana?" Preguntó somnolienta la estudiante de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Dile a tu padre que si quiere una nueva entrevista conmigo, que me encuentre hoy al mediodía en el Caldero Chorreante. Voy a darle una entrevista que hará parecer a la del año pasado como una charla de estudiantes en una Sala Común del Colegio. ¿Está claro?" Preguntó Harry con un tono de voz que informaba que eso no era una broma.  
  
"Dice que te verá a la 1 en punto del mediodía." Transmitió la chica luego de unos minutos.  
  
"Lo veré entonces. Perdóname por haberte despertado tan temprano." Se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa de culpa.  
  
"Dame una caja de Ranas de Chocolate de Hogsmeade y estarás perdonado." Se rió Luna.  
  
"Tienes un trato." Contestó Harry finalizando la conversación. Acto seguido volvió a la mesa a terminar su taza de café en silencio.  
  
"Estás jugando con fuego, Harry. Ten cuidado de no quemarte." Advirtió Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Se equivoca en eso, Profesor. Yo no juego con el fuego. Soy el incendio al que todos temen. Fudge quiere jugar un juego que va a perder. Y lo hará sufriendo por el mismo arma que quiso usar contra mí." Replicó el joven seriamente antes de tomar el Profeta y leer la sección de Quidditch.  
  
"La guerra se ha desatado. Fudge contra Harry. No quisiera estar en medio del campo de batalla de ella." Comentó Bill por lo bajo, ganándose unas risas de Remus, su padre, Dumbledore, Charlie y los mellizos que acababan de bajar a desayunar. Molly, Tonks y Minerva no parecían muy a gusto con el comentario.  
  
"Veo que no bromeabas cuando dijiste que eras madrugadora." Dijo Harry al escuchar pasos entrando en la cocina que pertenecían a Karen.  
  
"Suelo levantarme aún más temprano a veces." Respondió Karen con una sonrisa, sentándose a tomar algo de desayuno.  
  
Para las 9.30, Ginny y Ron habían bajado también a desayunar. Arthur había ido a su trabajo en el Ministerio, mientras que Bill y los mellizos se habían ido al Callejón Diagon para los suyos. Remus y Minerva habían ido, junto Dumbledore a Hogwarts para arreglar ciertos temas del nuevo año escolar, mientras Charlie había salido a visitar a unos conocidos.  
  
"Tengo que ir al Callejón al Mediodía. ¿Alguno quiere venir?" Propuso Harry a sus amigos.  
  
"Debo terminar deberes del Colegio." Dijo Ginny negando con su cabeza.  
  
"Seguro!" Exclamó Ron.  
  
"De acuerdo." Asintió Karen.  
  
"Veamos si ha vuelto cierto miembro del trío." Murmuró Harry marcando un número telefónico en su celular. Luego de unos segundos colgó con una pequeña sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.  
  
"¿Tienes ganas de divertirte un poco?" Preguntó Harry a Ron en un susurro.  
  
"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Ron confundido.  
  
"Espérame y ya verás." Contestó el joven de pelo negro antes de cambiar sus ropas a las que usaba para el Servicio Secreto.  
  
****  
  
Un rato más tarde, los 3 caminaban por las calles Muggles del Londres, siguiendo a Harry. Repentinamente este se detuvo frente a una casa de 2 pisos, pintada de color rojo.  
  
"Pónganse mi capa." Instruyó Harry a sus acompañantes dándoles la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Cuando ambos estaban cubiertos por ella, Harry tocó el timbre y esperó por unos momentos hasta que una mujer salió a atender.  
  
"Busco a Hermione Granger. Pertenezco al MI-5." Declaró el joven en un tono muy serio mostrando su placa a la mujer.  
  
"Pase, por favor." Indicó la mujer dejándolo entrar. Ron y Karen los siguieron en silencio.  
  
"¿Quién es la chica?" Preguntó Karen mientras la mujer fue en busca de Hermione.  
  
"Tu Madrina y nuestra mejor amiga." Explicó Ron esperando.  
  
Unos segundos después, Hermione llegaba a la sala acompañada de la mujer y de un hombre, sus padres. Los 3 estaban confundidos por la visita del miembro de los Servicios Secretos.  
  
"Es bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo Harry girando a ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Servicios Secretos, eh?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose a él, antes de darle un cachetazo.  
  
"A mi también me da gusto, Hermione." Dijo el adolescente masajeándose la mandíbula.  
  
"Mamá, Papá, este bromista es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter." Presentó Hermione a los dos adultos que los miraban confundidos.  
  
"Esto no es broma. Ni esto." Declaró el adolescente mostrándole su placa y el arma que tenía en su cintura.  
  
"¿Qué demonios haces con el MI-5?" Preguntó Hermione shockeada revisando la placa.  
  
"Larga historia, pero hay alguien que queremos presentarte." Dijo Harry al tiempo que Ron se sacaba la capa revelándolo a él y Karen.  
  
"Hola." Dijo Ron abrazando a su amiga.  
  
"Ustedes dos están locos." Sentenció la chica antes de presentarlo a Ron a sus padres.  
  
"Hermione, te presentamos a Karen, la octava hija Weasley y tu ahijada, además de la mía." Presentó Harry a Karen a su amiga.  
  
"¿Qué me perdí este mes?" Preguntó Hermione muy confundida a sus amigos. Antes de que le respondieran, le preguntó a Harry: "¿Sabes que te están acusando de vender drogas?"  
  
"También fui acusado de asesinato." Contestó el chico.  
  
"¿Qué pasó este mes mientras estuve de vacaciones?" Preguntó Hermione muy confundida.  
  
"Escucha, vamos al Callejón, ¿quieres venir?" Preguntó Ron antes de darle alguna respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
"Esperen que voy a buscar algo de dinero." Contestó Hermione luego de recibir el permiso de sus padres.  
  
****  
  
Poco más de media hora más tarde, los 4 estaban sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante con una cerveza de manteca al lado de cada uno.  
  
"Esa es la historia detrás de Karen, mis servicios en el MI-5 y la venta de drogas." Dijo Harry cuando le terminaron de contar los eventos de los últimos días.  
  
"Ahora entiendo porque Fudge sigue atacándote tanto." Declaró la joven cuando terminó la historia.  
  
Durante otra hora siguieron hablando, hasta que Harry de repente dijo: "Karen vuelve a los cuarteles de inmediato."  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaron sus amigos sorprendidos.  
  
"No preguntes, hazlo. Y dile a cualquiera que esté allí que alerte a la Orden por posible ataque de Mortífagos en el Callejón. Necesitaremos refuerzos cuanto antes." Instruyó Harry a la niña antes de llamar a Tom.  
  
"¿Hay alguna manera de alertar a los negocios discretamente? Creo que va a haber un ataque de Mortífagos pronto." Dijo el chico en un susurro que solo escucharon sus amigos y Tom.  
  
"¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?" Preguntó Ron sorprendido.  
  
"Desde que llegamos, cada 5 minutos ha entrado un grupo de 6 personas cada uno. De los 10 que vi, en al menos 4 había Mortífagos de importancia. Si eso es casualidad, yo soy el Ministro de la Magia." Declaró con seriedad Harry.  
  
"Pasaré el alerta de inmediato." Comunicó Tom mientras Karen fue hacia la chimenea a usarla.  
  
"Vamos a buscar un lugar para la defensa del Callejón." Dijo Harry a sus amigos levantándose de la mesa, seguido por los otros 2 de inmediato.  
  
"El de los mellizos parece ser un buen lugar. Esta en el comienzo del Callejón y podría funcionar para detener el ataque hasta que lleguen los refuerzos." Dijo Hermione cuando el trío estaba en el Callejón viendo a su alrededor los negocios.  
  
Los otros 2 asintieron y se dirigieron a la tienda de Fred y George. Luego de una charla donde se les explicó la situación y las sospechas del ataque, los dos Weasley decidieron unirse al trío en la defensa, poniendo la base de ella en su tienda.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Karen retornó a los Cuarteles, comenzó a buscar a uno de los adultos que solía haber allí. Era regla que al menos un miembro de la Orden debía estar allí en todo momento.  
  
"Karen, ¿no habías ido con Harry y Ron al Callejón?" Preguntó Ginny cuando la niña entró en la Biblioteca.  
  
"¿Dónde están los adultos?" Preguntó Karen con seriedad.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió Ginny preocupada.  
  
"Harry me mandó a avisarle a la Orden que quizás habrá un ataque en el Callejón. Me pidió que diera la alerta para que les envíen refuerzos allí a ellos dos y Hermione." Explicó la menos de las 2 niñas.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore!" Gritó Ginny a la chimenea lanzando un puñado de polvos Flu.  
  
"Srta. Weasley, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó el Director cuando su cabeza apareció unos segundos después.  
  
"Posible ataque de Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon. Harry envió a Karen para que diera el alerta y pidiera refuerzos." Explicó Ginny con seriedad, finalizando la conversación.  
  
"Remus, avisa a la Orden de posible ataque en el Callejón! Todo el que esté disponible debe ir de inmediato! Este es un código 2!" Gritó Albus al licántropo tan pronto como la charla había concluido.  
  
"Hecho!" Gritó Remus mientras dejaba la Oficina del Director.  
  
"Kingsley, envía Aurors allí de inmediato!" Instruyó Albus al jefe de los Aurors luego de explicarle la situación.  
  
"Estamos saliendo ahora!" Respondió Shackebolt luego de dar algunos gritos a sus subordinados.  
  
"Minerva, ven conmigo. Molly regresa a los Cuarteles." Ordenó Albus a las 2 mujeres antes de que separaran sus caminos.  
  
****  
  
En la tienda de bromas propiedad de Fred y George Weasley, sus dueños estaban junto a sus amigos; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, que era su hermano, y Hermione Granger. Los mellizos y su hermano estaban en la planta baja del local, mientras los otros 2 estaban en la planta alta.  
  
Los 5 esperaban el ataque de Mortífagos y los refuerzos que enviaría la Orden del Fénix. Pero hasta que la ayuda no llegara, ellos debían encargarse de detener, aunque sea momentáneamente a las fuerzas de Voldemort lo mejor que pudieran.  
  
"¿Ven algo?" Preguntó Fred a Harry desde abajo.  
  
"Varios de los negocios acaban de terminar de cerrar. Solo dos o tres no han terminado. ¿Ustedes ven algo?" Preguntó Hermione mientras Harry preparaba varios cargadores de su arma.  
  
"Nada aún." Contestó Ron.  
  
"Recuerden: párenlos como sea pero no maten a nadie. No nos servirá de nada si los envían a Azkaban por usar el Kedavra." Advirtió Harry a sus amigos mientras veía por la ventana.  
  
"Estén listos Ustedes 2! Ahí vienen!" Gritó Fred viendo a los Mortífagos caminando por el Callejón.  
  
"Cuando diga 3, ataquen!" Gritó Harry posando su arma en la ventana y apuntando a la cabeza del líder de los Mortífagos.  
  
"Tres!" Exclamó el joven disparando su arma y dando en el blanco. El Mortífago cayó muerto de inmediato.  
  
En ese momento, los Mortífagos se dieron cuenta de que el ataque que planeaban no iba a ser tan sorpresa como parecía en un comienzo. Antes de que pudieran empezar a contrarrestar los ataques de los jóvenes, Harry ya había matado a otros 10.  
  
"¿Cuantos hay?" Preguntó Fred a Hermione mientras los 3 que estaban abajo atacaban con sus varitas y algunos productos de la tienda.  
  
"Más o menos, 100. Uno más, uno menos." Contestó Hermione aturdiendo a uno de los atacantes.  
  
"George me dijo que te diera esto." Dijo Ron a Harry entregándole una caja. Dentro de ella había varios productos que se parecían a granadas Muggles.  
  
"¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó Harry lanzando una.  
  
"Lo mismo que las Muggles. La Orden nos pidió que las hiciéramos." Contestó Fred al tiempo que la que Harry había lanzado explotó cerca de un grupo de 10 Mortífagos, hiriendo a 4, matando a 3, mientras que el resto logró escaparse sin daños de la granada.  
  
"Recuérdenme que si salimos vivos de esta, invierta otros 5000 Galeones en la tienda!" Gritó Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a lanzar más granadas mientras su amigo seguía con las balas.  
  
"Hecho!" Contestó Fred aturdiendo 2 más.  
  
Tanto para los Mortífagos como para los 5 jóvenes, la tienda era el lugar que determinaría el éxito o fracaso del ataque. Si los Mortífagos lograban pasar el negocio, nada los detendría de proseguir con los demás. Los jóvenes sabían esto por eso aumentaban la fuerza de los ataques.  
  
"¿Dónde demonios está la Orden y el Ministerio?" Preguntó Ron lanzando otra granada.  
  
"Excelente pregunta. Si alguien tiene la respuesta que me la dé!" Gritó Harry mientras cambiaba de cargador su arma.  
  
"¿Cuántos cargadores te quedan?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry, viendo unos cuantos vacíos cerca suyo.  
  
"Solo dos, este y uno más." Respondió Harry antes de gritarle a los mellizos: "¿Cuántos quedan?"  
  
"Menos de 35, unos más, unos menos." Contestó George lanzando un pantano portátil, y atrapando en él a otros 5, mientras Ron lanzaba una granada hacia ellos.  
  
En ese momento, se escuchó una nueva explosión y todos se giraron hacia la fuente del ruido. Los jóvenes sabían que si eran refuerzos para sus enemigos, la pelea estaba perdida. Se estaban quedando sin armas de ataque.  
  
"Es Dumbledore con la Orden!" Gritó Hermione a ver al anciano Director liderando los refuerzos.  
  
"Gracias a Dios! No creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido mucho más tiempo así." Dijo Harry con alivio al ver la ayuda que les llegaba.  
  
Los Mortífagos, que no superaban más de 15 para ese momento, al ver a la Orden del Fénix y los Aurors, decidieron que lo mejor era la retirada. Uno a uno fueron desapareciéndose dejando a sus compañeros heridos o muertos en las calles y a su propia suerte.  
  
"Era hora de que llegaran." Dijo Harry a Dumbledore cuando el quinteto fue hacia el anciano mago.  
  
"Los Mortífagos habían sellado la entrada al Callejón y nos tomó bastante tiempo resolver ese problema." Explicó Albus seriamente, antes de preguntar: "¿Dejaron algo para nosotros?"  
  
"Si, tienen que recoger a los cadáveres y arrestar a los pocos que dejamos vivos. Que no fueron muchos, le diré." Comentó George con una sonrisa maléfica, señalando a los heridos.  
  
"¿Cuántos?" Preguntó Madame Bones, al escuchar su ultimo comentarios.  
  
"¿Vivos o muertos?" Preguntó Harry guardando su cargador en uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo y el arma en su cintura.  
  
"Ambos." Contestó Amelia.  
  
"La ultima vez mi cuenta llegó a 60 muertos y 26 heridos. Los otros 14 escaparon. Por supuesto que puede haber un margen de error, mínimo pero margen de error aun." Contestó Harry.  
  
"Una pequeña masacre causaron aquí ustedes." Comentó Shackebolt acercándose al grupo luego de revisar varios de los cadáveres y el estado de los heridos.  
  
"Detuvimos el ataque. Si alguno quiere quejarse, hágalo con Dios, no con nosotros." Replicó Fred en un tono muy serio, que ninguno de los presentes jamás había oído en él.  
  
"Gracias a nosotros 5, el ataque de los Mortífagos fue un rotundo fracaso. ¿De qué se quejan? ¿De nuestros métodos? Los usados por los Mortífagos son igual de malos o peores." Agregó Ron en el mismo tono que el mellizo.  
  
"A eso no hay argumento con que ganarle." Dijo Amelia a Albus y Kingsley con un suspiro.  
  
"Auror Shackebolt, venga! Entre los muertos está Bellatrix Lestrange!" Gritó un Auror de repente.  
  
El grupo se acercó vieron, que efectivamente, ese era el cuerpo de la Mortífaga escapada de Azkaban el año anterior. Luego de mirar alrededor por unos segundos, Harry se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
"Ella fue la primera que maté." Dijo de repente a sus acompañantes.  
  
"¿Ella era la líder?" Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
"Eso parece." Respondió Harry revisando su frente y viendo que tenía un balazo justo donde había apuntado al comienzo de la batalla.  
  
"Por favor, denme una lista de los Mortífagos tan pronto como se hayan identificado sus cadáveres." Instruyó Dumbledore a Shackebolt y Bones, quienes asintieron prometiendo que la tendría lo antes posible.  
  
"Bingo, ahora estamos todos en la fiesta. Ha llegado el invitado que faltaba a ella." Comentó Harry con sarcasmo cuando Fudge se acercó al grupo. Antes de que llegara, el joven le preguntó a Amelia: "Si lo mato, ¿puedo hacerlo pasar como un enfrentamiento entre un sospechoso y un miembro de los Servicios Secretos ante el Ministerio? Mis jefes no dirán nada en mi contra si lo hago. Después de los que maté hoy, uno más, uno menos no hará absolutamente nada."  
  
"Lamento decir que no." Respondió Madame Bones sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
"Deberé controlarme entonces." Suspiró Harry mientras el Ministro, seguido por varios de sus colaboradores llegaban a ellos.  
  
"Era hora de que llegara, Sr. Ministro." Dijo con tono de reproche Fred.  
  
"¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?" Preguntó uno de los colaboradores, viendo los cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes.  
  
"¿A él tampoco?" Preguntó Harry a Amelia, mientras Kingsley informaba de la batalla. Nuevamente, Madame Bones sacudió su cabeza, pero considerando muy seriamente la chance de darle permiso para hacerlo.  
  
"Al menos Madame Hopkirk no quiere expulsarnos todavía." Comentó Hermione seriamente.  
  
"Y Fudge no pidió mi arresto ni el suyo." Replicó Harry con tono sombrío.  
  
"¿A cuantos llegaron los muertos?" Preguntó Fudge a Shackebolt.  
  
"Tonks! ¿Tienes números?" Preguntó Kingsley a la otra miembro de la Orden que era Auror.  
  
"Hasta el momento tenemos 58 muertos, 30 heridos y un número indeterminado de Mortífagos que escaparon. Pero calculamos que no es mayor a 15." Informó Tonks leyendo unos papeles y entregándoselos a su Jefe.  
  
"¿Identificados?" Preguntó Amelia seriamente.  
  
"De los cadáveres, aún faltan reconocer 6. De los heridos, han sido reconocidos todos. Han sido llevados a San Mungo para ser tratados antes de ser interrogados." Explicó la Auror.  
  
"Curiosidad: ¿cuántos muertos a causa de mis balas?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
"Mataste a 37 con las balas. De los otros, 20 murieron por las granadas que lanzaron. El restante murió al por causas que aún investigamos." Informó Tonks antes de retirarse.  
  
"Más de la mitad." Comentó Hermione felicitando a su amigo por su efectividad en la defensa del Callejón.  
  
"Supongo que deberé cubrirme un poco las espaldas con mis jefes." Murmuró Harry a si mismo.  
  
"Te equivocabas, faltaba ella. Mafalda Hopkirk." Murmuró Amelia a Harry señalando a una mujer que iba hacia el grupo.  
  
"Cartón lleno. La ultima bolilla ha caído del bolillero." Comentó Fred a los otros 4.  
  
"Madame Hopkirk, un placer conocerla." Dijo Harry saludando a la Señora cuando llegó al grupo.  
  
"Igualmente, Sr. Potter." Respondió Mafalda, antes de saludar a los demás y pedir explicaciones del porque de los hechizos efectuados por Ron y Hermione durante ese día.  
  
"Hubo un ataque de Mortífagos y debimos defendernos." Explicó Hermione, mientras Ron asentía a su lado.  
  
"Somos testigos de eso." Aseguró Harry mientras los mellizos asintieron.  
  
"¿Hechizos realizados?" Interrogó Hopkirk a los dos estudiantes, escribiendo varias cosas en un papel.  
  
"Encantamientos aturdidores, de desarme..." Comenzó Hermione recordando todos los hechizos hechos.  
  
"Algunos de inmovilización total, piernas de gelatina..." Enumeró Ron.  
  
"Todos de defensa, ¿no es así?" Preguntó la Jefa del Uso Indebido de la Magia.  
  
"Sí." Contestaron los dos estudiantes a la vez.  
  
"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber." Anunció Mafalda terminando de escribir.  
  
"¿Seremos expulsados?" Preguntó Hermione con temor.  
  
"No. No necesito ser una genio para saber lo que ha sucedido aquí. Y los hechizos realizados por ustedes dos apoyan sus testimonios." Informó Mafalda antes de retirarse.  
  
"No parecen muy contentos con eso." Comentó Harry a Albus señalando a varios de los colaboradores de Fudge que discutían entre ellos.  
  
"Tus acciones de la última semana no han sido bien recibidas en el Ministerio. Creen que tus amigos son... cómplices en tus crímenes. El artículo de esta mañana no los ha dejado bien parados, por así decirlo." Contestó Amelia con disgusto ante Fudge y sus ayudantes.  
  
"Arréstenlos a los 5!" Ordenó de repente Fudge a Shackebolt señalando al trío y a los mellizos.  
  
"¿Bajo que cargos se nos arrestaría?" Preguntó Harry antes de que los Aurors se acercaran al grupo.  
  
"Asesinato a mansalva, mataron a 60 personas!" Exclamó Fudge antes de girarse a Kingsley y decirle: "Quiero que los...!"  
  
"Termine esa frase y jalo el gatillo!" Amenazó Harry apuntando su arma a la cabeza del Ministro.  
  
"Harry, baja el arma." Pidió Dumbledore, mientras a su alrededor varios Aurors apuntaban sus varitas al estudiante.  
  
"Guarden las varitas todos!" Gritó Shackebolt a sus subordinados. Lentamente, todos ellos obedecieron, sin sacar su vista de la escena ni la mano de la varita.  
  
"¿Arrestarnos por detener un ataque de Mortífagos, Fudge? Ese es el trabajo del Ministerio, no de 5 adolescentes! Y ni a Usted y ni a sus ayudantes los vi aquí hasta que el ataque ya había concluido! ¿Por qué no me explica eso?" Interrogó Harry sin sacar su vista del Ministro ni bajar su arma en ningún momento.  
  
"Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros también." Dijo el dueño de la tienda de Quidditch acercándose junto a los propietarios de otras tiendas.  
  
"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Harry sin girar la vista.  
  
"Gracias a Usted, Sr. Potter. Su advertencia llegó justo a tiempo." Contestó la dueña de la tienda de lechuzas. A su alrededor todos los demás asintieron a esto. El estudiante asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Los negocios?" Preguntó Amelia a los dueños.  
  
"Solo algunos recibieron daños menores. Pero después de la tienda de ellos, todos están sin daños." Informó otro miembro del grupo señalando a los mellizos.  
  
"Nosotros construimos la defensa allí." Informó Fred mientras los demás asentían.  
  
"Su tienda era EL negocio a vencer para los Mortífagos. Si ustedes caían, el resto de las tiendas sería destruida con toda seguridad." Aseguró el dueño de la Librería.  
  
"Mataron a 60 personas!" Gritó Fudge a los demás, sudando por el arma que tenía en su cabeza.  
  
"Pásame la lista de los cadáveres y heridos identificados." Ordenó Harry a Shackebolt, quien se la dio sin dudar. El joven la miró leyendo los nombres de todos los allí enlistados antes de devolvérsela.  
  
"Lea los nombres de los muertos número 1, 15, 28, y 52. Y también el de los heridos número 13 y 23." Pidió Harry a Kingsley.  
  
"Lestrange, Bellatrix." Comenzó a enumerar el Auror.  
  
"Mortífago que escapó de Azkaban el año pasado." Dijo Harry antes de señalarle a Shackebolt que siguiera.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius." Fue el siguiente nombre de la lista.  
  
"Amigo personal del Ministro y gran colaborador monetario de él."  
  
"Nott, Lucas."  
  
"Trabajador del Ministerio."  
  
"MacNair, Walden."  
  
"Otro trabajador del Ministerio."  
  
"Esos fueron los nombres de los muerto," Informó Shackebolt antes de agregar: "los de los heridos son:  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Estudiante de Hogwarts e hijo de Lucius."  
  
"Lestrange, Rudolph." Fue el último nombre.  
  
"Otro de los Mortífagos que escaparon el año pasado." Dijo Harry antes de volver su atención al Ministro: "Ahora, Fudge, ¿por qué no nos explica la razón de que el Ministerio no lograra atrapar a ninguno de los nombrados antes del ataque, cuando Lucius Malfoy había sido puesto bajo arresto en Junio y dos de la lista trabajaban para Usted?"  
  
Fudge trató de abrir la boca y decir algo, pero nada parecía salir de ella. Mientras tanto, Amelia le había ordenado a los Aurors que bajaran su varita, viendo que la situación estaba casi bajo control. El resto del grupo solo seguía las acciones en silencio.  
  
"Diga adiós!" Dijo Harry apretando el gatillo.  
  
CLIC!  
  
Del arma no salió ninguna bala. Fudge casi sufrió un infarto por eso, al igual que todos los que veían la escena. Harry bajó el arma y se la colocó en su cintura de nuevo.  
  
"La próxima vez, el cargador va a estar lleno." Advirtió el joven antes de marcar un número en su celular. "Soy Ángel Negro, necesito a McKinnon... Tengo un 628... Espero."  
  
"¿Un qué?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Muerto por enfrentamiento contra un Oficial de la ley." Explicó Tonks a los demás, que se pusieron a escuchar a Harry.  
  
"Tengo un 628 en un ataque de Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon... El ultimo reporte fue de 37 míos... Ve como me cubres... Necesito algo más... Un pasaje de ida a Hawaii para mañana al mediodía... No, solo de ida... Sí, dejo el país... Para siempre probablemente... Pasaré por allí mañana en la mañana... Adiós." Dicho esto, el adolescente marcó otro número telefónico.  
  
"¿Dejará el país ahora?" Preguntó con incredulidad un colaborador del Ministro.  
  
"No lo culpo de querer hacerlo." Comentó Amelia.  
  
"Sé lo que me dijiste de este número, pero necesito un favor importante... En el Banco Nacional de Inglaterra hay una cuenta a mi nombre con 300.000 Euros... Necesito que los cambies a dólares y abras una cuenta en un Banco del Caribe... De Hawaii si es posible... Me marcho mañana al mediodía... Llámame cuando termines eso." Con eso, terminó la charla.  
  
"Señor Potter, no puede dejar el país cuando estamos en guerra!" Exclamó Fudge desesperado ante esa posibilidad.  
  
Harry no respondió. Tomó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos, la elevó y luego la rompió en dos partes en sus rodillas. Mientras todos veían esta escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, el joven lanzó los 2 pedazos al piso.  
  
"Suerte." Dijo Harry antes de irse del lugar sin hacer más comentarios al respecto.  
  
"Harry!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo tratando de detenerlo.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Todos giraron para ver la fuente del ruido y vieron a Hermione sosteniendo dos partes partidas de una varita, la suya. Sin más comentarios, comenzó a caminar detrás de su amigo. Unos segundos después, Ron hacía lo mismo y los seguía a los dos antes el espanto y el shock de todos los adultos.  
  
"Quisiera saber como le explicará a la comunidad Mágica que Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, la esperanza para acabar con la guerra se han marchado por su culpa." Comentó ácidamente Fred al Ministro antes de seguirlos junto a su hermano mellizo.  
  
Fudge no hizo comentarios, hizo unas señas a los colaboradores y se marcharon en silencio. El resto de los adultos los miraban en silencio, mientras Dumbledore revisaba las 3 varitas.  
  
"Es un truco." Dijo Albus con los ojos brillantes a Kingsley, Minerva y Amelia.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Madame Bones confundida.  
  
"No son sus varitas." Explicó el Director antes de hacerle señas a Minerva para que lo siguiera e indicarle a Shackebolt que necesitaría un informe en cuanto estuviera listo.  
  
"Esto se pone más interesante cada día que pasa." Comentó Amelia al Jefe de los Aurors, quien solo asintió antes de seguir con su trabajo.  
  
****  
  
Al llegar a los Cuarteles, Minerva y Albus fueron enfrentados por una muy enojada Molly Weasley que les exigió una explicación de porque el trío había roto sus varitas y pensaban en dejar el país permanentemente.  
  
"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Molly.  
  
"En la biblioteca con los mellizos." Contestó la matriarca de la familia.  
  
Dumbledore fue hacia allí y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a los 5 sentados allí leyendo en silencio. El Director se aclaró la garganta para hacer conocida su presencia. Los jóvenes levantaron la vista y recibieron al grupo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Excelente show el de Ustedes con el Ministro, les diré." Comentó el anciano Director al trío sentándose en una silla, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.  
  
"Gracias." Respondieron los estudiantes.  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar qué planeaban con eso?" Preguntó McGonagall al trío.  
  
"Sacar a Fudge del Ministerio! ¿Qué otra cosa?" Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
"¿Y como es eso?" Preguntó Molly confundida.  
  
"Sus acciones de hoy al querer arrestar a los responsables de que fracasara el ataque al Callejón, le puso en contra a todos los dueños de los negocios. Varias personas fueron testigos de la rotura de varitas además de mis 2 comunicaciones telefónicas, donde dije que abandonaba el país y la guerra. ¿Qué creen que pasará cuando se entere el público?" Interrogó Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Realmente cree que Fudge va a permitir que esto salga a la luz?" Preguntó Amelia entrando en la sala en ese momento. Madame Bones se había unido a la Orden extraoficialmente ese verano.  
  
"Por favor, quítese la capa." Dijo Fred a alguien que estaba en la sombras.  
  
Unos segundos después apareció el padre de Luna Lovegood con una pluma y varios pergaminos en la mano. Sonrió a todos antes de sentarse, dándole la capa de invisibilidad a Harry.  
  
"Debía reunirme con él al mediodía. Lo encontramos saliendo de uno de los negocios cuando acabó el ataque. Le dimos mi capa y le dijimos que se mantuviera en silencio. Vio y escuchó todo lo que pasó allí en vivo y en directo." Explicó Harry mientras Hermione revisaba el artículo y modificaba ciertas cosas de él, como el incidente en el que Harry le gatillo el arma a Fudge, estando esta vacía y el Cuartel de la Orden.  
  
"¿Las varitas que rompieron?" Preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.  
  
"Eran de Mortífagos. Las encontramos cerca de la tienda y las recogimos por si debíamos llevar a cabo este show." Explicó Ron, mientras los tres estudiantes mostraban sus verdaderas varitas.  
  
"¿Las 2 llamadas que hiciste?" Inquirió Amelia a Harry.  
  
"La primera fue a mi propio celular. La segunda al Hacker con el que trabajo a veces. Cuando llegué aquí, hablé con mi jefa y la puse al tanto del engaño para que no me contradijera. Luego llamé a Speedrat y le pedí que solo cambiara los Euros a Dólares, pero que no los moviera de banco." Contestó el adolescente.  
  
"Lo pensaron todo." Comentó Albus.  
  
"Antes de que me olvide, mi ultimátum sigue en pie. Y esta vez, no es show. Le quedan 48 horas para responderme." Advirtió Harry a los 4 miembros de la Orden antes de salir de la Biblioteca a cambiarse a un atuendo más cómodo.  
  
"¿Qué ultimátum?" Preguntaron los otros 4 jóvenes y el padre de Luna.  
  
"Si en 48 horas, ustedes 2 y Harry no ingresan en la Orden, él deja el mundo Mágico para siempre." Explicó Dumbledore a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"¿Cuál es la respuesta?" Preguntaron los dos Prefectos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"No lo hemos terminado de decidir aún." Contestó la Vice Directora mientras Dumbledore llamaba a una reunión de la Orden.  
  
"No se anda con chiquitas al hacer un ultimátum." Declaró Fred a los demás mientras dejaban la Biblioteca en búsqueda de Harry. El padre de Luna se había ido a su casa para preparar una edición especial del Quibbler sobre el ataque y los eventos de esa tarde entre Fudge y Harry Potter.  
  
"¿Esperabas menos de él?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione.  
  
****  
  
La reunión de la Orden de esa noche, solo podía ser descripta como caótica. Arthur y Charlie, que estaba ese día en el Ministerio, habían escuchado del incidente del Callejón y exigían explicaciones del porque de la marcha del trío, especialmente de Ron. Los demás pedían ser informados sobre el ataque, además de explicaciones de la marcha del trío.  
  
"Aquí está la lista completa." Dijo Tonks entrando en el reunión con Kingsley y hundiéndose en 2 sillones los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Lo que hicieron fue una masacre! Hay cuerpos desmembrados en 6 partes! Los balazos al cráneo hechos por Harry, eran figurita repetida!" Comentó Shackebolt a Albus seriamente.  
  
"Quizás sí, pero funcionaron sus métodos y tú lo sabes." Replicó Tonks conteniendo un bostezo del cansancio que tenía en ese momento.  
  
"No me quejo, solo los alabo por hacer el trabajo más efectivo que vi!" Respondió el Auror seriamente.  
  
"Destrozos en el Circulo Interno de Voldemort causaron también!" Exclamó Severus retornando de una reunión con el Lord Oscuro.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres, Severus?" Preguntó Moody confundido.  
  
"Están todos muertos! Ni uno de sus miembros ha quedado con vida! Debe rehacer su Círculo Interno íntegramente!" Explicó Snape sentándose al lado de Remus.  
  
"¿Qué planea hacer ahora?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Rehacer sus fuerzas. Perdió casi 100 de sus Mortífagos y todo su Círculo Interno en el ataque, está bajo de fuerzas. No esperaba este revés en absoluto." Comentó el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"¿Fudge?" Preguntó el Director a Arthur y Amelia.  
  
"Lo de esta tarde y la marcha de Potter, le ha puesto a casi todo el mundo en contra. Los rumores de su destitución suenan cada vez con más fuerza." Informó Madame Bones, mientras Arthur asentía a su lado.  
  
"Agrégale a eso el articulo del Quibbler, y lo tienes fuera del Ministerio." Comentó por lo bajo Minerva al Director.  
  
"¿Cómo sabemos que el ultimátum de Potter no es otro show?" Preguntó Snape cuando la discusión giró al ultimátum dado por Harry y que decisión iban a tomar en cuanto a él.  
  
"No es un show. Hoy nos dijo que iba a pelear en tanto tuviera nuestro apoyo. Antes del ataque pidió refuerzos. Quiere pelear pero a menos que esté aquí no lo hará." Comentó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Volvemos al inicio: ¿qué haremos?" Preguntó Remus a todos los presentes. 


	4. Capítulo 04 Cambios En El Mundo Mágico

Capítulo 04 Cambios En El Mundo Mágico  
  
Como era su costumbre, Harry bajó a desayunar temprano al día siguiente del ataque. En la mesa, estaban Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall y los Weasleys. Pasos detrás suyo, le indicaron que Karen también estaba levantada y bajaba a desayunar.  
  
"¿Algo interesante en el Profeta?" Preguntó Harry mientras se preparaba una taza de café para él y Molly preparaba el desayuno de Karen.  
  
"Poco sobre el ataque. Solo que los Mortífagos atacaron y que fueron repelidos por el Ministerio y sus Aurors." Comentó Bill que leía el diario, antes de dárselo el estudiante.  
  
"Sin comentarios." Dijo Harry sombrío leyendo el artículo.  
  
"El Quibbler aún no ha sacado edición sobre esto." Comunicó Arthur a los demás.  
  
"No tardarán demasiado." Murmuró el estudiante devolviendo el diario a Bill.  
  
"Sr. Potter, creo que esto es para Usted." Dijo Minerva dándole una carta a Harry.  
  
"Gracias por arruinarme el desayuno, Profesora." Dijo Harry viendo que la carta eran los resultados de las MHB.  
  
"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Karen con curiosidad.  
  
"Los resultados de los exámenes." Explicó Charlie mientras Harry decidió esperar a sus amigos para leerlos.  
  
"¿Le debo algo?" Preguntó Harry a su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"No me defraudes. Me costó mucho mantener esa promesa." Declaró Minerva con su tono habitual de seriedad.  
  
"Tiene mi promesa de que daré el 100% de mis habilidades para no defraudarla." Prometió Harry seriamente, antes de murmurar para si mismo: "Eso si continúo en la Escuela."  
  
"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Hermione escuchando la última parte del dialogo mientras bajaba a desayunar.  
  
"Algo entre McGonagall y yo." Declaró Harry mientras Minerva le daba la carta a la estudiante.  
  
"¿No los vas a abrir?" Preguntó Hermione excitada, viendo la carta de Harry a su lado.  
  
"Espero a Ron para hacerlo." Explicó Harry antes de ir a la Biblioteca.  
  
Cuando Karen, Ron, Hermione y McGonagall entraron a la Biblioteca, encontraron a Harry leyendo un pesado libro, con varios pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero cerca suyo, que indicaban que estaba tomando notas o haciendo deberes. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, sonó el celular de nuevo.  
  
"Extraño." Murmuró Harry viendo el número de la persona que llamaba.  
  
"¿Qué es extraño?" Preguntó Minerva confundida.  
  
"No reconozco el número." Informó el estudiantes antes de contestar: "Hable... Sí, con él está hablando... Son mis tíos. ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde será?... Allí estaré... Gracias." Terminó el adolescente escribiendo unas cosas.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió con los Dursleys?" Preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Murieron anoche en un accidente de auto. Debo ir al funeral. Vuelvo esta noche o mañana en la mañana." Informó Harry mientras se iba a cambiar y usaba la chimenea para dejar los Cuarteles.  
  
"No tiene más familia ahora." Murmuró Minerva a si misma antes de llamar al Director e informarle de los sucesos.  
  
****  
  
El funeral de los Dursleys fue sencillo. Allí estaban viejos amigos del matrimonio, compañeros de escuela y trabajo de Vernon, vecinos de Privet Drive y Marge Dursley quien lloró durante todo el servicio.  
  
Harry se mantuvo alejado de la hermana de Vernon durante todo el tiempo. Varios vecinos y amigos de sus tíos se acercaron para darle sus condolencias, que aceptó con una triste sonrisa.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?" Preguntó Marge a Harry con un tono de asco.  
  
"Eran mi familia le guste o no ese hecho." Respondió Harry antes de que le sonara el celular. Luego de verificar el número de quien llamaba, este contestó: "Ángel Negro."  
  
"¿Dijo Ángel Negro?" Preguntó un hombre a Marge, mostrando una placa de policía.  
  
"Sí, ese chico es un criminal." Contestó la hermana de Vernon.  
  
"Quieto, Policía!" Gritó el hombre, apuntando su arma a Harry, que aún hablaba por su celular.  
  
"Llámame en un rato." Dijo Harry a quien lo llamaba antes de colgar y guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo.  
  
"Manos en la cabeza!" Vociferó el hombre, mientras otros dos se acercaban con sus armas en alto.  
  
"Me temo, oficial, que se está equivocando." Respondió Harry sin inmutarse ni levantar sus manos.  
  
"No nos equivocamos. Hay varias órdenes de arresto en su contra." Replicó el primero de los Oficiales, antes de gritar: "Manos en la cabeza!"  
  
"Explicaré todo si me permite sacar mi billetera." Dijo Harry sin ponerse nervioso.  
  
"Lewis, hazlo por él!" Ordenó el oficial a uno de los otros dos policías.  
  
"Está en el bolsillo trasero." Informó el adolescente levantando su sobretodo para que el oficial saque su insignia de su pantalón. Al hacer esto, su arma quedó al descubierto y los 3 oficiales apuntaron una vez más.  
  
"Tome." Dijo Harry sacando su arma y dándosela a Lewis, antes de darle su insignia también.  
  
"Bajen sus armas, muchachos. No es el que buscamos." Ordenó el primer oficial revisando su placa, antes de dársela a Harry con su arma. El adolescente las colocó las dos en sus sitios nuevamente.  
  
"¿No lo va a arrestar? Es un criminal!" Gritó Marge señalando a Harry, quien prendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció a los oficiales.  
  
"Me temo, Señora, que este chico no es un criminal." Dijo el primer policía antes de presentarse: "Michael Miller, Departamento de Narcóticos."  
  
"Harry Potter, o Ángel Negro como se me conoce en el MI-5." Dijo Harry estrechando su mano.  
  
"Veo el por que. Eres muy parecido. Por eso la confusión." Explicó Miller aceptando el cigarrillo de Harry.  
  
"Disculpas aceptadas." Contestó Harry dándole poca importancia al incidente.  
  
"¿MI-5? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír!" Dijo Marge sarcásticamente.  
  
"Piense lo que quiera. No le daré importancia alguna a eso." Replicó Harry con una mueca de disgusto antes de darse vuelta para irse de allí.  
  
"Tú eres un criminal sin importar lo que me digan! Solo diste disgustos a tu tía!" Le gritó Marge cuando se estaba yendo.  
  
"¿Usted que sabe de familia? No la vi para consolar a Petunia o Vernon cuando enterraron a Dudley! No me hable sino sabe nada! Usted es una idiota ignorante que no sabe nada de nada!" Gritó Harry en la cara de la mujer.  
  
"No te atrevas...!" Comenzó Marge pero se encontró con un arma apuntándole a la cara.  
  
"Nunca me grite. Usted no es mi familia ni lo era Vernon. Mi único familiar sanguíneo era Petunia. Estoy aquí solo para honrar su memoria." Dijo el joven con un tono de voz tajante guardando su arma y dándose la vuelta de nuevo.  
  
"Destripador, atácalo!" Ordenó Marge a su perro, quien empezó a correr hacia Harry para morderlo.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta y le pegó una patada en el vientre que envió al perro 15 metros para atrás hasta que chocó con un árbol y emitió un aullido de dolor intenso.  
  
"Arréstenla por intento de agresión contra un oficial de la ley." Indicó Harry a Miller antes de marcharse del lugar haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Marge y los aullidos de Destripador.  
  
****  
  
"¿Tan bien fue?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry cuando el estudiante llegó a los cuarteles esa noche bien pasada la hora de la cena. La cara del joven no era muy buena, más bien parecía que deseaba matar a alguien.  
  
"¿Tiene alguna cura para una borrachera?" Preguntó Harry sentándose en la mesa y masajeándose la sien, ignorando la pregunta del Director.  
  
"¿Qué tomaste?" Inquirió el Director curioso dándole una poción al joven.  
  
"Tequila. Sirve para ahogar penas." Declaró el adolescente bebiendo la poción.  
  
"He escuchado que el Whiskey también sirve para eso." Comentó Albus riendo ligeramente.  
  
"Con el Whiskey, soy una máquina de decir estupideces." Rió Harry preparándose algo para cenar.  
  
"¿Vodka?" Preguntó el anciano Mago divertido.  
  
"La vez que tomé Vodka, me quedé dormido. Con la cerveza hice un show de baile exótico." Recordó el Buscador con una risa.  
  
"¿Cuántas veces te has emborrachado este mes?" Preguntó Remus escuchando la conversación al entrar en las cocinas con Molly, Arthur y Minerva.  
  
"Veamos: 2 con Whiskey, una con Vodka, 1 con cerveza y 3 con Tequila. Eso da un total de 7." Respondió Harry terminando su cena. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, agregó: "Percy fue liberado hoy. Mi jefa me llamó para decírmelo."  
  
"¿Hablaban de mí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo entrando en las cocinas.  
  
"Haría un comentario, pero estoy demasiado cansado para ello. Por lo tanto me iré a dormir." Comunicó el adolescente yendo a las escalera. Antes de subirlas, se tornó a los adultos y dijo: "Tienen hasta mañana a las 12 de la noche para contestar."  
  
"Su cumpleaños es pasado mañana." Dijo Remus entendiendo el porque de las 72 horas del ultimátum.  
  
"Se nos acaba el tiempo." Dijo Albus a los adultos. La Orden aún no se había decidido a que hacer. Varios miembros, nómbrese Snape y Molly, ponían ciertas quejas a sus entradas.  
  
"Mañana será la definición de esto." Declaró Molly mientras los otros asentían.  
  
****  
  
"¿Tienes resaca?" Preguntó Remus a Harry con un poco de diversión en su voz cuando el estudiante bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. La contestación del joven fue una taza que le lanzó al licántropo en la cabeza, que el antiguo Profesor agarró con cierta facilidad..  
  
"Harry!" Amonestó seriamente Molly al joven, mientras este tomaba la taza y se preparaba un café. El chico no contestó, solo se sentó a la mesa con el café antes de tomar el diario y comenzar a leerlo.  
  
"Cada día aprendemos algo nuevo de ti, Harry. Primero ladrón, luego agente secreto y ahora borracho. ¿Qué sigue?" Preguntó Fred riéndose con su hermano mellizo.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Fred se había caído al suelo, luego de que su silla fuera barrida de un golpe por el pie del Buscador. Este solo siguió con su lectura, mientras el mellizo se levantaba del suelo masajeándose la cabeza entre la risa de los otros.  
  
"No tienes sentido del humor." Declaró el bromista sentándose de nuevo en su silla.  
  
"Cuando me despierto, después de una borrachera, lo que menos tengo es sentido del humor, Fred." Informó Harry sin levantar la vista del diario.  
  
"¿Dónde está, Albus?" Preguntaron Kingsley y Tonks entrando a toda carrera en la Cocina.  
  
"Aquí estoy. ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió el Director entrando en la sala en ese momento.  
  
"Fudge acaba de ser removido de su puesto. Quieren que tomes su puesto hasta que haya elecciones." Comunicó Shackebolt a Albus, mientras los demás escuchaban.  
  
"Era hora de que saliera." Murmuró Harry por lo bajo, mientras Bill le daba la última edición especial del Quibbler que había sido publicada el día anterior.  
  
"Díganle a Alastor que vaya al Ministerio de inmediato. Quiero que se reúna conmigo allí." Ordenó Dumbledore a Remus antes de ir con los 2 Aurors al Ministerio.  
  
"Oye, Harry ¿cómo te fue en la MHB?" Preguntó Charlie de repente, cuando el más joven de los dos Buscadores terminó de leer la revista.  
  
"Todavía no leí los resultados." Informó el adolescente antes de ir nuevamente a la Biblioteca.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué andas buscando? No tenemos deberes!" Exclamó Ron cuando él, Hermione, Ginny y Karen entraron a allí casi 2 horas más tarde, encontrándolo enfrascado en un libro bastante voluminoso.  
  
"Busco datos sobre algo llamado 'El Aguijón de Diabalo'." Informó Harry cerrando el libro que leía y tomando otro tan gordo como el anterior.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Si lo supiera, no estaría leyendo libros." Dijo sarcásticamente el joven, mientras se masajeaba la sien.  
  
"¿Te duele la cabeza?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Karen.  
  
"Es una resaca bastante grande lo que tengo." Informó Harry.  
  
"¿¿¿TIENES UNA QUÉ???" Preguntó Hermione gritando a todo pulmón, haciendo que sus amigos se taparan los oídos.  
  
"Resaca. Anoche volví algo alegre después de unos cuantos tequilas." Comentó Harry recordando los 7 tequilas que había tomado junto a Ángela, quien tenía problemas personales y ahogaba sus penas como Harry por un rato.  
  
"¿Abrieron los resultados de los exámenes?" Preguntó el joven antes de que alguien dijera algo más sobre su borrachera o resaca.  
  
"Sí, obtuve 14 MHB!" Exclamó Hermione saltando de alegría.  
  
"Obtuve 8. Menos que Bill y Percy pero al menos más que los mellizos e igual que Charlie." Comunicó Ron con mezcla de alegría y descontento.  
  
"Veamos cuantas obtuve." Dijo Harry abriendo su sobre y leyendo el contenido: "Estimado Sr. Potter... Estos son sus resultados... Transfiguración, EE... Encantamientos, EE... Herbología, EE... Historia de la Magia, P... Adivinación, T... sin sorpresas hasta aquí" murmuró el joven para si mismo antes de continuar: "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, O... Pociones, O..." Leyó Harry sin prestar atención. Luego de unos momentos, releyó la última nota varias veces sin creer lo que había leído.  
  
"¿¿¿Snape te dio una O???" Preguntaron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo, shockeados por la nota.  
  
"Le debo una, Profesora." Murmuró el adolescente para si mismo, asintiendo a sus pelirrojos amigos.  
  
"McGonagall es la responsable de esa O, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione recordando la charla entre su Jefa de Casa y su mejor amigo el día anterior cuando les dieron los resultados.  
  
"Nunca me vas a escuchar a mí o a ella admitiéndolo." Informó el chico con una sonrisa antes de retomar la lectura de los resultados: "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, O... En esta materia ha recibido un bonus por su habilidad de producir un Patronus corpóreo... El total de MHB obtenidas es de 11... Felicitaciones... blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Bien hecho, Harry!" Exclamó Hermione abrazándolo.  
  
"Otro más que me supera." Comentó enojado Ron antes de felicitar a su amigo.  
  
"¿Hubo contestación ya a tu ultimátum?" Preguntó de repente Hermione a Harry.  
  
"Tienen hasta la medianoche." Contestó el adolescente mientras cerraba el tintero antes de colocar todas sus cosas en un escritorio.  
  
"¿Qué ultimátum?" Preguntaron confundidas Karen y Ginny.  
  
"El que Harry le dio a la Orden hace unos días." Explicó Ron antes de que le dijera a las dos chicas el ultimátum.  
  
"¿Lo cumplirás sino te permiten entrar?" Preguntó Hermione mientras Ron le contaba a las 2 niñas.  
  
"No lo dudes ni por un segundo." Respondió Harry tomando otro libro, esta vez de Transfiguraciones.  
  
"¿Te vas a ir?" Preguntó Karen temerosa.  
  
"Créeme que Dumbledore no se puede dar el lujo de perderme. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé y él sabe que lo sé." Declaró Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Leíste el Quibbler?" Inquirió Ginny de repente.  
  
"Mientras desayunaba. Y Fudge fue removido del Ministerio y Dumbledore fue nombrado Ministro interinamente." Comunicó el joven mientras continuaba con su lectura.  
  
"Harry!" Exclamó Molly entrando apuradamente en la Biblioteca unos segundos después.  
  
"¿Qué sucede esta vez?" Quiso saber el Buscador.  
  
"Dumbledore quiere que vayas al Ministerio de urgencia. Necesita hablar contigo." Explicó la Sra. Weasley seriamente.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntaron los 4 jóvenes mientras Harry se iba a cambiar e iba al Ministerio.  
  
"No me lo dijo." Comunicó Molly encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea en el Ministerio, se acercó de inmediato a la mesa de Seguridad donde había Aurors.  
  
"Identifíquese." Ordenó uno de ellos.  
  
"Ángel Negro, MI-5. El Ministro Interino Dumbledore me ha llamado." Dijo Harry mostrando su placa. No estaba de animo para llamar la atención diciendo su verdadero nombre.  
  
"Su varita, por favor." Comandó un Auror mientras los otros revisaban la identificación.  
  
"Soy un Squib." Mintió Harry, queriendo ver que tan buena era su seguridad.  
  
"Adelante, tome el ascensor." Dijo uno de los Aurors, quien junto a los demás se había creído la historia, devolviéndole la placa y señalando el ascensor.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry guardándose la placa y recibiendo una identificación del Ministerio y yendo al ascensor.  
  
****  
  
"Gracias por venir." Dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry entró en su Oficina unos minutos más tarde. En ella estaban Albus, Moody, Tonks, Shackebolt, Remus, además de varios miembros del Ministerio.  
  
"La seguridad de este lugar apesta. Logré pasar con una 9 mm y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Dije que era un Squib, presenté mi placa del MI-5 y entré sin preguntas. Si fuera un Mortífago o terrorista estarían todos muertos." Declaró Harry sin preámbulos dándoles la identificación que los Aurors le entregaron en la entrada.  
  
"Te dije que iba a probar la seguridad a su manera." Declaró Remus a Shackebolt, luego se giró a Moody y a Tonks, y les dijo: "Me deben 20 Galeones cada uno."  
  
"¿Cuál fue la apuesta?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad sentándose junto al licántropo.  
  
"Apostamos a ver si ibas a probar la seguridad y si lograbas entrar en caso de hacerlo." Respondió Remus recibiendo el dinero de los 2 Aurors.  
  
"Esto es algo a mejorar." Dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente leyendo la identificación al igual que todos los demás.  
  
"Me disculpo por el engaño, pero quería ver que tan buena era la seguridad de este lugar." Se disculpó Harry ante los demás. Sabía que había sido peligroso y podía causar problemas a alguna gente.  
  
"No hay de que disculparse. Nos has mostrado un punto a mejorar." Dijo el Ministro quitándole toda importancia al engaño.  
  
"¿Alguien podría decirme por que me han llamado?" Preguntó Harry yendo al grano.  
  
"Aunque esto será comunicado oficialmente esta noche luego de la cena, hemos decidido permitirte ingresar en la Orden junto a Ron y Hermione." Informó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Director, o Ministro debo decir, no me llamó solamente a decirme esto. Podría haberlo hecho en la casa." Contestó el adolescente seriamente.  
  
"Hay algunos puntos que deseamos discutir contigo." Dijo Madame Bones.  
  
"La demanda permanece. Si quieren, podemos llegar a un acuerdo extra judicial, pero no la retiro." Declaró Harry antes de que Amelia o Dumbledore le pidiera que retirara la demanda judicial contra el Ministerio.  
  
"Estamos dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo, pero por un monto menor a 1.000.000 de Galeones." Dijo Amelia luego de discutir con Albus.  
  
"900.000 Galeones que será divididos para causas que informaré en su momento." Respondió Harry luego de pensar unos segundos.  
  
"Trato." Comunicó Albus asintiendo a esta solución.  
  
"La del Profeta no la retiro." Informó el adolescente antes de que alguien le pidiera hacerlo.  
  
"Están dispuestos a pagar el monto ese con tal de no ir a juicio." Informó el Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones con la Prensa, Edward Lottus.  
  
"Sucederá lo mismo que con el dinero del Ministerio. En menos de un mes recibirás una lechuza mía con las instrucciones de que hacer con el dinero." Comunicó Harry a los 3 adultos, que asintieron.  
  
"El siguiente punto es el show que montaste en el Callejón con Fudge, especialmente lo de dejar el Mundo Mágico de Inglaterra para siempre." Prosiguió Amelia.  
  
"¿Se hará conferencia de prensa para anunciar el cambio de Ministro?" Preguntó Harry de repente.  
  
"En 3 horas." Asintió Lottus.  
  
"Estaré allí y diré la verdad sobre todos los incidentes de este verano, incluyendo el del Callejón. Además comunicaré que el Ministerio volverá a contar con mi apoyo, que fue retirado este verano." Sugirió Harry a los adultos.  
  
"De acuerdo." Asintieron todos los presentes.  
  
"Iré a la casa a cambiarme." Dijo Harry levantándose de su silla para salir.  
  
"Quédate con esa ropa. No te verías muy bien allí con túnicas de gala." Dijo Albus con una sonrisa.  
  
"Si usted lo dice." Murmuró el adolescente antes de preguntar si había alguna biblioteca en el Ministerio.  
  
"¿Qué buscas?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.  
  
"Información sobre algo llamado 'Aguijón de Diabalo' o algo así." Comunicó Harry antes de agregar: "En la casa aún no he encontrado ni una mísera palabra sobre eso."  
  
"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Preguntó Shackebolt seriamente, mientras murmullos llenaban la oficina.  
  
"No viene al caso." Contestó el adolescente antes de preguntar: "¿Qué es?"  
  
"Hablaremos esta noche en la casa." Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kingsley y Albus.  
  
"Ya que la Biblioteca no la voy a usar, ¿dónde puedo comer algo?" Preguntó Harry.  
  
****  
  
Tres horas, 2 cafés y un almuerzo más tarde, Harry se dirigía junto a Remus a la sala de conferencias. Allí esperando entrar había periodistas que lo identificaron de inmediato y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.  
  
"Responderé preguntas en la conferencia de prensa." Fue lo único que dijo el joven mientras él y Remus mostraban identificaciones, la cual una verdadera en el caso del estudiante en esa ocasión.  
  
Los dos entraron y Remus se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos destinados a las personas que verían y oirían la misma, mientras que el joven fue hacia la mesa destinada a los que hablarían en la conferencia.  
  
"¿Nervioso?" Preguntó Dumbledore sentándose a su lado unos minutos más tarde mientras la sala se llenaba.  
  
"Preocupado por otra cosa." Dijo el joven jugando con un cigarrillo entre los dedos.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Amelia tomando su asiento.  
  
"La familia de Karen la está buscando y reclama su custodia. Al parecer, ella es heredera de una fortuna y no lo sabía. Para reclamarla ella y su guardián legal deben ir a un estudio jurídico en unos días. El problema es que no estoy seguro de que Karen desee ver a su familia nuevamente" Explicó Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Si no va?" Inquirió Madame Bones.  
  
"La herencia se perderá y la empresa que manejaban sus abuelos irá a la bancarrota. Ella es la heredera de ella." Informó Harry encendiendo el cigarrillo mientras la sala se terminaba de llenar y la conferencia daba comienzo.  
  
Durante la primera ½ hora, se explicó las razones de la remoción de Fudge a cargo del Ministerio, los cargos que enfrentarían él y Umbridge, la elección interina de Dumbledore como el Ministro, además del llamado a elecciones de uno nuevo en una fecha cercana, aún a determinar.  
  
Desde allí, Dumbledore anunció las medidas a tomar contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos: mayor seguridad en lugares muy concurridos, Alastor Moody regresando a sus funciones como Auror, además de varias otras.  
  
Después de ello, comenzaron las preguntas a Harry quien las respondió armado de una gran paciencia: la sangre en su remera la noche del Caldero, su trabajo en L. A. S., su colaboración en el MI-5, el ataque en el Callejón, la amenaza de irse de Inglaterra para siempre...  
  
"Disculpen, es mío." Dijo Harry cuando de repente sonó su celular. Para no ser escuchado, se levantó y se fue a un lugar apartado mientras Dumbledore continuaba con la conferencia.  
  
"¿Malas noticias?" Preguntó Albus en voz baja cuando Harry regresó a su asiento, mientras Amelia continuaba contestando.  
  
"Pésimas. Hay una orden para encontrar a Karen y llevarla con sus tíos. La policía la está buscando. Alex no va a soltar prenda sobre nuestras charlas, pero igualmente me cubrí las espaldas un poco más contactando a Ángela. Me aseguró que Karen va a tener vía libre para estar allí ese día, pero necesito estar yo también, además de Molly." Explicó Harry en un susurro visiblemente serio.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, después de los fracasos con los últimos 5 profesores de Defensa en su Escuela, ¿a quien contratará para que enseñe la materia?" Preguntó una mujer del público.  
  
"Les presento al nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, Harry Potter." Anunció Albus con una sonrisa señalando al estudiante.  
  
"¿Convenció a Snape?" Preguntó Harry en un susurro mientras rumores y susurros revoloteaban en la sala.  
  
"No, pero lo haré." Aseguró el Ministro seriamente.  
  
"Suerte." Comentó Harry mientras varios preguntaron la razón del nombramiento.  
  
"¿Quién mejor para enseñar esa materia que alguien que ha roto el record de puntaje en sus exámenes? Además el Sr. Potter demostró el último año, ser bastante capaz de enseñar esa materia, aunque fuera a solo un reducido grupo de estudiantes." Explicó Dumbledore antes de contra sobre el DA.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Moody a Harry viendo que este estaba con una mueca de dolor y concentración.  
  
"Cierta serpiente está tratando de visitarme." Dijo en tono críptico Harry mientras sentía los intentos de Voldemort por controlar su mente una vez más.  
  
"¿Voldemort está tratando de dominarte nuevamente?" Preguntó preocupado Dumbledore.  
  
"Ya no. Le di una pequeña jaqueca por su intento. Aunque creo que esta vez se me fue la mano un poco." Contestó Harry cerrando su mente.  
  
"¿¿Qué significa eso??" Preguntó Dumbledore confundido.  
  
"Esto." Dijo Harry antes de contra restar el intento de Occlumency de Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore pestañeó varias veces confundido. Por unos segundos sintió como su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar ante una presión externa. Le tomó varios minutos volver a focalizar su mente.  
  
"Eso fue algo suave. No descubra lo que es fuerte." Susurró Harry, excusándose y retirándose de la Conferencia.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Albus, Remus, Alastor, Kingsley y Amelia regresaron a los cuarteles, Harry estaba en la cocina tomando otro café. No parecía tranquilo, más bien nervioso.  
  
"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó Albus sentándose junto a los demás.  
  
"Karen no quiere saber nada con su familia. Tiene miedo de que si aparece ahí, se la llevarán de nuevo." Informó Harry terminando su bebida, mientras Molly entraba allí.  
  
"¿No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?" Preguntó Molly claramente preocupada.  
  
"Lamentablemente no. Tiene que estar allí sí o sí." Dijo Harry enojado con toda la situación. De repente sin que nadie lo esperara, lanzó su taza contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos.  
  
Mientras los demás lo miraban sin decir nada y Molly limpiaba los destrozos, la cara del joven se iluminó de repente y comenzó a buscar su celular y marcar un número.  
  
"Tengo un trabajo para ti... Es muy importante... Busca todo lo que puedas sobre Axel Luberg... Sí, sobre todo lo sucio... Trata de que se pueda probar... Cuanto antes lo tengas, mejor... Mándaselo a Alex por fax... Dile que ella sabe la razón... Llámame y avísame... Adiós." Colgó el joven con una sonrisa de malicia.  
  
"A veces conocer a un Hacker sirve de algo." Comentó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Más actividades ilegales." Comentó Albus.  
  
"Denúncieme." Contestó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Luberg? Me suena conocido ese apellido." Murmuró Madame Bones de repente.  
  
"Mientras recuerdan de donde, iré a ver a Karen." Comunicó el estudiante levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Luego de golpear la puerta, Harry entró en la habitación y encontró a la niña sentada en su cama con la vista perdida en la ventana.  
  
"Hola." Dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella.  
  
"¿Me van a regresar con ellos?" Preguntó la niña sin mirarlo.  
  
"No si yo y algunos amigos míos tenemos algo que decir sobre eso." Aseguró Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Por qué te estás tomando tantos esfuerzos conmigo?" Preguntó Karen de repente.  
  
"Me recordaste a mi mismo. Yo pasé por algo parecido y encontré un salvador llamado Hagrid. Tú necesitabas lo mismo." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿Solo eso?" Preguntó la niña de nuevo.  
  
"El día anterior a que me llamaras queriéndote suicidar, me llamó otra chica, Jen, que quería hacerlo también. Como contigo traté de ayudarla, pero ella no quería regresar un camino que le había sido demasiado difícil, incluso peor que el tuyo y el mío combinados.  
  
"Antes de llamarme, había asesinado a su padre y la policía la buscaba. La encontró hablando conmigo en el zoológico. En cuanto los vio, Jen se suicidó de un balazo en la boca enfrente mío.  
  
"No quería que siguieras su camino cuando para ti había una luz de esperanza. Durante todo el tiempo que hablamos por teléfono, moví todos los hilos que podía para darte esa chance." Contó Harry sin mirar a la niña.  
  
Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Karen durmiendo exhausta. La recostó suavemente y la arropó, antes de besarle la frente y salir del dormitorio para ir a la reunión de la Orden en la cual se haría oficial su entrada a ella.  
  
****  
  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente hasta la cena cuando estaba por empezar la reunión de la Orden. Harry comió poco, mirando el celular como deseando que sonara de una vez con una buena noticia.  
  
"¿Crees que tu amigo haya encontrado algo que ayude a Karen?" Preguntó Molly a Harry mientras se preparaban para el inicio.  
  
"El silencio significa una de dos cosas: o no ha encontrado nada, o está buscando las pruebas para lo que encontró. Si él no encuentra nada, vamos muertos." Contestó el adolescente seriamente, mientras los demás miembros se sentaban en sus sillas.  
  
"¿Ninguna noticia?" Preguntó Amelia a Harry cuando tomó asiento.  
  
"Aún espero la contestación de mi amigo el Hacker." Respondió Harry mientras Dumbledore se levantaba e iniciaba la reunión.  
  
"Como todos ustedes saben..." Comenzó Albus antes de que fuera interrumpido por el celular de Harry.  
  
"Era hora..." Dijo Harry contestando la llamada, luego de ofrecer una disculpa al Director y asegurarle que apagaría el teléfono después de la charla. "¿Qué encontraste?... ¿Es una broma?... ¿Todo esto se puede probar solidamente?... Por supuesto que ya pasó el alcance de Alex!... Es hora de llamar a un peso pesado... En la lista de teléfonos que tengo en mi computadora de L. A. S. hay uno que es de Ángela McKinnon... Llámala y dile que te envía Ángel Negro... Dile todo lo que encontraste y que la llamaré en 2 días... MI-5 mi querido Speedrat... Lo sé, pero yo sí trabajo con ellos... No te preocupes, te cubriré las espaldas... Te lo aseguro... Te debo una gigante... Adiós." Se despidió Harry antes de apagar su celular por el resto de la noche.  
  
"Luberg está metido hasta el cuello con células terroristas. Va a ir a la cárcel por un largo tiempo." Explicó Harry a los demás que lo miraban deseando saber las noticias recibidas.  
  
"¿Tu amigo no estaba muy contento cuando le dijiste a quien llamaba?" Preguntó Amelia con una sonrisa.  
  
"No le gusta trabajar con la ley. Hacer esto lo pone en peligro. Y me aseguró, que si cae por esta, caigo con él." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿Y como te cubrirás las espaldas?" Preguntó con curiosidad Dumbledore.  
  
"Pásame con McKinnon..." Dijo Harry llamando a otro número. "Ángela, soy Ángel Negro... Sí, el que envió la información es amigo mío... Escucha hay un ligero problema con él y necesito que nos cubras las espaldas a él y a mí... Es un Hacker..."  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Amelia cuando Harry se puso el celular sobre el hombro, lejos del oído.  
  
"No le gustó que la fuente sea un Hacker." Respondió Harry colocando su celular en su oído de nuevo: "¿Terminaste de gritarme?... Solo te pido que hagas la vista gorda al hecho de que la fuente sea un Hacker!... Mira toda la información que te consiguió!... Escucha, o lo haces o yo abro la boca y digo lo que sé!... Sabes que eso no te conviene a ti, Ángela... Llámalo chantaje si deseas... Es lo único que te pido... Tengo intereses metidos en esto... La sobrina de Luberg, Karen, es amiga mía y la salvé del suicidio... Sí, la chica de la que te hablé hoy... Ángela, solo necesito que ignores que un Hacker fue la fuente de la información... Prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar más... Te veré entonces... Adiós." Terminada la comunicación, Harry dio un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.  
  
"¿Tus acciones ilegales nunca terminan?" Preguntó Dumbledore después de escuchar la palabra chantaje.  
  
"Nunca cometí asesinato." Comentó el adolescente con seriedad.  
  
"¿Y como llamas a lo que hiciste en el Callejón Diagon?" Preguntó Snape con ironía.  
  
"Abatimiento de un sospechoso de actividades ilegales en enfrentamiento con Oficial de la Ley." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa  
  
"Buena definición." Comentó Amelia al estudiante.  
  
"¿Podríamos comenzar la reunión o hay algún otro tema para discutir?" Preguntó Albus a los presentes.  
  
BLAM!  
  
De repente, Snape salió volando de su silla y se estrelló contra la puerta de entrada. Todos se miraron sin entender que pasaba, mientras Dumbledore iba a revisar al Profesor.  
  
"La próxima vez que haga eso sin permiso, no vivirá para contarlo." Amenazó Harry a Snape, mientras se limpiaba sus anteojos sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Interrogó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Pasó que el idiota que se llama a sí mismo gran espía, trató de ver que tan fuerte eran mis escudos mentales sin permiso y violando mi privacidad." Declaró Harry con una mueca de odio a Snape.  
  
"¿Severus?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente, mientras los probaba él, pero con menos intensidad..  
  
"A menos que quiera sumársele a Snape en la Enfermería, le sugiero que se detenga ahí, Director." Dijo Harry con mucha seriedad, no solo deteniendo el intento de Albus, sino que también enviando uno suyo al Director.  
  
"¿Severus?" Repitió Albus, deteniendo el ataque de Harry, que era débil pero suficiente para dar un pequeño ataque a sus barreras mentales.  
  
"Solo comprobaba que tan fuerte sería Potter ante un nuevo ataque del Lord Oscuro." Contestó Snape.  
  
"¿Quién cree que es el responsable de los dolores de cabeza y los desmayos de Voldemort estas últimas 2 semana?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo por sus ataques.  
  
"Eso es imposible!" Gritó Severus con incredulidad.  
  
"Para Usted que es un fracasado en todo, sí. Para mí, no." Contestó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Son solo habladurías, Potter. Ni en tus mejores sueños serías capaz de hacer eso." Dijo Snape con sorna.  
  
"¿Quiere comprobarlo?" Retó Harry a su Profesor.  
  
"Deténganse los dos de inmediato!" Gritó Albus tratando de frenar las cosas y recuperar el control antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.  
  
"Si no lo haces, no tomas mi clase este año." Contestó Severus aceptando el reto.  
  
"Si lo hago, Usted da su consentimiento a que yo sea nombrado el Profesor de Defensa del Colegio este año." Respondió Harry. Ambos ignoraron al Director que trataba de detener esto a toda costa.  
  
"Tienes un trato." Dijo Snape antes de agregar, con un tono retador: "Cuando quier..." Antes de que concluyera su frase, Severus yacía inconsciente en el suelo con los ojos en blanco.  
  
"¿Alguien más quiere probar mis habilidades?" Preguntó Harry a los demás, mientras Dumbledore revivía al Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"Bienvenido al Profesorado de Hogwarts, Sr. Potter." Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa a su nuevo colega.  
  
"Gracias, Profesora."Contestó el adolescente con un asentimiento.  
  
"¿Podemos comenzar esta reunión de una buena vez?" Preguntó Moody con fastidio.  
  
"Empecemos." Dijo Albus mientras Severus se sentaba, lanzando miradas de odio a Harry.  
  
"Como todos Ustedes saben..." Comenzó el Director pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por un grito de Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" Exclamó la chica viendo que su amigo tenía los ojos bien abiertos y en blanco.  
  
Todos se acercaron al adolescente y trataron de sacarlo de la especie de trance en el que había ingresado, pero sin ningún resultado. Luego de 10 minutos de intentos, mientras debatían el llamar a la Enfermera, el estudiante salió del trance violentamente.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué...?" Comenzó a preguntar Dumbledore preocupado pero el estudiante lo cortó.  
  
"Hunking... Vampiros... Mortífagos... Dementores... 40 minutos... Ataque... Voldemort..." Dijo el joven antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
"Kingsley, Tonks, muevan a los Aurors! Remus, Alastor, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, llamen a los reclutas! Salimos en 15 minutos! Este es un código 1!" Ordenó Albus a los gritos a los miembros de la Orden, en medio del barullo que se armé con las palabras de Harry.  
  
Los 6 adultos salieron del cuarto apurados para cumplir las órdenes de inmediato. En el cuarto, Albus hizo aparecer una camilla donde colocó al estudiante, antes de llevarlo a uno de los cuartos mientras Minerva llamaba a la Enfermera de la Escuela.  
  
Mientras esperaban a Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore continuó dando Ordenes: Minerva, junto a Molly y Severus debían preparar la Enfermería para atender a los heridos en cuanto llegaran. Fred y George, junto a Ron y Hermione debían quedarse junto a Harry en caso de que se despertara. Para ello, el Director hizo aparecer 2 camas marineras, una a cada lado de la de Harry. Una de ellas era para los mellizos y la otra sería para Ron y Hermione.  
  
Luego de que Madame Pomfrey lo revisara, y dijera que solo necesitaba una noche de descanso y que estaba en buenas condiciones de salud, Dumbledore salió del cuarto para prepararse para el ataque, dejando a los 4 jóvenes junto a Harry. 


	5. Capítulo 05 El Cumpleaños de Harry

Capítulo 05 El Cumpleaños de Harry  
  
A la mañana siguiente del ataque, Dumbledore entró en las cocinas de los Cuarteles para prepararse una taza de té. Los demás miembros estaban atendiendo a los heridos, ayudando en la ciudad o descansando.  
  
Cuando entró, se sorprendió de encontrar a Harry sentado con una taza de café y el celular en el oído. Decidiendo no molestarlo, el Director lo observó en silencio, escuchando su charla.  
  
"Tuve una mala noche... Larga historia... Estoy bien, Alex... ¿No puedo llamarte sin que sea por L. A. S.?... Necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga ajena a todos mis problemas... Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste..." En ese momento, el estudiante se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y cambió de tema: "Escucha, no te preocupes por lo de Karen... Tengo todo bastante controlado... Confía en mí... Te veré en unos días... Necesito hablar sobre una cosa... Adiós."  
  
"Lindo cambio de tema." Comentó Dumbledore mientras se hacía su té.  
  
"¿Nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Mira quien habla sobre eso." Contestó Albus con algo de sarcasmo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Preguntó Harry muy serio ahora.  
  
"Más tarde serás informado junto a Ron y Hermione." Dijo Dumbledore seriamente antes de sacar algo de sus ropas y dárselo al estudiante: "Feliz cumpleaños."  
  
"Gracias, lo abriré más tarde tranquilo." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa dejando el paquete a un lado.  
  
"¿Qué pasó anoche después de tu prueba al Profesor Snape que entraste en trance?" Interrogó Dumbledore muy seriamente.  
  
"Cuando pasé sus barreras, ese recuerdo me asaltó por sorpresa. No había tenido tiempo de subir mis barreras de nuevo." Explicó Harry mientras Remus, Alastor y Molly entraban a las cocinas.  
  
"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Remus preocupado mientras Molly preparaba el desayuno para los 3.  
  
"Con un dolor de cabeza enorme." Contestó el adolescente acabando su café antes de servirse otra taza.  
  
"¿De cuando era ese recuerdo?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry.  
  
"Varios días. Entre los Mortífagos estaban Malfoy y Lestrange." Replicó Harry mientras algunos otros miembros bajaban a desayunar.  
  
"Harry, Feliz Cumpleaños!" Gritaron Fred y George al verlo sentado a la mesa cuando los mellizos bajaron a desayunar.  
  
"Gracias." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa, antes de agregar: "Recuérdenme que debo hacer otra inversión a su negocio pronto."  
  
"De 5.000 Galeones." Asintió Fred a sus dichos.  
  
"¿Puedo preguntar la razón de esa nueva inversión?" Inquirió Molly viendo a los tres con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
"Las granadas que usamos en el ataque al callejón. Harry prometió que si salíamos vivos de esa, invertiría otros 5.000 Galeones." Contó George mientras su hermano y Harry asintieron.  
  
"¿¿¿NO PODÍAS PROMETER OTRA COSA QUE MÁS DINERO???" Preguntó Molly a Harry enojada.  
  
"No se me ocurrió otra cosa en ese momento." Se defendió a si mismo el estudiante, escondiéndose de la ira detrás de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Albus riéndose ligeramente.  
  
"Prefiero enfrentarme a Voldemort que a ella enojada así!" Dijo Harry regresando a su asiento.  
  
"Sr. Potter, estaba deseando hablar con Usted." Comunicó Minerva entrando en ese momento.  
  
"¿Ahora qué hice?" Preguntó el adolescente viendo la cara de seriedad de su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"Necesitaré sus planes para las clases de este año pronto además de la elección del libro de Defensa para su clase." Explicó McGonagall.  
  
"¿Para cuándo los necesita?" Preguntó Harry sacando su agenda.  
  
"Antes del 5 de Agosto si es posible." Explicó la Jefa de Gryffindor. Harry asintió y escribió algo en la agenda antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.  
  
"¿Qué necesita antes del 5 de Agosto?" Preguntó Ginny bajando con Karen y escuchando la última frase de McGonagall.  
  
"Los temas que enseñaré en Defensa este año y los libros que se usarán en cada clase." Explicó Harry a las dos chicas.  
  
"¿¿¿VAS A SER EL PROFESOR DE DEFENSA???" Preguntó Ginny shockeada con la noticia.  
  
"Así es. Ayer recibí el permiso de los directivos del Colegio para que lo sea. Y el Ministerio no tiene nada para decir esta vez." Dijo el Buscador antes de que el celular sonara, y lo atendiera: "Hable... Gracias, no pensé que te ibas a acordar... ¿Qué pasó con McKinnon?... ¿Hizo qué?... Bueno ahora no deberás preocuparte por ser atrapado más!... Lo sé, lo sé... Si no vuelvo a hablar contigo este verano, cuídate... Gracias por todos los favores que me hiciste... Suerte y gracias... Adiós."  
  
"¿Speedrat era?" Preguntó Remus cuando Harry se guardó el celular.  
  
"Sí, me llamó para decirme feliz cumpleaños y comunicarme que Ángela lo contrató para que trabaje con ella en el MI-5. Esa dupla será una locura!" Se rió el adolescente.  
  
"¿Cumples años hoy?" Quiso saber Karen confundida.  
  
"16 años." Asintió el joven antes de que su teléfono volviera a sonar. "Ángel Negro... Gracias, eres la quinta persona que me lo dice... Mi jefa de L. A. S., mi director de escuela, unos amigos y Speedrat que me acaba de llamar recién... Sí, me lo contó eso... No diré nada sobre eso... Oye tú eres a quien tuve que chantajear para que aceptara la fuente de información!... Lo que tú digas, Ángela... ¿Luberg?... No puedo decir que me sorprenda eso... ¿De quien viene la orden?... ¿Bromeas?... De acuerdo, lo haré... Necesito varios por las dudas... Te veré entonces."  
  
"¿Qué pasó ahora?" Preguntó Molly seriamente.  
  
"Tu tío está prófugo y es buscado por todas las fuerzas de seguridad del país. Temen que haga una aparición para el testamento. Hasta que no llegues al Colegio, he sido nombrado tu Guardaespaldas personal las 24 horas del día." Comunicó Harry a Karen antes de agregar a los demás: "Esa orden viene de arriba, MUY arriba."  
  
"¿Qué tan arriba?" Preguntó Madame Bones escuchando la conversación.  
  
"Del Gobierno de Gran Bretaña. Fue firmada por el Primer Ministro mismo." Explicó Harry muy seriamente.  
  
"Eso es lo que yo llamo muy arriba." Comentó Fred sorprendido por sus palabras.  
  
"Hay más, entre mis ordenes para proteger a Karen está el matar a Luberg si la pone en peligro. Me acaban de dar la luz verde en eso." Comunicó el joven a los adultos antes de preguntar: "¿El callejón está abierto al público? Si debo organizar planes para clases, debería ver libros de Defensa."  
  
"¿Podrías comprarme algunas cosas cuando estés allí?" Preguntó Molly cuando Harry recibió una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.  
  
"Seguro." Contestó Harry mientras se iba a bañar.  
  
"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Hermione cuando bajó junto a Ron.  
  
"Bañándose. Tiene que ir al Callejón para ver libros de Defensa y comprarme cosas." Explicó Molly mientras preparaba el desayuno para los 4 jóvenes.  
  
"¿Le compraron algo ya?" Preguntó Ginny a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.  
  
"No tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo." Dijo Hermione mientras Ron asintió.  
  
"Supongo que deberíamos ir con él y comprarle los regalos." Susurró Ginny cuando Harry bajó unos segundos después.  
  
"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!" Saludó Ron a su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras Hermione lo abrazaba.  
  
"Gracias, Chicos." Contestó el adolescente con una sonrisa: "¿Vienen también?"  
  
"Seguro!" Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Ginny asintió.  
  
"Tu vienes también. No te puedo perder de vista en ningún momento." Ordenó Harry a su ahijada muy seriamente. Karen asintió y los 5 fueron a la chimenea, luego de que Molly le diera la lista de cosas que necesitaba a Harry.  
  
****  
  
"Mi tío está aquí." Susurró Karen a Harry de repente con un tono muy asustado de voz mientras caminaban por el Callejón.  
  
"¿Dónde?" Preguntó el adolescente mirando a su alrededor.  
  
"Atrás a la derecha. Está vistiendo un sobretodo marrón y anteojos negros." Susurró la niña.  
  
"Preparen sus varitas, tenemos problemas." Dijo Harry a sus amigos, viendo que Luberg no estaba solo. Junto a él, vio al menos otras 3 personas.  
  
Antes de que pudieran contestarle, los 4 hombres sacaron armas y comenzaron a dispararle al grupo. Todos los visitantes del Callejón, comenzaron a correr alejándose del lugar.  
  
"Saquen a Karen de aquí!" Ordenó Harry a sus amigos tomando su arma y devolviendo los disparos, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus varitas y comenzaron a apoyar a su amigo, mientras Ginny tomaba del brazo a la niña y comenzaron a correr hacia la tienda de los mellizos con los 3 adolescentes cubriendo su retirada.  
  
"Marca el asterisco y el 4! Pide con Ángela McKinnon y dile que Ángel Negro tiene un código 254 en el Callejón Diagon! Explícale toda la situación y pregúntale si tengo luz verde para mis órdenes o lo quiere vivo!" Ordenó Harry a Hermione dándole su celular.  
  
"Dice que tienes luz verde completa para los 4!" Dijo Hermione cuando terminó de hablar por el celular.  
  
"Encárguense de sus acompañantes! Luberg es mío!" Exclamó Harry a sus amigos apuntando su arma a la cabeza del hombre. Un solo disparo salió de su arma, dando en el blanco. Luberg cayó muerto instantáneamente un segundo después, mientras Ron y Hermione se encargaban de 2 de sus acompañantes. El tercero fue inmovilizado por Fred que salió a apoyarlos en ese momento.  
  
"Las mandamos a las 2 de vuelta a los Cuarteles en cuanto entraron en la tienda." Comunicó el mellizo al trío cuando los 3 se acercaron a él.  
  
"Orden cumplida... Está muerto y hay 3 sospechosos listos para ser puestos en custodia..." Habló Harry marcando un número en su celular. "Está a salvo... Nos veremos entonces."  
  
"Llama a los Cuarteles y diles que la emergencia ha acabado." Ordenó Harry a Fred guardando su arma vacía en su cintura. El mellizo asintió y retornó a su tienda para llevar a cabo su misión.  
  
"¿Por qué será que cada vez que las palabras 'muertes', 'ataques' y 'estudiantes usando magia fuera de la escuela' se me nombran, ustedes 3 están metidos en ese incidente?" Preguntó con sarcasmo Amelia Bones dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el trío.  
  
"No tengo idea." Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.  
  
"Si querías volverme loca, lo has conseguido." Dijo Ángela a Harry apareciendo en ese momento con otros 2 agentes del MI-5.  
  
"Todos suyos." Dijo Harry removiendo los hechizos de los 3 atacantes y atándolos con cuerdas mágicas.  
  
"Veo que mi entrenamiento en disparo sirvió de algo." Murmuró Ángela viendo el disparo en la cabeza de Luberg, mientras sus acompañantes se llevaban a los otros dos hombres.  
  
"¿Usted lo entrenó?" Preguntó Dumbledore escuchando sus palabras.  
  
"En disparo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, disfraces, lo básico del MI-5 para quienes trabajan encubiertos." Explicó Ángela antes de dirigirse a Harry: "¿¿¿Cuándo demonios voy a tener algún maldito informe de tus actividades??? Tengo a mis jefes queriéndome cortar la cabeza!"  
  
"Cuando pueda sentarme a escribirlos frente a una computadora más de 3 horas seguidas. Los anteriores los hacía mientras estaba en L. A. S." Contestó el adolescente con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ya sé que regalarte para tu cumpleaños: una laptop! Quizás así me escribas un informe para entregar a mis superiores!" Exclamó Ángela antes de irse de allí.  
  
"Si me disculpan, seguiré con mi misión." Dicho esto, Harry se dirigió a Flourish and Botts, la biblioteca del Callejón.  
  
"¿Qué es una Laptop?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione.  
  
"Una pequeña computadora personal." Explicó Hermione mientras seguían a Harry a la tienda.  
  
Harry estaba revisando varios libros de Defensa avanzados, posiblemente de sexto y séptimo año por los títulos. A sus pies había varios libros embolsados, pero de niveles más bajos.  
  
"Preparando los temas para enseñar. McGonagall me dijo que los necesita antes del 5 de Agosto." Dijo Harry tomando todos los libros y dirigiéndose a la vendedora y pidiendo hablar con la dueña del local.  
  
"Sr. Potter, me alegro volver a verlo." Dijo la Señora yendo al trío y dándole la mano al estudiante, antes de preguntar: "¿Qué puedo hacer por Usted?"  
  
"Aunque no es seguro y debo hablarlo con la Profesora McGonagall, esta será la lista de libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que se necesitará en Hogwarts este año." Explicó Harry dándole una lista.  
  
"Buenos libros." Comentó la dueña leyéndola.  
  
"Quería avisarle para que tuviera los libros listos y por si alguien venía a comprarlos antes de que se envíe la lista con el nombre. Espero que no haya ningún tipo de problema con esto." Comentó el adolescente pagando sus libros,  
  
"Veré personalmente que no los haya." Prometió la mujer, antes de que el trío saliera del local.  
  
"Mientras yo compro las cosas que me pidió la Sra. Weasley, ustedes dos compren mi regalo y una más en nombre de Karen. Ustedes saben mis gustos de sobra." Dijo Harry tomando su lista y yendo a los negocios, mientras Ron y Hermione empezaban a buscar sus regalos.  
  
****  
  
"Esta es la lista de libros, Profesora. Los temas se los daré en unos días, cuando los haya decidido." Comunicó Harry a Minerva dándole una lista de libros, al retorno del trío a los Cuarteles.  
  
Minerva, Albus y Remus tomaron la lista y la leyeron. Los dos directivos del Colegio notaron que el libro elegido para Primero, Tercero y Cuarto eran los mismo estudiados por el trío en esos años de escuela.  
  
"¿Tienes algún tema ya decidido?" Preguntó Remus mientras Minerva se guardaba la lista.  
  
"Patronus desde Cuarto Año. Para Sexto y Séptimo será el primer tema que enseñe. Cuarto y Quinto lo verán a partir de Halloween." Explicó el adolescente luego de pensar unos segundos.  
  
"Buena elección." Comentó el Director, mientras el ex Merodeador asintió a esto.  
  
"¿Para los otros años?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
"Para Primero, daré algo de teoría y encantamientos básicos. Segundo, comenzaré con encantamientos de defensa personal, con tercero lo mismo y criaturas. Y a partir de Enero comenzaré con Duelo en todos los años. Eso es por ahora lo único planeado." Dijo Harry pensando un poco más.  
  
"Solo no te obsesiones demasiado con la teoría! De eso tuvimos demasiado el último año!" Exclamó Ron con odio al recordar a su última Profesora de Defensa.  
  
"Ron, no deseo torturar a nadie con eso!" Respondió Harry antes de comunicarle a McGonagall que ya había hablado con la dueña de la librería sobre el asunto de los libros.  
  
"Una carta menos que enviar." Murmuró Minerva para si misma.  
  
En ese momento entró una lechuza con una paquete atado a sus piernas. Harry se lo sacó y vio que tenía una nota atada al paquete. El joven la leyó y estalló en carcajadas. Curioso por esto, Albus le preguntó la razón de la risa.  
  
"No está contenta con mi falta de informes." Dijo Harry dándole la nota a Dumbledore y abriendo el paquete que era una pequeña Laptop, mientras los demás leían la nota.  
  
"Espero que ahora me mandes los informes de tus trabajos! La excusa de falta de una Computadora no va a servir más con esto!  
  
Ángela.  
  
PD: Feliz Cumpleaños."  
  
"No le entregado un solo informe desde antes del operativo fallido la noche anterior a lo del Caldero." Explicó Harry encendiendo la computadora y comenzando a escribir a gran velocidad.  
  
"¿Muchos informes para escribir tienes?" Preguntó Ron curioso.  
  
"El del operativo fallido, el de la noche que Percy casi arruina todo, el del ataque la Callejón y el de hoy." Explicó Harry terminando el primero de los 4 informes.  
  
"¿Cómo se los enviarás?" Quiso saber Hermione mientras el adolescente comenzaba otro de sus informes.  
  
"Tengo un amigo Hacker. Le diré que los saqué de la Laptop y se los envíe a Ángela." Explicó Harry antes de volver su atención a lo que escribía.  
  
****  
  
Harry terminó sus informes en menos de 2 horas, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Antes de sentarse a comer, llamó a Speedrat para que saque los informes de su computadora y se los envíe a su jefa.  
  
Después del almuerzo, Dumbledore les comunicó al trío que deseaba hablar con ellos en privado. Los tres asintieron y lo siguieron a la Biblioteca, donde el Director colocó encantamientos silenciadores antes de sentarse.  
  
"Anoche no se pudo hacer, así que lo haremos ahora en privado." Dijo Albus seriamente antes de que Fawkes apareciera y se situara en el hombro del anciano Director.  
  
"Como ustedes saben, una de las habilidades del Fénix es determinar si alguien dice la verdad o no con mirarlo a los ojos. Todos los miembros de la Orden han pasado por este examen y ahora es su turno." Explicó Albus antes de que le indicara a Ron de que se acercara.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, juras lealtad a la Orden del Fénix y a la causa que esta defiende?" Preguntó Dumbledore, mientras Fawkes miraba al joven directo a los ojos.  
  
"Juro hacerlo." Declaró Ron con seguridad de sus palabras. El Fénix soltó una notas que indicaban que decía la verdad.  
  
El mismo proceso se repitió con Hermione y Harry, que pasaron el examen sin ninguna sombra de duda. Cuando Harry fue aprobado por Fawkes, el Director les indicó tomar asiento enfrente de él.  
  
"Harry, gracias a la información que nos diste logramos contrarrestar el ataque de Voldemort. Lamentablemente hubo victimas civiles y varios heridos de nuestro lado." Informó Dumbledore mostrando un pergamino a los nuevos miembros de la Orden que lo leyeron en silencio.  
  
"Profesor, hay algo que me está molestando desde anoche. El recuerdo de Snape..." Comenzó Harry, cuando terminó de leerlo.  
  
"Profesor Snape, Harry." Corrigió el Director.  
  
"...era de hacía varios días. Si sabía del ataque, ¿por qué no lo informó a la Orden antes?" Preguntó el adolescente, ignorando la corrección olímpicamente, cosa que los otros 3 advirtieron con suma facilidad.  
  
"¿Qué intentas decir con eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore, quien se había hecho la misma pregunta.  
  
"¿Está usted 100% seguro de que es un espía para Usted en las filas de Voldemort y no a la inversa?" Interrogó Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
"No se lo digan a nadie. Si Madame Pomfrey se entera, escucharé unos cuantos gritos de su parte." Dijo Dumbledore tomando uno de los cigarrillos del adolescente y encendiéndolo, mientras pensaba en lo que Harry le había dicho.  
  
"No ha respondido la pregunta." Dijo Hermione seriamente.  
  
"Si lo que has sugerido es cierto, estamos en problemas." Dijo Dumbledore a Harry, antes de agregar, esta vez al trío: "Me encargaré de ese tema personalmente. Mientras tanto, les agradeceré que esto no salga de aquí."  
  
"¿Lo qué?" Preguntó Ron fingiendo ignorancia.  
  
"¿Nos dijo algo?" Inquirió Harry haciendo lo mismo.  
  
"¿Qué salga qué de dónde?" Preguntó Hermione siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos.  
  
"Gracias por eso." Sonrió Dumbledore apagando el cigarrillo al igual que Harry en un cenicero.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con el huevo?" Preguntó Harry de repente a Dumbledore.  
  
"No ha nacido aún." Contestó Albus antes de que el celular volviera a sonar. "¿Siempre está tan activo?" Preguntó el Director con una sonrisa.  
  
"A veces está peor." Murmuró Harry antes de atender la llamada: "Ángel Negro... Sí, está conmigo en un lugar a salvo... No es información que pueda divulgar... Tengo órdenes más altas que las suyas... Inténtelo y ella desaparece del continente... No es una broma... No lo vi hacer mucho por ella este verano ni a usted ni a nadie más... Si cree que esa amenaza va a surtir efecto, se equivoca!... A mí se me dio una orden y nadie me ha dado una contraorden para dejar de cumplirla... Llámeme entonces."  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente, mientras Harry marcaba un número telefónico.  
  
"Acá hay gato encerrado y voy a liberarlo." Dijo Harry antes de comenzar la charla: "Escucha, busca toda conexión entre Karen Hiller, Luberg, el Gobierno de Gran Bretaña y los Servicios Secretos de mitad de la Comunidad Europea... Ángela no debe ni enterarse... Algo que no me cierra en absoluto... Ponlos en la laptop y los leeré después... Te debo una."  
  
"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.  
  
"Hay varios países buscando a Karen y nadie me da respuestas. El que me llamó recién es uno de los capos de la Comunidad Europea reclamándome que ella les sea entregada a sus Servicios Secretos." Comentó Harry antes de que su celular sonara de nuevo. "Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya!" Exclamó el adolescente viendo quien lo llamaba. "Eso no me sirve, Ángela y tú lo sabes!... Metete las ordenes en donde puedas!... O das respuestas ya o a Karen nadie la ve... No, no bromeo... ¿Cuándo y dónde?... Te veré allí... Mejor que hables porque las excusas esta vez no servirán."  
  
"Vuelvo en un par de horas." Informó Harry antes de usar la chimenea y salir de los Cuarteles.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Molly a Dumbledore habiendo escuchado parte de las charlas del joven.  
  
"Parece que estás siendo buscada por varios Servicios Secretos." Informó Albus a Karen.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la niña confundida.  
  
"Eso es lo que Harry está tratando de averiguar ahora." Dijo el Director seriamente.  
  
****  
  
La cara de Harry cuando volvió a la Casa, era de miedo. Con verla, asustaba a cualquiera. La ira, enojo y furia contenida en ella, era algo nunca antes visto. Los adultos lo miraron en silencio mientras entraba en las cocinas murmurando cosas con tono de furia.  
  
"No era un gato lo que había encerrado, era una jauría de leones!" Exclamó el adolescente a los adultos, preparándose una taza de café más fuerte de lo habitual, MUCHO más fuerte.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?" Inquirió Amelia Bones, quien había sido puesta al tanto de toda la situación.  
  
"En la reunión estaban miembros de los Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Holanda, Italia, España y Suecia. Había un enviado de la ONU, además de un alto General de la OTAN. Menuda reunión esa." Declaró el estudiante sentándose a la mesa donde estaban Dumbledore, Shackebolt, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks y Amelia.  
  
"¿Dónde está Karen?" Preguntó Harry a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"En su habitación leyendo." Dijo Molly antes de preguntarle si la llamaba.  
  
"Dígale que traiga los papeles que la enviaron a buscar hace unos días, si es que los tiene aún con ella." Dijo el adolescente. Molly asintió y subió las escaleras, retornando unos momentos más tarde con la niña.  
  
"¿Para que los necesitas?" Preguntó Karen dándole a Harry una carpeta, que el joven comenzó a leer.  
  
"Señoras y Señores, les presento los planes de Seguridad de la Comunidad Europea." Dijo Harry a los adultos dándoles la carpeta.  
  
"¿Qué nos perdimos?" Preguntó Kingsley leyendo los papeles al igual que los otros.  
  
"A Karen la enviaron a buscar unos papeles a un lugar en nombre de su tío. Resulta que los papeles son esos. Ahora toda la Comunidad busca esos papeles. ¿Quieren pensar que pasaría si caen en manos terroristas?" Explicó Harry tomando su celular y un papel donde estaba escrito un numero telefónico al cual llamó.  
  
"Sería un desastre con mayúsculas." Dijo Amelia, comunicando lo que todos pensaban, antes de ponerse a escuchar la conversación.  
  
"¿General Blutther? Soy Ángel Negro, nos conocimos hace un rato... Sí, tengo los papeles en mi poder... Me temo, General, que las cosas no son tan fáciles... Si quiere los papeles, primero nos sentamos a negociar algunas cosas... General, me temo que no está en una posición para exigir nada... Yo no voy a vendérselos a nadie, General. No soy un terrorista... Serán cosas sencillas, nada demasiado imposible de realizar... Recibirá mis pedidos pronto por e-mail... Tendrá 72 horas a partir del momento en que lo reciba... Cuando tenga todo listo, me llama y le diré cuando y donde nos reunimos... Yo diré el cuando y el donde, no Usted... Hablaremos entonces." Dicho esto, el joven se guardó su celular en el bolsillo, mientras los demás lo miraban.  
  
"¿En esta casa no hay ninguna botella de Whiskey o Tequila?" Preguntó Harry a los adultos.  
  
"HARRY!!" Gritaron Albus, Remus y Molly escandalizados con la pregunta.  
  
"Era curiosidad, nada más!" Se defendió el adolescente encendiendo un cigarrillo, antes de encender su computadora y comenzar a escribir algo en ella.  
  
"¿Qué está planeando, Harry?" Preguntó Amelia al estudiante.  
  
"Cuanto menos sepan de esto, mejor." Dijo Harry antes de tomar la Laptop e ir a la biblioteca a seguir su trabajo en paz.  
  
****  
  
A Harry le tomó varias horas para que se le fueran el enojo y la ira. Por varias horas se encerró en la Biblioteca, cerrando las puertas mágicamente, dejando un cartel del otro lado que decía:  
  
'A menos que alguien quiera arriesgarse a recibir un balazo en la cabeza, les sugiero que no me molesten hasta que yo decida salir.'  
  
Obviamente, nadie se arriesgó a molestarlo. Habían aprendido que Harry para disparar su arma era tan rápido como con su varita para maldecir a Malfoy en la Escuela: extremadamente rápido.  
  
"Espero que salga pronto o se va a perder su fiesta de cumpleaños." Murmuró Ron unas horas antes de la cena.  
  
Justo en ese momento, el adolescente de ojos verdes salió de la Biblioteca con una expresión de tranquilidad, que contrastaba completamente a la que había tenido ese mediodía antes de entrar en la Biblioteca.  
  
"Necesitaba soltar la presión." Dijo Harry yéndose a bañar.  
  
Dumbledore y los demás entraron en la Biblioteca y encontraron a unas siluetas de cartón duro que representaban una forma humana, llenos de orificios de bala, además de varias cartuchos de proyectiles de fuego vacíos a su alrededor. Al menos, había 50 de ellos esparcidos en el sitio. En todas las siluetas, los orificios de bala estaban alrededor de la cabeza, además del corazón. En uno de los escritorios, había al menos 4 cargadores de arma vacíos.  
  
"Estaba más enojado de lo que creí." Murmuró para si mismo el Director mientras Molly limpiaba el lugar y hacía desaparecer las siluetas.  
  
Harry no bajó de su ducha por casi 40 minutos y cuando lo hizo, estaba bastante tranquilo y relajado. Obviamente el agua de la ducha, combinado con la practica de tiro que había realizado, lo habían ayudado bastante en eso.  
  
"Repito lo que te dije en el callejón, Harry: espero nunca tenerte del otro lado en una batalla." Dijo Bill a Harry en un susurro que solo ellos escucharon.  
  
"Nunca se te ocurra hacerlo." Contestó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Qué pasó en la reunión?" Preguntó Albus a Harry muy seriamente.  
  
"Un circo. Todos buscando a Karen y yo en el medio conteniendo las ganas de matar a más de uno." Comentó el joven antes de resumir la reunión:  
  
"Las cosas son así, Karen tomó los papeles sin saber lo que eran. Cuando los Servicios Secretos se enteraron, trataron de sacar a la luz tanto a ella como al tío."  
  
"El Testamento." Dijo Amelia siguiendo el relato con atención.  
  
"Exactamente. Lo que nadie sabía, era que Karen estaba aquí." Comunicó Harry antes de seguir.  
  
"Mi jefa, sabía que a Luberg se lo estaba buscando, pero no el por que. Ella tampoco tenía idea de los papeles. Cuando yo la llamo por la información que Speedrat me da, empezó a atar algunos cabos y las cosas no le cerraban en absoluto. Cuando recibe la Orden de protegerla firmada por el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, las cuentas no cerraban ni con mil llaves.  
  
"Cuando yo la llamo hoy con lo del Callejón, empezó a hacer preguntas que necesitaban respuestas. Le dieron más evasivas que Ustedes a mí el verano pasado." Comentó ácidamente el joven, dirigiéndose a Remus, Molly y Dumbledore, que recibieron el mensaje con toda claridad.  
  
"Continúa." Indicó Shackebolt, habiendo recibido la indirecta tan bien como todos los demás en la mesa.  
  
"En vez de darle las respuestas en ese momento, el de la ONU me llamó para exigirme entregar a Karen. Cuando se lo dijeron, Ángela estaba lista para asesinarlo." Comentó el joven con una risa.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
  
"Ella aprendió hace bastante que con amenazas, de mí no se saca nada más que un balazo o unos gritos dignos de Ópera." Explicó Harry antes de continuar su relato.  
  
"Antes de llamarme para que coopere, a los otros no les quedó otra salida que explicar todo lo que pasaba en realidad. Ángela me citó y me encontré a ese hermoso grupo.  
  
"Blutther, el de la OTAN, fue el único que no exigió ni amenazó. Solo se limitó a explicar el problema y decirme porque se la buscaba a Karen. El enviado de la ONU y los miembros de los Servicios Secretos, se dedicaron a amenazarme, exigirme o gritarme." Completó la explicación el adolescente.  
  
"¿Cómo terminaron las cosas?" Preguntaron Amelia, Shackebolt y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.  
  
"El alemán, el francés y el holandés, están hospitalizados con rotura de mandíbula y 3 huesos. El de la ONU perdió 3 dientes. El español, la italiana y el sueco terminaron con una muñeca o tobillos rotos. Ángela solo se limitó a observar sin intervenir en absoluto mientras que Blutther habló conmigo de nuevo al final de la escaramuza que se armó y me pidió que lo llamara para informarle si Karen tenía o no los planes y para acordar cuando se le serían entregados. Como escucharon en nuestra charla, el General se sentará a negociar conmigo la entrega de los mismos en unos días." Terminó de hablar Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Por qué lo harán en un lugar que designes tú y no ellos?" Preguntó Tonks de repente.  
  
"¿Y darles la oportunidad de que un francotirador de los suyos me mate tan pronto como se los haya entregado?" Preguntó Harry con ironía.  
  
"Solo preguntaba." Dijo la Auror avergonzada de hacer la pregunta.  
  
"¿Cuándo harás el la entrega?" Preguntó Kingsley.  
  
"Me tienen que llamar para decirles el lugar. Pero supongo que será en 4 o 5 días." Replicó el adolescente.  
  
"Te está metiendo en demasiados líos." Comentó Amelia seriamente.  
  
"He estado en peores y he salido vivo." Fue el único comentario del estudiante.  
  
"Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo." Dijo Dumbledore. Harry solo asintió sin comentarios.  
  
"Oigan, sé que me prepararon una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y que mi humor la está arruinando. Así que agradecería si por el resto de la noche, se evitan los comentarios sobre esta situación y tratamos de disfrutar la celebración." Dijo Harry luego de un rato de silencio espantoso que nadie parecía querer acabar.  
  
"Por supuesto!" Exclamó Ron viendo la oportunidad de cambiar el humor de la casa por el resto de la noche.  
  
"Además Ron debe estar muriéndose de hambre a esta altura!" Se rió Harry causando las carcajadas de todos, el pelirrojo incluido.  
  
Mientras Molly y los demás adultos preparaban las cosas, Harry se sentó a jugar al ajedrez con Ron, pero luego de 20 minutos se cansó de perder, y Karen tomó su lugar.  
  
"Si le gana, la llevo a escondidas a Hogsmeade el primer fin de semana que vayamos." Comentó Harry a Hermione viendo como Ron comenzaba a desesperarse con la partida, siendo superado por la niña. Hermione lo miró con una mirada reprobatoria pero no hizo comentarios sobre el tema.  
  
"Jaque Mate." Dijo Karen con una sonrisa ganando el encuentro luego de solo 15 minutos.  
  
"Quiero revancha." Murmuró Ron alineando sus piezas en el tablero una vez más. La niña solo asintió y se dispuso a jugar de nuevo.  
  
"¿Todavía juegan el primer partido?" Preguntó Bill a Harry viendo a los 2 estudiantes jugar.  
  
"Ron le pidió la revancha luego de que Karen lo humillara en el tablero." Informó el joven profesor al antiguo Premio Anual riéndose.  
  
"¿Bromeas? ¿Ron perdió al ajedrez?" Preguntó Charlie escuchando la última frase.  
  
"Jaque Mate de nuevo." Dijo Karen volviendo a vencer a su hermano mayor.  
  
"Ron, te dieron una paliza." Comentó Bill viendo que su hermano solo se había quedado con el rey, dos peones y un caballo, mientras que Karen solo había perdido una torre, 1 alfil y 3 peones.  
  
"Juega tú con ella a ver si la vences!" Retó Ron a su hermano mayor. Bill aceptó el reto de su hermano y se sentó a jugar mientras los demás observaban.  
  
En poco más de dos horas y media, Karen había vencido a todos los hermanos Weasley, Remus y había hecho tablas con Dumbledore. Tanto Harry como Hermione habían decidido mantenerse al margen por temor a una paliza peor a la que Ron había sufrido.  
  
"¿Mencioné que he sido la Campeona del Torneo Nacional de Ajedrez Inter- Escolar para menores de 10 años por 4 años consecutivos y aún sigo invicta en ellos, después de más de 60 partidas?" Preguntó Karen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provocó risas de varios y pavor de los Weasley.  
  
"A mí al menos nunca lo hiciste!" Comentó Harry riéndose ante la cara de todos.  
  
"Sabía que me olvidaba siempre de decirte algo." Murmuró Karen a Harry.  
  
"Después de ver la paliza que le diste a Ron, eso lo puedo omitir como un error!" Se rió Harry antes de que Molly llamara a todo el mundo para cenar.  
  
Al sentarse a cenar, todos los Weasley aún mantenían una cara de amargura por las palizas recibidas a manos de Karen el ajedrez. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Molly, Minerva y los demás, quienes preguntaron la razón de las caras.  
  
"Karen se sentó a jugar al ajedrez con ellos y los humilló a todos excepto a Dumbledore que terminó pidiéndole tablas!" Explicó Hermione mientras Harry se echó a reír de nuevo con las caras de los pelirrojos.  
  
"Deberían ver sus caras!" Comentó el adolescente calmando su risa.  
  
"No te vimos jugar a ti!" Exclamó Bill.  
  
"Oigan, yo soy un completo desastre al ajedrez. Si me sentaba a jugar con ella, lo de Ron no hubiera sido nada comparada con la paliza que me daría!" Se defendió el Profesor de Defensa con una sonrisa.  
  
Mientras comían la cena, a Harry le sonó el celular. Se levantó diciendo que era privado y se dirigió a la Biblioteca a hablar, dejando a todos los demás mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Albus cuando el joven retornó a su asiento poco después, con una cara inexpresiva.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse. Solo un asunto que me quedó pendiente y debo arreglar esta noche." Respondió el joven regresando su atención a la cena.  
  
"¿Qué asunto?" Interrogó Remus seriamente.  
  
"No. Es. Asunto. Suyo." Declaró Harry dando por terminada la charla. Todos captaron el mensaje y dejaron el tema de lado y continuaron cenando.  
  
Mientras cenaban, todos charlaban entre sí. Harry se puso a hablar con los mellizos sobre sus nuevos inventos y les exigió una lista de todos ellos con los que crearan, para saber que podía encontrarse en la Escuela.  
  
"Y usarlos si se me da la chance." Susurró el adolescente a los mellizos en un tono conspirador.  
  
"Recibirás la lista actualizada una vez al mes." Prometió Fred mientras su hermano asintió a esto.  
  
"Eso quería oír. Música para mis oídos." Comentó con una sonrisa Harry.  
  
"¿El asunto ese que te quedó pendiente es ilegal?" Preguntó George con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"Depende del punto de vista del que lo vea. Para los que estaremos allí, no lo es." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa parecida.  
  
"¿Y que es esa actividad?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
  
"Jugaremos al Poker por dinero." Explicó el joven con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Cuánto dinero apuestan y cuantos son los que juegan?" Preguntó Bill interesado.  
  
"¿Quieres venir a jugar?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Cuando Bill asintió, el adolescente le informó: "La base es de 300 Euros y solemos ser 7 u 8. Jugamos hasta que uno de nosotros se quede con todo el dinero de los demás."  
  
"Hablamos de casi 2500 Euros." Comentó el ex Premio Anual haciendo matemáticas.  
  
"La última vez gané casi 3000." Le dijo Harry antes de preguntarle: "¿Vienes? Si quieres hacerlo, yo te doy el dinero para empezar."  
  
"¿A qué hora salimos?" Inquirió el pelirrojo.  
  
"A la medianoche." Comunicó Harry antes de marcar un numero en su celular: "Habla HP... Habrá uno nuevo esta noche, agreguen otra silla a la mesa... BW... Viene conmigo... Base habitual... Nos vemos."  
  
"¿Se manejan con iniciales nada más?" Preguntó Ron curioso, habiendo escuchado toda la charla.  
  
"Es para no decir nuestro nombres. Más privacidad." Explicó Harry mientras Molly levantaba los platos.  
  
"¿Hace mucho que juegas al Poker?" Preguntó Remus.  
  
"Ángela, quien me llevó a este lugar, fue la que me enseño este verano." Dijo el joven, al tiempo que las luces se apagaban y la Sra. Weasley traía una torta, mientras los otros cantaban el Feliz Cumpleaños.  
  
"Que pida 3 deseos!" Gritó Ginny antes de que Harry apague las velas.  
  
"Ya está!" Exclamó Harry apagando las velas de un soplido.  
  
Inmediatamente después de esto todos se acercaron a Harry para abrazarlo y desearle Feliz Cumpleaños mientras Molly comenzaba a cortar la torta y repartir pedazos a todos los presentes.  
  
Mientras hablaban, el celular sonó de nuevo y Harry lo atendió preguntándose quien sería. Todos los demás se pusieron a escuchar la charla.  
  
"HP..." Dijo Harry viendo quien era: "¿De cuanta base hablamos?... Wow, esta vez es a lo grande... No, voy yo solo al final... Con esa base para sentarse a jugar, no viene... Estaré allí."  
  
"¿Qué pasó que no voy?" Preguntó Bill confundido.  
  
"La base para el juego de hoy es 10000 Euros. Se va a jugar por mucho dinero y en esos casos a muchos no les gustan que se sienten 'novatos'. Los novatos son los que recién se suman al juego allí." Le respondió Harry seriamente.  
  
"Bastante dinero se jugará." Comentó Remus escuchando la cifra.  
  
"Una vez en una de esas alguien apostó 100000 Euros en la última mano." Comentó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Y tú los tienes los 10000 de base?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Albus.  
  
"Los gané en todas las manos que he estado allí. A decir verdad he ganado más de 25000 Euros al Poker." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Los regalos!" Gritó Ron de repente.  
  
"Empecemos a abrirlos." Dijo Harry yendo a la pila de paquetes que había en un rincón de la cocina.  
  
El primero era de Ron. Un libro sobre tácticas de Quidditch bastante gordo. Karen, (en realidad Ron y Hermione en su nombre) le había comprado una pluma nueva que servía para tomar notas sin que debiera escribir el poseedor. Hermione le había regalado un libro para ordenar todas la tareas escolares que tendría, que además servía también como agenda.  
  
"Me va a resultar mejor que esta." Dijo Harry mostrando la suya.  
  
Tonks, Remus y Shackebolt se habían juntado y habían comprado una pequeña colección de libros sobre Aurors, sus entrenamientos, hechizos, maleficios, etc. Los libros eran 12, una más gordo que el otro. Moody le regaló un baúl nuevo como el suyo con compartimientos secretos que podrían ser usados para diversos fines  
  
Los mellizos una gran caja con muestras gratis de todos sus productos además de un contrato que debía firmar.  
  
"Más tarde. Si mamá lee eso, nos mata a todos." Indicó Fred cuando el adolescente iba a leerlo.  
  
McGonagall le había comprado un libro sobre entrenamiento Animago. Harry la miró sorprendido y le preguntó la razón de esto.  
  
"Por si se te ocurre convertirte en uno y no deseas pedir ayuda." Comentó la Jefa de Gryffindor simplemente. Por lo bajo le agregó: "Si lo haces y no me lo dices, te mato."  
  
"Tendré eso en mente." Dijo Harry abriendo el regalo de Charlie: Un libro sobre todas las variedades conocidas de Phoenix.  
  
Bill le compró un libro sobre maleficios poderosos y como contrarrestarlos. Percy un libro sobre los deberes y atributos de los Profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Quieres que arme un zoológico?" Preguntó Harry a Ginny abriendo su regalo que era un Kneazle pequeño.  
  
"La gata de una amiga mía tuvo cría y pensé que te gustaría uno." Explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.  
  
"Al menos a nadie se le ha ocurrido regalarme una serpiente." Comentó Harry por lo bajo.  
  
Arthur junto a su esposa le regalaron un Disc-man portátil hechizado para ser usado en Hogwarts. El Sr. Weasley dijo que lo había incautado trabajando en el Ministerio hace poco y no entendía demasiado su uso, y pensó que Harry lo usaría mejor.  
  
El que sorprendió a todos, Harry incluido, fue el de Dumbledore: un Pensadero igual al que el Director tenía en su Oficina, solo que más pequeño. Junto al Pensadero, había una nota con las instrucciones de cómo usarlo.  
  
"Pensé que te sería útil tener uno." Comentó Albus simplemente. Harry hizo una leve mueca de gracias por esto, sabiendo que lo usaría bastante en el futuro.  
  
"Esto te lo dejó Sirius." Dijo Remus en voz baja entregándole un sobre e indicándole que lo lea solo más tarde.  
  
"Esto no va a mejorar mi humor en absoluto. He tratado de sacarlo de mi mente todo el verano y casi lo logro." Murmuró el adolescente por lo bajo al Merodeador.  
  
"Harry, escucha..." Comenzó Remus pero el joven no le dio la chance de continuar.  
  
"Lo sé, no es mi culpa. Es lo que me he dicho todo el verano. Si debo culpar a alguien ese es Voldemort." Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la pared. Remus no dijo nada y lo observó en silencio sin saber que decirle.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos.  
  
"Casi las 23.00." Contestó Remus revisando su reloj.  
  
"Debo comprarme un reloj pronto." Comentó el adolescente riéndose.  
  
"Harry, una pregunta: ¿Cuánto dinero podrías llegar a ganar esta noche?" Quiso saber Bill yendo al dúo.  
  
"Entre 100 y tres cuartos o más." Respondió el joven.  
  
"¿Tres cuartos?" Inquirió Remus confundido.  
  
"Tres cuartos de millón de Euros. Cuando se comienza con esa base, la cantidad mínima de dinero al final de la noche tiene al menos 6 cifras." Comentó el nuevo miembro del Profesorado de la Escuela a sus acompañantes.  
  
"Un poco de dinero, ¿eh?" Preguntó Bill con ironía, escondiendo el shock de la noticia.  
  
"Bastante a decir verdad." Se rió Harry.  
  
La fiesta siguió un rato más antes de que Molly enviara a Karen y Ginny a dormir pese a las protestas de las 2. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry vio a Dumbledore hablando con Shackebolt en susurros serios.  
  
"¿Hay reunión ahora?" Preguntó el joven a Remus y Bill, mientras Ron, Hermione y los mellizos se acercaron a ellos preguntándose lo mismo  
  
"No que yo sepa." Dijeron los dos negando con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Interrogó Remus a Tonks confundido.  
  
"Dumbledore está llamando a una reunión de los Jefes de Departamentos del Ministerio para una reunión de urgencia. No pregunten la razón porque nadie la sabe." Explicó Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"¿A qué hora vuelves?" Preguntó Fred a Harry cuando el adolescente estaba por irse de los Cuarteles cerca de la Medianoche.  
  
"Para el desayuno deberé estar aquí." Contestó Harry usando la chimenea para dejar el lugar. 


	6. Capítulo 06 Cerrando y Abriendo Capítulo...

Capítulo 06 Cerrando y Abriendo Capítulos de la Vida  
  
A las 8.30 de la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, todos los adultos estaban desayunando cuando Harry volvió a los Cuarteles de la Orden. Con un descomunal bostezo, el adolescente se sentó a la mesa saludando a los adultos.  
  
"¿Viste que hora es?" Preguntó Molly enojada viendo la hora.  
  
"8.30 A. M." Contestó Harry viendo el reloj de la cocina, antes de agregar: "Ninguno de ustedes son mis padres, así que ahórrense todo discurso que tengan sobre el horario de mi llegada."  
  
"¿Ganaste dinero anoche?" Quiso saber Bill mientras su madre se calló, lanzando una última mirada de severidad.  
  
"Gané 1.3." Contestó vagamente el joven.  
  
"¿1.3 qué?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"1.3 millones de Euros. La cifra exacta fue de 1350000 Euros." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¿¿¿CUÁNTO???" Preguntaron todos shockeados con sus palabras. Remus y Tonks, que estaban tomando un café, escupieron la bebida.  
  
"Les dije que se iba a jugar muy fuerte anoche!" Dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
"Dijiste que la cifra máxima tendría 6 números, no 7!" Exclamó Remus recordando la charla de la noche anterior.  
  
"Si éramos 7 u 8, sería lo máximo. Anoche fuimos 14! Y muchos comenzaron con 100000 de base!" Se defendió el adolescente antes de anunciar su retiro a dormir.  
  
"Me temo, Harry, que tu descanso deberá esperar un poco. Habrá reunión del Profesorado y estás obligado a ir a ella como el nuevo Profesor de Defensa." Informó el Director seriamente.  
  
"¿A qué hora será?" Inquirió Harry sentándose de nuevo en su silla.  
  
"A las 9.15. Te recomiendo que te bañes y te despejes antes de ella." Recomendó Dumbledore.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, prepáreme un termo con café bien cargado, más de lo habitual para mis gustos habituales." Pidió Harry antes de irse a bañar.  
  
Cuando Harry bajó de nuevo, Albus y Minerva estaban hablando sobre cosas del nuevo año escolar, mientras Karen desayunaba junto a los adultos.  
  
"Me olvidé de decirle, Profesora. Ya tengo listos los planes de enseñanza desde septiembre hasta Febrero. Si me da otra semana, les tengo listos los de la última parte del año." Anunció Harry a McGonagall tomando la taza de café y el termo que Molly le había dado.  
  
"Con eso me bastará para tener todo listo al menos para el comienzo de las clases. Para la última parte, no necesitaré eso hasta al menos diciembre." Indicó Minerva, mientras Harry fue a buscar los papeles.  
  
"Aquí los tiene." Dijo el Profesor dándole una carpeta llena de papeles a la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Los escribí ayer en la Laptop y los imprimí esta mañana. En un par de días los tendré escritos en pergaminos." Explicó Harry cuando Minerva vio que estaban impresos en papel Muggle. La Vice Directora asintió mostrando su conformismo a esto.  
  
"La reunión será en el Colegio. Di 'Salón De Profesores de Hogwarts' y allí estarás." Indicó Albus dándole a Harry un puñado de Polvos Flu.  
  
"Salón de Profesores de Hogwarts!" Gritó Harry usando la Red Flu.  
  
****  
  
Cuando aterrizó, Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor y vio que nada había cambiado desde que había ido allí en su tercer año. Luego de limpiar sus ropas, tomó asiento y se dispuso a esperar a los otros Profesores.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape fueron los primeros en llegar debido a que venían del mismo lugar que Harry. Unos minutos después llegaron Sprout y Flitwick. La jefa de Hufflepuff lo saludó con una sonrisa antes de ir a hablar con el Director, mientras que el diminuto Profesor de Encantamientos se acercó a él con intenciones de conversar.  
  
"¿Cansado?" Preguntó Flitwick viendo el termo de café y que Harry apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
"No me acosté todavía. Estuve toda la noche jugando al Poker con conocidos." Explicó Harry tomando otra taza de café, esta vez de un solo sorbo, cosa que lo puso un poco más despierto de lo que estaba.  
  
"¿Ganó algo, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó la Profesora de Aritmancia, Vector, escuchando la charla.  
  
"1350000 Euros en una noche de juego fuerte. Bastante más fuerte de lo habitual." Explicó Harry mientras Firenze, Trelawney, Sinistra, Binns y otros Profesores que Harry reconoció como el de Estudios Muggles y Grubby- Plank, la reemplazantes de Hagrid, y Madame Hooch entraron y tomaron asiento. Unos momentos después, llegaron Filch, el Conserje, Madame Pince, la Bibliotecaria, y Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera.  
  
"Bastante dinero." Comentó Flitwick a Vector, antes de que Dumbledore llamara a silencio para comenzar la reunión. La Profesora de Aritmancia, asintió en silencio.  
  
"Como ustedes ya saben, el Sr. Potter se hará cargo este año, y esperemos que por algunos más, de la posición de Profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Anunció el Director dando comienzo a la reunión de forma oficial.  
  
Varios de los otros Profesores lo felicitaron y le dieron la bienvenida al Profesorado. Filch no hizo comentarios y Snape le lanzó una mirada de odio que el adolescente ignoró por completo.  
  
"Como siempre, Argus me ha pasado la lista actualizada con los productos prohibidos. Encontrarán varios productos de los Mellizos Weasley en ella." Comentó con una leve risa el Director dándole a los Profesores una lista.  
  
Harry la ojeó y vio que todas las invenciones usadas por los mellizos el año pasado estaban en ella: los pantanos portátiles, los fuegos artificiales además de todos los otros.  
  
"Deberé recordar de mencionarle esto a Fred y George." Murmuró para si mismo Harry, mientras el Director continuaba hablando sobre la Torre de Astronomía, sitio bastante visitado por parejas estudiantiles, la Zona Restringida de la Biblioteca, el Bosque Prohibido y otros temas menores....  
  
"Estoy empezando a odiar este celular." Murmuró Harry cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo al Director. "Hable... Sí, habla Ángel Negro... General, llámeme en un par de horas... Estoy en una reunión importante... De acuerdo, lo llamaré para indicarle el lugar de la reunión... Si me disculpa debo atender otros asuntos."  
  
"Tema arreglado. No volverá a sonar en algunos días. Y si lo hace, lo destruyo." Informó Harry al Director apagando el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo.  
  
"Ahora debo pasar a otros temas de más importancia: la seguridad del Colegio." Anunció Dumbledore con un tono de máxima seriedad.  
  
"Este año, los Profesores deberán tomar turnos con los Prefectos para hacer guardia en la Escuela." Comenzó a enumerar Albus, con todos los demás escuchando con total atención.  
  
"Nuevamente las practicas de Quidditch serán supervisadas por Profesores y / o miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Varios Prefectos están en los equipos así que no pueden hacer guardia durante ellas.  
  
"Hasta nuevo aviso, solo los alumnos a partir de Cuarto Año podrán ir a Hogsmeade y sus permisos deberán ser vueltos a firmar." Aquí Dumbledore hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Harry: "Como eres Profesor y tienes tu propia custodia legal, eso no será necesario en tu caso." Harry asintió, indicando que entendía y Albus continuó:  
  
"Ahora un tema más grave: Draco Malfoy no será expulsado de la Escuela." Anunció el anciano mago esperando una pequeña explosión de los Profesores.  
  
Todos se quejaron diciendo que Malfoy había sido arrestado en el ataque de Mortífagos al Callejón Diagon y que debía ser expulsado. Para sorpresa del Director, Minerva y Snape, el único que no hizo comentarios o quejas fue Harry. Este solo se limitó a levantar su ceja y encender un cigarrillo, pero no abrió la boca para decir una palabra.  
  
"¿Cuál es la excus... perdón, razón, por la que no será expulsado?" Preguntó Harry cuando las quejas se apagaron. Todos entendieron la palabra que no había terminado de decir con completa claridad.  
  
"Como sucedió luego de la caída de Voldemort hace 15 años, muchos de los que estuvieron en el ataque, adujeron que estaban allí bajo la influencia del Maleficio Imperius." Comenzó a explicar Dumbledore.  
  
"Esta vez, todos los que lo adujeron y no eran Mortífagos reconocidos, fueron puestos bajo un hechizo que indicaría si esa persona había estado bajo la influencia de ese maleficio o alguno de los otros Imperdonables.  
  
"El Sr. Malfoy, además de unos pocos otros, resultaron ser positivos en esa prueba y se ha decidido darles el beneficio de la duda." Completó la información Albus seriamente.  
  
"Pregunta idiota si las hay: ¿se puede saber si la persona estuvo bajo el Imperius en el momento del ataque por casualidad?" Preguntó Harry con sumo interés en la contestación, mientras los demás mostraban su entendimiento a la situación.  
  
"Tomaré eso como un no." Murmuró el adolescente ante el silencio del Ministro.  
  
"Como dije, se le dará el beneficio de la duda permitiéndole reingresar en la escuela, pero será supervisado totalmente. Ante el menor indicio de que pertenece a las filas de Voldemort, será expulsado del Colegio y enjuiciado por su participación en el ataque y sus actividades como Mortífago." Completó Dumbledore la explicación.  
  
"Quiero creer perderá su status de Prefecto de su Casa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sprout a Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
"Así es." Contestó el Director antes de que Snape pudiera responder.  
  
"¿Algún tema más que discutir? Debo reunirme con un General de la OTAN en una horas y debo decidir el lugar de la reunión aún." Preguntó Harry a Dumbledore y McGonagall.  
  
"Ve. Luego hablaremos de los atributos y deberes de los Profesores además de mostrarte tus habitaciones." Indicó Minerva. Harry asintió y se fue del Castillo usando la chimenea.  
  
****  
  
Unas horas más tarde, Ángela McKinnon, Agente del MI5, esperaba sentada en un bar junto al General Blutther por la llegada de Harry Potter, o Ángel Negro como se lo llamaba habitualmente.  
  
Pero ellos no eran los únicos que lo esperaban. Junto a Ángela y el General había otros 2 hombres: Jonathan Plutru, Agente de la CIA, y Scott Millgred, hombre fuerte del Pentágono. Ambos tenían dudas acerca de Harry y querían hablar con él. Lo único que no le cerraba a Ángela eran los 2 francotiradores que habían colocado en los techos cercanos al bar.  
  
"McKinnon." Dijo Ángela cuando sonó su celular.  
  
"Si quieren que entre saca a los 2 francotiradores o desaparezco. Tienes 10 minutos." Respondió Harry al otro lado de la línea telefónica, antes de colgar sin darle chance de contestar.  
  
"Los vio a los 2. O los sacan o no entra." Indicó McKinnon a los dos hombres con seriedad.  
  
"Parece nerviosa, Ángela." Comentó Blutther mientras Millgred daba ordenes a los francotiradores para que dejaran sus sitios.  
  
"Nerviosa no es la palabra, General. Estos 2 idiotas tratan de engañar a alguien que es una bomba de tiempo andante. Tranquilo, es tu mejor aliado en una batalla. Enojado, tu peor enemigo.  
  
"Harry no juega. Él quiere algo que nosotros le podemos dar y él tiene algo que nosotros queremos. Me explica por que hay un agente de la CIA y un hombre del Pentágono, cuando esto no debería ser más que un tramite sencillo." Respondió Ángela mientras en el bar entraba Harry.  
  
"Ángela, General." Saludó el joven sentándose a la mesa con ellos.  
  
"Sr. Potter." Saludó Blutther, mientras Ángela solo lo saludó con un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
"Creí que iba a ser privada la reunión." Dijo Harry haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los 2 hombres.  
  
"Harry, te presento a Jonathan Plutru, CIA, y Scott Millgred, Pentágono." Presentó McKinnon a los hombres y Harry.  
  
"¿Tienen lo que les pedí?" Preguntó Harry a Ángela y Blutther sin preámbulos e ignorando a Millgred y Plutru.  
  
"¿Tiene lo nuestro?" Repreguntó Blutther, mientras sacaba una carpeta y se la entregaba al joven, que se la puso a revisar en silencio.  
  
"Aquí lo tienen." Dijo el adolescente dándoles una carpeta y  
guardándose la que le habían dado en una mochila.  
  
"Espero que esté todo en orden, General." Dijo Harry mientras el  
hombre la revisaba.  
  
"Lo está." Contestó Blutther luego de leer la carpeta por varios  
minutos.  
  
"General, Ángela, ha sido un placer." Dijo Harry levantándose de la  
mesa.  
  
"No todo lo está, Sr. Potter." Anunció Millgred cuando Harry se  
disponía a dejar el lugar.  
  
"¿Qué no está en orden?" Inquirió el adolescente retornando a su  
asiento.  
  
"Nos preguntamos las razones del pedido." Comentó Plutru seriamente.  
  
"Eso es asunto mío." Declaró Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué nos asegura que usted no vendió una copia de esos papeles a  
terroristas?" Interrogó Millgred sin rodeos.  
  
"¿Y qué les hace pensar que sí lo hice?" Repreguntó Harry con un tono  
de reto.  
  
"Un deposito bancario de 1350000 Euros realizado esta mañana a una cuenta a su nombre en un banco." Contestó Plutru antes de preguntar: "¿Qué explicación tiene a eso?"  
  
"El Sr. Potter participó anoche de una partida de Poker donde la apuesta mínima fue de 10000 Euros. Los 1350000 Euros depositados fue el dinero obtenido al final de la noche." Explicó Ángela luego de que Harry le lanzara una significativa mirada en su dirección.  
  
"También nos preguntamos sobre la falta de información sobre su pasado. Sus padres murieron cuando era bebé, fue a vivir con familiares..." Comenzó Plutru pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
"Al grano." Dijo Harry sin muy buen animo.  
  
"Ciertas cosas no cierran. ¿Por qué pidió a una familia amiga adoptar a Karen Hiller, si ni siquiera la conocía?" Preguntó Millgred.  
  
"La hubiera pedido yo en persona, pero no me la hubieran dado siendo menor de 18, aun si tuviera mi custodia legal, como lo hago luego de ser emancipado." Contestó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Aún no nos ha contestado." Comentó Plutru.  
  
"Caballeros, esa niña estaba a punto de suicidarse. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para evitarlo. No sabía que eso fuera un crimen." Comentó con sarcasmo el adolescente.  
  
"¿Cómo Jennifer Lower?" Interrogó Plutru haciendo referencia a la chica que se había suicidado en frente de Harry.  
  
"Ya he dado contestaciones sobre ese tema, caballeros. Además, creo recordar que el padre, era un General del Pentágono que era nexo entre su país y el nuestro. ¿Por qué no me explica por que se ignoraron o borraron las denuncias contra el General?" Preguntó Harry dando vuelta el tablero a su favor, al memos momentáneamente.  
  
"Esa no es información confirmada. Y si así lo fuera, no se puede divulgar." Contestó Millgred, nervioso por el cambio de tema.  
  
"Digo lo mismo con respecto a mi vida personal. No se metan porque no soy alguien con quien quiera verse enfrentado." Advirtió Harry a los 2 hombres.  
  
"¿Nos está amenazando?"  
  
"Advirtiendo. ¿O quiere que su esposa sepa sobre su amante, Sr. Plutru? Sr. Millgred, ¿desea que sus jefes se enteren de sus negociados?"" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Cómo...?" Comenzó Plutru shockeado con sus dichos.  
  
"Si alguno de ustedes, se mete conmigo, Karen, mis amigos o familia, juro por la tumba de mis padres que lamentarán el haberlo hecho. ¿Quedó claro, caballeros?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"General, fue un gusto conocerlo. Ángela, olvídate de que existo." Dijo Harry levantándose de nuevo para salir.  
  
Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, algo le dijo que se quitara del lugar de inmediato. Gracias a la velocidad y reflejos obtenidos en Quidditch, Harry se corrió para la izquierda, al tiempo que una bala pasó por el lugar en donde había estado parado un momento antes. El proyectil siguió su trayectoria y le dio en la cabeza a Millgred matándolo de inmediato.  
  
"Buena puntería tienen sus francotiradores." Comentó Harry ácidamente a Plutru, tomando su arma y matando a los 2 tiradores que estaban situados en el mismo sitio de antes.  
  
"¿Alguna otra sorpresa tienen para mí?" Preguntó el joven guardando su arma en su cintura de nuevo.  
  
"¿No? Adiós entonces." Dijo Harry dejando el lugar luego de un silencio sepulcral por parte de las 3 personas.  
  
"Se lo advertí: no debían meterse con él." Comentó McKinnon marchándose también del sitio, furiosa con el hecho de haber estado allí además de haber perdido uno de sus mejores elementos como lo era Harry.  
  
****  
  
"Otra hermosa reunión has tenido, he de suponer." Comentó Amelia Bones cuando Harry retornó a los cuarteles, al ver la cara del joven que daba más miedo que la del día anterior.  
  
Harry no respondió. Antes de que alguien supiera que pasaba, tomó su arma, la apuntó contra una pared y vació el cargador entero de su revolver en ella, ante la mirada atónita de todos.  
  
"Así de bien fue." Dijo Harry antes de anunciar que se iría a dormir de inmediato y que no lo molestaran hasta que el se levantara.  
  
"Debe encontrar una nueva manera de descargar toda su furia." Comentó Remus mientras Albus arreglaba la pared y los huecos de bala desaparecían de ella.  
  
****  
  
Pasaron dos días antes de que Harry volviera a dar alguna señal de vida. En esa ocasión fue para desayunar junto a los Miembros adultos de la Orden.  
  
"Pido disculpas por lo del otro día. Mis nervios llegaron a un limite nunca antes visto y necesitaba descargar tensiones de una manera más... práctica a mi manera habitual." Explicó el joven mientras tomaba una taza de café y comenzaba a leer el Profeta.  
  
"¿Llamas 'manera práctica' a vaciar un cargador completo en una pared?" Preguntó con ironía Snape.  
  
"La otra es hacerlo contra una persona. ¿Quiere que lo haga con usted, Snape?" Contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Leyendo el diario, levantó la vista y le preguntó a Dumbledore: "¿Esto es una broma?"  
  
En el articulo de la primera pagina, el diario informaba de una demanda liderada por Draco Malfoy contra Harry por lo que había hecho contra su Padre y otros Mortífagos 'inocentes que estaban bajo la influencia del Imperius'.  
  
"Fue presentada luego del proceso para determinar quienes habían estado allí voluntariamente o no." Explicó Amelia.  
  
"Y como los muertos no hablan, no se puede determinar si eran Mortífagos por su voluntad o no." Dijo Harry irónicamente, antes de agregar: "Si ustedes esperan que yo me siente a explicar mis acciones de ese día, les sugiero que en vez de una silla lo hagan en una cama."  
  
"La demanda no avanzará demasiado. No lo permitiremos." Anunció Bones seriamente, quien se esperaba esa reacción del adolescente.  
  
"Lo que diga, Madame Bones." Murmuró Harry sin dejar de leer el periódico.  
  
"Estamos interesados en saber algo, Harry." Dijo Albus de repente abriendo la carpeta que Harry había traído de la reunión y leyendo los documentos.  
  
"Los papeles de Karen son simples. A partir de ahora Karen Hiller deja de existir en el Mundo Muggle y pasa a ser Karen Weasley, con historial medico y escolar incluidos." Anunció el adolescente sin levantar la vista.  
  
"Ese no es el documento que atrajo nuestra atención precisamente, sino tu certificado de defunción a causa de..." Dijo Albus antes de añadir: "un accidente de automóvil."  
  
"Certificado que no tiene fecha si lo leyó con atención." Comentó Harry, cambiando de página el diario.  
  
"La otra cosa que atrajo nuestra atención." Informó Remus seriamente.  
  
"Sencillo. Entre la opciones que he estado pensando para cuando acabe la guerra, dejar el Mundo Mágico e ir a vivir entre Muggles es una de ellas." Comenzó el adolescente cerrando el diario, enfocando toda su atención a los adultos.  
  
"Cuando acabe la guerra, Voldemort estará muerto y yo seré el responsable de esa muerte, lo que solo contribuirá en subir mi fama a niveles astronómicos, mayores a los actuales.  
  
"Si quiero obtener paz, lo mejor es hacer pensar a todos que estoy muerto. El certificado de defunción tiene ese objetivo." Informó Harry abriendo el diario de nuevo, retomando su lectura.  
  
"¿Por eso no tiene fecha?" Preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.  
  
"La fecha será puesta cuando decida hacerlo." Informó Harry sin inmutarse de su lectura.  
  
"No puedo negar que es un buen plan a futuro." Comentó Albus escuchando la historia con atención. A su alrededor, los demás asintieron en acuerdo a esto.  
  
"¿No lo vas a atender?" Preguntó Remus cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, y Harry no hizo ningún movimiento hacia el aparato.  
  
"No." Contestó el adolescente viendo el número de quien lo llamaba.  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó confundida Minerva.  
  
"No estoy de humor para escuchar a Ángela hoy." Informó Harry en tono duro.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que la atiendas." Comentó Albus luego de media hora donde el teléfono no cesó de sonar.  
  
"Ahórrate las excusas, no estoy de humor para ellas." Dijo Harry atendiendo la llamada finalmente luego de otros 10 minutos. "Ángela, maldición, la bala del francotirador era para mí si te has olvidado!... Nosotros teníamos un trato, yo obtenía lo que les pedí y ustedes recibían los papeles. Ni el Pentágono ni la CIA debían estar ahí!... ¿Llamaste solo para eso?... ¿Cuándo y dónde será?... Gracias por el aviso." Terminó la charla el adolescente escribiendo algo en su agenda.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Dumbledore luego de unos momentos de silencio.  
  
"Debo ir a la lectura del testamento de mis tíos en 45 minutos." Informó el Profesor de Defensa escuetamente antes de irse a cambiar, y dejar los cuarteles una vez más.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry regresó, su humor no era precisamente el mejor, pero al menos no estaba tan malo como últimamente lo había estado. Se sentó a cenar, colocando un bolso al lado de su silla, sin hacer comentarios.  
  
"Veo que la lectura del testamento ha sido mejor que tus últimas reuniones." Comentó Moody comenzando a cenar.  
  
"No hubo nada de que sorprenderse. Le dejaron la casa y el dinero a Marge. Fui a Privet Drive a buscar cosas antes de regresar aquí." Informó Harry señalando el bolso.  
  
"Pocas cosas, ¿eh?" Preguntó con ironía Remus.  
  
"Está todo encogido para que quepa en el bolso. Traje un equipo de música de mi primo, CD suyos, que van a escuchar mucho aquí y en Hogwarts, algunos libros, y otras cosas." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿Qué clase de música?" Preguntó Bill con curiosidad.  
  
"Latina. Vaya a saber por que, a mi primo le comenzó a gustar esa música. La escuché este verano y me gustó." Comentó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Qué ritmos?" Quiso saber Charlie.  
  
"Rock y baladas de amor principalmente. Alejandro Sanz, Ricardo Arjona, Charly García y otros." Dijo Harry antes de ir a la Biblioteca a hacer algunas cosas, pidiendo no ser molestado excepto que haya una reunión de la Orden o una reunión del Profesorado. Inmediatamente después a que entrara allí, la Orden escuchó música que indicaba que Harry había encendido el equipo musical.  
  
****  
  
Dos horas más tarde, Harry aún seguía en la Biblioteca con la música encendida. Decidiéndose a entrar, Karen fue hasta allí y golpeó la puerta suavemente.  
  
"Alohomora!" Escuchó la niña una exclamación desde adentro.  
  
"Cerró la puerta mágicamente. Ese es el encantamiento para abrirlas." Explicó Albus al tiempo que las puertas se abrían y los dos entraban a revisar al adolescente.  
  
Sobre una de las mesas, había un tablero de ajedrez con algunas piezas puestas. Cerca de allí, estaba el equipo musical, mientras Harry miraba el tablero con un cigarrillo en una mano y su varita en la otra.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó el joven levantando su vista y bajando el volumen de la música.  
  
"Teníamos curiosidad por saber que estabas haciendo." Explicó Dumbledore mientras él y Karen se acercaron a revisar el tablero. Harry asintió antes de subir la música de nuevo a su volumen anterior  
  
"Lindas piezas." Comentó el Director observándolas.  
  
"¿Qué es cada una de ellas?" Quiso saber Karen con curiosidad.  
  
"Solo he hecho las negras. No he decidido que representará cada pieza blanca." Explicó Harry antes de detallar.  
  
"Los peones son Mortífagos, las Torres son Trolls, los Caballos son Dementores, Los Alfiles son vampiros, la Reina es una Banshee y el rey es Voldemort."  
  
"Buena creatividad." Comentó Remus entrando con Minerva, escuchando la charla. Los dos adultos observaron el tablero con atención antes de comenzar a observar las piezas.  
  
"¿Piezas de ajedrez mágico o simples como los Muggles?" Preguntó Ron entrando con Hermione y los otros observando las piezas también.  
  
"No lo he decidido, además no conozco el encantamiento para hacerlas mover como las otras." Informó Harry observando su agenda y tomando una pequeña roca y comenzando a transformarla en una nueva pieza.  
  
"Los Aurors serán los peones blancos." Informó el joven concluyendo su nueva pieza: un mago vistiendo túnica de Auror. Luego repitió el mismo proceso otras 7 veces antes de colocarlas en su lugar del tablero.  
  
Repentinamente, Harry levantó su vista a sus 2 mejores amigos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de comenzar otra pieza. Esta sería claramente una estudiante con una pequeña pila de libros en sus manos.  
  
"Harry, ¿tú no...?" Comenzó a preguntar Hermione creyendo entender el significado de la pieza.  
  
"¿Lo has olvidado, Hermione? ¿El tablero de Primer Año? Tú fuiste una Torre. Ron fue un caballo. Yo fui el Alfil esa vez. Esta vez, no seré un Alfil, seré el rey en este juego." Dijo Harry mientras hacía uno de los 2 Caballos. Estos, al igual que las Torre, era un estudiante, solo que en vez de tener libros, iba montado en una escoba.  
  
"¿De qué tablero están hablando?" Preguntó confundida Molly, mientras Harry agregaba las 4 nuevas piezas al tablero.  
  
"Larga historia." Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo antes de Dumbledore o McGonagall contestaran.  
  
"¿Quiénes serán la Reina y los Alfiles?" Preguntó Bill con curiosidad, mientras Harry seguía leyendo su agenda.  
  
"Fawkes es la Reina. Aún no he decidido el Alfil." Comentó el adolescente sin levantar la vista de su lectura.  
  
"¿Ahora qué?" Exclamó Harry cuando su celular sonó: "Hable... Sí, habla HP... No, salgo del juego... Lo de la otra noche me alcanza para bastante tiempo... Lo lamento pero no... Mándale mis condolencias a los perdedores de esa noche, pero no doy revancha... Adiós." Terminada la charla, Harry guardó su celular antes de decirle a los adultos: "Se acabó el Harry jugador de Poker."  
  
"Y yo que quería jugar." Se lamentó Bill.  
  
"¿Sucede algo que están todos aquí? Antes de entrar pedí no ser molestado excepto que haya una reunión.." Preguntó Harry tomando sus los peones de ambos lados, las 2 torres blancas y moviendo los dos caballos a posiciones de Alfiles.  
  
"¿A qué se debe el cambio?" Inquirió Dumbledore con curiosidad viendo los movimientos.  
  
"Cambié de opinión en algo y he decidido hacer unos cambios en las piezas." Explicó Harry cambiando los peones negros de Mortífagos a Basiliscos y los blancos de Aurors a Fénixes.  
  
"No han contestado mi pregunta." Repitió el adolescente con tono de impaciencia ante la interrupción de su trabajo.  
  
"Queríamos ver que estabas haciendo." Contestó el Director en nombre de todos.  
  
"Si se quedan no hagan ruido y no me bajen la música!" Exclamó Harry viendo que Charlie se acercaba al equipo musical.  
  
"Quería ver los CDs." Informó Charlie tomándolos, comenzándolos a ver.  
  
"Lo que digas." Murmuró Harry antes de comenzar a trabajar en las 2 torres: estas eran un lobo apoyado en una especie de torre pequeña.  
  
"Gracias por incluirme." Comentó Remus viendo la nueva pieza.  
  
Harry solo asintió con una sonrisa antes de comenzar con los Caballos: un gran perro negro, la forma Animaga de Sirius. Todos los demás, incluyendo Karen a quien se le explicó el significado de ambas piezas, miraban maravillados el trabajo que realizaba el joven.  
  
"¿A mí me sacaste del tablero?" Preguntó Hermione haciéndose la ofendida.  
  
"Tú eres la Reina." Informó Harry tomando una de las Torres, y haciéndole solo une modificación: le agregó una corona de Reina a la pieza.  
  
"¿Por qué ella es la Reina?" Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
"Siempre está al lado del Rey, mientras que el Alfil siempre acompaña a los Reyes. Al menos así se comienza en el tablero." Explicó el adolescente antes de comenzar la última de todas: el Rey. Esa pieza era una réplica miniatura de Harry, con la cicatriz incluida. Sobre su cabeza había una corona, en su mano derecha estaba su varita, y en su cintura una espada.  
  
"Les presento mi tablero de ajedrez." Dijo Harry al incluir al Rey y la Reina en sus sitios del tablero.  
  
"Un trabajo impresionante." Dijo Bill revisando todo el tablero y sus piezas mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, felicitando a Harry por su trabajo.  
  
"¿Lo vas a hacer un ajedrez mágico?" Preguntó Ron a su amigo.  
  
"Este no lo será. Si hago algún otro, sí, pero este no." Contestó Harry antes de preguntarle a McGonagall que miraba el tablero con una cara pensativa, como si eso le hubiera dado una idea: "¿Ocurre algo, Profesora?"  
  
"Me ha solucionado un problema, Sr. Potter." Respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.  
  
"Y ese es..." Comenzó el adolescente con curiosidad.  
  
"Sencillo. Cada año para los EXTASIS, todos los alumnos de Sexto y Séptimo año deben hacer un proyecto personal. Este año, debo admitir que me estaba costando encontrar alguno que no haya realizado ya en el pasado. Usted me acaba de dar la idea para ello." Explicó la Profesora de Transformación viendo el tablero cuidadosamente.  
  
"Un tablero con piezas de ajedrez. La mitad hechas por Sexto y la otra por Séptimo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Preguntó Harry creyendo entender la situación.  
  
"Exactamente." Asintió la Jefa de Gryffindor, antes de agregar al trío: "Por supuesto que Ustedes tres deben actuar como si no conocieran sobre esto."  
  
"¿Harry continuará yendo a clases siendo Profesor?" Preguntó Ginny confundida, mientras los 3 asentían al pedido.  
  
"El Sr. Potter recibirá clases en forma separada al resto de sus compañeros, pero continuará recibiéndolas. Después de todo aún no se ha graduado de Hogwarts." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Eso significa que podrá seguir jugando al Quidditch?" Preguntó Ron con esperanza en su voz.  
  
"Para desgracia de Severus, sí. Al ser arrestada Umbridge, todos sus decretos y decisiones al frente del Colegio han quedado anuladas, incluyendo la prohibición del Sr. Potter para jugar Quidditch." Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Volvemos al aire!" Exclamó Harry chocando los 5 con Ron.  
  
"Necesitamos rearmar el equipo. Fred, George, Alicia y Angelina se graduaron y necesitaremos reemplazantes además de un equipo de Reserva." Comentó Ginny con sus 2 compañeros de equipo.  
  
"¿Quién será el Capitán?" Preguntó Ron a Minerva.  
  
"Por antigüedad y experiencia en el Equipo, será el Sr. Potter." Informó McGonagall a los 3 jugadores.  
  
Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Karen habían empezado a probar el tablero y las piezas jugando la revancha del juego del cumpleaños de Harry. Karen jugaba con la blancas y Dumbledore con las negras.  
  
"¿Quién dio permiso para jugar con mi tablero?" Preguntó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de esto, con un fingido enojo con los 2.  
  
"Probábamos como era." Comentó Karen moviendo su Alfil, haciendo jaque en el proceso.  
  
"La próxima vez avisen. Y ni se les ocurra convertir las piezas en mágicas." Informó el adolescente sentándose a ver el juego.  
  
"Realmente realistas son las piezas, Harry." Comentó Dumbledore saliendo del jaque en el que estaba, luego de asegurarle al joven que permanecerían como estaban.  
  
"Gracias por el elogio, Profesor." Sonrió Harry.  
  
"¿Encontraste una nueva forma de descargar toda tu ira?" Preguntó Molly con esperanzas de que fuera una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
"Es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero puede que sí lo sea." Dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
Karen y Albus continuaron su partida antes de que Molly llamara a todos a cenar, dejando el juego en tablas de nuevo. En el tablero solo quedaban del lado de las piezas blancas, el Rey (Harry), la Reina (Hermione), un alfil y una torre (Ron y Remus respectivamente) y 2 peones (Fénixes). De las negras, solo quedaban el Rey (Voldemort), 2 Peones (Basiliscos), 1 Caballo (Dementores) y un Alfil (Vampiro).  
  
Alguien amigo de la adivinación, podría llamarlo una premonición de futuro, otros solo las piezas de un juego inconcluso. Harry al ver las piezas sobrantes del tablero, quería inclinarse por la segunda, pero algo le decía que eso estaba más cerca de la primera opción que de la última.  
  
"Ruego que me equivoque." Pensó Harry antes de sentarse a cenar con los demás. 


	7. Capítulo 07 El Final del Verano

Capítulo 07 El Final del Verano  
  
"¿Qué te ha estado molestando?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry una noche luego de una reunión de la Orden 2 semanas antes al retorno a la Escuela.  
  
"¿Recuerda la partida que jugó contra Karen el día que creé el tablero?" Preguntó Harry acercándose al tablero y jugando con algunas piezas.  
  
"La recuerdo." Asintió el Director antes de colocar las piezas en orden e invitar a Harry a jugar una partida contra él.  
  
"¿Recuerda las piezas que quedaron en el tablero?" Inquirió el adolescente moviendo el peón que estaba delante del rey. El tablero y sus piezas mantenían su forma original y seguían siendo del estilo Muggle.  
  
"De mi lado quedaron el rey, 2 peones, un caballo y un alfil si mal no recuerdo. A Karen le quedaron el rey, la reina, una torre, un caballo, un alfil y dos peones." Recordó Dumbledore abriendo su lado con el caballo que estaba del lado de la Reina.  
  
"Voldemort, Basiliscos, Dementores y Vampiros. Yo, Hermione, Remus, Ron y Fénixes." Comentó Harry moviendo el alfil del rey.  
  
"No son las piezas, sino lo que simbolizan lo que te ha preocupado." Comentó Albus creyendo entender lo que el joven pensaba, mientras volvía a mover su caballo.  
  
"¿Premonición o casualidad?" Preguntó Harry moviendo su reina.  
  
"No lo sé. Pero tu nunca fuiste alguien que creyera en las premoniciones y las casualidades, rara vez existen." Comentó Dumbledore pensativamente, moviendo el peón de la torre del lado de la Reina.  
  
"Tampoco creía en las Profecías." Murmuró Harry antes de mover la Reina de nuevo y decir: "Jaque Mate."  
  
Dumbledore vio el tablero, y comprobó que efectivamente acaba de ser vencido. La Reina había comido el peón del Rey y tenía el Alfil en diagonal, impidiendo que sea comida. El Rey estaba atrapado al no tener movimiento para los costados ni alguna pieza que comiera a la Reina.  
  
"Buenas noches, Director." Se rió el joven ante la cara de sorpresa del anciano al ser vencido tan fácilmente y en menos de 4 movimientos.  
  
"Debo recordar ese movimiento." Murmuró Dumbledore antes de irse a dormir él también.  
  
"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó Remus a Dumbledore la siguiente mañana cuando los adultos estaban desayunando.  
  
"¿Lo qué?" Preguntó Albus creyendo saber la razón de la pregunta.  
  
"Que Harry te hizo anoche un Jaque Mate Pastor!" Exclamó Minerva.  
  
"¿Ese es el nombre de tu jugada?" Interrogó el anciano Mago al adolescente, que tomaba un café mientras leía el diario. Harry solo asintió sin levantar la vista del diario.  
  
"Lo hizo. Tardó 4 movimientos en vencerme." Informó Albus a los demás adultos.  
  
"Cayó en uno de los trucos de ajedrez más viejos que existen!" Se rió Bill sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
"¿De qué truco hablan?" Preguntó Ron bajando con Karen, Ginny y Hermione.  
  
"Harry le hizo un Pastor a Dumbledore anoche!" Explicó Bill a los 4 estudiantes.  
  
"¿Qué combinación usaste?" Quiso saber Karen, mientras los otros 3 estudiantes lo miraban sin creerlo del todo.  
  
"Reina con Alfil." Informó Harry antes de agregar: "Voy al Callejón a comprar la Escoba. ¿Alguien viene o necesita algo de allí?"  
  
Harry había sido informado que Umbridge, creyendo que permanecería como Directora de Hogwarts por mucho tiempo, había destruido su Saeta de Fuego y las 2 Escobas de los mellizos. En compensación a esto, la Escoba que comprara el estudiante sería abonada por el Ministerio.  
  
"Tengo deberes que terminar." Murmuró Ron negando con la cabeza.  
  
"Tengo algunas cosas para leer." Informó Ginny negando también.  
  
"Debo ayudarlo." Explicó Hermione señalando a Ron.  
  
"Tengo algo que hacer." Dijo Karen.  
  
"¿Necesitan algo?" Preguntó Harry a los adultos, un poco decepcionado de que fuera solo esa vez.  
  
"No esta vez." Comentó Molly luego de pensar unos minutos.  
  
"Vuelvo para la cena o antes." Informó el adolescente antes de usar la Chimenea e ir al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Un rato más tarde, Harry caminaba por las calles del lugar visitando negocios, viendo algunas cosas que quizás le podrían servir para la Escuela, sin encontrar nada.  
  
En los negocios vio a varios de sus compañeros de clase, y estudiantes de Hogwarts comprando los útiles y libros para ese año. A varios los saludó y habló con ellos, entre ellos Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, todos miembros del DA el año anterior. Mientras que a otros, simplemente los ignoró, como Cho Chang y varios Slytherins.  
  
"¿Seguiremos con el DA?" Preguntó Dean cuando hablaba con Harry, Seamus y Neville, que estaba allí con su abuela. Seamus y Neville se interesaron en la pregunta, mostrando interés en saber la respuesta. Los 4 Gryffindors habían hecho una parada en sus compras y estaban comiendo un helado.  
  
"¿No saben quien será el Profesor de Defensa este año?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Lupin volverá?" Preguntó Seamus esperanzado.  
  
"No." Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.  
  
"Por favor que no sea Snape!" Rogó Dean, temiendo la peor pesadilla de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts: que el Jefe de Slytherin hubiera obtenido el puesto que tanto anhelaba.  
  
"Tranquilo que no es Snape." Aseguró el adolescente con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Ernie agregándose a la charla con Justin y escuchando lo último.  
  
"Están hablando con él." Comunicó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¿Bromeas?" Preguntaron los 5 chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"No. Recibí la autorización de las Autoridades de la Escuela, esto es Dumbledore y del los 4 Jefes de Casa, para que lo sea. En unos días me mostrarán mi Oficina y mis habitaciones." Explicó el Profesor, recordando que McGonagall le había dicho que antes del Primero de septiembre, le mostraría los lugares que usaría como Profesor.  
  
"¿Seguirás yendo a clases?" Preguntó Dean.  
  
"Sí, tendré clases con cada Profesor un día a la semana. Lunes, Pociones. Martes, Encantamientos. Miércoles, Defensa, con Remus enseñándomela. Jueves, Transformaciones. Viernes, Herbología. La clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las cursaré con ustedes, ya que en ese horario tendré hora libre en mis clases." Explicó Harry recordando el horario de clases que Minerva y Dumbledore le habían dado hacía una semana.  
  
"¿Quidditch?" Preguntó Neville con curiosidad.  
  
"Me sumo de nuevo como el Buscador y fui nombrado Capitán por McGonagall, ya que soy el que tiene más experiencia en el equipo." Dijo el Profesor.  
  
"Segundo con más experiencia. Yo tengo un año más en el equipo que tú." Dijo Katie sentándose con ellos a la mesa. Entonces añadió: "Los mellizos me contaron que serás el Profesor de Defensa este año. Felicitaciones. Dudo que seas peor que los últimos 6 que tuvimos."  
  
"Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Katie." Respondió Harry con sarcasmo, provocando las risas de los demás.  
  
"¿Debo tener la varita lista? Cada vez que tú vienes al Callejón, hay batalla campal contigo en el medio." Interrogó Katie seriamente a Harry.  
  
"Yo siempre estoy con esta lista por las dudas." Dijo Harry mostrando la 9 mm. que portaba como siempre en su cintura a pesar de ya no estar en el MI5 luego del desastre con los hombres de la CIA y el Pentágono.  
  
"Sí, escuché que trabajaste para los Servicios Secretos." Comentó Katie, mientras los otros se quedaron viéndolo con sorpresa por el arma.  
  
"¿La has usado?" Quiso saber Ernie.  
  
"Ernie, durante el ataque al Callejón de los Mortífagos, maté a 37 de ellos con el arma. Todos con balazos al cráneo." Comentó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Y apretó el gatillo del arma, con el cargador vacío en la cabeza de Fudge. Mi tía casi sufre un infarto con eso." Comentó Susan agregándose al grupo con Hannah.  
  
"A tu tía la estoy volviendo loca este verano, Susan!" Se rió Harry con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
"Demonios! ¿Ahora qué?" Exclamó Harry cuando sonó su celular, que había permanecido en silencio los últimos 8 días.  
  
"Ángel Negro." Dijo Harry atendiendo el llamado, viendo el número que llamaba. "¿Qué quieres?... ¿Para cuando?... Necesitaré tiempo... Tengo problemas propios y a ti te deben estar buscando... Tengo contactos... ¿Dónde quieres reunirnos?... Allí estaré."  
  
"¿Otra vez con lo de las drogas, Harry?" Preguntó Fred quien había escuchado la conversación y recordando la que había ocurrido la noche del arribo del adolescente a los Cuarteles.  
  
"Los que encarcelé escaparon y me llamaron para hacer un nuevo trato." Informó Harry al mellizo, mientras respondía a la persona a la que acaba de llamar: "Necesito hablar con McKinnon... Es una urgencia... Habla Ángel Negro... Dile que si quiere atrapar a los terroristas que se le escaparon, será mejor que atienda... Espero."  
  
"Creí que no querías tener nada más que ver con ella." Comentó Fred mientras Harry esperaba que lo atendiera su ex-jefa.  
  
"También yo, Fred." Comentó el adolescente antes de comenzar a hablar con McKinnon: "Me llamaron de nuevo... 50 esta noche a las 24... En el mismo sitio de la primera vez... Estaré allí en un par de horas... Estoy vacío de ellos, así que los más que me puedas brindar mejor... Nos vemos entonces."  
  
"Dama, Caballeros, he venido a este sitio con una misión y tengo intenciones de cumplirla." Comunicó Harry a sus compañeros antes de dirigirse a Fred: "Llama a casa y diles que volveré para el desayuno."  
  
"No les va a gustar eso. Tenían planeada una reunión familiar esta noche si lo has olvidado." Comentó Fred haciendo hincapié en lo de reunión familiar, que era el código para reuniones de la Orden.  
  
"Tengo otro asunto que resolver, Fred. Luego me enteraré de los chismes que allí se digan. Estoy seguro que habrá bastante de eso." Contestó Harry usando el código para informaciones dichas en las reuniones.  
  
"Tú te las arreglas con los demás." Informó Fred antes de despedirse de todos y regresar a la tienda.  
  
"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Katie dejando la heladería también.  
  
"Tienda de Quidditch. Umbridge destruyó la Saeta y necesito una nueva." Explicó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntó la Cazadora con sorpresa.  
  
"Esto no es nada, Katie." Dijo Harry seriamente levantando las mangas de la camisa de la chica para revelar cortes en las muñecas.  
  
"Es problema mío, Harry. No te metas." Dijo Katie bajándose las mangas.  
  
"Escucha, algo te pasa. Nadie se intenta cortar las venas por nada. O me lo dices a mí o Dumbledore, McGonagall y Pomfrey se enteran." Advirtió el adolescente seriamente.  
  
"¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser molestados?" Pidió la joven viendo que no tenía más alternativa que hablar con Harry.  
  
"Ven conmigo." Instruyó Harry guiándola a la tienda de los mellizos.  
  
"No quiero que se enteren ellos." Rogó Katie.  
  
"Necesitamos privacidad. ¿Pueden dárnosla, chicos?" Preguntó Harry a los mellizos cuando entraron en la tienda.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Fred a Harry guiándolos a una zona trasera de la tienda.  
  
"¿Creen que puedan cerrar la tienda un rato? Los necesito a los dos aquí." Pidió Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Fred de nuevo, con tono más apremiante esta vez.  
  
"Esto pasa, Fred!" Exclamó Harry mostrando las marcas de Katie al Mellizo, mientras la chica intentaba no mirar a sus amigos.  
  
"George, cierra la tienda y ven acá!" Gritó Fred a su hermano, entendiendo la seriedad de la situación.  
  
"Comienza a hablar. Ni yo ni los mellizos nos iremos hasta que nos hayas explicado todo esto. Y te aseguro que a mi no se me cansa fácilmente." Ordenó Harry a Katie seriamente, mientras los 3 chicos se sentaban cerca de ella.  
  
"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene cigarrillos? Yo me quedé sin ellos anoche y no compré todavía." Pidió Katie a los 3.  
  
"Compra uno para ella y otro para mí." Instruyó Harry a George dándole dinero Muggle.  
  
"¿Por donde quieren que empiece?" Preguntó la Cazadora cuando el Mellizo regresó con los cigarrillos, y ella y Harry prendieron uno cada uno.  
  
"¿Cuándo comenzaste a cortarte?" Interrogó Harry seriamente, mientras Fred y George escuchaban en silencio.  
  
"Cuando murió mi madre hace 2 veranos. La relación con mi padre nunca fue buena y luego de su muerte las cosas empeoraron más y más." Comenzó a relatar Katie.  
  
"Este verano me enteré de que mi Padre tenía un amante y que luego de la muerte de mi madre estaba planeando casarse con ella. Yo no entraba en sus planes así que me informó que a partir del final de este año escolar, me debería buscar una casa porque en la mía ya no era bienvenida."  
  
"Linda familia." Murmuró Fred, antes de recibir un codazo de su hermano, además de un pisotón de Harry.  
  
"Pienso igual que ustedes, chicos. Mi familia es hermosa." Dijo Katie con una risa sarcástica, antes de continuar:  
  
"Mi padre me ignoró completamente, su amante me odia, mi tía, que siempre me apoyó en todo, fue asesinada este verano por Mortífagos. En resumen, mi vida estaba en caos.  
  
"Sentía que no podía continuar con esto y..." Katie no pudo continuar hablando, estaba llorando. Fred se acercó a ella inmediatamente y la abrazó. Katie solo se lo devolvió sin decir nada.  
  
"Si Dumbledore se entera, habrá problemas." Dijo George a Harry seriamente.  
  
"Katie, ¿pondrías tu vida en mis manos sin preguntar nada?" Inquirió Harry con el celular en la mano.  
  
"¿Qué te propones?" Preguntó Katie confundida con la pregunta.  
  
"Tengo una amiga que te puede ayudar. Pero debes querer salir de la depresión y estar dispuesta a ser ayudada en todo esto." Informó Harry.  
  
"Quiero hacerlo. Pero los 3 deben prometerme algo aquí y ahora: que contaré con ustedes incondicionalmente en todo lo que necesite." Pidió Katie a sus amigos.  
  
"Necesito a Alex en el teléfono... Es urgente... Espero." Dijo Harry hablando por celular, luego de que los 3 le juraran apoyarla en todo.  
  
"¿A quién llama?" Preguntó Katie con curiosidad.  
  
"Harry trabajó este verano en L. A. S. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?" Preguntó Fred a Katie. Cuando la Cazadora asintió, el mellizo añadió: "Alex es su Jefa allí."  
  
"Alex, soy Harry... Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda urgente... Es una amiga mía... Necesita lugar y hay que sacarla de una depresión... Corte de venas... 2 veranos... Problemas familiares también... ¿Puedes recibirla?... Te debo una." Cuando acabó la comunicación el adolescente tornó su atención a sus 3 amigos:  
  
"George, ve con Katie a la casa y que arme un bolso con ropa y las cosas de la Escuela. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacarla de allí y moverla a un sitio donde esté contenida. De eso se ocupará mi Jefa." Explicó Harry a sus amigos seriamente.  
  
"Vamos." Ordenó el mellizo a la Cazadora.  
  
"Cuando vuelvan, te llevaré con Alex. Yo debo hacer una cosa en el Callejón antes de irme." Prometió Harry a Katie cuando ella y George estaban por usar la chimenea para ir a su casa. Katie asintió y usó la Red Flu, siendo seguida por el mellizo momentos después.  
  
"¿Podemos sacarla?" Preguntó Fred con tono de temor a Harry.  
  
"Eso espero, Fred, eso espero." Respondió el Buscador antes de ir a la tienda de Quidditch a comprar su escoba.  
  
Al llegar allí, vio a una multitud de gente afuera de la tienda. Con gran esfuerzo logró abrirse espacio entre la multitud para entrar en la tienda. Al hacerlo entendió la razón de la multitud, dentro de la tienda estaban los 7 jugadores titulares del Puddlemore United, entre quienes estaba su viejo compañero de Equipo, Oliver Wood, firmando autógrafos.  
  
"Sr. Wood, ¿puede firmarme un autógrafo?" Preguntó Harry poniendo una voz infantil.  
  
"¿A nombre de quién es?" Preguntó el Guardián sin levantar la vista.  
  
"Harry Potter. ¿Ya no reconoces a tus viejos compañeros de Equipo, Oliver?" Preguntó Harry riéndose, de la cara de sorpresa al verlo y reconocerlo.  
  
"Eres un maldito!" Se rió Oliver abrazándolo.  
  
"Gracias por tu elogio!" Comentó el Buscador cuando terminaron de abrazarse.  
  
"Oye, Wood, ¿quién es tu amigo?" Preguntó un hombre fornido de casi 35 años, acercándose al dúo.  
  
"Harry, te presento a uno de nuestros Bateadores, John Trill. John, este es el mejor Buscador que jamás vi jugar, Harry Potter." Presentó Oliver a los dos.  
  
"Jugué con tu padre. Era excelente Buscador." Comentó John estrechando la mano de Harry, luego de ver la cicatriz como hacían todos.  
  
"Eso me han dicho." Sonrió el adolescente.  
  
"¿De qué equipo eres hincha?" Preguntó una de las Cazadoras, presentándose como Mary Lotten.  
  
"Un amigo me hizo de los Cannons. Regálenme una túnica firmada por todos Ustedes y me hago del Puddlemore." Bromeó Harry.  
  
"Consigan una túnica del Equipo!" Ordenó John a los dueños del local, que lo hicieron en un santiamén.  
  
"Nunca da marcha atrás con un reto!" Se rió Oliver, sabiendo que su antiguo Compañero había bromeado y no lo dijo en serio.  
  
"Katie también es el Puddlemore, ¿no?" Preguntó Harry de repente a su antiguo Capitán.  
  
"Eso creo. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Oliver con curiosidad.  
  
"Consigue otra, es urgente." Pidió Harry a John con tono de suplica, luego de que él recibiera la suya firmada por todos los Jugadores. Poco más de 15 minutos más tarde, el Buscador recibió otra túnica firmada.  
  
"Gracias, me hicieron un gran favor." Sonrió Harry a los 7.  
  
"Por ti, cualquier cosa!" Exclamó John antes de que los 7 volvieran a firmar autógrafos particulares y Harry comenzara a buscar una escoba.  
  
Cuando Harry regresó a la tienda de los mellizos, tenía con él un modelo de la última escoba salida al Mercado: la Saeta de Fuego 3000. esta era mucha más veloz y maniobrable que su antecesora. Harry le informó a los dueños de la tienda que debían enviar la Factura de la Escoba al Ministerio de la Magia, a Dumbledore más precisamente.  
  
"¿Cuál compraste?" Preguntó Katie cuando el joven se encontró con sus amigos que lo esperaban.  
  
"La Saeta 3000." Informó Harry antes de añadir: "Un amigo nuestro hizo esto posible. Pensé que te gustaría." Dicho esto, Harry tomó la túnica y se la dio a Katie.  
  
"¿Cómo la obtuviste?" Preguntó Katie viendo los autógrafos de los jugadores.  
  
"Estaban firmando autógrafos en la tienda de Quidditch y conseguí una para mí y otra para ti." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa antes de preguntar seriamente: "¿Estás lista para esto?"  
  
"Como nunca lo estaré." Afirmó Katie antes de abrazar a los Mellizos y salir de la tienda a esperar a Harry en el Caldero.  
  
"No le digan de esto a nadie. Mucho menos Dumbledore o McGonagall." Dijo Harry a Fred y George con total seriedad.  
  
"Sabes que esto no se mantendrá en silencio mucho tiempo, Harry." Aseguró Fred.  
  
"Ya veremos que hacemos en ese momento. Por ahora, esto no sale de acá." Informó Harry a los mellizos antes de salir de la tienda también, pidiéndole a los 2 que llevaran la Escoba y la túnica a la casa cuando fueran allí esa noche.  
  
Los mellizos y Harry habían logrado mantener en silencio lo de Katie por una semana y media. Nadie de los adultos sospechaban algo. Pero lo bueno, no dura eternamente...  
  
"¿Dónde está Katie Bell?" Preguntó Amelia Bones a los 3 una noche luego de una reunión de la Orden. Junto a ellos, también estaban Minerva y Dumbledore.  
  
"No sabemos de que habla!" Exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"A la Srta. Bell se la ha reportado como desaparecida y ustedes 3 fueron los últimos en verla. Además se vio a uno de ustedes con ella en la casa antes de su desaparición." Informó Dumbledore seriamente al trío.  
  
"No es desaparición de persona ni fuga de hogar esto!" Exclamó Harry viendo a donde se dirigían con todo esto los adultos.  
  
"¿Entonces es secuestro?" Preguntó Minerva seriamente.  
  
"Tampoco!" Gritaron los 3 a la vez.  
  
"¿Dónde está?" Reiteró la pregunta Amelia.  
  
"No sabemos, solo Alex lo hace." Informó Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
"¿Tu Jefa de L. A. S.?" Preguntó Albus confundido.  
  
"Katie se ha estado cortando las muñecas por 2 años. Nos enteramos cuando fui al Callejón la última vez. Llamé a Alex y ella la colocó en algún sitio para sacarla de la depresión que tiene. Hablé con Alex y Katie y me dijeron que ella está lista para volver a la Escuela en septiembre." Explicó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Por qué no nos informaron de todo esto?" Preguntó Minerva sorprendida por la revelación.  
  
"Queríamos mantenerlo oculto todo el tiempo que pudiéramos. Sabíamos que se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, pero esperábamos que para ese momento, Katie hubiera salido ya de su depresión." Explicó Fred mientras George y Harry asintieron.  
  
"En definitiva, no saben donde está." Resumió la situación Amelia.  
  
"Podría estar en cualquier sitio de Inglaterra. Alex tiene sitios para chicos fugados de hogar por todo el país y solo ella sabe la localización de cada uno de ellos." Informó Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿De cuántos de estos sitios hablamos?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Albus.  
  
"Al menos 2 docenas. Todos disfrazados de algo: centro de rehabilitación de adictos, lugares de trabajo comunitario, de todo. Hay una pantalla para que ninguno levante sospechas." Explicó el joven.  
  
"¿Solo aquí o en todo Europa también?" Inquirió Minerva.  
  
"Europa, Sudamérica, y unos pocos en África." Informó el adolescente antes de que su celular sonara.  
  
"Ya quieres regresar al Colegio para que deje de sonar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con una pequeña risa Albus antes de que Harry atienda.  
  
"HP." Dijo el joven luego de verificar el número. "¿Es hora?... Esperaba que pudieras mantenerla 1 o 2 días más... No, no hay problema... En un rato ando por ahí."  
  
"¿Noche de Poker?" Preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.  
  
"Gané una felina una noche y debo ir a buscarla." Explicó simplemente Harry antes de dejar los Cuarteles.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde, justo para la cena, Harry regresó a la Casa con un pequeño bolso negro. Antes de sentarse, lo abrió y sacó un gatito negro, que estaba durmiendo.  
  
"Que linda gatita!" Exclamó Karen acariciándola. Esto fue un error, porque el pequeño animal abrió los ojos ante la caricia e intentó morderle la mano a la asustada niña.  
  
"Shadow no es una gata precisamente, Karen." Informó Harry sentándose a la mesa y dejando a Shadow en el piso cerca suyo.  
  
"Si no es gata, ¿qué es?" Preguntó confundida Molly, viendo al animal, al igual que los otros, con un poco de temor luego del intento de morder a Karen.  
  
"Una Pantera Negra bebé." Informó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿¿UNA QUÉ??" Preguntaron todos a la vez con un grito, cosa que produjo un gran rugido de la pequeña pantera negra.  
  
"Pantera negra." Repitió Harry con otra sonrisa, antes de preguntar: "¿De donde sacaron la idea de que era una gata lo que traería?"  
  
"Cuando te fuiste dijiste que ibas a buscar a una felina." Recordó Dumbledore.  
  
"La última vez que revisé mis lecciones de Biología, una pantera negra era un felino. Además yo nunca dije una gata. Lo que ustedes interpretaron de mis palabras, es asunto suyo." Dijo Harry a todos.  
  
"Nunca pensamos que traerías una pantera negra!" Exclamó Molly.  
  
"No es problema mío. Yo tengo un gran gusto en cuanto a mascotas se refiere. Tengo una lechuza, un Kneazle que me regaló Ginny, un Fénix que todavía no nació y a Shadow. Mi gusto es amplio como podrán ver." Comentó Harry simplemente.  
  
"¿No quieres traer una serpiente la próxima vez? Te podemos conseguir una." Comentó Fred con sarcasmo.  
  
"Lo he tenido en mente. Recordaré su propuesta para el futuro." Respondió Harry sencillamente.  
  
"¿La llevarás a Hogwarts?" Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.  
  
"Las reglas no dicen nada en contra de tener Panteras como mascotas. Después de todo, son parientes de los gatos." Contestó Harry terminando su cena.  
  
"Agradeceríamos que la mantengas alejada de los estudiantes. Especialmente cuando alcance su tamaño adulto." Pidió Minerva a Harry con total seriedad. El adolescente asintió mostrando su conformismo a esto.  
  
"No hay ninguna regla contra las Panteras Negras, me temo. Si Harry desea tenerla en la Escuela puede hacerlo." Explicó Albus cuando todos lo miraron con incredulidad.  
  
"Con esa mentalidad, los estudiantes podrían llevar a un tigre." Comentó Snape con sarcasmo.  
  
"También gané uno hace un tiempo." Comentó Harry con total naturalidad.  
  
"¿A quién le ganaste un tigre y una pantera?" Preguntó Remus aún en estado de total shock.  
  
"Al dueño de un circo en bancarrota. Pero el tigre era viejo y muy grande para mi gusto, por eso me quedé con Shadow." Explicó el joven acariciando a su mascota, quien ronroneó como un bebé ante la caricia.  
  
"Ganaste cosas bastante exóticas, ¿no?" Preguntó irónicamente Amelia.  
  
"Acciones en unas empresas que están rindiendo bastante fruto en la Bolsa de valores, dinero, un tigre y una pantera y algunas otras cosas menores." Comunicó el adolescente antes de irse a dormir.  
  
"¿Este chico es el nuevo Profesor de la Escuela?" Preguntó con gran sarcasmo Severus.  
  
"No sé que tiene para criticarle, Snape, siendo Usted un Mortífago." Comentó Fred antes de ir a su habitación a dormir.  
  
"Milagro." Murmuró Minerva a sí misma.  
  
"¿Qué es un milagro?" Preguntó Remus con curiosidad, habiendo escuchado su frase.  
  
"Snape no tiene respuesta a un comentario contra él." Respondió Minerva antes de irse al Castillo a arreglar algunas cosas antes del inicio de clases, que era en 2 días. 


	8. Capítulo 08 El Regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 08 El Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Karen, Molly y Remus se preparaban para pasar la barrera que daba lugar a la barrera 9 ¾ en la mañana del Primero de septiembre, que era viernes.  
  
Mientras Molly le explicaba a Karen como hacerlo, Harry, Ron y Hermione la atravesaron tranquilamente hablando como si nada especial hubiera allí. La estación estaba casi llena y varios de los estudiantes ya estaban en el tren, mientras los demás buscaban compartimiento para ellos y sus amigos.  
  
"Hola, chicos." Saludó Katie al entrar un rato más tarde.  
  
"¿Todo en orden?" Preguntó Harry mientras los 4, más Ginny, iban a los compartimientos para Prefectos.  
  
McGonagall le había dicho que estuviera allí para que se le explique todo sobre las rondas de vigilancia de los Prefectos. Ginny había sido elegida como la Prefecto de su año, mientras Katie era la Premio Anual de ese año.  
  
"Alex me dijo que te diera esto, que te daría una idea de cómo seguir con todo esto durante el año." Dijo Katie dándole una carpeta a Harry.  
  
El adolescente comenzó a leerla en silencio luego de colocar su baúl en su sitio, y sentarse cerca de sus amigos. Luego de unos minutos, la colocó en su baúl, sin hacer comentarios a los demás.  
  
"Hablaremos más tarde." Dijo Harry a Katie. La cazadora asintió en silencio.  
  
"Linda gata. ¿Es tuya, Harry?" Preguntó Hannah al ver a Shadow que se había situado sobre el regazo del joven.  
  
"No es gata, Hannah, es una Pantera Negra bebé." Dijo Hermione acariciándola. Shadow solo le permitía esto a Harry, Ginny, Karen, Ron y Hermione. Rara vez lo hacía con los adultos o los mellizos.  
  
"¿¿UNA QUÉ??" Preguntaron varios Prefectos que escucharon la frase.  
  
"No se preocupen, está entrenada para no atacar a menos que le dé la orden de hacerlo." Aseguró Harry a los asustados Prefectos, que se alejaban de Shadow viéndola con temor.  
  
"Siempre con gustos tan raros, ¿eh, cabeza de cicatriz? ¿O prefieres asesino?" Preguntó una voz que todos reconocieron fácilmente: Malfoy.  
  
"¿McGonagall no dijo que había perdido la insignia?" Preguntó confundida Ginny a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Eso es lo yo escuché. Harry me dijo que eso fue decidido en la primera reunión de Profesores cuando se comunicó que no iba a ser expulsado." Comentó Hermione tan confundida como Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Tú perdiste tu insignia de Prefecto y esta vez no está papi para salvarte." Preguntó Harry con falsa curiosidad antes de añadir: "Cierto que yo lo maté. Que tonto de mí el haberlo olvidado."  
  
"Me las pagarás todas juntas, Potter! Te arrepentirás el haber hecho eso!" Gritó Malfoy tomando su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido y antes de que alguno de los Prefectos reaccionara, el rubio tenía el arma apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.  
  
"No me tientes de hacerlo." Advirtió el Profesor al estudiante.  
  
"Potter, baja el arma ahora!" Exclamó McGonagall entrando en el compartimiento en ese momento, habiendo escuchado toda la discusión entre los dos adolescentes.  
  
"A sus ordenes, Profesora." Dijo Harry colocando su arma en su cintura y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy acaba de perder 100 puntos de su Casa y estará en detención el próximo mes." Informó Minerva mientras se sentaba en un sillón y los Prefectos hacían lo mismo en los asientos del compartimiento.  
  
"¿¿POR QUÉ??" Gritó Malfoy shockeado por esto.  
  
"Primero, está en un área prohibida para Usted. Ya no es más Prefecto. Y segundo por intentar agredir a un miembro del Profesorado de Hogwarts." Informó la Jefa de Gryffindor mientras el tren comenzaba a andar.  
  
"A usted nunca la intenté agredir!" Exclamó el rubio confundido.  
  
"No a ella, a mí." Dijo Harry antes de preguntarle a Minerva: "¿Puedo?"  
  
"Se van a enterar de cualquier modo." Murmuró Minerva antes de dar su consentimiento.  
  
"Para tu desgracia, Malfoy, fui nombrado el Profesor de Defensa para este año." Informó Harry, no solo a Malfoy sino que a los demás Prefectos, antes de volver su atención al rubio: "Otros 25 puntos de tu Casa por insultarme." Dicho esto, Harry tomó el libro de atributos de Profesores, que había estado leyendo ese verano, ignorando a Malfoy.  
  
"A menos que desee continuar perdiendo puntos de su Casa, Sr. Malfoy, le sugiero que se retire ahora." Comandó Minerva al estudiante, que salió del sitio lanzándoles miradas de total odio a ambos Profesores.  
  
"¿Podemos comenzar la reunión?" Preguntó Minerva a los Prefectos luego de que Malfoy se retiró.  
  
"Por supuesto, Profesora." Dijo Katie en nombre de los Prefectos.  
  
"Como se acaban de enterar," Comenzó la Profesora de Transformación, "El Sr. Potter es el Profesor de Defensa este año en la Escuela. Como tal tiene los atributos de todos los Profesores y deberá ser respetado como uno aunque continuará cursando clases con un horario especialmente diseñado para él."  
  
Aquí Minerva hizo una pequeña pausa mientras varios de los Prefectos, sobre todo los de quinto y sexto año, felicitaron a Harry, quien contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ahora debo comunicarles temas más serios que tienen que ver con la seguridad del Colegio y de los estudiantes." Cuando comenzó con esto, el tono de Minerva era de total seriedad.  
  
"Primero, las practicas y partidos de Quidditch, serán supervisadas por Profesores. El Sr. Potter, siendo el Buscador y Capitán del Equipo de su casa, no hará esta actividad.  
  
"Segundo, las visitas a Hogsmeade solo será realizadas por los alumnos de Cuarto Año en adelante hasta nuevo aviso." Dijo McGonagall antes de añadir: "Necesito las autorizaciones de todos ustedes firmadas de nuevo. Esto fue informado en las cartas escolares de este año."  
  
Todos los Prefectos comenzaron a buscar algo en sus baúles y luego sacaron un pedazo de pergamino cada uno y se lo entregaron a la Profesora, que los revisó uno por uno antes de continuar.  
  
"Tercero, las rondas de Prefectos nocturnas continuarán como el año anterior. Aquí tienen la lista de quienes serán sus compañeros en ellas." Informó la Profesora dando una lista a uno de los alumnos.  
  
"Sr. Potter, Srta. Bell, deseo hablar con ustedes un momento." Comunicó Minerva mientras la lista era leída.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Profesora?" Preguntó Katie cuando ella y Harry se acercaron a McGonagall.  
  
"Debido a la situación revelada en los últimos días, se ha decidido que Ustedes 2 patrullarán juntos. Creemos que el Sr. Potter es el único en condiciones de darle ayuda en este asunto." Dijo Minerva a Katie antes de agregar: "Si alguno de Ustedes tiene algún problema con esto, les ruego que me lo comuniquen ahora."  
  
"Yo no." Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.  
  
Antes de que alguien dijera lago más, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y Karen y Anne, la hermana de Hannah Abbot, entraron. Las dos tenían señales de algunos hechizos en ellas. Las caras de Hannah, Harry y McGonagall al ver eso, daban miedo a cualquiera.  
  
"¿Quién fue?" Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Un tal Mafloy o algo así. Había otros 2 con él." Dijo Karen sentándose en un asiento con la ayuda de Katie mientras Hannah atendía a su hermana.  
  
"Alguien que envíe una lechuza a Madame Pomfrey para que esté lista cuando lleguemos." Dijo Harry antes de dejar el compartimiento dando un portazo.  
  
"Asegúrense de que no los mate!" Gritó McGonagall cuando Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Hannah y Ernie McMillan salieron corriendo detrás de él.  
  
"Enviaré una lechuza a la Escuela para que estén listos a nuestra llegada." Dijo Cho mientras Katie y McGonagall comenzaban a decir los contra hechizos a las 2 estudiantes.  
  
"Malfoy acaba de firmar su certificado de muerte, Profesora. Si ellos 6 no lo matan, conozco a varios que harán cola por hacerlo." Dijo Katie a Minerva con total seriedad cuando ambas habían concluido con la tarea.  
  
"Si Potter y los demás dejan algo de Malfoy, esas personas van a tener que hacer cola detrás de mí, Srta. Bell." Dijo McGonagall antes de dejar el compartimiento también, siendo seguida por Katie y uno de los Prefectos de Hufflepuff de Séptimo año.  
  
Cuando los 3 encontraron al grupo, Harry, Ron y Ernie tenían a Malfoy en el suelo y lo estaban literalmente moliendo a golpes. Hannah se encargaba de Crabbe, Hermione de Goyle y Ginny estaba en la puerta del compartimiento haciendo de vigía por cualquier problema.  
  
"No creo que quieran detenerlos. Especialmente a Ron y Harry." Recomendó Ginny a Minerva, Katie y el Prefecto deteniéndolos con la mano.  
  
"Debemos detenerlos, aunque me gustaría dejarlos continuar." Dijo Minerva entrando en el compartimiento. Los 5 adolescente se detuvieron de inmediato ante la entrada de la Profesora.  
  
"Todos suyos." Dijo Harry escupiendo a Malfoy antes de dejar el compartimiento para regresar a los delanteros. Los otros 4 hicieron lo mismo, solo que Ron le agregó otra patada al rubio y Hannah también le dio algunas de las suyas.  
  
"Solo están noqueados." Dijo Katie a McGonagall revisándolos.  
  
"Que año nos espera. Si las cosas comenzaron así en el tren, al final del año..." Dijo el Prefecto de Hufflepuff a Katie, dejando la frase abierta.  
  
"Ni siquiera deseo pensar en eso." Murmuró McGonagall escuchando la frase.  
  
Cuando el trío entro de nuevo al Compartimiento de Prefecto, el sexteto estaba sentado en una esquina, junto a Karen y Anne. Ron y Karen estaban jugando al Ajedrez con el tablero de Harry (que continuaba sin ser hechizado), Hannah, y Ernie estaban charlando sin molestar a nadie (no era secreto que los dos eran una pareja desde el año anterior), Anne estaba durmiendo, Ginny miraba el partido de sus hermanos, Hermione leía un libro, mientras Harry leía la carpeta que Alex le había mandado con Katie.  
  
"Me ahorraré toda clase de comentarios sobre el incidente. Pido solamente que no se repita de nuevo." Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor a los 6 estudiantes con total seriedad en su voz.  
  
"Dígaselo a ellos. Yo me mantendré bajo control mientras ellos lo hagan. Eso es algo que le puedo prometer." Dijo Harry, mientras los demás asintieron a esto, mostrando que compartían ese pensamiento.  
  
"Al meno no sacó su arma, Sr. Potter." Murmuró Minerva al Profesor de Defensa en un susurro.  
  
"Mucho no me faltó para hacerlo." Comentó Harry antes de regresar su atención a la carpeta.  
  
"¿De donde sacaron estas piezas? Son bastante realistas!" Exclamó Katie viendo las piezas del tablero.  
  
"Lo hice este verano tratando de descargar tensiones y no vaciar un cargador entero en algún lado." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa terminando de leer el informe, colocándolo en su baúl nuevamente.  
  
"Profesora, ¿cuándo comienzan las Patrullas?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.  
  
"Esta noche. Aquí tienen los horarios de patrullaje de todos ustedes." Informó Minerva entregando otra pergamino.  
  
"Genial, comenzamos hoy." Dijo Harry a Katie viendo que ellos tenían patrulla esa misma noche.  
  
"Una noticia con respecto a los patrullajes: aquellos de ustedes que tengan el turno a partir de las 4 de la mañana, estarán libres de las clases matutinas. Los que tengan antes de ese horario, estarán exentos de la primera clase matutina." Informó Minerva a los Prefectos antes de comunicarle a Harry: "Lo mismo sucede con sus clases. En esos horarios, tiene tiempo libre para poder descansar."  
  
Todos asintieron mostrando su entendimiento, antes de continuar con sus actividades. Ron dejó su lugar para que Ginny jugara con Karen, mientras Katie se puso a mirar el partido con el Guardián. Harry comenzó a discutir sobre algo con Hermione, mientras los demás continuaban las actividades que realizaban anteriormente al anuncio de McGonagall.  
  
Al arribar a la estación de Hogsmeade, Madame Pomfrey y Snape estaban allí para recoger a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, para llevarlos a la enfermería. Todos los estudiantes, enterados del incidente, miraban al trío de estudiante con odio mientras eran llevados en camillas a la Escuela.  
  
Harry ocupó uno de los carruajes junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, con Shadow en su regazo. No hablaron demasiado, ya que el tema del Profesor de Defensa, no era un misterio ese año.  
  
Al llegar a la Escuela, fueron directamente al Gran Salón. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Harry ocupó un lugar junto al de Minerva, que en ese momento estaba vacío, en la mesa alta. Esto produjo gran cantidad de rumores en las mesas del Colegio, que fueron ignorados por Harry.  
  
"Minerva me ha comentado del incidente del tren." Informó Albus al adolescente en un susurro.  
  
"Los dejamos vivos." Fue lo único que dijo Harry respecto a eso.  
  
"Bastante malheridos." Comentó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Están vivos, ¿o no?" Contestó Harry con una sonrisa. El Director, viendo que no obtendría ningún comentario sobre el incidente, decidió callarse.  
  
"¿Continuará como Director o continuarás con las funciones de Ministro interino?" Preguntó Harry de repente.  
  
"La Profesora McGonagall tomará la Dirección de la Escuela a partir de mañana hasta que se haya elegido nuevo Ministro." Comunicó Albus, mientras dicha Profesora entraba con los nuevos alumnos. El silenció descendió en el Salón mientras el Sombrero comenzaba a cantar la canción de cada año:  
  
"La guerra está otra vez aquí  
  
Y pese a mis advertencias pasadas  
  
En la escuela  
  
Nada ha cambiado.  
  
Las enemistades antiguas  
  
En los pasillos de Hogwarts  
  
Se han hecho peores  
  
En vez de dejar de serlas.  
  
Nuevas alianzas deberán ser hechas  
  
Si quieren sobrevivir,  
  
Las enemistades de lado  
  
También deberán ser dejadas.  
  
Las paz es poca  
  
Y la esperanza casi nula  
  
Esta escuela brillará  
  
Como un faro siempre  
  
Pero la oscuridad  
  
Es grande para tanta luz.  
  
Los valientes de Gryffindor,  
  
Los sabios de Ravenclaw  
  
Los leales de Hufflepuff  
  
Y los astutos de Slytherin,  
  
Deberán unirse para un frente común  
  
Si quieren sobrevivir.  
  
Esta guerra no dará cuartel a nadie,  
  
Recuerden mi advertencia.  
  
Si la ignoran,  
  
Las consecuencias serán desastrosas."  
  
Todo el Salón quedó en silencio luego de que el Sombrero terminara su canción. Una nueva advertencia había sido dada en vez de una canción normal como siempre. Los rumores entre los alumnos resurgieron como el año anterior.  
  
"Sabias palabras para un sombrero." Murmuró Harry a Dumbledore, quien solo asintió.  
  
"Cuando los llame, se colocarán el sombrero para ser seleccionados." Anunció Minerva a los nuevos estudiantes, que estaban confundidos por los dicho en la canción.  
  
"Abbot, Anne." Llamó la Vice Directora.  
  
Una niña fue hasta el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero, que tardó unos momentos antes de gritar: "Gryffindor!"  
  
La mesa de la Casa del León, aplaudió mientras la niña se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Dean y Seamus con quienes comenzó a hablar. Mientras Hannah desde su mesa, le envió una sonrisa a su hermana.  
  
La lista continuó hasta que Minerva llamó a: "Limert, Axel!"  
  
"A Alex la mato!" Murmuró Harry mientras el niño fue seleccionado en Ravenclaw.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.  
  
"Es el hijo menor. No me dijo que vendría aquí. Ella sabía que yo venía a esta escuela!" Explicó Harry.  
  
La lista continuó hasta el último nombre: "Weasley, Karen."  
  
"¿Casa?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Harry.  
  
"Ravenclaw." Pronosticó el Profesor.  
  
"Gryffindor!" Gritó el sombrero unos momentos después de colocárselo la niña.  
  
"Me equivoqué." Comentó Harry mientras Karen se sentaba con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
"Ahora que la ceremonia de selección ha concluido, cenemos!" Anunció Dumbledore golpeándose las manos. Inmediatamente, la comida apareció en todas las mesas y los alumno y Profesores comenzaron a cenar.  
  
"Me imagino que apagaste tu celular." Dijo Minerva tomando su asiento junto a Harry.  
  
"Ahora uso esto." Informó el adolescente mostrando un beeper.  
  
"¿Dejaste el celular por eso?" Preguntó Flitwick que estaba al lado.  
  
"El celular aún lo tengo, pero lo dejé en mi baúl. Solo una persona conoce el número de mi beeper: Alex. Si llama, es por algo importante." Comentó Harry.  
  
"¿Esperas problemas?" Inquirió Minerva seriamente.  
  
"Otra bomba cercana a estallar de un momento a otro." Comentó el adolescente, mientras comía carne asada.  
  
"¿Qué tan cercana a estallar está esta nueva bomba, Harry?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"No lo sé. Pero no falta mucho, si las cosas siguen al ritmo que van." Murmuró Harry.  
  
La cena continuó en tranquilidad, y luego de los postres, Dumbledore se paró para hacerlos anuncios habituales. El silencio total reinó en el salón, con todos los estudiantes atentos a sus dichos.  
  
"Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar." Comenzó Dumbledore su discurso. "Como en cada nuevo año, tengo varios anuncios que hacerles:  
  
"Primero, quiero presentarles a su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Sr. Harry Potter, al que todos Ustedes ya conocen por ser alumno de esta Escuela, quien continuará siéndolo."  
  
Aquí varios de los alumnos, sobre todo los de Gryffindor, aplaudieron a Harry, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento por eso. Cuando los aplausos acabaron, el Director continuó.  
  
"A partir de mañana, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall tomará la dirección de la Escuela mientras me hago cargo en forma interina del Ministerio de la Magia hasta que un nuevo Ministro sea elegido.  
  
"Como ya se les informó en la carta de la Escuela, solo los alumnos mayores a Cuarto Año podrán visitar Hogsmeade. Esta medida ha sido tomada como precaución a posibles ataques de Mortífagos en la ciudad." Al comenzar esta parte de su discurso, el tono de Dumbledore había tomado gran seriedad.  
  
"Como siempre, el Bosque que rodea a la Escuela está PROHIBIDO a todos los estudiantes. Algunos de los más viejos, y cierto Profesor, harían bien en recordarlo." Aquí Albus lanzó una mirada a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que le enviaron una pequeña sonrisa inocente.  
  
"También,"Prosiguió Dumbledore, "se les recuerda que está prohibid usar Magia en los corredores.  
  
"El Sr. Filch, el conserje del Colegio, me ha informado que la lista de artículos prohibidos ha ascendido a más de 250. La lista completa, que tiene varios productos de 2 ex-estudiantes, ahora dueños de una tienda de bromas, se puede leer en su oficina."  
  
Mientras Albus decía esto, Harry sintió vibrar su beeper. Disimuladamente para que nadie lo vea, lo sacó de su cinturón y leyó el mensaje escrito. Al hacer esto, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio.  
  
"¿Estalló la bomba?" Preguntó Minerva, quien había visto la acción de su colega.  
  
"No, solo Alex que quería pedirme un favor." Explicó Harry mientras el anciano Director enviaba a todos a dormir.  
  
Harry se levantó de la mesa y fue a la de Ravenclaw a buscar a Axel. Cuando el chico lo miró confundido, el Profesor le mostró el beeper. El chico lo leyó y se rió también.  
  
"Ven. Mi celular está en mi oficina, allí podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente." Dijo Harry llevando a Axel hasta el Salón de Defensa. Antes de salir del Salón, se dirigió a Cho y le pidió: "Ven a buscarlo en 10 minutos al Salón de Clases de Defensa." La Prefecto asintió antes de seguir a los otros alumnos de su Casa.  
  
"Empezamos la guardia en 40 minutos. Pensé que podíamos hablar antes." Dijo Katie cuando los 2 se la encontraron en la puerta del Salón.  
  
"Entra. Axel tiene una llamada que hacer." Dijo Harry conduciéndolos a su oficina.  
  
En ella solo estaba su baúl, unos libros de la materia, además de varias otras, varios estantes vacíos y otras cosas. El Profesor fue al baúl y los abrió, sacando su celular unos momentos más tarde.  
  
"Cuando acabes, necesito hablar con tu madre." Informó el adolescente al niño dándole el teléfono.  
  
"Es el hijo de Alex." Explicó Harry a la Cazadora, quien los miró confundida.  
  
"Escucha, ¿sabes algo de cómo son las patrullas?" Preguntó Katie mientras Axel comenzaba a hablar con su madre.  
  
"Absolutamente nada, cero." Contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"Para ti." Dijo Axel a Harry devolviéndole el celular, habiendo acabado su charla antes de que Katie le respondiera.  
  
"Vuelve al salón de Clases. Cho debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento." Indicó el Profesor. Axel asintió y salió despidiéndose de los 2 con un 'chau, nos vemos en la mañana.'  
  
"Alex." Dijo Harry atendiendo la llamada: "Está todo bien... Sí, lo cuidaré... Te diré todo si hace algún lío... Tengo algunos conocidos en su Casa... Con algunos no estoy en buenos términos... Es por algo que pasó el año pasado, nada de que preocuparte... Sí, leí la carpeta... Está acá conmigo... Tenemos patrulla en un rato... ¿Qué pasó con la otra situación?... ¿Segura?... De acuerdo, confío en lo que tú me digas... Lo tengo encima todo el día... El celular no lo llevaré encima... Si llamas al Beeper, te devolveré la llamada de inmediato... Nos vemos... Cuídate."  
  
"Me lo llevo a la Sala Común." Informó Cho, hablando cuando el nuevo Profesor acabó la charla.  
  
"Gracias por venir a buscarlo." Dijo Harry antes de que los 2 Ravenclaw se fueran.  
  
"De nada!" Gritó Cho saliendo del Salón con Axel.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos en las patrullas?" Preguntó Harry cuando ella y Katie estaban solos de nuevo.  
  
"Asegurarnos que no haya alumnos fuera de la cama a horas impropias, revisar que no haya intrusos, revisar los pasillos, cosas así." Explicó Katie mientras iba a la salida del salón.  
  
"Shadow, nos vamos!" Gritó Harry. Inmediatamente la pequeña pantera negra fue corriendo hasta su amo y los 3 salieron a comenzar a patrullar.  
  
La patrulla fue bastante tranquila sin sobresaltos, excepto cuando se encontraron con Filch mientras patrullaban en el cuarto piso.  
  
"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó Filch viendo a los 2 jóvenes mientras hablaban sobre Quidditch.  
  
"Shadow, ten cuidado." Advirtió Harry a su mascota quien comenzó a ver a la Sra. Norris con desconfianza.  
  
"¿Miedo de que su gata sufra daños a manos de la Sra. Norris, Sr. Potter?" Preguntó Filch con sarcasmo.  
  
"Es a la inversa, Filch. Además Shadow es una pantera negra, no una gata." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras Katie contenía la risa ante la cara de Filch.  
  
"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos a estas horas fuera de la cama?" Preguntó Filch viéndolos con desconfianza.  
  
"Patrullando. Si tiene dudas, hable con Dumbledore o McGonagall." Dijo Katie mientras le hacía señas a Harry para que lo siguiera.  
  
Cuando Harry estaba por llamar a Shadow, ambas felinas se comenzaron a pelear y tomó varios minutos hasta que las pudieron separar. La gata de Filch quedó bastante maltrecha mientras Shadow salió del combate ilesa.  
  
"Larguémonos de aquí antes de que estalle en carcajadas!" Susurró Harry a Katie mientras Filch levantaba a su herida gata del piso.  
  
"Me las pagará, Potter!" Gritó Filch mientras los dos adolescente se alejaban de allí.  
  
Harry y Katie entraron en el primer salón que hallaron y estallaron los dos en carcajadas al recordar la imagen de la Sra. Norris ensangrentada por su pelea con Shadow. Les tomó bastante controlar su risa.  
  
"A Shadow varios le deben algo por eso, Harry! Hizo el sueño de todos los estudiantes!" Dijo Katie cuando volvieron a la patrulla.  
  
Pero Filch no era la única persona que iban a encontrar esa noche. Cerca del fin de la patrulla, se encontraron a Snape, que al parecer hacía lo mismo. El Profesor de Pociones estaba con Sinistra, la Profesora de Astronomía.  
  
"Profesores, buenas noches a los dos." Saludó Katie cortésmente.  
  
"Srta. Bell, Profesor Potter, ¿cómo ha estado su patrulla?" Preguntó Sinistra luego de recibir el saludo de Harry.  
  
"Obviando un incidente entre Shadow y la Sra. Norris, absolutamente tranquila." Informó Harry señalando a su pantera negra, antes de preguntar: "¿La suya?"  
  
"Sin inconvenientes." Dijo Snape vagamente, mientras Sinistra miraba a Shadow.  
  
"Hermosa pantera negra." Dijo la Profesora de Astronomía con una sonrisa a Harry y a la felina.  
  
"Gracias." Sonrió el adolescente, mientras su mascota ronroneó suavemente.  
  
"Aquí acaba mi horario. Nos vemos para el almuerzo." Se despidió Sinistra de sus colegas y de la alumna.  
  
"Buenas noches." Saludaron los 3 viéndola marcharse hacia sus habitaciones en la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con la horrorosa gata del conserje?" Preguntó Snape un momento después.  
  
"Se peleó con Shadow y salió mal herida." Explicó simplemente Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Lo tenía merecido." Murmuró Severus antes de decirle a Katie: "Puede marcharse, Srta. Bell. Deseo hablar a solas con Potter."  
  
"Nos vemos en la mañana, Harry." Se despidió Katie de su amigo antes de decir adiós a Snape y partir hacia la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Qué demonios hiciste en el tren, Potter?" Preguntó Snape furioso.  
  
"Justicia." Contestó simplemente Harry.  
  
"¿¿¿LLAMAS A ESO JUSTICIA???" Gritó un cada vez más furioso Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"¿Cree que una detención o una simple quita de puntos hubiera hecho algo con Malfoy?" Preguntó Harry con ironía.  
  
"Tengo 3 alumnos en la enfermería con varias heridas por tu culpa!" Gritó Snape acusándolo a Harry.  
  
"Yo no les ordené atacar a 2 estudiantes de primero, Snape! Malfoy debe aprender que toda acción tiene consecuencias! Si a él le gusta aterrorizar, se va a encontrar a alguien que le va a hacer la vida imposible!" Contestó Harry con enojo.  
  
"Es un poco tarde para discutir y gritar, ¿no creen, caballeros?" Preguntó una nueva voz: Dumbledore.  
  
"Director." Saludaron los 2 a Albus.  
  
"Harry, Severus." Saludó Dumbledore a los Profesores.  
  
"No tenías que llevar tu 'justicia' tan lejos, Potter." Dijo Severus bajando los decídeles de voz, por una razón: la presencia de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Y cuál hubiera sido su forma de castigar esto, Snape? ¿Una semana en detención y unos 50 puntos que Malfoy hubiera recuperado en una sola clase con Usted?" Retrucó el adolescente irónicamente.  
  
"No." Contestó Severus seriamente.  
  
"¿Y cuál hubiera sido entonces?" Quiso saber una nueva voz entrando en la discusión: Minerva.  
  
"¿Crees que su manera es mejor?" Preguntó Snape a Minerva apuntando a Harry.  
  
"No la defenderé si eso es lo que te preocupa, Severus. También creo que fue un exceso de su parte lo que hizo. Pero lo de tus alumnos no tiene excusa. Atacaron a 2 estudiantes de primer año si te has olvidado. No hablamos de 3 estudiantes de sexto contra 2 de cuarto o quinto, que sabrían como defenderse. Hablamos de 2 estudiantes que no tienen conocimiento de hechizo para hacerlo. Si revisamos los dos ataques, el de Potter tuvo justificativo, el tus alumnos, no." Replicó la Directora al Jefe de Slytherin.  
  
"Si quiere no tener que lidiar con esta clase de incidentes nuevamente, controle a sus alumnos mejor, Profesor." Dijo Harry antes de añadir: "Iré a dormir. Mi patrulla acabó hace un rato ya. Buenas noches a los 3."  
  
"Necesito hablar un momento contigo, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore al joven acompañándolo en su caminata a sus habitaciones.  
  
"Lo del beeper no fue nada. Alex solo quería hablar con el hijo y la única manera que tenía era comunicándose conmigo." Explicó Harry entrando en sus habitaciones, con el baúl levitando detrás de él.  
  
Su cuarto estaba pintado de color rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Tenía una cama matrimonial (Harry no entendía la razón de eso), una mesita de luz a la derecha con un velador sobre ella. Allí también había estanterías con libros a la derecha del cuarto. Había una ventana en la pared opuesta a las estanterías que daba al lago. Además del cuarto de dormir, también había una pequeña sala de estar con una chimenea, otras estanterías, un par de sillones, una gran mesa con sillas alrededor y otra ventana al lago.  
  
"No es sobre eso. Es sobre cierto incidente protagonizado por tu pantera y la gata del Sr. Filch." Comunicó Dumbledore sentándose en un sillón mientras el adolescente se cambiaba la túnica por el pijama.  
  
"Le advertí a Filch que tuviera cuidado con Shadow. Obviamente la Sra. Norris no entendió mi advertencia." Comentó Harry regresando a la sala de estar, mientras acariciaba a su mascota.  
  
"Solo pediré que tengas cuidado con ella. Shadow no es un animal doméstico y lo sabes." Pidió el Director antes de retirarse.  
  
"Primer día en la Escuela y ya has causado menudo lío, Shadow." Dijo Harry antes de llevar a su mascota a su habitación y yéndose a dormir de inmediato. 


	9. Capítulo 09 Primera Semana de Clases

Capítulo 09 Primera Semana de Clases  
  
El 2 de septiembre era sábado y Harry aprovechó eso para dormir bastante luego de la patrulla de la noche anterior con Katie. Luego de cambiarse, fue a almorzar casi a las 12.30.  
  
"¿Descansaste bien?" Preguntó Dumbledore cuando Harry se sentó en su asiento.  
  
"Bastante. Hace tiempo que no dormía tanto sin interrupciones." Comentó Harry tomando una taza de café. La noche anterior mientras patrullaba, había ido a ver a Dobby a las cocinas y le explicó como quería su café matutino. Dobby le prometió que se encargaría personalmente de eso.  
  
"¿Sigue de mal humor?" Le preguntó el adolescente a Minerva señalando a Snape que lo miraba con deseos de matarlo.  
  
"Maldijo bastante luego de que te fueras con el Director. Odia que alguien más se quede con la última palabra en una discusión." Explicó la Directora.  
  
"¿Dumbledore no abandonaba su puesto hoy?" Quiso saber Harry confundido.  
  
"Lo hará el lunes en la mañana." Informó McGonagall antes de agregar: "Todo el Colegio está enterado de la pelea entre tu mascota y la gata del Sr. Filch de anoche."  
  
"Que raro." Comentó el adolescente con sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió anoche con el Sr. Limmert? La Srta. Chang me informó que fue a su oficina anoche." Preguntó Flitwick de repente.  
  
"Nada de que preocuparse." Comentó Harry simplemente antes de ir a la Mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con Katie, Ron y Ginny.  
  
"Encuéntrenme en el campo de Quidditch en un rato. Quiero discutir un par de cosas con Ustedes 3." Dijo el Profesor antes de ir a sus habitaciones en busca de su escoba.  
  
Menos de 15 minutos más tarde, el Buscador estaba en el cielo probando su nueva escoba. Esta nueva Saeta era mucha más veloz y maniobrable que la anterior. Harry se lanzó en una zambullida desde lo más alto del campo y cayó en picada a gran velocidad. Poco menos de un metro antes del suelo, levantó la escoba, retornando al sitio anterior.  
  
"Si quería llamar a una practica, nos hubieras avisado!" Gritó Katie cuando los 3 llegaron al campo.  
  
"Necesitaba volar un rato." Se disculpó Harry yendo junto a sus compañeros de equipó a los vestidores para hablar.  
  
"Chicos, tenemos problemas." Comenzó el Buscador una vez que estaban sentados los 3. "El equipo el año pasado al perderme a mí y a los mellizos, fue un desastre casi total.  
  
"Ron, tienes problemas para concéntrate cuando juegas con tanto público. O cambias eso o tendremos muchas anotaciones en contra nuestra." Le dijo al Guardián, que asintió avergonzado, sabiendo que era verdad eso.  
  
"Katie, necesitamos rearmar a los cazadores. Tú te gradúas este año así que necesitaré que dejes algunos Cazadores listos para el próximo año." Continuó esta vez con la Premio Anual.  
  
"De eso me encargaré yo." Prometió la Cazadora.  
  
"Ginny, ¿sigues como Buscadora o necesito encontrarme un Reserva?" Preguntó Harry llegando al último de los jugadores.  
  
"Quería intentar como Cazadora." Informó Ginny.  
  
"Ya que arreglé este punto, hay otros 2 que quiero hablar." Prosiguió el Capitán.  
  
"Primero: Reservas. Necesitamos un equipo completo de Reserva. El año pasado pasó lo mismo que en mi primer año, hubo problemas porque solo había 7 jugadores en el equipo y se lo debió rearmar de apuro. Esta vez no pasará eso."  
  
"Cuando hagamos las pruebas para el Equipo, incluiremos ese punto." Dijo Katie asintiendo a lo que Harry decía.  
  
"Segundo punto: Bateadores. O hacemos clones de los mellizos o encontramos a alguien mejor que los actuales. O podríamos hacerlos mejorar." Dijo Harry exponiendo el último punto de la charla.  
  
"¿Cómo hacemos clones?" Quiso saber Katie con curiosidad.  
  
"Manera debe haber y la encontraremos si es necesario." Contestó Ginny riéndose.  
  
"Los nuestros son desastrosos. Solo un milagro los haría mejorar." Dijo Ron ignorando los comentarios sobre clones.  
  
"¿Algún milagro en mente?" Preguntó Harry casi desesperado.  
  
"Ni siendo siameses, esos dos mejorarían!" Sentenció Ginny con ironía.  
  
"TRAIGAN A MCGONAGALL!!" Gritaron Harry y Katie a la vez a Ron y Ginny.  
  
"Los haremos siameses!" Explicó Katie a Ron que los miró confundidos.  
  
"¿A quienes harán siameses?" Preguntó Minerva entrando en ese momento.  
  
"A nuestros bateadores. Buscamos alguna forma de hacerlos mejorar y que trabajen mejor juntos y pensamos que esa es la mejor forma." Explicó Harry a la Vice Directora.  
  
"De hecho, no hemos encontrado otra." Añadió Katie.  
  
"Comiencen de cero, por favor y explíquenme todo esto." Ordenó Minerva viendo a los 4 jugadores.  
  
Harry comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había hablado con los otros 3 para el equipo de este año, obviando lo de los bateadores.  
  
"Para los Bateadores tenemos 3 opciones: una, mejoramos a los que tenemos." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Dos: Encontramos a alguien mejor que ellos." Continuó Katie.  
  
"¿Cuál es la tercera?" Preguntó con curiosidad Minerva.  
  
"Encontramos una manera de clonar a Fred y George!" Dijeron los 4 jugadores al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Dudo que la Escuela sobreviviría a esos 2 de nuevo!" Dijo McGonagall aterrorizada con esa idea.  
  
"Esas son las opciones que tenemos, Profesora." Comunicó Ron a su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"Haremos lo siguiente. Primero se harán las pruebas del equipo para ver si encontramos a alguien mejor que ellos o si han mejorado este verano. Si no lo hacemos y ellos no mejoraron, procederemos con su idea de convertirlos en siameses." Anunció Minerva luego de pensar todo esto un rato.  
  
"¿Y si nada de esto da resultado?" Quiso saber Katie.  
  
"Clonamos a los mellizos y rezamos porque Hogwarts sobreviva a ellos de nuevo!" Comunicó McGonagall rezando no tener que llevar a cabo la tercera opción.  
  
El lunes por la mañana, Minerva McGonagall se preparaba para su primera clase del año con los Alumnos de Séptimo Año de la Clase de los EXTASIS. Mientras los esperaba, comenzó a colocar las piezas del tablero de Ajedrez de Harry en sus lugares. Harry se lo había prestado para que les mostrara a sus alumnos de los últimos dos año en que consistiría el trabajo que les daría la nota del primer trimestre.  
  
"Buenos días a todos ustedes." Saludó la Profesora cuando había tomado lista de los alumnos.  
  
"Buenos días, Profesora." Contestaron los alumnos. Varios habían notado el tablero de Ajedrez en la mesa, y los Prefectos lo reconocieron como el que Karen y Ron habían usado en el viaje en tren para jugar en el compartimiento de Prefectos.  
  
"Veo que varios ya han visto este tablero." Dijo Minerva viendo la actitud de los Prefectos.  
  
"Es el de Harry, ¿verdad, Profesora?" Preguntó Katie levantando su mano.  
  
"Así es, Srta. Bell. Este tablero y sus piezas fueron realizadas por el Sr. Potter este verano. Por favor acérquense para que lo vean con atención." Pidió la Profesora a los alumnos.  
  
Todos ellos se acercaron como les habían dicho y comenzaron a ver las piezas. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el realismo que tenían las piezas y varios lograron entender el significado de cada una de ellas, excepto el Caballo.  
  
"¿Qué representa el Caballo? Parece un perro." Comentó Cho viéndola con atención.  
  
"Eso es algo personal del Sr. Potter, Srta. Chang." Dijo McGonagall seriamente.  
  
"¿Por qué nos lo está mostrando?" Preguntó Katie con curiosidad.  
  
"Como ya saben," Comenzó la Directora, "cada año, los alumnos de EXTASIS de esta materia deben hacer un trabajo que será su nota en uno de los 3 trimestres.  
  
"Este año, este trabajo será un tablero de Ajedrez realizado una parte por ustedes y la otra por Sexto Año. Ambos cursos tienen 16 alumnos cada uno así que cada uno de Ustedes tendrá como trabajo realizar una pieza del tablero y hacerla mágica."  
  
"¿Ese tablero es mágico también?" Preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff, Maribel Lirrow.  
  
"El Sr. Potter ha decidido dejarlas Muggles. No sé la razón pero respeto sus deseos. Son su tablero y piezas después de todo." Contestó la Profesora antes de continuar:  
  
"En la clase de hoy, deberán decidir que tema usarán en su lado del tablero. Pueden usar cualquier motivo que ustedes deseen, solo asegúrense de que puedan tener motivos suficientes para lograr las 6 clases de piezas." Dijo Minerva antes de añadir: "No se permitirá usar el mismo del Sr. Potter."  
  
"¿Los de sexto usarán el mismo motivo que el nuestro?" Preguntó Vlad Mirr, de Slytherin.  
  
"Sexto Año elegirá sus propios motivos. No necesariamente coincidirán con el suyo." Agregó la Profesora antes de llamar a un Elfo para que le devolviera el tablero a su creador.  
  
Mientras McGonagall comenzaba su clase con Séptimo Año, Harry tenía su primera con Sexto Año, sus compañeros de año. Las luces del salón estaban apagadas y el cuarto totalmente a oscuras. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estuvieran por entrar, Harry abrió la puerta del Salón.  
  
Una vez que los estudiantes estaban todos adentro, tomó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maleficios a todos ellos a diestra y siniestra sin aviso ni advertencia.  
  
Entre las luces y los sonidos de sorpresa, escuchó varios estudiantes cayendo al piso al ser alcanzados por los hechizos y también varios gritos de 'Protego!" que indicaban que varios habían levantado un escudo para defenderse.  
  
"Veamos los resultados." Pensó Harry mientras hacía volver la luz al Salón.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Padma, Terry Boot, Ernie, Hannah, Susan y Neville eran los únicos que no habían sido alcanzados por los ataques. Los 8 habían levantado el escudo, solo eliminándolo cuando vieron a su Profesor revisando a los demás.  
  
"¿Me dan una mano para revivirlos?" Pidió Harry comenzando a decir los contra maleficios. Los estudiantes asintieron y comenzaron a colaborar en la tarea.  
  
Luego de que todos fueron revividos, Harry les indicó que se sentaran y tomó lista de todos. Varios comentaban lo que había sucedido mientras el adolescente hacía esto.  
  
"Sres. Weasley, Boot, MacMillan y Longbottom. Srta. Granger, Abbot, Bones y Pattil. Vayan al frente por favor." Indicó Harry al terminar de tomar presente.  
  
"De todos ustedes, ellos fueron los únicos que trataron de defenderse de mis ataques." Comenzó Harry señalando a los 8 que estaban adelantes, antes de dirigirse a los demás: "Esto fue patético. Si esto hubiera sido ataque de Mortífagos, todos estarían muertos.  
  
"Vuelvan a sus asientos." Ordenó el Profesor a los 8 antes de añadir: "15 puntos por cabeza."  
  
"Disculpa, Harry, necesitamos hablar contigo." Dijo Dumbledore entrando en el salón con Snape.  
  
"Comiencen a leer el primer capitulo del libro. Cuando vuelva comenzaremos con ese tema." Instruyó Harry a los estudiantes antes de ir a su oficina con los otros 2 Profesores, colocando encantamientos silenciadores en el sitio así los demás oirían nada de lo hablado entre los 3.  
  
"Espero que sea rápido. Tengo clase que enseñar, Director." Dijo el joven cerrando la puerta.  
  
"¿¿ESA ES TU MANERA DE ENSEÑAR?? ¿¿ATACANDO A LOS ESTUDIANTES SIN AVISO APENAS ENTRAN EN EL SALÓN??" Gritó Snape.  
  
"Los Mortífagos no envían notas diciendo cuando atacarán." Replicó Harry irónicamente.  
  
"Tengo curiosidad por saber que querías ver con tu experimento, Harry." Informó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de curiosidad.  
  
"Sencillo. Quería ver su reacción ante un ataque imprevisto y que harían en ese caso. Solo 8 lograron levantar un escudo. Eso habla de que tan buenos fueron de nuestros anteriores Profesores de esta materia." Comentó el adolescente.  
  
"Si no me equivoco esos 8 estudiantes formaron parte del DA el año pasado." Murmuró Dumbledore. Harry asintió sin decir nada.  
  
"Discúlpenme, Señores Profesores." Se disculpó un Elfo Domestico entrando en ese momento.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Winky?" Preguntó Harry reconociendo a la Elfina.  
  
"La Profesora McGonagall le ha pedido a Winky que le devolviera esto y le agradeciera que se lo haya prestado, Harry Potter." Dijo Winky dándole el tablero a Harry antes de desaparecer.  
  
"Caballeros, a menos que quieran agregar algo más, debo seguir enseñando una clase. Así que si me perdonan." Indicó Harry yendo a la salida.  
  
"¿Te crees tan valiente como para enfrentarme en un duelo enfrente de todos tus alumnos, Potter?" Desafió Snape a Harry antes de que salieran.  
  
"Corran los escritorios contra las paredes y quédense allí! Habrá un duelo hoy!" Ordenó Harry a los alumnos antes de dirigirse a Snape: "No soy un cobarde, así que lo acepto. El Director será el referí del Duelo."  
  
"Creo que..." Comenzó Albus pero una mirada a Harry y Severus le dijo que si no aceptaba ser árbitro de ese duelo, uno de los dos no saldría vivo del duelo.  
  
"¿Cree qué?" Preguntaron los dos jóvenes Profesores al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Aceptaré ser el árbitro del duelo con todo gusto." Dijo Dumbledore antes de murmurar para sí mismo: "Aunque solo sea para asegurarme de que los dos lo acaben vivos."  
  
Harry y Snape fueron al centro del Aula mientras Dumbledore se puso en el medio de ambos. Todos los estudiantes veían esto con confusión y se preguntaban que estaba pasando.  
  
"El Profesor Snape ha retado a un duelo al Profesor Potter, quien lo ha aceptado. Me han pedido que sea el árbitro de este duelo." Informó el Director a los estudiantes antes de hablarle a los dos contendientes: "Pueden usar todo menos los Maleficios Imperdonables. ¿Está claro?"  
  
"Silencius!" Exclamó Harry apuntando su varita al Director, antes de dirigirse a Snape: "Escuchó las reglas. Excepto los imperdonables, aquí vale todo! Es hasta que uno de los dos esté inconsciente o no pueda continuar!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Gritó Snape antes de que Harry pudiera añadir algo más.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Gritó Harry evitando el hechizo de Snape.  
  
"Desmaius!" Contraatacó el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
"Protego!" Se defendió Harry.  
  
Mientras los dos continuaban el Duelo, Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione y le pidió por señas que dijera el contra hechizo del que Harry le había colocado, callándolo.  
  
"Gracias, Srta. Granger." Agradeció el anciano mago a la Prefecto que sonrió.  
  
"Creo que Harry no quería que se pusiera en el medio, Director." Comentó Ron mientras los hechizos de Harry y Snape aumentaban en poder: un hechizo de Harry evitado por Snape había creado un agujero en una de las paredes.  
  
"Creo lo mismo, Sr. Weasley." Dijo Dumbledore viendo el poder que los dos estaban usando.  
  
En un momento del Duelo, Snape desarmó a Harry de su varita, quedándose con las 2. Con su típica sonrisa, el Jefe de Slytherin se acercó a Harry dispuesto a terminar el combate, pero se encontró con un adolescente con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Que haya perdido mi varita, no significa que haya perdido el duelo!" Dijo Harry.  
  
Antes de que alguien supiera que pasaba, Harry sacó 2 pequeños cuchillos de sus tobillos y los lanzó contra las varita que Snape sostenía, Severus, no esperando esto en absoluto, vio como las 2 varitas se iban de sus manos. Su shock creció aún más cuando vio a Harry lanzándose contra él en un ataque físico.  
  
"Eso debió doler!" Comentó Ron viendo a su amigo estrellar a Snape contra la pared que venía luego del hueco abierto por los hechizos.  
  
"Ahora termina el duelo!" Anunció el Profesor de Defensa dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Snape, dejándolo sin sentido.  
  
"Eso,"Anunció Harry regresando al Aula arrastrando a Snape, "fue la mezcla de magia y técnicas de combate Muggles en un duelo. Como se dijo en el comienzo, se valía todo menos los imperdonables y esos no fueron usados. En otras palabras, soy el ganador de este duelo. ¿No es así, Director?"  
  
"Ciertamente." Comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras la gran mayoría de los alumnos, todos excepto los de Slytherin, aplaudían al adolescente.  
  
"Si me disculpa, tengo una clase que enseñar." Dijo Harry a Dumbledore antes de agregar: "¿Podría pedirle a Dobby que venga a reparar la pared?"  
  
"Se lo diré cuando haya dejado a Severus en la Enfermería." Asintió Albus al pedido antes de abandonar el Aula, dejando que Harry continúe con su clase.  
  
El Duelo en Defensa fue el tema de charla en la Escuela durante varios días, tanto entre los alumnos, como entre los miembros del Profesorado. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la táctica usada por Harry para ganar el combate.  
  
Dumbledore dejó su puesto a cargo de la Escuela en manos de Minerva el martes por la mañana. Esto no modificó en absoluto la vida normal de los estudiantes.  
  
El miércoles, Harry tuvo su primera clase con los alumnos de séptimo. Estos, obviamente enterados del ataque sorpresa que Harry había hecho con los de Sexto, estuvieron más listos cuando lo realizó contra ellos. Solo 6 alumnos habían sido afectado con los hechizos del adolescente. Todos los demás habían levantado sus escudos o los habían evitado. Incluso algunos enviaron contraataques que no tuvieron éxito, siendo todos desviados o evitados.  
  
"Veo que ustedes se prepararon para mi clase. Seguramente luego de escuchar lo que pasó con Sexto." Comentó Harry luego de revisar y revivir a los alumnos afectados.  
  
"Nos hablaron más de tu duelo con Snape que del ataque al comienzo de la Clase." Comentó Cho a Harry.  
  
"Era obvio que eso pasaría!" Se rió el joven antes de tomar lista y comenzar con la clase.  
  
"Hoy al igual que con Sexto, comenzaré con uno de los Encantamientos más complicados y difíciles de todos. Quien me lo enseño hace unos años, me contó que pocos son los magos adultos capaces de hacerlo." Anunció Harry escribiendo en la pizarra: 'Encantamiento Patronum."  
  
"Srta. Chang, ¿podría decirnos algo sobre este encantamiento?" Preguntó Harry a Cho.  
  
"Es la única defensa conocida contra los Dementores y los Lethifold. Para crearlo, quien lo realice debe concentrarse en un pensamiento feliz. Cada Patronus tiene una forma distinta, tomando una forma diferente con cada mago que lo realice." Explicó Cho.  
  
"Sr. Limmo, ¿algo que agregar a la información?" Preguntó Harry a un estudiante de Hufflepuff. El chico sacudió la cabeza, no pensando en algo que decir. Harry preguntó a varios más antes de llegar a Katie: "¿Sabe usted que han omitido sus compañeros en todo esto, Srta. Bell?"  
  
"Sí, la encantación es 'Expecto Patronum'." Dijo Katie segura de sus palabras.  
  
"Srta. Chang, ese es el único detalle que se olvidó en su explicación. Igualmente 20 puntos para Usted y 10 para la Srta. Bell." Anunció Harry antes de comenzar a hacerlos practicar el Encantamiento a todos.  
  
Para el final de la clase, nadie había logrado encontrar una forma identificable en su Patronus. Todos solo habían formado niebla, pero no una forma. Harry los tranquilizó explicándoles que a él le había tomado casi un año entero lograr su Patronus con 13 años y que a ellos no les costaría tanto el hacerlo.  
  
Como después de esa clase estaba el almuerzo, Harry decidió ir a hablar con alguien. Desde el comienzo del año escolar, había tenido un mal presentimiento y todos los indicios de problemas llevaban a un solo lado: el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
"Adelante." Escuchó la voz de la persona que buscaba al golpear la puerta de su Aula.  
  
"¿Estás ocupado o podemos hablar, Firenze?" Preguntó Harry al Centauro entrando en el Aula de Adivinación que era donde enseñaba desde el año anterior.  
  
"Tú también lo has sentido." Declaró el Centauro invitando al adolescente a sentarse.  
  
"¿Sabes qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Problemas con mayúsculas. Me han llegado rumores de posibles peleas entre los Centauros y las Acromántulas. Pero ninguno de ellos están confirmados." Informó Firenze con seriedad.  
  
"¿Qué tan graves son las cosas?" Inquirió el joven procesando la información.  
  
"Si los rumores son correctos, bastante. Se habla de varios muertos en ambos bandos."  
  
"¿La razón?"  
  
"Nadie la sabe con precisión, pero al parecer uno de los dos lados invadió territorio del otro." Explicó Firenze antes de que golpearan su puerta nuevamente.  
  
"Firenze, un centauro te busca." Informó Minerva entrando en ese momento. Al ver a Harry, quien estaba pensativo, McGonagall se vio sorprendida, pero no hizo comentarios.  
  
"Bane." Saludó Firenze al centauro que entró junto a la Directora.  
  
"Ha sido bastante el tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, hermano." Saludó Bane a Firenze.  
  
"Sí, desde su traición y que me expulsaran." Replicó Firenze con tono ácido.  
  
"No he venido a discutir el pasado sino el presente." Respondió el otro Centauro sin hacer comentarios a la frase de Firenze.  
  
"¿Hay guerra entonces?" Preguntó Harry a Bane seriamente.  
  
"Así es, Harry Potter. Los Centauros y las Acromántulas estamos en combate." Respondió Bane a la pregunta.  
  
"¿Qué te trae aquí, Bane?" Preguntó Dumbledore entrando en ese momento con Minerva, quien obviamente lo había llamado al escuchar la respuesta de Bane a la pregunta de Harry.  
  
"He venido en busca de ayuda para parar esta guerra." Contestó el Centauro seriamente.  
  
"Profesora, avise a los alumnos de tercero de Ravenclaw y Slytherin que su clase conmigo luego del almuerzo está suspendida." Indicó Harry a McGonagall.  
  
"Hágalo también con mis alumnos de Sexto, por favor." Pidió Firenze. La Directora asintió y salió del Aula con dirección al Gran Salón para comunicar las 2 noticias.  
  
"Te escuchamos, Bane." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Desde hace varias semanas, las Acromántulas han acusado a los Centauros de haber invadido sus territorios. A la vez, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo." Comenzó Bane con su historia.  
  
"No se sabe bien quien invadió a quien, pero la muerte de uno de nuestros Centauros, fue tomada como una agresión y por ende los combates han comenzado. Últimamente, estos han subido en ferocidad y heridos. Ya han muerto más de 15 Centauros y otras tantas Acromántulas.  
  
"Ciertas cosas que he escuchado y encontrado, me han llevado a pensar que la muerte del Centauro que comenzó todos estos ataques, no fue por una Acromántula sino por uno de los nuestros."  
  
"Milos." Dijo Firenze. Bane solo asintió.  
  
"¿Quién es Milos y que ganaría con todo esto?" Preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
"Desde antes de mi expulsión," Comenzó a explicar Firenze, "el liderazgo dentro de la manada de Centauros ha estado en discusión. Arcane, nuestro padre, ha sido el líder por varios años. Milos ha estado peleando por el liderazgo, acusándolo de ser demasiado viejo y débil para ese puesto."  
  
"Si Arcane no toma decisiones con respecto a esta guerra, será visto como débil, apoyando lo que Milos dice y dejándole el terreno libre para que sea elegido como el líder, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry procesando todo lo que los dos Centauros le habían dicho.  
  
"Exactamente. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Aunque no confío en los humanos demasiado, sé cuando necesito ayuda. Si esta guerra no es detenida, habrá un baño de sangre en el Bosque muy pronto." Explicó Bane seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué tan pronto?" Preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.  
  
"Milos está preparando un ataque masivo a las Acromántulas para esta noche." Informó Bane.  
  
"Dobby!" Gritó Harry llamando al Elfo Doméstico.  
  
"¿Ha llamado, Harry Potter?" Preguntó el Elfo apareciendo de repente.  
  
"Necesito un par de favores. Primero ve a esta dirección y dale esta nota a Ángela McKinnon. Va a darte un paquete, quiero que me lo traigas. Luego de eso, ve a la tienda de los Mellizos en el Callejón Diagon y diles que necesito una caja llena con sus granadas y una par de pantanos portátiles. Diles que son para mí." Explicó Harry a Dobby dándole un papel con una dirección y algo escrito allí. Dobby asintió y desapareció para ir a llevar a cabo su misión.  
  
"Hay que prepararse para la guerra." Explicó Harry simplemente a los 2 Centauros y el Director que lo miraban con una cara de interrogación antes los pedidos al Elfo.  
  
"Será mejor que avise a algunos miembros de la Orden para que se preparen y estén aquí tan pronto como sea posible." Dijo Dumbledore saliendo del Aula.  
  
"¿Necesitan arcos y flechas? Sé como conseguir en gran cantidad." Preguntó Harry a los dos centauros que asintieron y salieron del Aula con él en dirección al Cuarto de Requerimiento.  
  
Para el anochecer, Harry, Bane y Firenze estaban listos para entrar en el Bosque a detener la guerra.  
  
Dobby ya le había traído al adolescente lo que había pedido y Harry lo había guardado todo en una mochila que tenía con él. En ella también había varias linterna, otros productos de los mellizos y la capa de Harry para hacerse invisible.  
  
"Lamento decir que no podré brindarles refuerzos. Acabamos de ser informados de un ataque de Voldemort y toda la Orden está en el sitio combatiendo." Informó Dumbledore cuando los 3 iban a salir.  
  
"Sobreviviremos." Aseguró Firenze, preparando sus flechas al igual que Harry y Bane.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del Bosque, los 4 vieron a alguien caminando hasta allí tambaleándose. Los 2 Centauros y los 2 humanos se acercaron corriendo a ver quien era y vieron a un Centauro.  
  
"Padre!" Exclamaron los otros 2 Centauros a la vez, reconociéndolo.  
  
"Está malherido." Anunció Dumbledore revisándolo.  
  
"Necesitamos curarlo!" Apremió Bane preocupado.  
  
"No llegaría a la Enfermería." Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Si el enfermo no va a la cura, la cura va al enfermo." Anunció Harry al tiempo que los 4 escucharon un sonido que identificaron rápidamente: la canción de un Fénix.  
  
Fawkes se colocó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en la herida de Arcane y lloró algunas lagrimas plateadas curándolo inmediatamente. Mientras el Centauro herido comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, el Fénix se situó en el hombro de Harry quien lo acarició.  
  
"El mío no nació todavía! Necesitábamos un Fénix con urgencia y Fawkes fue el único que se me ocurrió!" Explicó el adolescente cuando el Ministro lo miró con interrogación por la presencia de su mascota sin que él lo haya llamado.  
  
"Buen pensamiento el tuyo." Comentó Albus con una sonrisa ante la velocidad de Harry para solucionar la situación.  
  
"Padre, debes descansar. Estás herido." Dijo Bane cuando Arcane trató de hablar.  
  
"Estaré bien, hijo mío. Ese Fénix me ha curado." Dijo Arcane sonriéndole a Fawkes.  
  
"Arcane, ¿qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Milos ha apresado a todos los que se han puesto en su contra y prometió matarlos cuando acabe el ataque a las Acromántulas. Debemos liberarlos y detener a Milos en esta locura suya." Explicó Arcane comenzando a caminar hacia el Bosque.  
  
"Arcane, no está en condiciones de hacerlo." Dijo Harry deteniéndolo.  
  
"Él tiene razón, padre. Déjanos esto a nosotros." Rogó Firenze a su padre cuando el más anciano de los Centauros iba a discutir con el joven.  
  
"Es peligroso, Firenze. Además tu no eres muy bienvenido entre nosotros. Entrar en el Bosque pondrá en peligro tu vida." Replicó Arcane al Profesor de Adivinación.  
  
"Bane vino a pedirme ayuda. No se la negaré aunque eso me cueste la vida." Contestó Firenze antes de dirigirse a Bane y Harry: "¿Están listos los 2?"  
  
"Cuando quieras." Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar al Bosque  
  
"Es un suicidio de su parte, Dumbledore. Lo sabes tan bien como yo." Dijo Arcane a Albus.  
  
"Nada puede detenerlos. Ellos han tomado su decisión y nada de lo digamos los hará cambiar de opinión, Arcane." Dijo el anciano mago antes de llevar al Centauro a la Enfermería. Arcane necesitaba ser revisado a pesar de haber sido curado por Fawkes.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacía la Enfermería, Albus se dio cuenta de una cosa: su Fénix nunca había abandonado el hombro del adolescente cuando este se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
"Espero que puedas servirles de ayuda, Fawkes." Pensó Dumbledore al darse cuenta de que Fawkes se había unido al trío en la aventura. 


	10. Capítulo 10 Guerra en el Bosque Prohibid...

Capítulo 10 Guerra en el Bosque Prohibido  
  
"Tienes compañía." Dijo Firenze a Harry señalando a Fawkes, mientras se adentraban en el bosque con Bane.  
  
"No es mi culpa si no quiere irse. Además algo me dice que podríamos necesitar alguna fuente de cura rápida antes del fin de esto." Comentó el adolescente acariciando al Fénix.  
  
"Hagan silencio." Indicó Bane a los 2 señalando a un Centauro que estaba haciendo patrulla.  
  
"¿Leal a Arcane o Milos?" Preguntó Harry a los dos Centauros que estaban con él.  
  
"Es uno de los tenientes de Milos." Informó Bane con odio.  
  
"Uno menos entonces." Declaró Harry apuntando su arma a la cabeza del Centauro y matándolo inmediatamente.  
  
"¿Algo que criticar?" Preguntó el adolescente cuando Bane y Firenze lo miraron con shock por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
"Rápido y efectivo." Dijo Bane simplemente, cuando se recuperó del shock.  
  
"Diré esto una sola vez: esto es a matar o morir. Elijan que hacer ustedes, herir o matar. Pero si representa algún peligro para mi vida, yo no dudo: mato." Declaró Harry seriamente mientras los el grupo siguió avanzando tratando de encontrar el lugar donde los Centauros eran mantenidos en cautiverio.  
  
"Tú pediste nuestra ayuda, Bane. No critiques nuestros métodos." Dijo Firenze seriamente siguiendo a Harry. Bane no hizo comentarios, solo los siguió.  
  
"Allí están." Informó Harry a sus acompañantes apuntando a una especie de campamento donde varios Centauros estaban atados de piernas y manos, vigilados por otros varios que tenían arcos y flechas, que los amenazaban constantemente.  
  
"¿Cuántos guardias?" Preguntó Bane estudiando el terreno. Para llegar al campamento debía bajarse por un barranco algo empinado. La bajada estaba cerca de donde estaba el grupo y llegaba directamente al centro mismo del lugar.  
  
"Cuento 12 desde aquí. Hay 6 con los prisioneros, 4 vigilan el perímetro y los otros 2 están discutiendo algo." Dijo Harry señalando a los Centauros en sus posiciones.  
  
"Tenemos intrusos!" Gritó uno de los que patrullaban al ver al grupo.  
  
"Adiós factor sorpresa!" Gritó Harry lanzándose por el barranco abriendo fuego con su arma a diestra y siniestra contra los guardias. Mientras tanto, Bane y Firenze se lanzaron a correr disparando flechas. Los 3 atacantes fueron recibidos por flechas al mismo tiempo que ellos lanzaban la ofensiva.  
  
De repente, Harry sacó algo de su mochila y lo lanzó, gritándole a Bane y Firenze: "Cúbranse los ojos!"  
  
Lo que el adolescente lanzó, fue una bomba de humo que causó un estallido que encegueció a todos antes de hacer aparecer una cortina de humo, confundiendo a todos los Centauros.  
  
Cuando el humo se había ido, solo quedaba un centauro de los que hacían guardia de los prisioneros vivos, todos los demás estaban muertos con balazos en la cabeza.  
  
"Rápido y efectivo como dijiste tú, Bane." Declaró Harry mientras ataba al Centauro rebelde y comenzar a desatar a los otros con la ayuda de Bane y Firenze.  
  
"Millos lanzará el ataque pronto!" Dijo uno de los Centauros al ser liberado.  
  
"¿Dónde lo hará?" Preguntó Bane mientras Fawkes curaba algunos heridos con sus lágrimas.  
  
"No lo sabemos." Dijeron todos.  
  
"Ustedes no, pero apuesto que él sí." Dijo Harry señalando al Centauro que dejó vivo.  
  
"Nunca diré nada! Y menos a un humano!" Escupió el centauro a Harry.  
  
"Primer error." Dijo Harry disparándole en una las piernas, antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde atacará Milos a las Acromántulas?"  
  
"No traicionaré a mi líder!" Gritó el Centauro. El adolescente viendo esto, volvió a dispararle, esta vez en otra pierna.  
  
"Es un poco sanguinario." Comentó uno de los Centauros a Bane y Firenze, que veían la escena sin entrar en ella.  
  
"Sanguinario, pero efectivo." Replicó Firenze, cuando el Centauro dijo la ubicación del ataque, luego de que Harry le apuntara el arma a la cabeza, habiéndolo herido en la 4 piernas ya.  
  
"Tenemos la localización. Tenemos menos de una hora antes de que comience. Será mejor que nos movamos ahora." Indicó Harry a sus acompañantes mientras Fawkes curaba las piernas del Centauro herido y volvía al hombro de Harry.  
  
"Encárguense de él. Algo me dice que será uno de los pocos Centauros leales a Milos que sobreviva a esta noche." Dijo Bane a uno de los Centauros liberados, mientras Harry, Firenze y Fawkes se alejaban del Campamento con dirección el sitio del ataque de Milos.  
  
"Bane, ¿por qué te has aliado al traidor y a un humano?" Preguntó uno de los Centauros más ancianos a Bane, antes de agregar: "Estás deshonrando a tu padre."  
  
"Mi padre está vivo gracias al Fénix que viaja con el humano, Ancor. Y ellos son los únicos que me pueden ayudar a parar esta locura. No te entrometas con mis decisiones. Ellos son los únicos que se aliaron a mí sin quejarse por que sea Centauro. Y ambos sabían del riesgo que corrían al venir aquí. Sobre todo mi hermano Firenze." Replicó con tono duro Bane antes de seguir a los otros 3.  
  
Ancor vio partir a Bane con respeto. Era raro que el Bane solicitara ayuda, sobretodo a su hermano Firenze, con quien se había peleado hacía varios años ya. Nadie conocía las razones, pero los rumores indicaban que tenía algo que ver con Harry Potter, el humano que estaba con ellos en esta misión. Si Bane, le había solicitado ayuda a él también, eso significaba que Bane estaba desesperado y trataba de detener esto a toda costa.  
  
"Buena suerte a los 3. Que las estrellas los protejan en esta aventura. Por el bien de todos, no deben fallar." Rogó Ancor silenciosamente antes devolver con los otros.  
  
Mientras tanto en el Castillo, Katie Bell, Premio Anual y Cazadora del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estaba intranquila.  
  
Esa noche debía patrullar con Harry y este no había dado ninguna señal desde el desayuno, última vez que alguien lo había visto antes de las clases. Sus clases después del almuerzo, con séptimo incluido, habían sido suspendidas. McGonagall quien había informado de esto a los estudiantes, no dio información sobre las razones de eso.  
  
"No estoy en libertad de informar eso. Además no concierne a ninguno de ustedes." Dijo Minerva secamente cuando le preguntaron la razón de esto. Katie había notado cierto nerviosismo en su Jefa de Casa cuando informó esto. Claramente las cosas eran bastante difíciles si estaba de ese modo y para dar esa clase de respuestas.  
  
"¿No hay nada nuevo de Harry?" Preguntó Hermione a Katie, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
"No y eso me preocupa. Harry suspendió las clases de la tarde y McGonagall no dio explicaciones sobre eso. Esto no me gusta." Dijo la Cazadora con preocupación.  
  
"¿Harry también suspendió sus clases?" Preguntó Dean habiendo escuchado lo que Katie dijo.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con también? ¿Quién más suspendió?" Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
"Firenze tampoco dio clases a la tarde. McGonagall tampoco dio ninguna explicación. Solo dijo que era un tema personal de Firenze y que no debíamos entrometernos en eso." Contestó Dean.  
  
"Esto no es casualidad. Cuando Harry está metido, nada lo es. Si los dos suspendieron clases, están en lo mismo." Dijo Ron seriamente levantando la vista del libro que estudiaba.  
  
"Vamos con McGonagall." Dijo Katie seriamente a Ron y Hermione, quienes asintieron y la siguieron hasta la oficina de la Directora en búsqueda de respuestas.  
  
"Adelante!" Gritó alguien desde adentro. Los 3 estudiantes se miraron confundidos, esa voz era de Dumbledore.  
  
Al entrar, confirmaron sus sospechas al ver al anciano mago sentado en su silla. Pero Dumbledore no estaba solo en la Oficina. Allí también estaban Remus, que caminaba preocupado alrededor de la Oficina, y Minerva que miraba por la ventana hacia el Bosque con una expresión similar a la del Hombre Lobo. Esta también estaba en Dumbledore. También notaron la ausencia de Fawkes.  
  
"Srta. Bell, Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, ¿a qué se debe su presencia aquí?" Preguntó Dumbledore invitándolos a sentarse haciendo aparecer 3 sillas.  
  
"¿Dónde está Harry? Tenía patrullaje conmigo esta noche y no lo he visto." Preguntó Katie a los 3 adultos.  
  
"Intentando parar una guerra en el Bosque Prohibido." Murmuró Remus mientras seguía caminando por la Oficina.  
  
"Remus, detente! Me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy!" Le gritó Minerva a Lupin, quien continuó caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado en absoluto.  
  
"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de parar una guerra en el Bosque, Remus?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
"Los Centauros y las Acromántulas se han declarado la guerra mutuamente. Bane, uno de los Centauros y hermano de Firenze, vino a pedirle ayuda durante el almuerzo. Los 3, además de Fawkes que se les unió a último momento, han salido hacia el Bosque a detenerla." Explicó Albus, antes de decirle a Remus: "O te sientas de una vez, o te ato a una silla! Pones nervioso a todos con eso!"  
  
"No hacen falta amenazas." Murmuró Remus sentándose.  
  
"Gracias!" Exclamaron Minerva y Albus a la vez cuando Remus se había sentado.  
  
"¿¿Harry se fue solo al Bosque??" Preguntaron los 3 Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Por qué creen que estamos tan nerviosos?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Remus comenzando a levantarse de su silla.  
  
"Te levantas de allí y te aturdo!" Amenazó McGonagall con su varita apuntándole directamente a la cabeza de Remus. El Licántropo se sentó de nuevo sin decir nada.  
  
"Ha hecho eso toda la última hora. Pone nervioso a cualquiera." Explicó Dumbledore al trío de estudiantes que veían esto con confusión y shock. Nuca habían visto a su Jefa de Casa amenazar a nadie de esa manera.  
  
"Nuca lo han visto a Harry haciéndolo eso entonces." Murmuró Ron por lo bajo.  
  
"Deberían haber visto a James haciendo eso! Volvía loco a todos en 10 minutos!" Exclamó Remus habiendo escuchado a Ron.  
  
"Tardó 2 cuando internaron a Lily para el parto de Harry si te has olvidado, Remus." Recordó la Profesora de Transformaciones, tomado su sitio caminando alrededor de la Oficina.  
  
"Termina uno, comienza el otro." Dijo Albus con malestar por la actitud de ambos adultos. Terminó de decir esto, y Remus se levantó de su silla, retomando su caminata.  
  
"Al menos todavía no se ha enterado su madre, Sr. Weasley." Comentó Albus a Ron.  
  
"¿Enterarme de qué?" Preguntó Molly entrando en la Oficina con su marido, Tonks, Shackebolt y Moody.  
  
"Antes de que le respondan, yo necesito una respuesta a algo: ¿con quién patrullaré esta noche?" Preguntó Katie a los Directivos de la Escuela antes de que le contestaran a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"Iré yo con usted, Srta. Bell. Si permanezco aquí más tiempo, me volveré loca." Dijo Minerva saliendo de la Oficina con la Cazadora e indicándoles a Ron y Hermione, que si no tenían patrulla que regresaran a la Torre.  
  
"También la tenemos. ¿Les molesta si la hacemos con Ustedes?" Contestó Hermione antes de que Ron abriera la boca. Ni Minerva ni Katie tenían inconvenientes con eso, así que los dos Prefectos se les unieron en su patrulla.  
  
"Hermione, nuestra patrulla es mañana. ¿Por qué dijiste que era hoy?" Preguntó Ron en un susurro a su mejor amiga.  
  
"Esta es la única manera de saber algo sobre Harry cuando vuelva. Mañana inventaremos una excusa y la cambiaremos." Contestó Hermione también en un susurro. Ron solo asintió mientras continuaba su caminata con los demás.  
  
"Harry Potter, por aquí no se va al sitio del ataque." Dijo Bane mientras los 4 caminaban por el bosque.  
  
"Lo sé, Bane. No iremos allí todavía." Comunicó el adolescente mientras continuaban su marcha.  
  
"¿Adonde vamos entonces?" Preguntó Firenze confundido.  
  
"A ver a Aragog." Dijo Harry seriamente mientras llegaban al sitio donde estaban las Acromántulas.  
  
"Aragog, sal! Necesitamos hablar contigo!" Gritó Harry mientras él y los 2 Centauros eran rodeados por cientos de arañas que los rodeaban amenazadoramente. Tanto Bane como Firenze alzaron sus arcos.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí nuevamente, humano? ¿Crees que escaparás con la misma suerte que la última vez?" Preguntó la Acromántula saliendo a la superficie.  
  
"Vengo a detener una guerra. La que ustedes y los Centauros se han declarado." Replicó Harry sin sentir miedo por las arañas.  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que te oiré? Tú mismo vienes acompañado por dos de ellos." Dijo Aragog sintiendo a Bane y Firenze, que aún tenían sus arcos levantados.  
  
"Esto." Dijo Harry sacando algo de la mochila y colocándolo en el suelo. Con un movimiento de su varita, lo agrandó hasta que recuperó el tamaño debido. Era el cráneo del Basilisco que había matado en la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin hacía dos años y que había sacado de allí antes de entrar en el Bosque.  
  
"La Bestia ha muerto." Declaró una Acromántula entendiendo lo que era el cráneo.  
  
"¿Qué tienes para decirnos, humano?" Preguntó Aragog mientras las otras arañas comenzaban a alejarse del grupo. Bane y Firenze bajaron sus arcos, aunque nunca abandonando la posición defensiva que habían mantenido desde su entrada en el lugar.  
  
"En 20 minutos, Milos lanzará una ofensiva masiva en contra de ustedes. Si quieres que tu y tú familia sobreviva, aléjense de aquí." Contestó Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Y si no lo hacemos?" Preguntó Aragog pensando lo que Harry había dicho.  
  
"La temporada de Caza está abierta esta noche y yo soy cazador. ¿Quieres convertirte en presa?" Dijo Harry simplemente antes de abandonar el sitio con sus acompañantes.  
  
"Surtió efecto tu amenaza." Comentó Bane a Harry viendo como las arañas abandonaban el sitio a toda velocidad.  
  
"¿Quién dijo que eso fue una amenaza, Bane?" Preguntó Harry mientras colocaba las granadas de los mellizos en varios sitios del lugar donde Milos atacaría.  
  
"Milos abrió la temporada de caza al lanzar el ataque. Si él quiere ser un cazador, se va a encontrar a uno peor en su camino." Añadió el adolescente mientras los 3 comenzaban a esperar el arribo de Milos y los otros.  
  
"Te recuerdo, hermano, que tú solicitaste la ayuda. Nunca dijiste nada de cómo tenían que ser los métodos que utilizáramos." Comentó Firenze a Bane, que miraba a Harry con shock por sus palabras.  
  
"Eso es algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir." Dijo Bane.  
  
"¿De pedir ayuda o de no decirnos como hacer las cosas?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
"De las 2." Contestó el Centauro antes de agregar: "Harry Potter, recuerda esto muy bien: Milos es nuestro. Si quieres matar a los demás tienes luz verde. Pero Milos no es tu presa, es la nuestra."  
  
"A tus ordenes, Bane." Asintió el adolescente viendo la sed de venganza que Bane tenía, al igual que Firenze.  
  
"¿¿¿ADONDE FUE???" Preguntó Molly Weasley con un grito cuando Dumbledore le informó a ella y los demás adonde estaba Harry.  
  
"A detener la locura que uno de los míos ha comenzado." Dijo Arcane entrando en ese momento.  
  
"Deberías estar descansando, Arcane." Comentó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Habrá tiempo para descansar si mis hijos y Harry Potter tienen éxito en su misión, Dumbledore." Replicó Arcane.  
  
"Comenzó la guerra." Dijo Remus quien miraba por la ventana, al ver la bomba de humo que Harry había hecho explotar en el Campamento de los Centauros.  
  
"Todavía no. Ese es el sitio donde Milos mantenía cautivos a los otros Centauros." Informó Arcane viendo la localización de donde estalló la bomba.  
  
"Voy al Bosque! Esto no lo soporto más!" Exclamó Remus de repente yendo a la salida de la Oficina. Kingsley y Tonks se levantaron también de sus sitios, claramente con intenciones de ir con él.  
  
"No irán. Ese sitio es demasiado peligroso para ustedes 3 solos." Dijo Arcane deteniéndolos antes de añadir: "Si quieres ir, te llevaré conmigo, pero debes venir solo."  
  
"Nos vamos!" Respondió Remus sin titubeos.  
  
"Ninguno de los 2 irá a ningún lado!" Ordenó Dumbledore levantándose de su silla. Pero era tarde, Remus y Arcane ya habían salido de su Oficina en dirección al Bosque.  
  
"Será mejor que subas a mi lomo, licántropo. Tardaremos menos en llegar al campamento de esa manera." Dijo Arcane. Remus asintió y se subió a la espalda del Centauro que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la explosión.  
  
"Arcane!" Gritó Ancor cuando los 2 habían arribado al sitio.  
  
"Ancor ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?" Preguntó Arcane mientras Remus revisaba a los Centauros muertos.  
  
"Harry Potter pasó, Arcane. Esta es su firma de ataque." Dijo Remus viendo que la mayoría de los Centauro muertos tenían todos un balazo en el cráneo.  
  
"¿Adonde fueron él y mis hijos, Ancor?" Preguntó el líder de los centauros al otro.  
  
"Hacia el claro de las Acromántulas. Milos las atacará allí," Informó Ancor seriamente.  
  
En ese momento se escucharon varias explosiones y sonidos de disparos, que indicaron el inicio de las confrontaciones entre el grupo de Milos y el trío conformado por Harry, Bane y Firenze.  
  
"Prepara un grupo de Guerreros! Salimos de inmediato!" Ordenó Arcane a Ancor, quien asintió sin hacer preguntas y comenzó a dar órdenes a otros Centauros.  
  
"Necesitarán todo el apoyo que le podamos brindar. Y no dejaré solos a dos personas que han venido a brindarme su apoyo a pesar de poner en riesgo sus vidas como lo han hecho mi hijo Firenze y Harry Potter. Tengo lealtad a quienes me ayudan." Dijo Arcane seriamente a Remus.  
  
"¿Pueden darme un arco y flechas, Arcane? Yo no me quedaré atrás en esto!" Pidió el Hombre Lobo cuando el grupo de ataque de los Centauros estaban listos para partir en apoyo al trío.  
  
"Consíganlos!" Ordenó el líder de los centauros a uno de los miembros del grupo, que salió corriendo para cumplir con su misión.  
  
"Nos vamos!" Gritó Arcane liderando el grupo hacia el sitio del ataque. Remus se había subido a su lomo nuevamente para no quedarse atrás en esto.  
  
Mientras tanto en el claro de las Acromántulas, Harry, Bane y Firenze se encontraban atando a Milos y su grupo quienes no se esperaban esto en absoluto.  
  
Las granadas puestas por Harry estaban haciendo estragos. Más de 30 Centauros ya habían muerto por sus efectos. Mientras tanto, el adolescente continuaba usando su revolver, solo qua ahora en vez de uno tenía dos, el último cortesía de Ángela que se la había enviado esa tarde con Dobby. Bane y Firenze atacaban con sus flechas, y al igual que Harry, lo hacían a matar.  
  
Luego de casi 30 minutos, las cosas estaba serias para el trío. Harry había sido herido en su hombro izquierdo, al igual que Firenze. Harry se quedó con una de sus armas y le dio la otra al Centauro que aprendió a usarla con extrema rapidez, y con gran precisión en sus disparos. Bane había sido herido en una de sus piernas, pero continuaba combatiendo, ignorando la herida.  
  
"Escucho ideas!" Dijo Harry a Bane y Firenze cuando los 3 se vieron rodeados por los últimos 20 Centauros que le quedaban a Milos.  
  
"Prepárense para morir los 3. Aquí se acaba su vida." Se rió Milos al frente de los atacantes.  
  
Harry de repente vio a Remus con Arcane y los demás Centauros. El adolescente le hizo una seña con la mano para que actuaran a su señal, no antes. El Hombre Lobo asintió, antes de comunicarle la orden a Arcane.  
  
"Mátenlos!" Ordenó Milos a los Centauros que le eran leales.  
  
"Ahora!" Gritó Harry a Remus antes de ordenarle a Bane y Firenze: "Cúbranse los ojos y arrójense al suelo!" Dicho esto, el adolescente lanzó una bomba de humo.  
  
Bane y Firenze lo obedecieron al instante sin preguntar y se tiraron al suelo al mismo tiempo que Harry. A su alrededor, sonidos de flechas se escucharon de inmediato, además de cuerpos cayendo al suelo.  
  
"¿Están bien los 3?" Preguntó Arcane al trío cuando el humo se había disipado. Alrededor de ellos, Milos y sus seguidores yacían todos muertos por las flechas del grupo de Arcane.  
  
"No pudieron haber llegado más a tiempo!" Declaró Harry mientras Fawkes curaba las heridas suyas, de Bane y Firenze.  
  
"Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos. Nos alegra haber llegado a tiempo para intervenir." Contestó uno de los guerreros a Harry.  
  
"Se aprecia su rapidez, Milue." Agradeció Firenze antes de devolverle el arma a Harry, quien se la colocó en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, mientras la otra estaba en el derecho.  
  
"Volvamos al Campamento." Dijo Arcane mientras Remus se subía a su espalda una vez más y Harry hacía lo mismo en la de Firenze.  
  
El grupo fue recibido con alegría, especialmente cuando informaron sobre la muerte de los Centauros leales a Milos. Varios trajeron comida para el trío, quien la comió agradeciendo por esto.  
  
"Repito lo que he dicho varias veces, Harry Potter, eres un sanguinario, pero muy efectivo." Declaró Bane cuando habían acabado de comer.  
  
"Gracias por el elogio, Bane." Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.  
  
"A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, Bane." Dijo Remus cuando le explicaron a él y los demás la razón de la frase.  
  
"Agradecemos su ayuda en esto. Sabemos que conocían el riesgo al venir aquí, especialmente tú, hijo mío." Comenzó a hablar Arcane al Harry y Firenze.  
  
"Por esto, yo, Arcane, hijo de Lilus y Gladier, líder de la manada de los Centauros de este bosque, juro respetar su presencia y asegurar su seguridad si alguna vez vuelven a este lugar." Dijo solemnemente Arcane.  
  
"Yo, Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, juro mantener esa confianza y prometo regresar si mi ayuda es requerida por los Centauros mientras viva para cumplir esta promesa." Juro Harry con la misma solemnidad que Arcane.  
  
"Que las estrella sirvan de testigos de esta promesa y juramento." Dijo Arcane estrechando la mano del adolescente, quien lo hizo sin dudar ni un momento.  
  
"Que así sea." Finalizó Harry el juramento.  
  
"Sabes que no puedo regresar, Padre. Yo elegí mi lado en esta guerra. Si los Centauros han decidido mantenerse neutrales, yo no lo haré. Pero si me necesitas tú u otro Centauro, no dudaré en estar a su lado." Prometió Firenze seriamente a Arcane.  
  
"Serás bienvenido si deseas vernos, Firenze." Aseguró el líder de los Centauros abrazando a su hijo.  
  
"Espero volver a verte, Bane. Y que la próxima vez, no sea por una guerra." Bromeó Harry estrechando la mano del Centauro.  
  
"También yo espero eso, Harry Potter." Declaró Bane estrechando la mano del adolescente.  
  
"Creo que ya es hora de volver, Harry. Entre Molly y Minerva volverán loco a Albus si tardamos mucho más." Dijo Remus de repente.  
  
"Sube." Dijo Bane a Remus, quien asintió y subió a su lomo mientras Harry lo hacía en el de Firenze y los 4 comenzaban a ir hacia el Castillo, con Fawkes situado en el hombro del adolescente.  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio, Remus y Harry se bajaron de los lomos de ambos Centauros. Bane se despidió de los 3 antes de regresar al Bosque. Los 3 Profesores y el Fénix entraron en la Escuela y se dirigieron directamente a la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER Y REMUS JOHN LUPIN, DETENGANSE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO!!" Gritó Minerva McGonagall al cuarteto en su viaje a la Oficina.  
  
"Te dejaron afuera de esta, Firenze!" Se rió Harry girando para ver a la Directora acompañada de Katie y sus 2 mejores amigos.  
  
"Demonios me olvidé de mi patrulla de anoche!" Exclamó el adolescente de repente.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Minerva seriamente a Harry.  
  
"Estamos vivos. ¿Qué le dice eso?" Contestó el Profesor de Defensa con sarcasmo.  
  
"Minerva, vamos a ver a Albus. Vengan con nosotros y se enterarán de todo allí." Dijo Remus a los 4 mientras él, Firenze, Harry y Fawkes continuaban su camino.  
  
Tres cuartas partes de la Orden del Fénix estaban en la Oficina esperando por el retorno del grupo. Apenas entró, Harry fue atrapado por Molly en un abraza que casi le quitó el aire, antes de ser rescatado por Bill y Charlie.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Dumbledore a Firenze y Harry mientras Fawkes regresaba a su percha, donde se durmió instantáneamente.  
  
"Nunca me dijeron que fuera tan sanguinario!" Exclamó el Centauro apuntando a Harry.  
  
"Sanguinario, pero efectivo, Firenze." Replicó el adolescente con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a contar todo lo que había sucedido en el Bosque desde que entraron hasta que salieron.  
  
"¿Qué sucederá con las Acromántulas?" Quiso saber el Director con seriedad.  
  
"Mi padre se reunirá con Aragog próximamente para discutir todo lo que pasó y delimitar los territorios nuevamente." Informó Firenze.  
  
"¿Quedó alguno vivo de los leales a Milos?" Preguntó Remus seriamente.  
  
"El guardia que no mató en el asalto al Campamento." Informó Firenze apuntando a Harry, que se había quedado dormido en la silla.  
  
"Lo llevaré a la Torre Gryffindor. No sé la contraseña para sus habitaciones personales." Declaró Ron mientras realizaba un hechizo de movilización en su amigo. Hermione y Katie se levantaron con él.  
  
"Buenas noches a los 3." Se despidió Dumbledore cuando el grupo dejó la Oficina luego de decir adiós a los adultos.  
  
"¿A cuántos mató, Firenze?" Preguntó Remus al Centauro.  
  
"Más de 50 sin duda. No llevé la cuenta." Informó Firenze antes de retirarse de la Oficina también.  
  
"Pasó los 100 muertos ya." Dijo Albus de repente haciendo cuentas de las personas que había matado Harry ese verano.  
  
"¿A cuántos llegará al final del año?" Preguntó Remus sarcásticamente antes de que Albus iniciara la reunión para discutir el ataque de Voldemort de ese día. 


	11. Capítulo 11 Nuevo Ministro

Capítulo 11 Nuevo Ministro  
  
La mañana siguiente a la batalla del Bosque, Harry fue despertado a los sacudones por Ron. Cuando se puso los anteojos, vio que estaba en el dormitorio de la Torre y no en sus habitaciones.  
  
"Te dormiste anoche en la Oficina de Dumbledore y no sabía la contraseña a tus habitaciones así que te traje aquí." Explicó Ron antes de agregar: "Cámbiate o llegaré tarde a mis clases y tú a enseñar las tuyas!"  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Harry comenzando a cambiarse rápidamente.  
  
"Faltan 10 minutos para que suene el timbre! Nos perdimos el desayuno y yo encima me muero de sueño!" Se quejó Ron bostezando.  
  
"Vamos a las cocinas!" Exclamó el Profesor corriendo hacia allí, con Ron corriendo detrás de él.  
  
"Dobby, necesito dos cafés como los míos de urgencia!" Exclamó Harry entrando a las apuradas en las cocinas, deteniéndose a recuperar el aire de la corrida, con Ron haciendo lo mismo.  
  
"De inmediato, Harry Potter!" Dijo el Elfo Domestico comenzando a preparar el café.  
  
"El mío hazlo el triple de cargado!" Dijo Harry a Dobby mientras un Elfo les acercó algunas tostadas.  
  
"McGonagall me matará! Llego re tarde a su clase!" Exclamó Ron revisando su reloj.  
  
"Dale esto cuando estés allí." Instruyó Harry a su amigo dándole un nota, antes de agregar: "te salvará de un sermón suyo."  
  
"Te debo una." Agradeció Ron mientras Dobby les daba las tazas de café.  
  
"Gracias, Dobby, nos has salvado!" Agradeció Harry antes de que los 2 adolescente salieran de las cocinas y fueran a sus salones de clase: Harry a enseñar Defensa y Ron a Transformaciones.  
  
"¿Cómo puede tomar esto?" Se preguntó Ron a si mismo casi escupiendo el café luego del primer sorbo. Sabiendo que si no lo tomaba iba a estar semi dormido todo la mañana, Ron hizo un esfuerzo y lo tomó de un trago, antes de golpear la puerta del aula.  
  
"Adelante!" Escuchó Ron la voz de su Jefa de Casa, antes de entrar al Aula.  
  
"Esto le explicará todo, Profesora." Dijo Ron a Minerva dándole la nota de Harry a la Profesora, quien la leyó luego de indicarle que se sentara en su asiento al lado de Hermione. La nota decía:  
  
'Profesora,  
  
Disculpe a Ron por llegar tarde pero me tuvo que despertarme a mí para que no llegara tarde a mis clases y debimos hacer una parada rápida en las cocinas debido a que nos perdimos el desayuno. Si alguien tiene la culpa de su llegada tarde, soy yo.  
  
Harry Potter.'  
  
"Que no se convierta en costumbre." Fue el único comentario de Minerva a Ron.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione mientras McGonagall terminaba de tomar lista.  
  
"Harry se quedó dormido y lo tuve que despertar. Encima nos perdimos el desayuno e hicimos una parada en las cocinas." Explicó Ron antes de añadir: "No entiendo como toma el café así! Casi no termino el mío!"  
  
"Te acostumbras a eso luego de un tiempo. Yo lo he tomado así desde que era niña, solo que no tan fuerte como él." Contestó Hermione mientras Minerva colocaba el tablero de Harry y sus piezas en su escritorio e indicaba a los alumnos que se acercaran a verlo.  
  
"¿Cuántos de ustedes han visto este tablero antes?" Inquirió la Directora a los alumnos. Todos los Prefectos y los alumnos de Gryffindor levantaron la mano. Ron y Karen lo usaban siempre que podían en la sala común de la Casa para jugar entre ellos y acaparaban la atención de todos en el sitio cuando lo hacían.  
  
"Este tablero,"comenzó Minerva cuando todos los alumnos estaban sentados de nuevo, "lo hizo el Sr. Potter este verano.  
  
"La razón por la que lo muestro a todos es que en este trimestre, el trabajo de Ustedes, al igual que el de séptimo año, será hacer las piezas de uno de los lados con un motivos a elección de ustedes, además de convertirlas en piezas mágicas.  
  
"Estas piezas, por elección de su creador, no lo son." Acabó McGonagall la explicación.  
  
"¿Por qué no son mágicas? ¿Le gusta lo Muggle?" Preguntó Malfoy con un tono superior, como escupiendo la palabra Muggle.  
  
"¿Por qué no se lo pregunta, Sr. Malfoy? Estoy segura de que el Sr. Potter estará encantado de darle la explicación en persona." Replicó Minerva sin molestarse en absoluto con los comentarios.  
  
"¿Qué motivo ha elegido Séptimo, Profesora?" Preguntó Hannah, mientras varios contenían la risa al ver como Malfoy era puesto en su lugar de esa manera.  
  
"Quidditch. Los peones son la Snitch. Las torres son los postes. Los Caballos son los Cazadores. Los Alfiles son Bateadores. La Reina es una Guardiana y el Rey es un Buscador." Informó la Directora antes de agregar: "Antes de que pregunten, su lado del tablero, no debe ser necesariamente de igual motivo que ese. La elección será suya."  
  
"Profesora, aquí somos 15 y las piezas son 16. ¿Quién hará la última?" Preguntó confundido Terry Boot contando los alumnos.  
  
"El Sr. Potter es un alumno aun siendo Profesor. El hará la última pieza." Informó McGonagall antes de ordenarle a los alumnos que comiencen a decidir el motivo de su lado.  
  
Para el final de la clase, todavía no habían decidido el motivo que usarían en su lado del tablero, ya que no se ponían de acuerdo en ello. Los sugeridos por los Gryffindor eran habitualmente aceptados por los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero desechado por los Slytherin y a la inversa.  
  
"En la próxima clase terminaremos de decidirlo." Dijo Minerva cuando sonó el timbre antes de llamar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"¿Patrullarán también esta noche? Sé que la de ayer no fue la suya y pidieron acompañarme a mi y a la Srta. Bell para tener noticias del Sr. Potter. Si no lo hacen, debo hacer cambios en las patrullas de varios." Preguntó McGonagall a los dos Prefectos.  
  
"No creo que logremos soportar dos 2 noches seguidas de patrulla, Profesora." Dijo Ron con un bostezo antes de que Hermione respondiera. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se disculpó con la Directora por el bostezo.  
  
"Me encargaré de que alguien haga la patrulla suya esta noche." Dijo McGonagall terminando la charla e indicado a los estudiantes que se vayan a su siguiente clase.  
  
Harry fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su salón apenas salió de las cocinas. Al entrar allí, ya lo estaban esperando los alumnos de Primero, su clase de esa mañana. Al cerrar la puerta, lo hizo con más fuerza de lo que planeaba y dio un portazo, asustando a los alumnos que estaban distraídos.  
  
Esto produjo una serie de acontecimientos bastante dispares. La gran mayoría se escondió, mientras que la otra parte se fue para atrás. Solo uno no hizo nada de eso. Este tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia el que acababa de entrar lanzando varias chispas de ella.  
  
Harry, al ser tomado por sorpresa por las chispas, lanzó la taza hacia arriba, tomó su arma de su cintura, la apuntó a la cabeza del estudiante y tomó la taza de nuevo, sin derramar una gota del café.  
  
"Sr. Evans, baje su varita por favor." Dijo Harry guardando su arma al ver quien era el estudiante que lanzó las chispas.  
  
"Perdón, Profesor Potter." Se disculpó el estudiante guardándola mientras los demás regresaban a sus asientos.  
  
"Pido disculpas a todos ustedes. No fue mi intención asustarlos." Dijo Harry antes de añadir: "Sr. Evans, 25 puntos para Gryffindor por sus buenos reflejos."  
  
El resto de la clase continuó sin ningún incidente, con Harry hablando sobre las cosas básicas de las Artes Oscuras y el por que de la materia. Todos sus alumnos lo escuchaban con total atención sin desviarla nunca.  
  
"Nos vemos la semana que viene." Se despidió Harry cuando sonó el timbre señalando el final de la clase.  
  
Unos momentos después, entró su siguiente clase: sexto año que tomaron asiento rápidamente mientras el Profesor tomaba lista.  
  
"Como en la última clase," Dijo Harry al terminar de tomar asistencia, "hoy seguiremos practicando el Encantamiento Patronus. Muevan sus bancos hacia las paredes y comiencen."  
  
Inmediatamente, todos los alumnos hicieron lo que había dicho y comenzaron a practicar. Harry iba viendo los progresos uno por uno, haciendo sugerencias párale pensamiento que usaran al invocarlo. Hasta ahora, nadie había formado algo corpóreo.  
  
En el medio de la clase, entró una lechuza con una carta atada a su pierna y se colocó encima del escritorio de Harry. Cuando el adolescente se la sacó, la lechuza se fue volando.  
  
"Genial, del Ministerio." Murmuró Harry para sí mismo viendo quien la había enviado. Leyendo la carta, vio que Dumbledore le pedía que fuera allí de inmediato por un tema de extrema urgencia.  
  
"Srta. Granger, ¿puede entregarle esto a la Directora y decirle que suspenderé mis clases de la tarde nuevamente? Si pregunta la razón, dígale que mi presencia es requerida en el Ministerio de la Magia con urgencia." Pidió Harry a Hermione entregándole una nota y comunicando el fin de la clases a los alumnos.  
  
"Por supuesto, Harry." Asintió Hermione tomando sus cosas y saliendo del Aula con los demás, mientras Harry iba a sus habitaciones a cambiarse sus ropas.  
  
"Vamos al salón de McGonagall a entregar esto antes de ir a la Sala Común." Dijo la Prefecto a Ron, quien asintió y siguió a su mejor amiga.  
  
"Profesora, ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento?" Preguntó Ron asomando su cabeza en el aula de su Jefa de Casa, deteniéndola en una explicación a los alumnos de Quinto año.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Minerva saliendo del Aula.  
  
"Harry nos pidió que le diéramos esto y que le dijéramos que suspendía las clases de la tarde porque tuvo que ir al Ministerio de urgencia." Informó Hermione dándole la nota.  
  
Minerva abrió la nota, y vio que era la carta que Dumbledore le había enviado a Harry requiriendo su presencia allí. McGonagall asintió y mandó a los 2 estudiantes a la Sala Común antes de retornar a su Salón de Clases a continuar enseñando.  
  
Harry había elegido sus ropas habituales del MI-5, o sea el atuendo negro completamente, para ir al Ministerio. Al salir de la Chimenea, fue recibido por Shackebolt y Tonks, que lo saludaron con un hola antes de guiarlo a la mesa de identificación.  
  
"Diga su nombre, ocupación y la razón de su visita." Ordenó un Auror que tenía una larga lista en la mano.  
  
"Ángel Negro, Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra. El Ministro Dumbledore me ha llamado." Mintió Harry sobre su identidad, queriendo ver si la seguridad había mejorado desde su última visita.  
  
"Adelante." Dijo el Auror luego de revisar la lista.  
  
"Dumbledore también agregó ese nombre, en caso de que vinieras y quisieras pasar desapercibido, no diciendo tu nombre." Explicó Shackebolt, cuando el adolescente los miró en forma interrogativa por eso. Harry asintió mientras seguía a los dos Aurors a los ascensores con intenciones de ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Para qué me llamaron?" Preguntó Harry al entrar en la Oficina del Ministro minutos después. Allí estaban, además de Albus y el trío de recién llegados, Amelia Bones, Arthur y Percy Weasley, Remus y Moody.  
  
"Necesitamos que des un discurso." Dijo Albus cuando Harry se sentó delante de su escritorio.  
  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal.  
  
"Hoy se elegirá al nuevo Ministro y necesitamos que alguien dé un discurso. Te hemos elegido a ti para hacerlo." Explicó Percy dándole una pila de papeles.  
  
"¿A favor de quien hablaré? ¿Quiénes se postulan?" Preguntó Harry sin leer los papeles.  
  
"Eso no importa, solo necesitamos a alguien que sea escuchado. A ti te escucharán todos." Explicó Madame Bones, mientras Harry leía los papeles que Percy le dio.  
  
"Sin ofender, pero yo no puedo dar un discurso sin creer lo que digo." Dijo Harry devolviendo los papeles.  
  
"¿No lo darás?" Preguntó Albus asustado de que no lo hiciera.  
  
"Lo haré, pero sin papeles. Si quieren que lo dé, aténganse a las consecuencias de lo que diga. Yo no repito cosas que alguien escribió para que diga y deje bien parados a todos. Esa no es mi táctica." Declaró seriamente el adolescente a todos los adultos, haciendo un ademán de retirarse de la Oficina.  
  
"Harry, ¿podrías esperar afuera mientras discutimos esto?" Pidió Dumbledore.  
  
"Tienen 5 minutos. Si no se deciden, vuelve a la escuela a enseñar las clases que debí suspender por venir aquí." Dijo el adolescente saliendo de la Oficina.  
  
"¿Qué tan malo sería darle rienda libre en su discurso?" Pregunto Moody a los adultos.  
  
"Sería encender una mecha, Alastor. Harry odia al Ministerio y a los políticos por igual. Dejarlo decir lo que quiera, sería arriesgarnos a que nos deje mal parados incluso a nosotros." Declaró Remus seriamente.  
  
"Coincido contigo, Remus, pero necesitamos a alguien que conozca los problemas y a Voldemort de primera mano. Y en eso, Harry es el mejor de todos." Dijo Dumbledore luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"No se callará nada, es cierto. Pero hablará desde afuera y él no tiene nada que perder con la elección. Si no le conviene el nuevo Ministro, volverá a cortar relaciones con el Ministerio. Ya lo hecho una vez, ¿por qué no dos?"  
  
"Mucho riesgo es ese." Dijo Amelia seriamente.  
  
"¿Conocen a alguien mejor para que dé el discurso?" Preguntó con ironía Albus, antes de añadir: "Harry es nuestra única esperanza. Solo debemos rezar para que nos deje en buena posición con su discurso."  
  
"10 Galeones a que maldice a todos por igual." Apostó Tonks cuando decidieron darle a Harry la libertad que pidió en el discurso.  
  
"20 a que maldice más a los políticos que al Ministerio." Agrandó Remus la apuesta, mientras Albus le informaba la decisión a Harry.  
  
"Hecho." Dijo la Auror por lo bajo mientras el grupo iba a la sala donde se darían los discursos de cierre de los candidatos.  
  
Mientras esperaba que comenzaran, Harry vio y escuchó cosas que le dieron asco. Varias personas hablaban entre sí sobre grandes cantidades de dinero por el voto que daría una de ella.  
  
"Al menos podrían hacerlo con más discreción." Murmuró Harry a Remus señalando a dos personas que estaban haciendo eso.  
  
"No tienes ni idea la cantidad de Galeones pagados por votos en esta elección, Harry. Es por eso que pedimos que des el discurso. Tú odias al Ministerio y a los políticos por igual." Explicó Amelia viendo la escena con disgusto.  
  
"Van a comenzar los discursos de cierre." Anunció Percy de repente.  
  
"Yo los escucharé desde afuera. Prefiero no ver la cara de nadie antes de mi discurso. Puede que vomite si lo hago." Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza cuando los otros entraron.  
  
Mientras esperaba afuera de la sala donde había sido la conferencia de prensa al asumir Dumbledore como Ministro interino ese verano, Harry se puso a escuchar los discursos que se decían. Todos llenos de promesas y hermosas palabras.  
  
"Solo es basura." Pensó el adolescente cuando Remus lo hizo entrar.  
  
Harry, vistiendo su atuendo completamente negro y usando anteojos, fue hasta el atril donde había un micrófono y se paró detrás de él. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos las personas, pero excepto por Remus, Shackebolt, Albus, Amelia, Arthur y Percy, nadie le dio atención. Una vez más se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo un poco más de resultado, pero no mucho. Su tercer intento, fue tan fútil como los anteriores.  
  
"Hora de tomar medidas drásticas." Pensó Harry antes de tomar su arma y disparar al techo 3 veces. Esto, obviamente, atrajo la atención de todos, que se giraron para verlo con shock. Harry se sorprendió al notar que excepto los Aurors, nadie había apuntado su varita a él.  
  
"Mis alumnos tienen mejores reflejos para los ataques inesperados." Comentó Harry a Dumbledore sarcásticamente, mientras Shackebolt ordenaba a los Aurors, bajar sus varitas. Mientras guardaba el arma en su cintura, añadió: "Pido disculpas por esto, pero se necesitaban medidas drásticas si deseaba llamar su atención."  
  
"¿Usted quién es para venir aquí y disparar y encima querer hablar?" Gritó uno de los políticos.  
  
"¿Yo? ¿Le dice algo esto?" Preguntó Harry mostrando su cicatriz.  
  
Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo señalando a Harry y su cicatriz. Harry, cansándose de eso muy pronto, hizo un ademán con la mano a su cintura, más precisamente al lugar donde tenía su arma. Dumbledore vio esto, y le dio su permiso silencioso para que lo haga. Nuevamente, tres balazos se escucharon saliendo del arma del adolescente.  
  
"Si, señoras y señores, soy Harry Potter! Si quieren ver más mi cicatriz, se la sigo mostrando!" Gritó Harry sarcásticamente antes de preguntarle a una señora que la miraba con fijación: "¿Ya la vio suficiente o quiere verla más de cerca?"  
  
"Harry, por favor." Pidió Dumbledore, que al igual que Percy, Amelia y Arthur, trataban de contener la risa por la escena. Remus, Shackebolt y Tonks no habían aguantado la tentación y se descostillaban de la risa los 3. Amelia debió ponerles un encantamiento silenciador para que sus risas no molestaran a los demás.  
  
"Gracias, Ministro." Declaró Harry colocando su arma en el podio al lado del micrófono, antes de comenzar a hablar:  
  
"Hoy me enviaron una carta en el medio de una clase, solicitando mi presencia aquí. Al llegar fui informado que el nuevo Ministro sería elegido y debía dar un discurso. Apenas lo leí, supe que era una basura." Aquí Harry se giró a Percy y le dijo: "Sin ofenderte por tu trabajo."  
  
"No lo hago." Dijo el pelirrojo, antes de susurrarle a Dumbledore: "Ni a mí me convenció lo que había escrito para él." Dumbledore no comentó nada, solo asintió.  
  
"Mientras los candidatos," Prosiguió Harry con su discurso, "decían sus discursos, los escuchaba afuera. Y si el discurso que Percy me escribió, me pareció una basura, el de ellos me dio ganas de vomitar.  
  
¿Por qué? Sencillo. Lo único que escuché fueron promesas a largo plazo. Ninguna solución inmediata para la guerra.  
  
"Estamos en GUERRA si se han olvidado. Voldemort está atacando a diestra y siniestra a todo Inglaterra y ustedes están discutiendo el valor de su voto. Hoy vi a varios de ustedes, vendiendo su voto al mejor postor." Dijo Harry antes de preguntarle a alguien: "¿Cuánto le pagaron a Usted? El último precio que escuché fue de 250000 Galeones."  
  
"No permitiré que un joven ignorante como usted me acuse falsamente!" Gritó el Político poniéndose de pie, dando la vuelta para irse.  
  
"Usted se quedará en su asiento hasta el final!" Gritó Harry petrificándolo con el hechizo de inmovilización total antes de elevarlo y colocarlo en su silla de nuevo.  
  
"Por favor cierren las puertas mágicamente hasta que les diga lo contrario. NADIE sale de aquí antes de que termine." Ordenó Harry a dos Aurors que corrieron a cumplir la orden.  
  
"Muchos aquí se jactan de ser mejores que los Muggles, ¿y saben qué? Son peores. A los políticos Muggle se los elige por el voto del pueblo. ¿A ustedes quien demonios los eligió? ¿Los Galeones?" Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente continuando su discurso.  
  
"Llámalo a él si necesitas un par de verdades bien dichas y que le duelan a todos." Comentó en un susurro Amelia a Albus que asintió, mientras el caos estalló en el Salón.  
  
"Al diablo con esto!" Pensó Harry disparando de nuevo al techo por tercera vez.  
  
"Harry, ten cuidado de no destruir el techo con las balas." Comentó Percy simplemente.  
  
"Lo tendré en consideración." Fue el único comentario del adolescente, antes de continuar su discurso:  
  
"Una vez escuché que la verdad no ofende, solo duele. Por su reacción tomaré esto que mis palabras les dolieron en el alma." Comentó Harry antes de añadir en tono sarcástico, colocando sus manos en su corazón: "Qué lástima! No saben cuanto me duele eso!"  
  
"Al diablo con que nos deje bien parados! Está masacrando a todos por igual!" Comentó Arthur a Albus y Amelia, mientras Remus y los dos Aurors continuaban riéndose con el hechizo silenciador en ellos.  
  
La última frase, había causado otro estallido de protestas en contra de Harry. El joven hizo un amago a tomar su arma y el silencio se produjo instantáneamente. Nadie deseaba volver a escuchar el ruido de las balas.  
  
"Gracias, al ritmo que voy, para el final de este discurso hubiera vaciado mi cargador de balas." Comentó Harry antes de continuar:  
  
"Todos los candidatos prometieron vaciar el Ministerio de corrupción, cuando para llegar al puesto de Ministro la usan con tal de conseguir los votos necesitados para eso. Linda promesa hicieron." Ya el sarcasmo en el discurso de Harry estaba en cada frase suya.  
  
"Si estaban tan deseosos de invertir dinero, en vez de usarlo para conseguir votos o llenar sus bolsillos, lo hubieran depositado en la fuente que está aquí en el Ministerio. De seguro, San Mungo lo necesitará más que todos Ustedes."  
  
Al decir esto, un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar y muchos de los presentes se miraron con vergüenza. Un adolescente estaba diciendo toda la verdad que ellos no querían ver.  
  
"Ya nadie respeta al Ministerio, y el Ministro parece siempre un gran títere que se mueve a los hilos de esto." Al decir esto, Harry sacó un Galeón de sus bolsillos y lo lanzó hacia una de las gradas. Varios se lanzaron a buscar la moneda y a pelear por ella.  
  
"Patético es esto." Declaró Harry en voz alta viendo la escena con asco extremo. Cuando continuó con el discurso, la voz de su voz estaba llena de dureza:  
  
"Más que un Ministerio esto se parece a un chiquero y ustedes son todos unos cerdos que comen de la mano del que le dé más dinero.  
  
"¿Quieren hacer un gran bien al Mundo Mágico? Suicídense!  
  
"La gente no necesita promesas que serán olvidadas tan pronto como lleguen al Gobierno. La gente necesita HECHOS! La Gente no necesita mentiras, necesita VERDADES!  
  
"La pregunta no es que puede hacer la gente por el Ministro, si brindarle o retirarle su apoyo. La cuestión es que hace el Ministerio por mantener ese apoyo y confianza!  
  
"Hasta que yo no vea eso, el Ministerio puede irse directamente al diablo! Por que mi apoyo no lo tendrás más! Cuando hagan algo como Dios manda para acabar esta guerra, reconsideraré mi posición! Pero si debo pelear esta guerra solo sin su apoyo, no lo duden que lo haré!" Gritó Harry bajándose del atril y yendo directamente a la salida, donde un Auror se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.  
  
"Harry debería ser político sino fuera porque los odia tanto." Declaró Kingsley a los demás luego de que Dumbledore removiera los encantamientos silenciadores de los 3.  
  
"Nadie se salvó en su discurso." Comentó Albus seriamente antes de añadir: "Pero no se guardó absolutamente nada. Eso era lo que necesitábamos exactamente en este momento, no otra cosa."  
  
"Deberían ver esto! El discurso de Harry ya tuvo efecto!" Llamó Tonks a los 6 adultos corriendo hacia la fuente del Ministerio. Allí varias personas vaciaban portafolios enteros de Galeones en la fuente mirando con vergüenza el dinero, antes de retornar al Salón para la votación.  
  
"Recemos para que ese efecto dure a la hora de votar." Comentó Percy mientras todos regresaban al sitio para votar también.  
  
"¿Qué demonios sucedió en el Ministerio? Potter parecía estar listo para matar a alguien cuando volvió!" Exclamó Minerva cuando Albus y los demás retornaron a la Escuela esa noche con intenciones de llamar a una reunión de la Orden. En la Oficina, además de la Directora estaban los 4 Jefes de Casa manteniendo una reunión.  
  
"Que no pasó querrás decir." Corrigió Dumbledore antes de repetirle el discurso entero de Harry ante la multitud antes de la votación.  
  
"¿Llamó chiquero al Ministerio de la Magia?" Preguntó Flitwick casi cayéndose de su silla.  
  
"Y dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer los políticos por el mundo mágico era suicidarse!" Se rió Remus al recordar todo eso.  
  
A medida que entraban los miembros de la Orden, se les iba informando de lo que Harry había dicho. Varios miraron con incredulidad al que se los decía, como preguntando si era una broma. Otros coincidían en sus dichos. Los Mellizos al escucharlo, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.  
  
"Veo que les han contado del discurso a Fred y George." Declaró Harry cuando entró a la Oficina secándose la cabeza, obviamente después de una ducha. "Perdonen la tardanza. Estaba en el medio de una ducha cuando llamaron."  
  
"No hay problema, Harry." Disculpó Dumbledore al adolescente mientras los mellizos lograban calmarse.  
  
"¿Quién ganó?" Preguntó Harry de repente a Dumbledore, mientras tomaba su asiento al lado de Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Tú." Dijo Albus con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Perdón?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Casi el 90 % de los que estaban allí votaron por Harry para ser el Ministro luego del discurso que dio!" Dijo Remus riéndose.  
  
"Ni piensen que voy a ser el Ministro! Odio demasiado a los políticos y a la burocracia para serlo!" Declaró el adolescente seriamente a Dumbledore, Amelia y los demás adultos.  
  
"Eres demasiado joven para serlo. Luego de saber los resultados, se llamó a una nueva elección para Ministro. Ganó Amelia, a quien supuestamente debías apoyar." Informó Dumbledore.  
  
"Por fin alguien como Dios manda!" Comentó Harry en un susurro a la nueva Ministro cuando la felicitó, al igual que los demás. Madame Bones no hizo comentarios sobre esa frase.  
  
"Queremos saber una cosa, Harry: ¿olvidaste algo en tu discurso?" Preguntó con curiosidad Tonks.  
  
"Eso fue lo más suave que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento, Tonks. Si hubiera dicho TODO lo que pensaba, hubiera ido a la cárcel por exceso de malas palabras." Fue la única respuesta de Harry a la Auror.  
  
"¿¿¿ESO FUE LO MÁS SUAVE???" Preguntaron gritando todos a la vez.  
  
"No mencioné a Sirius, Pettigrew," este último nombre, casi escupió al decirlo, "los errores de Fudge, Umbridge, la audiencia del año pasado. ¿Sigo o eso les basta?" Preguntó con ironía el Profesor de Defensa a todos.  
  
"Eso es suficiente." Declaró Dumbledore, sin tener deseos de saber las demás cosas omitidas en el discurso.  
  
"Como dije, eso fue lo más suave que podría haber dicho en mi discurso." Comunicó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Déjame decirte que San Mungo te ama después de tu discurso!" Dijo Tonks riéndose.  
  
"Los que fueron pagados por el voto, depositaron el dinero en la fuente tal como dijiste que deberían hacer para ayudar." Explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, ante la cara de duda del adolescente quien no entendía de lo que hablaba la Auror.  
  
"La colaboración de hoy fue de 4 millones y medio de Galeones! Están pensando crear un nuevo pabellón en el Hospital con ese dinero y nombrarlo en tu honor." Añadió Madame Bones.  
  
"Ya sé adonde ir la próxima vez que me envíen a la Enfermería!" Bromeó Harry antes de que Dumbledore diera inicio oficialmente a la Reunión. 


	12. Capítulo 12 Incidentes Nocturnos en los ...

Capítulo 12 Incidentes Nocturnos en los Dormitorios  
  
El discurso de Harry fue el comentario de la Escuela todo el día durante ese fin de semana, el primero desde el inicio de las clases. Tanto el Profeta como el Quibbler sacaron ediciones especiales hablando sobre él y sobre las consecuencias que había traído.  
  
El correo a Harry aumentó en grandes cantidades desde ese momento. Cuando el correo matutino las traía, las dejaba a un lado y continuaba desayunando.  
  
El lunes recibió más de 15 Vociferadores en el correo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el adolescente tomó su varita y murmuró algunas palabras antes de retirarse del Salón.  
  
A punto de salir, se giró a la mesa de los Profesores, donde las cartas aún estaban y les dijo: "Les sugiero que se corran de allí de inmediato."  
  
Antes de que alguien preguntara la razón, la vieron: los vociferadores comenzaron a temblar antes de abrirse. En vez de que salga voz, comenzaron a salir fuegos artificiales en todas las direcciones. Tanto los profesores como los alumnos, se escondieron debajo de sus mesas para cubrirse de los artificios, que seguían saliendo.  
  
Harry continuaba en la puerta, viendo el espectáculo con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione, que había tardado haciendo algo en la Sala Común, llegó justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo y a su mejor amigo en la puerta.  
  
"Lindo el show, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Harry a su amiga notándola junto a él.  
  
"¿Quién los soltó?" Preguntó Hermione mientras los fuegos comenzaban a apagarse.  
  
"Convertí 15 vociferadores en eso." Informó el Profesor antes de que los últimos artificios se dirigieran al techo y estallaran creando una imagen: el escudo de Hogwarts.  
  
"Excelente." Comentó Hermione viendo el Escudo en el techo.  
  
Los alumnos y Profesores, viendo que los fuegos artificiales habían terminado, salieron de debajo de las mesas y vieron la imagen en el techo. Varios aplaudieron a Harry, quien sonrió e hizo una reverencia a todos en gratitud antes de irse a su salón de clases a esperar a Sexto Año.  
  
"Excelente uso de transformaciones con encantamientos, ¿no lo creen así, Minerva, Filius?" Preguntó Dumbledore a los dos Profesores, mientras en la mesa, todos se recuperaban del shock de los fuegos artificiales.  
  
"Realmente impresionante su trabajo." Coincidió el Jefe de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Una obra de arte." Comentó Minerva mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos e iban a enseñar sus clases.  
  
"¿Alguien logró algo nuevo en su Patronus?" Preguntó Harry a los alumnos de sexto luego de tomar lista.  
  
Hermione, Ron y, para sorpresa de varios, Neville levantaron la mano. Harry anotó algo en un pergamino antes de pedirles que se adelantaran a mostrarlo.  
  
Hermione fue primera. Su forma, al igual que el año anterior era una nutria. Esta salió de su varita por varios segundos antes de esfumarse. La chica tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al ver eso.  
  
"Vas bien. Todavía te falta camino, pero vas muy bien." Dijo Harry indicándole que regresara a su asiento. Hermione le sonrió antes de hacerlo.  
  
Ron fue el próximo. Su forma fue un gran dragón, que se mantuvo algunos segundos más que el de Hermione. Harry reconoció la forma del animal como la de un Ridgeback Noruego.  
  
"¿Norbert?" Le preguntó Harry en un susurro conteniendo la risa.  
  
"Puede ser." Contestó el pelirrojo volviendo a su asiento.  
  
El de Neville, fue por lejos, el más sorprendente de los 3 Patronus: un gran Fénix salió de su varita y dio una vuelta alrededor del Aula. Unos momentos más tarde, apareció un ciervo que dio vueltas junto al Fénix, antes de regresar ambos a quienes los convocaron, hacer una reverencia y desaparecer de la vista.  
  
"Necesitaba ejercitar el mío." Informó Harry a los alumnos que lo miraban con sorpresa. Excepto Ron y Hermione, nadie parecía saber que Harry podía hacer uno.  
  
"Los demás continúen practicando el encantamiento, mientras llevo a ellos 3 a hacer una pequeña práctica." Dijo Harry a los alumnos señalando al trío, antes de añadir: "Sr. MacMillan, Srta. Abbott, la clase queda a su cargo momentáneamente hasta mi regreso, ¿entendido?" Preguntó Harry a los 2 Hufflepuff.  
  
"Sí, Profesor." Contestaron los 2 Prefectos seriamente a la vez.  
  
"Vengan conmigo. Vamos a probar su Patronus." Indicó Harry a sus amigos guiándolos fuera de la clase.  
  
"¿Adonde y cómo los vamos a probar?" Preguntó Neville confundido.  
  
"El Patronus solo sirve contra dos cosas: los Dementores y los Lethifolds. Los últimos son demasiado peligrosos, así que lo haremos con un Dementor falso." Explicó Harry haciéndolos entrar en el Aula de Profesores, donde Minerva estaba corrigiendo algo.  
  
"Buenos días a los 4." Saludó la Vice Directora al verlos entrar.  
  
"Buenos días, Profesora." Saludaron los adolescentes mientras Harry los guiaba hacia un armario.  
  
"¿Boggart?" Preguntaron los 3 Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Encontré uno el otro día y lo iba a usar con tercero. No creía que ni ustedes ni séptimo, estuvieran listos para enfrentar a un Dementor todavía." Explicó Harry mientras les explicaba que iban a hacer: por turnos, los 3 probarían el Patronus en el Boggart-Dementor.  
  
"¿Les molesta si miro?" Preguntó McGonagall a los 4.  
  
"En absoluto." Contestó el Profesor antes de indicarle a Hermione, antes de abrir el armario: "Ahora!"  
  
Del armario salió un Dementor y se fue caminando hasta Hermione quien pareció quedarse congelada. Ron viendo que ella no podría, lanzó su Patronus, pero no logró detenerlo y continuó avanzando hasta Hermione que parecía aterrada. Neville lo intentó pero no tuvo mucho éxito tampoco.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Vociferaron a la vez dos voces cerca del trío de alumnos.  
  
De repente frente a ellos, aparecieron una gata y un ciervo que avanzaron hasta el Dementor y lo obligaron a retroceder hasta el armario. Viendo que la amenaza estaba acabada, Neville se apresuró a cerrar las puertas, mientras la gata desaparecía frente a la Jefa de Gryffindor y el ciervo frente al Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Harry preocupado acercándose a su amiga, junto a los demás.  
  
"No sé que me pasó... Me congelé..." Dijo Hermione aún aterrada por todo lo que sucedió.  
  
"Neville, en mi Oficina hay varias barras de chocolate de Honeydukes! Trámemelas!" Ordenó Harry a su amigo, quien se apresuró a hacerlo.  
  
"No sé que me pasó." Repitió Hermione sin mirar a Harry.  
  
"Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no debería haberte hecho enfrentar al Dementor en este momento. Debería haber esperado que el tuyo sea más fuerte. No hay nada de que disculparse." Le dijo Harry a Hermione mirándola a los ojos.  
  
"Aquí está el chocolate!" Exclamó Neville que llegó corriendo, con varias barras de chocolate.  
  
"Coman una cada uno de Ustedes." Ordenó el Profesor a los tres, antes de abrir una él mismo, ofreciéndole una a Minerva también.  
  
"Gracias por su ayuda." Dijo Harry a McGonagall mientras comían el chocolate los 5.  
  
"No hay de que." Dijo Minerva asintiendo con la cabeza el agradecimiento.  
  
"¿Necesitas ir a la Enfermería?" Preguntó Ron preocupado a Hermione, que tenía los ojos cerrado fuertemente sin mirar ni a nada ni a nadie.  
  
"Vuelvan a la Clase. La llevaré a la Torre de inmediato." Ordenó Harry a sus amigos, quienes asintieron y salieron. Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, Harry le dijo: "O vienes conmigo o pasas el próximo mes en detención con Filch."  
  
"Como usted ordene, mi General." Bromeó Hermione, saliendo de la sala con el otro adolescente, diciéndole adiós a su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"¿Qué te pasó allí?" Preguntó Harry a su amiga seriamente cuando los dos estaban ya en la sala común.  
  
"No lo sé. Creía estar lista para esto, pero estaba equivocada." Dijo Hermione sin mirar a su amigo.  
  
"Déjame rehacer la pregunta: ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó Harry esta vez en tono muy serio.  
  
"No fue un verano fácil. Tengo problemas personales." Dijo Hermione de repente.  
  
"¿Tus padres?"  
  
"Se van a divorciar. Mi padre estuvo manteniendo una relación paralela a la de mi madre por 2 años y nos enteramos hace poco." Dijo Hermione antes de estallar en llanto.  
  
Harry se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole su hombro para que llorara en él. Hermione se aferró a su amigo con fuerza, llorando con más fuerza a cada momento.  
  
Luego de 20 minutos en esa posición, con la chica sin dejar de llorar, el retrato de abrió y Minerva entró. Afortunadamente, Hermione no la notó, pero Harry sí lo hizo.  
  
En un susurro, apenas audible, le dijo a la Profesora, que los miraba con preocupación: "más tarde se lo explico, ahora no."  
  
Minerva asintió y salió de la Torre dejando a los 2 jóvenes en esa posición, haciendo una nota mental de hablar con Harry esa noche en la reunión de Profesores sin falta.  
  
Un rato más tarde, Hermione se durmió después de tanto llorar. Harry la apoyó en un sillón y llamó a Dobby y le pidió que la depositara en su cama, mientras él retornaba a su salón de clases.  
  
Cuando arribó a él, Ron y Malfoy se miraban con profundo odio, los dos apuntándose el uno al otro con la varita. Harry tomó la suya, la apuntó a los dos y dijo el encantamiento de desarme. Las dos varitas fueron a parar a sus manos mientras los 2 estudiantes se giraban para ver quien les había quitado la varita de las manos. Harry en ese momento, también vio a Hannah y a Ernie inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
"Quiero una explicación de esto, y la quiero YA!" Gritó Harry a todos, ordenándoles regresar a sus asientos de inmediato, luego de despertar a los 2 Prefectos inconscientes.  
  
Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar a la vez, haciendo imposible que Harry lograra entender algo de lo que decían Luego de un rato, logró entender una parte de todo.  
  
Malfoy había insultado a Hermione cuando escuchó a Ron y Neville hablar del incidente en la Sala de Profesores, diciendo que era una cobarde. Ron, furioso con esto, lo insultó a él y a su padre, tildándolos de cobardes y sucios Mortífagos. Eso había ocurrido justo antes de que él llegara.  
  
"¿Por qué terminaron inconscientes ustedes dos?" Le preguntó Harry a Hannah y Ernie.  
  
"Nos aturdió!" Exclamaron los dos a la vez señalando a Draco.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy 50 puntos de Slytherin por insultar a otro alumno comenzar una pelea y otros 50 por aturdir a dos Prefectos. Además de 2 semanas de detención con el Sr. Filch. Sr. Weasley 50 puntos de Gryffindor por iniciar una pelea y una semana de detención con Filch." Informó Harry a los dos seriamente antes de que sonara el timbre del fin de la clase.  
  
"Quédate un minuto. Necesito hablar contigo urgente." Indicó Harry a Ron, que no estaba feliz por el castigo, mientras los demás salían.  
  
"Escucha, Harry..." Comenzó Ron, pero Harry lo cortó.  
  
"Sabes que si no te castigaba, me hubieran acusado de favoritismo por ti, Ron." Declaró el Profesor seriamente, antes de agregar: "No te llamé por eso, Hermione tiene problemas." Acto seguido, Harry le contó lo que Hermione le había dicho hacía un rato.  
  
"No lo sabía." Murmuró Ron dejándose caer en una silla de repente.  
  
"Yo me acabo de enterar." Dijo Harry antes de añadir con un tono muy serio: "Escucha, Hermione nos necesita más que nunca. Haznos un favor a los tres, no discutas con ella debido a tonterías, habla con ella si lo necesita o está callado si no desea hablar."  
  
"Tranquilo, así lo haré." Prometió Ron antes de abandonar el salón e ir a Adivinación con Firenze, mientras Harry se preparaba para su siguiente clase: tercero.  
  
"O calma a Malfoy o lo calmo yo!" Le gritó Harry a Snape esa noche en la reunión de Profesores, luego de la clase que Harry tuvo con Severus.  
  
En todo el día, había habido más problemas con el ex-Prefecto que en toda la última semana. Al menos, 6 peleas había habido en el Colegio ese día, y en todas estaba Malfoy echando maleficios alguien.  
  
"Caballeros, no comiencen una discusión." Dijo Minerva en tono autoritario antes de que Snape le contestara a Harry y se arme una pelea entre los 2 Profesores.  
  
"¿Y como lo vas a calmar, Potter? ¿Matándolo?" Replicó Snape ignorando a McGonagall.  
  
"Ganas no me faltan! Si el idiota de su Jefe de Casa no sabe controlar a sus alumnos como Dios manda, alguien debe hacerlo!" Le gritó Harry a Severus en la cara.  
  
"Intulgios!" Vociferó Snape apuntando su varita a Harry.  
  
Antes de que Harry levantara su escudo, el hechizo desapareció. Ambos Profesores giraron para ver que había pasado y vieron a Dumbledore en la entrada con su varita levantada, mirándolos a los dos bastante furioso.  
  
"Siéntense los dos." Ordenó Albus a los 2 hombres, que lo hicieron de inmediato lanzándose miradas de puro odio.  
  
"Uno de los dos no termine vivo el año." Comentó Minerva a Dumbledore en un susurro, mientras el resto de los Profesores tomaba asiento.  
  
"¿¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO DEBEN ATACARSE MUTUAMENTE NO ENTENDIERON??" Gritó Albus a los 2 miembros de Profesorado.  
  
"Pregúntele a él. Yo no levanté mi varita para atacar." Contestó Harry simplemente.  
  
"Todavía no lo hiciste." Replicó Snape con odio.  
  
"Si se vuelve a producir otro incidente así, los dos están despedidos," Informó Albus a los dos Profesores antes de agregarle a Harry: "y tú expulsado. ¿Quedó claro, caballeros?"  
  
"Como el cristal." Aseguró Harry seriamente.  
  
"Lo entendí." Murmuró el Profesor de Pociones seriamente.  
  
"Comencemos la reunión entonces." Señaló el Director, dando comienzo a la misma.  
  
Por la siguiente hora y media, los miembros del Profesorado discutieron los eventos de la última semana y ese día. La mayoría se quejó también de Malfoy y sus actitudes.  
  
"Contrólalo o será expulsado." Dijo en tono cortante Dumbledore a Severus, quien asintió sin hacer comentarios.  
  
"¿Cómo se encuentra la Srta. Granger?" Preguntó Minerva preocupada a Harry cuando terminó la reunión.  
  
"Saltando en una pata." Contestó sarcásticamente Harry, con algo de dureza que no deseaba incluir. Al darse cuenta de esto, añadió: "Perdóneme, no ha sido un buen día en absoluto."  
  
"¿Qué le sucedió? Estaba bastante mal esta tarde en la Sala Común." Reiteró la Pregunta Minerva, haciendo caso omiso al tono usado por el adolescente. Conocía todos los sucesos de ese día y sabía que no había sido muy bueno para el joven.  
  
"Sus padres van a divorciarse." Informó Harry antes de contarle todo lo que sabía con respecto a la situación.  
  
"¿Tú o el Sr. Weasley conocían esta situación?" Preguntó Minerva shockeada por la revelación.  
  
"Ron se enteró cuando se lo dije hoy a la mañana." Contestó el Profesor, antes de añadir con frustración: "Deseo hablar con ella y no puedo!"  
  
"Dudo que puedas esperar hasta mañana." Comentó McGonagall viendo la frustración.  
  
"Mañana doy clases todo el día, tengo la suya a la noche y hay reunión del Equipo también. Si me dice donde hacer un hueco en mi horario para hablar con ella, le doy un premio." Respondió Harry, antes de preguntarle a la Vice Directora: "Si encuentro la manera de llegar a sus dormitorios sin activar las alarmas de intrusión, ¿me deja pasar la noche allí?"  
  
"¿Crees poder hacerlo?" Preguntó Albus acercándose al dúo, escuchando la charla.  
  
"No lo sé, pero voy a hacer el intento." Respondió Harry repitiendo la pregunta a Minerva.  
  
"Si lo haces sin tu escoba o un Elfo Doméstico u otra cosa que no sea tu varita e ingenio, puedes hacerlo." Replicó Minerva.  
  
"¿Es un reto eso?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Así es. Y yo estaré allí para asegurarme de que cumplas esas reglas." Dijo Minerva yendo con Harry a la Torre Gryffindor, mientras Albus lo siguió unos momentos después, curioso por ver que pasaría con el desafío.  
  
Hermione esta shockeada al ver a Dumbledore con Minerva en sus dormitorios esa noche. Lavender y Parvati estaba durmiendo desde hacía un rato, sin saber de la visita de los directivos.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Hermione a McGonagall.  
  
"Harry quedó bastante preocupado por lo de esta tarde, y como mañana no iba a poder hacerse un hueco en sus horarios para hablar con usted, decidió hacer una visita nocturna." Informó Dumbledore antes de contarle sobre el reto entre los 2 Profesores.  
  
Apenas concluyó Dumbledore su historia, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry entró literalmente volando. En su espalda había dos alas como de un ángel. Mientras Hermione y los dos Profesores lo miraban con shock por esto, Harry apuntó su varita al suelo e hizo aparecer una bolsa de dormir, donde se sentó antes de removerse las alas con la varita.  
  
"Usted dijo que solo podía usar mi varita y mi ingenio. Esta fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió." Dijo Harry a McGonagall, antes de sacarse la túnica y ponerse el pijama.  
  
"Debe admitir, Profesora, que fue creativo y siguió sus reglas al pie de la letra." Dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa ante la cara de su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"Estoy segura que puedo dejarlos a los dos solos sin que haya ningún problema o que suceda algo de lo que me arrepienta por la mañana, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Minerva seriamente a los dos adolescentes.  
  
"Profesora, si quisiera tener sexo con Hermione, lo haría en mis habitaciones, no en un dormitorio de chicas con dos durmiendo cerca nuestro." Contestó Harry.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Exclamó escandalizada la Vice Directora, mientras Hermione trataba de no reírse con la cara de Minerva. Dumbledore hacía lo mismo, encontrando la situación extremadamente divertida.  
  
"No pasará nada, Profesora, tranquilícese." Aseguró Harry seriamente a McGonagall.  
  
"Eso espero o tendré tu cabeza en la mañana." Amenazó Minerva antes de dejar el dormitorio con Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron por un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Les costó varios minutos lograr calmarse a los dos.  
  
"Hace rato que no me reía así." Dijo Hermione cuando se calmaron los dos.  
  
"La última vez creo que fue cuando Neville comió la galleta de canario de los Mellizos en Cuarto Año!" Recordó Harry con una sonrisa ante esa imagen.  
  
"Que tiempos aquellos, ¿verdad?" Dijo Hermione pensativa.  
  
"Los extraño demasiado." Admitió el Profesor con melancolía.  
  
"¿Recuerdas a Fluffy?" Preguntó Hermione con una risa.  
  
"¿Y Norbert?" Preguntó Harry también riéndose.  
  
"¿Y yo qué?" Preguntó una nueva voz sorprendiendo al dúo, que giraron hacia la voz, Harry con su arma y Hermione con su varita.  
  
"Dobby, nos asustaste!" Exclamó la Prefecto guardando su varita mientras su amigo guardaba su arma.  
  
"Dobby, lo siente mucho! No fue su intención asustarlos!" Exclamó el Elfo golpeándose la cabeza con el marco de la cama.  
  
"Dobby si Parvati y Lavender me ven aquí, tendré a todas las chicas de la Torre lanzándome maleficios y acusándome de pervertido y violador! Cálmate!" Pidió el adolescente, deteniendo a Dobby y callándolo colocándole una mano en la boca.  
  
"Dobby lo siente mucho, Harry Potter!" Exclamó en voz baja el Elfo.  
  
"Dobby, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Hermione a Dobby antes de preguntarle a Harry: "¿No llamaron a reunión, verdad?"  
  
"Dumbledore no me dijo nada." Negó Harry.  
  
"El Profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby que les trajera esto." Dijo Dobby dándoles una bandeja con 2 tazas de café, antes de añadir: "Negro, cargado y sin azúcar como siempre para el Señor Harry Potter y chocolate caliente para la Srta. Granger." Acto seguido, Dobby se esfumó del dormitorio.  
  
"Ese elfo es único!" Se rió Harry, pero se calmó cuando escuchó ruidos de la cama de Parvati.  
  
"A ellas no las despierta ni una bomba debajo de su cama!" Aseguró Hermione riéndose.  
  
"Si tú lo dices." Comentó el Profesor con una sonrisa.  
  
"Sube a la cama. No te puedes quedar ahí todo el tiempo." Dijo Hermione señalando la bolsa de dormir donde Harry estaba sentado en posición india, con las dos piernas cruzadas.  
  
"Solo porque lo pides tú." Dijo Harry sentándose en una punta de la cama, mientras Hermione ocupaba la otra.  
  
"A veces me gustaría volver a tener 11 años y entrar en Hogwarts de nuevo." Dijo Hermione de repente.  
  
"No eres la única. Esta guerra nos va a cambiar a todos, sobre todo a nosotros 3." Dijo Harry pensativamente.  
  
"¿No nos cambió ya?" Preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Los 3 dejamos de ser niños cuando bajamos por la piedra, solo que nadie quiso darse cuenta. Era más fácil tratarnos como a 3 niños en vez de adultos. Las consecuencias fueron obvias." Contestó el adolescente.  
  
"¿Piensas mucho en él?" Preguntó Hermione. Harry no necesitaba preguntar en quien: Sirius.  
  
"A veces. Es lo que me hace continuar: la sed de justicia por él, Cedric y mis padres. Si no tuviera eso, ya habría salido después de lo del año pasado." Contestó Harry luego de meditar varios segundos su respuesta.  
  
"Harry! ¿Qué haces en un dormitorio de chicas?" Preguntó Katie en voz baja entrando en ese momento y viendo a su compañero de equipo sentado en la cama de la Prefecto.  
  
"Larga historia." Contestó simplemente el Profesor antes de añadir señalando a las camas de Lavender y Parvati: "Dumbledore y McGonagall saben que estoy aquí, pero apreciaría que ellas no se enteren, Katie."  
  
"¿Les molesta si me agrego a su charla o es privada?" Preguntó la Premio Anual.  
  
"Da igual." Contestó Hermione, mientras Harry asintió.  
  
"¿De que hablaban?" Preguntó Katie sentándose en la bolsa de dormir.  
  
"La guerra y como quedaremos al final de ella." Comentó Harry antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara Ginny corriendo.  
  
"Hermione, necesito..." Comenzó la pelirroja pero vio a Harry y gritó: "Harry, ¿qué haces en un dormitorio de chicas?"  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lavender que se despertó por el grito de Ginny. Al ver a Harry, gritó: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Chau visita sorpresa." Comentó Harry sarcásticamente antes de decirle a Ginny: "Intentaba pasar desapercibido."  
  
"Desmaius!" Gritó Lavender apuntando su varita a Harry, desconociendo la situación.  
  
"Pervertido!" Gritó Parvati lanzándole a Harry un par de maleficios, quien se había lanzado atrás de la cama para no ser alcanzado.  
  
"Cálmense las dos!" Ordenó Katie, intentando rescatar a su amigo antes de que la situación pasara a algo peor.  
  
"Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Harry vino a verme porque necesitaba hablar conmigo de urgencia y mañana no podría hacerlo." Explicó Hermione a las 3 chicas, antes de añadir: "Dumbledore y McGonagall saben que está aquí, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse."  
  
"¿Puedo salir ya?" Preguntó Harry tímidamente, desde atrás de la cama.  
  
"Sal, cobarde!" Se rió Katie, mientras las 2 chicas de sexto guardaban sus varitas.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro momento. Obviamente a cierta gente le molesta que un chico haga esfuerzos para ver a una amiga que lo necesita. Veré cuando puedo hacerme un hueco en mis horarios para hablar contigo." Le dijo Harry a Hermione, enrollando la bolsa de dormir.  
  
"Te necesito conmigo. Quédate." Rogó la Prefecto a su amigo en tono algo desesperado.  
  
"Si ellas no tienen problemas con que esté aquí esta noche, me quedo." Dijo Harry apuntando a Lavender y Parvati, que lo miraban con desconfianza.  
  
"Ustedes dos nos acompañan!" Exclamó Ginny tomando a Lavender mientras Katie hacía lo mismo con Parvati. Ambas habían escuchado la desesperación en el tono de Hermione y sabían que necesitaba a alguien que la conociera tanto como Harry o Ron en ese momento.  
  
Unos minutos después, en los cuales los dos amigos terminaron sus cafés en silencio, entraron de nuevo Katie y Ginny. Las dos fueron hasta el dúo. Katie se volvió a sentar en la bolsa de dormir mientras Ginny se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Linda mezcla esta noche en este dormitorio: un chico, la Premio Anual del Colegio, una Prefecto de Sexto y otra de quinto. Solo uno de nosotros debería estar acá." Comentó Katie.  
  
"Lavender fue a mi dormitorio y Parvati al de Katie." Explicó Ginny, mientras Dobby apareció de nuevo. Los 4 alumnos le pidieron otra ronda de cafés, el de Hermione tan fuerte como el del Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"Mañana todo el mundo me va a llamar Sátiro y violador." Comentó sarcásticamente Harry.  
  
"¿Qué esperabas viniendo aquí?" Preguntó Ginny con ironía.  
  
"La idea era que solo lo supieran Dumbledore, McGonagall y nosotros 2! No todos los demás!" Exclamó Harry.  
  
"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi dormitorio a la medianoche?" Preguntó Hermione a Katie y Ginny de repente.  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda de urgencia!" Exclamó Ginny sacando a rastras a Hermione de su dormitorio.  
  
"No me mires así! A mi no me lo contó!" Exclamó Katie cuando Harry giró para verla con una mirada de pregunta.  
  
"¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?" Replicó Katie a Harry.  
  
"Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien de urgencia. Tiene problemas personales y quiero tratar su depresión antes de que pase a otro nivel más alto." Informó el Profesor seriamente antes de que las dos chicas retornaran al dormitorio. Con ellas, estaban algunas otras más, todas de quinto y séptimo, junto a Lavender y Parvati, que miraron a Harry con desconfianza, todas apuntándoles con sus varitas.  
  
"Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que esto empeore!" Le dijo Harry a Hermione, con su mano en la varita en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.  
  
"Tú te quedas ahí!" Exclamaron Katie, Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
"No me gustan las orgías." Dijo Harry con humor negro, MUY negro, a Katie en un susurro.  
  
"Cállate o no podrás tener hijos en el futuro!" Le contestó Katie seriamente, haciendo caso omiso al humor negro de su amigo.  
  
"¿¿¿QUÉ HACE UN CHICO EN UN DORMITORIO DE CHICAS???" Gritó una alumna de séptimo a Harry y el resto del grupo.  
  
"El chico es su Profesor, Srta. Miller, y si vuelve a levantarme la voz de esa manera, pasará bastante tiempo en detención con Filch. ¿Quedó claro eso?" Amenazó Harry seriamente levantándose de la cama y yendo al grupo.  
  
"Sí, Profesor Potter." Contestaron todas a la vez.  
  
"Estoy aquí, porque mi mejor amiga tiene un problema y necesitaba hablar conmigo de urgencia. Como mañana, ni ella ni yo, podemos hacernos un momento para hablar, vine aquí hoy." Informó Harry a las alumnas antes de agregar: "Los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, los directivos de esta escuela, están al tanto de mi visita. Mi intención era hablar con ella a solas, nadie enterándose de mi visita de esta noche. Obviamente esto no salió como se esperaba."  
  
"Obviamente la discreción no es su fuerte, Sr. Potter." Comentó Minerva entrando en el dormitorio vistiendo una bata escocesa. Todos vieron detrás suyo a varias chicas, que se despertaron obviamente con los gritos.  
  
"¿Usted cree que quería despertar a todas las chicas de la Casa, Profesora?" Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente, levantándose de la cama, pero vuelto a sentar allí por Katie, Ginny y Hermione. Obviamente no lo iban a dejar salir hasta que no terminara lo que había venido a hacer: Hablar con Hermione.  
  
Repentinamente varios hechizos aparecieron en el dormitorio desde la puerta y Harry debió lanzarse detrás de la cama nuevamente para no ser alcanzado. Quien si fue alcanzada, fue Minerva, que cayó aturdida al suelo. Katie, levantó un escudo alrededor de ellos, luego de que Ginny trajera a McGonagall hacia la cama, donde Harry la revivió, mientras las chicas seguían atacando.  
  
"Levanten escudos! El mío no va a durar mucho más!" Exclamó Katie a los otros.  
  
"TOTALLUS ESCURDETA!" Gritó Harry haciendo varios movimientos de varita alrededor de la cama y del grupo.  
  
"¿Me pueden explicar como una charla privada de ustedes dos, terminó en esto?" Preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor a Harry y Hermione viendo que el escudo continuaba siendo atacado, pero sin romperlo, haciendo desaparecer todos los ataques al tocarlo.  
  
"En realidad fue culpa mía, Profesora." Admitió Ginny antes de contarle lo que había sucedido luego de su entrada.  
  
"Sé que no tuvo intención de causar todo esto, Srta. Weasley." Dijo Minerva antes de decirle a Harry y Hermione: "Mientras el Sr. Potter continué en esta habitación, habrá problemas. Les propongo que la pasen para mañana por la mañana."  
  
"¿Cómo hacemos los huecos en los horarios?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
"Los dos estarán exentos de las clases matutinas. Inventaremos alguna excusa en los dos casos." Dijo Minerva luego de pensar unos momentos, antes de decirle a Harry: "Baja el escudo, saldré a hablar con ellas."  
  
"Si usted lo dice." Comentó Harry bajando su escudo lo suficiente para que Minerva salga de él. Inmediatamente después de su salida, el Profesor levantó el escudo nuevamente.  
  
"Nunca me dijeron que ellas eran peores que los Mortífagos!" Le reprochó Harry a las chicas, que se rieron ante la comparación, mientras Minerva continuaba hablando con el lado femenino de la Torre.  
  
"Puede salir, Sr. Potter." Informó Minerva luego de unos minutos.  
  
"¿Segura de que si salgo no vuelvo a ser atacado?" Preguntó Harry sin bajar el escudo.  
  
"Segura." Afirmó McGonagall, lanzándoles miradas de advertencia a las alumnas por si alguna decidía hacerlo.  
  
"Tengo una duda, ¿cómo llegaste sin activar las alarmas?" Preguntó Katie a Harry.  
  
"Me ayudó un Ángel." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa antes de preguntarle a Minerva: "¿Las reglas para llegar aquí cuentan para salir, o puedo utilizar a un Elfo?"  
  
"Llámalo a Dobby. Causarías más shock si sales de la misma forma que entraste." Dijo McGonagall.  
  
En ese momento, el Elfo apareció y Harry le pidió que lo llevara a sus habitaciones al lado de su Salón de Clases. Dobby asintió y desapareció con Harry luego de que el adolescente se despidiera de sus amigas, asegurándole a Hermione que hablarían en la mañana y que fuera a su Oficina en vez de a desayunar, que lo harían allí.  
  
"Si llego a escuchar alguna versión alejada de la verdad que la Srta. Granger y yo hemos dicho esta noche, que es la verdad debo decir, esa alumna pasará el resto del Trimestre en detención y será reprobada en mi materia." Amenazó la Jefa de Gryffindor antes de abandonar el dormitorio.  
  
"Me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana." Se despidió Hermione de Ginny y Katie, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a las otras.  
  
"Parvati, Lavender, ¿qué demonios pensaban antes de vociferarle a todas las chicas que Harry estaba aquí?" Preguntó Ginny furiosa a las otras chicas de Sexto, cuando todas habían salido del dormitorio.  
  
"¿Qué hubieras hecho si te despiertas y en tu dormitorio hay un chico?" Replicó Parvati.  
  
"Parvati, hablamos de Harry Potter con Hermione Granger. Dos amigos desde su primer año, que arriesgarían sus vidas por el otro. ¿Crees que Harry vendría aquí para hacer algo más que hablar con ella, estando tú y Lavender cerca de la cama donde estaban?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Katie.  
  
"¿Estaban durmiendo juntos?" Preguntó una alumna de Cuarto.  
  
"Cuando entré, estaban hablando sentados cada uno en una punta de la cama con una taza de café en la mano los dos. Y si nadie la vio aparte de mí y Ginny, al pie de la cama de Hermione había una bolsa de dormir que Harry enrolló cuando aparecieron ustedes." Informó Katie apuntando a las chicas que habían entrado luego de que Parvati y Lavender se fueran del dormitorio.  
  
"Si alguna de ustedes se pone a inventar historias de lo que pasó aquí y se la comunican al resto de la Escuela, aparte de la ira de McGonagall se las verán conmigo, y con mis hermanos. Estoy segura que a Ron le encantará practicar sus hechizos con alguna de ustedes si difaman a sus mejores amigos." Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de los mellizos antes de irse a su dormitorio, despidiéndose solo de Katie, que la siguió al suyo propio luego de repetir una amenaza similar.  
  
Cuando Parvati y Lavender entraron de nuevo a su dormitorio, vieron la bolsa de dormir que Katie había mencionado, al lado de la cama, además de varias tazas de café, algunas sin terminar. Hermione, por su lado, tenía las cortinas cerradas alrededor de su cama y dormía. Al acostarse, las dos vieron una nota en las sabanas. Al leerlas, sintieron vergüenza por sus acciones:  
  
"Pensé que me conocían mejor. Es obvio que a Ustedes como amigas no las puedo contar. Aquí se acabó la amistad entre nosotras.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Su ex-amiga." 


	13. Capitulo 13 Los Amos Del Desastre

Capítulo 13 Los Amos del Desastre  
  
Cuando Hermione bajó a la Sala Común la mañana siguiente, se acercó a saludar a Katie y Ginny, ignorando al resto de la sección femenina de la Casa del León. Todas las chicas la miraron y comenzaron a susurrar. Hermione simplemente las ignoró y siguió hacia sus amigas que hablaban en una mesa  
  
"Díganle a Ron cuando se levante, que vaya al Salón de Harry. Necesito a los dos en la charla." Le pidió la Prefecto a las chicas, antes de añadir: "Explíquenle lo de anoche ustedes antes que alguien más lo haga."  
  
"Tranquila que lo haremos." Asintió Katie antes de que Hermione deje la Sala Común, en el instante que Ron bajaba las escaleras.  
  
"¿Qué me tienen que explicar ustedes dos a mí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
"La intrusión de un sátiro violador en el dormitorio de Hermione anoche." Contestó Katie con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿¿¿¿QUÉ????" Preguntó Ron gritando.  
  
"Siéntate que esto te va a divertir." Dijo Ginny sentando a su hermano antes de preguntarle: "¿Sabes que Hermione tiene problemas personal y que Harry quería hablar con ella?"  
  
"Sí, Harry me lo dijo después de su clase ayer a la mañana." Explicó Ron, no entendiendo la razón de la pregunta.  
  
"Harry quería hablar con ella, pero como los horarios de ambos no se lo permitirían hoy, decidió ir a su dormitorio anoche. Esto sin que lo sepa nadie más que ellos dos, Dumbledore y McGonagall. Supongo que te lo dirían a ti más tarde." Explicó Katie.  
  
"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que esa charla no tuvo buen futuro?" Preguntó Ron viendo los susurros de las chicas alrededor de ellos.  
  
"Todo fue bien hasta nuestra entrada. Ginny, al verlo, gritó y despertó a Parvati y Lavender, que sin conocer la situación lo atacaron." Continuó Katie su historia.  
  
"Luego de que logramos calmarlas, las enviamos a nuestros dormitorios, mientras Katie y yo, dormiríamos allí. El propósito era que ellos pudieran hablar sin ser molestados y en confianza." Continuó Ginny.  
  
"El problema fue que Lavender y Parvati dijeron en nuestros dormitorios que en el suyo había un chico, obviando el detalle que era Harry. El resultado de esto, fue a todas las chicas de nuestros años en el dormitorio con sus varitas listas a echarle unos cuantos maleficios." Añadió Katie.  
  
"A esto, se le sumó McGonagall y las demás chicas de la Torre, que de repente comenzaron a lanzar maleficios. Harry, ante esto, debió lanzarse atrás de la cama de Hermione para protegerse. Nuestra Jefa de Casa fue aturdida por uno de ellos y tuvimos que levantar un escudo alrededor de la cama para que la cosa no pasara a peores." Continuó Ginny.  
  
"Ahora la charla de anoche fue pospuesta para hoy en el Salón de Clases de Harry, a la cual debes ir. Hermione dijo que quería a los dos ahí antes de irse allí." Terminó la Cazadora con la historia.  
  
"La cantidad de idioteces que se van a decir por esto, no tienen límite!" Murmuró para sí mismo Ron antes de pedirle a Neville que le dijera a Sprout de Herbología, su primera clase de esa mañana, y a Dean que le dijera a Flitwick de Encantamientos, que era su segunda clase, que no iría ese día.  
  
"¿Qué razón les damos?" Preguntó Dean asintiendo al pedido, luego de un par de miradas asesinas de Katie y Ginny, que le decía que si no accedía, sufriría una muerte a sus manos.  
  
"Inventen algo creíble!" Les gritó Ron saliendo de la Sala Común para ir al Salón de Defensa, teniendo el presentimiento que esta charla cambiaría, no solo su futuro, sino también el del trío.  
  
"Adelante, Ron!" Gritó Harry cuando golpearon su puerta un rato más tarde a la llegada de Hermione. Ella le había dicho que Ron vendría y que deberían esperarlo antes de comenzar a desayunar.  
  
"¿Llego tarde, sátiro de la Casa Gryffindor?" Preguntó Ron con una risa burlona, sentándose en la última silla que estaba puesta para el trío.  
  
"¿Deseas que aumente tu detención con Filch, Ron?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
Ron se calló la boca y comenzó a comer el desayuno que Dobby había traído para el trío. Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada mientras comían. El silencio les caía bien en ese momento.  
  
"Creo que debemos hablar los 3." Dijo Hermione seriamente cuando Dobby se llevó los restos del desayuno.  
  
"Hablemos." Asintieron Harry y Ron, que sentían que una charla era necesaria.  
  
"Chicos, dejamos de ser niños hace demasiado tiempo. Probablemente desde el día que fuimos por la Piedra." Comenzó Hermione.  
  
"Harry, anoche me dijiste varias cosas. Una de ellas fue que nadie quiso ver que habíamos dejado de ser niños. Las consecuencias ya las vimos: Sirius muerto, Voldemort con más poder y otras.  
  
"Los 3 sabemos que entramos en la Orden solo por el ultimátum que Harry les dio. No sé cuál fue la razón de ambas cosas, el ultimátum y que nos permitieran entrar, pero sabemos que la Orden, nos sigue tratando como a 3 chicos de 10 años que no saben nada de nada." Dijo Hermione, mientras los otros 2 la escuchaban en total silencio.  
  
"¿Qué propones?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Entrenémonos a nosotros mismos." Declaró la Prefecto, antes de continuar, teniendo la atención completa de sus amigos.  
  
"Harry, como Profesor eres capaz de sacar libros de la sección Restringida de la Biblioteca sin que esto levante sospechas. Con tu trabajo en el MI-5 tienes conocimiento de las tácticas Muggles. Sumando eso a mi conocimiento y mi sed de búsqueda de información y las tácticas que Ron pueda crear, los resultados pueden ser gigantes."  
  
"El Cuarto de Requerimiento puede ser el lugar perfecto para entrenarnos y conseguir los elementos necesarios para eso." Agregó Ron coincidiendo en lo que Hermione proponía.  
  
"Entrenamiento Animago." Dijo Harry de repente recordando el libro que McGonagall le había regalado en su cumpleaños.  
  
"Tiro al blanco con armas de fuego." Añadió Ron recordando el arma que Harry siempre llevaba.  
  
"Arquería. Le podemos pedir a Firenze que nos enseñe." Dijo Hermione, mientras anotaba todo en un pergamino.  
  
"Uso de espadas y armas mágicas." Dijo una nueva voz entrando en la habitación y agregándose a la charla. El trío se dio vuelta con sus varitas apuntando a la voz, además de Harry que también apuntó su arma.  
  
"¿No sabe tocar antes de entrar, Director?" Preguntó Harry guardando su arma y su varita mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo.  
  
"Lo recordaré la próxima vez." Declaró Dumbledore tomando el pergamino y leerlo en silencio.  
  
"Chau entrenamiento secreto." Murmuró Hermione a los dos chicos.  
  
"Aquí tienen algunos libros que pueden servirles. Si quieren hacerlo, debo tener un informe cada dos semanas de sus progresos. Lo hacen y mi boca estará sellada ante el resto de la Orden. Sobre todo a su madre." Informó Albus seriamente, antes de decirle la última frase a Ron, además de darles una lista de libros.  
  
"Los que están subrayados están en la Sección Restringida." Informó Dumbledore señalando a varios libros.  
  
"¿Cuál es la trampa en todo esto?" Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo sabiendo que el informe de progresos no era lo único que Dumbledore pediría.  
  
"Son dos. La primera es que ustedes serán Generales en las Batallas de importancia de la guerra y entrenarán estudiantes para una posible batalla aquí en Hogwarts, que me temo, no tardará mucho en suceder." Informó Dumbledore con un tono sobrio y de completa seriedad.  
  
"¿La segunda?" Preguntó Harry mientras los tres accedían al pedido.  
  
"Si alguien pregunta de donde sacaron esto, yo nunca se los di." Dijo Albus dándoles un libro y saliendo del Salón sin que el trío pudiera preguntarle algo.  
  
"Está loco!" Se rió Harry leyendo el titulo: 'Diario de Bromas de los Merodeadores. De Primero a Séptimo Año.'  
  
"¿Quiere que tomemos la posta de los Merodeadores y de los Mellizos?" Preguntó incrédulamente Ron, mientras leían el libro.  
  
"No sé Ustedes, pero yo esto, no lo dejo pasar!" Exclamó Harry luego de leer las primeras 10 páginas, donde estaban descritas, paso a paso, todas las bromas de los 4 desde su entrada en la Escuela.  
  
"¿Qué dirán Fred y George si les pedimos ayuda con sus productos para esto?" Preguntó Hermione de repente, mostrando su apoyo a la idea. Ron no se quedó atrás tampoco, uniéndose a la idea.  
  
"Hay una manera de averiguarlo." Dijo Harry yendo a la chimenea, lanzando polvos Flu y gritando: "Fred Weasley!"  
  
Unos momentos más tarde, la cabeza del mellizo apareció en la chimenea, Fred se sorprendió al ver al trío llamándolo, y llamó a George para que viniera también a escuchar, pensando que algo serio había ocurrido.  
  
"Tranquilos que no pasa nada." Aseguró Harry viendo la cara de los 2 bromistas.  
  
"¿Entonces?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Necesitamos hablar de negocios nosotros 3." Declaró Harry seriamente.  
  
"¿Tiene que ser ahora? La tienda está abierta todavía!" Exclamó Fred.  
  
"Si le quieren dar una ojeada a esto, creo que sí." Dijo Hermione mostrando el libro.  
  
"Muévete de ahí!" Gritaron los dos mellizos al leer el título del libro.  
  
"Vengan a mi Oficina." Dijo Harry corriéndose de la chimenea. Un segundo después, arribó Fred, y unos momentos más tarde George.  
  
"¿Nos sentamos a hablar entonces?" Preguntó Harry mientras los mellizos leían las primeras páginas de libro.  
  
"¿Qué necesitan de nosotros?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Fred, devolviendo el libro a Hermione.  
  
"Ustedes aportan sus productos y nosotros los probamos en los estudiantes de la Escuela. Luego de cada broma ustedes recibirán un informe completo de los efectos y resultados. Además seguirán mis inversiones de suma a convenir, una cada 3 meses." Explicó Harry antes de que tocaran a la puerta de su Oficina.  
  
"Pónganse esto!" Ordenó Hermione a los mellizos dándoles la capa de Harry. Los dos hicieron caso a la orden sin preguntar nada, mientras Ron guardaba el libro en sus ropas.  
  
"Adelante!" Indicó el Profesor de Defensa, una vez seguro que los mellizos no serían vistos.  
  
"¿Interrumpimos algo?" Preguntaron Remus y Tonks entrando unos momentos más tarde.  
  
"Charlábamos. Hacía bastante que no los hacíamos." Dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
"Oh, ¿y por que están los mellizos aquí?" Preguntó Tonks casualmente.  
  
"Les dijimos que se cubrieran, idiotas!" Le reprochó Hermione al ver que los pies de los dos se veían.  
  
"Hola, Remus, Hola Tonks!" Saludó Fred sentándose al lado de los otros.  
  
"¿Saben que su amigo Harry ahora es un sátiro violador?" Preguntó con risa Remus a los mellizos.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo al trío.  
  
"Las cosas fueron así." Dijo Harry antes de contarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
"¿Aturdieron a Minerva?" Preguntó Remus sorprendido.  
  
"El hechiza era para mí, pero le dieron a ella." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Hay algo que no sabemos y es como llegaste allí sin activar las alarmas. Ni Dumbledore no McGonagall lo quieren decir." Comentó Tonks.  
  
"Secretos de un Ángel, querida Nymphadora." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"TE DIJE QUE ODIO ESE NOMBRE!!!" Gritó la Auror al adolescente.  
  
"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" Preguntó Remus a los mellizos.  
  
"Necesitaban hablar conmigo por algo de la tienda. Soy su principal inversor monetario después de todo." Dijo Harry, inventando la excusa más creíble en ese momento. A su lado los mellizos asintieron fervorosamente.  
  
"¿Y ustedes dos?" Preguntó Hermione a Remus y Tonks.  
  
"Vinimos a hablar con Harry y ver como estaban ellos." Contestó Tonks señalando al trío, antes de que golpeen la puerta nuevamente.  
  
"¿Hay convención hoy?" Preguntó Ron sarcásticamente a Harry, mientras abría la puerta. Allí había una alumna de cada año de Gryffindor deseando hablar con él.  
  
"Convención, no. Inquisición española, sí." Replicó Harry viendo a las estudiantes, antes de preguntarle: "¿Qué desean?"  
  
Andrea Miller, la estudiante de séptimo año se acercó y le entregó varios pergaminos antes de darle un cachetazo y marcharse de allí, gritándole pervertido. Las demás estudiantes le dieron un cachetazo por turno antes de irse gritándole insultos también.  
  
"Ouch, eso debió doler." Comentó Fred mientras el Profesor leía los pergaminos en silencio.  
  
Antes de que alguno preguntara algo, Harry tomó su arma de su cintura y vació el cargador entero en una pared. Ninguno de los que estaban allí, hizo comentarios sobre eso. La cara del adolescente daba miedo de solo verla.  
  
"Continuaremos esta reunión en otro momento." Informó Harry a sus amigos antes de irse de la Oficina, dejando una copia de los pergaminos para el grupo.  
  
"Mierda!" Exclamó Ron al leerlo: era una denuncia firmada por todas las alumnas de Gryffindor contra él por acoso sexual, invasión de dormitorios del otro sexo con intenciones desconocidas y posible intento de violación de las alumnas de ese dormitorio.  
  
"Habrá problemas con esto." Dijo Hermione seriamente leyendo las firmas. Allí estaban todas excepto 5.  
  
"¿Firmaron todas?" Preguntó Tonks leyéndolas.  
  
"Las únicas que no firmaron fuimos yo, Ginny, Katie, Karen y la hermana de Hannah Abbot." Declaró Hermione luego de revisarlas todas.  
  
"Habrá problemas para Karen y Anne de seguro." Declaró Ron saliendo con Hermione corriendo de allí para hablar con las dos alumnas de primero, mientras los mellizos volvían a su tienda y Tonks y Remus volvían a los cuarteles, decidiendo hablar con el trío en otro momento.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a su destino, la Oficina de Dumbledore, echaba humo de la furia que tenía por los papeles que le habían dado. Luego de decir la contraseña y subir las escaleras, golpeó la puerta y entró cuando se lo indicaron.  
  
"Buenos días, Harry." Saludó el Director con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al verle la cara.  
  
"Dígame si debo reírme, llorar o matar a alguien." Dijo Harry entregándole los pergaminos a Albus, mientras se sentaba y encendía un cigarrillo.  
  
"¿Es esto una broma?" Preguntó Albus con sorpresa al terminar de leerlo.  
  
"¿Cree que vendría aquí con este humor si lo fuera?" Preguntó con sarcasmo el adolescente.  
  
Antes de que Albus le contestara, en la Oficina entró Minerva, que estaba tan feliz como Harry. En sus manos tenía unos pergaminos que le dio al Director antes de sentarse.  
  
"Mato a alguien." Comentó Harry a Dumbledore viendo que los papeles de McGonagall eran iguales a los suyos.  
  
"Pienso hacer lo mismo." Comentó Minerva aún visiblemente furiosa.  
  
"¿A usted también le dio un cachetazo cada una de las chicas del grupo?" Inquirió Harry mostrando el lado de la cara que comenzaba a estar rojo de los golpes.  
  
"Mátalas." Dijo Dumbledore con algo de humor negro..  
  
"Hay otra cosa que me preocupa: no todos la firmaron." Dijo Minerva ignorando el último comentario del Director.  
  
"Hermione, Katie, Ginny, Karen y Anne Abbott no la firmaron." Dijo Harry quien se había dado cuenta de eso en su Oficina al leer los papeles la primera vez.  
  
Antes de que alguien se dijera algo más, la puerta se volvió a abrir y una nueva persona en estado de furia entró: Madame Pomfrey. Esa visión, hizo enojar aún más a Harry y Minerva, mientras que Dumbledore no parecía demasiado contento con la visita tampoco.  
  
"Déjame adivinar tus pacientes, Poppy: Karen Weasley y Anne Abbott." Dijo Albus antes de que la Enfermera abriera la boca.  
  
"6 maleficios diferentes cada una tiene!" Exclamó la Enfermera dándoles a los 3 una lista.  
  
"Mato a alguien!" Exclamó Harry antes de dejar la Oficina con su copia de la lista. Esto requería venganza a gran escala.  
  
"Vas a tener varios pacientes más pronto." Dijo Minerva a la Enfermera.  
  
Revisando el Mapa del Merodeador en busca de alguna personas y encontrándolas, Harry se dispuso a planear la venganza. Primero fue a Encantamientos donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Hannah.  
  
"Perdone Profesor Flitwick, necesito retirar unos alumnos de su clase." Informó el adolescente asomando su cabeza en el Salón.  
  
"Adelante, Sr. Potter." Indicó el diminuto Jefe de Ravenclaw dándole su autorización.  
  
"Hannah, Ron, Hermione, vengan conmigo." Indicó Harry al trío, dándole una señal de agradecimiento al Profesor.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaron los 3 cuando estaban afuera, mientras Harry los guiaba al Salón de Historia de la Magia a buscar al siguiente miembro del grupo.  
  
"Disculpe, Profesor Binns, necesito retirar a una alumna." Dijo Harry asomando su cabeza en el Aula. Binns asintió ligeramente antes de continuar su clase.  
  
"Ginny, ven conmigo." Indicó el Profesor de Defensa a la Prefecto de Quinto, que parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida en su pupitre.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Ginny a Ron mientras el quinteto iba a las mazmorras.  
  
"Ni idea." Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Harry entraba en el salón de Pociones.  
  
"Necesito retirar una alumna por una emergencia." Explicó Harry a Snape, cuando este le preguntó la razón de su presencia.  
  
"Hazlo y vete." Ordenó Severus.  
  
"Katie, te necesito ahora." Dijo Harry a la Premio Anual, que pareció estar agradecida por la llamada.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny mientras iban al Salón de Defensa.  
  
"Léanlo." Indicó el Profesor a las 3 chicas dándoles la denuncia en su contra.  
  
"¿Es una broma?" Preguntó Hannah incrédulamente. Ella, al igual que el resto del Colegio, se había enterado del incidente de la noche anterior, gracias a los rumores que habían sido esparcidos por las chicas de Gryffindor en el desayuno. Antes de Encantamientos, había hablado con Hermione y ella le había dado la verdadera historia, y no la llena de rumores y mentiras que habían esparcido.  
  
"Este no es todo el problema, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Katie, sintiendo que la denuncia era solo la punta del iceberg.  
  
"Miren las firmas y sabrán cual es el otro." Dijo Harry mientras Dobby traía algo de comida para el grupo.  
  
"Faltan la de nosotras 3, la de Karen y la de Anne Abbott." Dijo Ginny revisándolas, señalándose a ella misma, Hermione y Katie.  
  
"La lista de maleficios por las que Karen y Anne acaban de ser ingresadas en la Enfermería." Dijo Harry dándoles la lista que Pomfrey les había dado a él, además de a los Directivos en la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
"LAS MATO!!!!" Gritó Hannah al leer la lista, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Todos los demás estaban listos para seguirla en vez de detenerla.  
  
"Esa no es la salida, Hannah." Declaró Harry seriamente deteniendo al grupo.  
  
"Si no es esa, ¿cuál es la maldita salida entonces?" Gritó Hannah.  
  
"Ron, ¿tienes el libro?" Preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
"¿Qué planeas?" Preguntó Ron mostrándole el libro a Hannah, su hermana y Katie, y explicando quienes eran los Merodeadores.  
  
""De seguro, debe haber algo que las haga pagar por esto, de una manera lenta y MUY dolorosa." Dijo Harry comenzando a leer el libro con atención, junto al resto del grupo.  
  
Esa noche, Harry se sentó a esperar a McGonagall en el Salón de Transformaciones, para su clase con la Jefa de Gryffindor. Mientras la esperaba, Harry decidió probar algo.  
  
Durante ese verano había estado leyendo el libro que Minerva le había regalado en su cumpleaños por curiosidad. Luego de la reunión con Ron y Hermione, había decidido ver si tenía formas animagas, y cual era en caso de que lo hiciera.  
  
Apuntándose la varita a si mismo, Harry hizo un movimiento con ella antes de decir: "Animas Bestiarus!"  
  
Una luz dorada lo rodeó, y lentamente su sombra comenzó a brillar, tal y como el libro decía, y comenzó a formar su forma Animaga. A Harry no le costó reconocer esa forma: un Dragón.  
  
Mientras se recuperaba del shock de la forma, su sombra continuó cambiando: luego del Dragón vino un Delfín. A continuación, apareció un Halcón. Unos momentos más tarde, un león. Esta fue la última forma antes de que su sombra recuperara su forma normal.  
  
"Los 4 elementos." Murmuró una voz, sorprendiendo a Harry, que se giró y apuntó su arma a la voz.  
  
"Veo que sus reflejos siguen siendo tan buenos como siempre, Sr. Potter." Dijo Minerva entrando en el Salón, mientras el adolescente devolvía el arma a su sitio habitual.  
  
"Perdón. Me sorprendió." Se disculpó Harry.  
  
"A mí me sorprendió más las formas Animagas que tiene." Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.  
  
"Quería comprobar si tenía formas Animagas. Las 4 formas me sorprendieron más que a Usted." Dijo Harry.  
  
"Seguramente no deseabas que las conociéramos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Dumbledore entrando en el Aula. Decidió no sorprender más a Harry, por si el joven un día disparara antes de ver quien había hablado.  
  
"Tal vez." Contestó misteriosamente el adolescente.  
  
"He de suponer que la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley estarán interesados en seguirlo en este entrenamiento." Afirmó Minerva, más que preguntar.  
  
"Probablemente." Dijo Harry aún con un tono misterioso.  
  
"No haré preguntas, solo les pediré que si tienen problemas vengan a mí de inmediato en vez de tratar de resolverlo solos. Esto es muy peligroso." Dijo Minerva con completa seriedad.  
  
"Prometo que así lo haremos." Aseguró Harry con la misma seriedad.  
  
"Por el hecho de que Madame Pomfrey no ha recibido pacientes de la Casa Gryffindor hoy, he de suponer que tu venganza no tomará lugar hoy." Dijo Dumbledore cambiando de tema.  
  
"Hemos decidido que si hoy nos vengábamos, las cosas no serían lindas ya que lo haríamos en caliente. Por eso, la venganza debe esperar." Informó el Profesor con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"¿Quiénes son esos 'nosotros'?" Preguntó Albus con algo de curiosidad.  
  
"Yo, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Katie y Hannah." Dijo Harry simplemente.  
  
"¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?" Preguntó Minerva no segura de querer conocer la respuesta.  
  
"Algo MUY doloroso para las chicas." Contestó Harry misteriosamente.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos directivos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Esperen y verán." Dijo solamente Harry.  
  
"Como la respuesta, no me va a gustar, comencemos la clase." Indicó Minerva seriamente. Dumbledore se retiró, mientras Harry comenzaba con la tarea asignada para ese día.  
  
Karen y Anne entraron la mañana siguiente en el Salón para el desayuno rodeadas por Hannah, Ginny y Hermione. Ron y Katie habían guardado sitios para las 5 en la mesa Gryffindor desde el momento en que bajaron a desayunar.  
  
"Háganme un sitio. La Mesa de los Profesores esta demasiado aburrida hoy." Dijo Harry sentándose junto a sus amigos.  
  
"Oye, Harry, ¿es cierto que antes de ayer fuiste a los dormitorios de las chicas?" Preguntó Dean de repente.  
  
"Tenía en mente armar una orgía con todas las chicas de la Torre e iba a invitarlos a ustedes 3 y Ron para que participen de ella." Dijo Harry haciendo muestra de su peor humor negro señalando a los otros chicos de Sexto Año. A su lado, Katie, que había escuchado el comentario ese la noche del incidente, estalló en una risa incontrolable.  
  
"Ella iba a ser la primera en participar de la orgía." Dijo Harry con más humor negro, apuntando a la Premio Anual. Esto hizo que Katie, en vez de calmarse, se riera aún más.  
  
"Tu humor negro es pésimo." Declaró Hermione seriamente, mientras todos en la mesa miraban a Harry y Katie escandalizados.  
  
"Me enseñó la mejor, mi Jefa del MI-5. O la peor dependiendo de cómo lo veas." Dijo Harry simplemente, mientras la Cazadora lograba finalmente calmar su risa.  
  
"No me reía así desde que los Mellizos dejaron el Colegio." Dijo Katie a Harry.  
  
"Perdona mi humor negro, Hannah. Pero no pude contener el comentario." Se disculpó el Profesor con la alumna de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Entendible." Comentó Hannah con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tengo que preparar una clase. Nos vemos más tarde en la Clase de Hagrid." Se despidió Harry de sus amigos antes de dejar el Salón, mientras las chicas los miraban escandalizadas.  
  
Los comentarios de Harry en la Mesa de Gryffindor en el desayuno armaron escándalo. Todas las alumnas de Gryffindor se quejaron y exigieron que les diera clase otro Profesor que no sea tan pervertido.  
  
"¿Quieren que despida un Profesor por mostrar humor negro?" Preguntó Dumbledore creyendo haber escuchado mal, cuando las alumnas de Gryffindor fueron a exigirle que despida a Harry por los eventos y los comentarios hechos en los últimos días.  
  
"Nadie entiende mi humor." Se quejó Harry entrando en la Oficina del Director, escuchando la respuesta afirmativa de las alumnas.  
  
"¿¿¿ESO FUE HUMOR???" Gritó Andrea Miller en la cara del adolescente, haciendo un ademán de darle un nuevo cachetazo. Pero el Profesor fue más veloz y atrapó su mano y la apretó detrás de la espalda de la estudiante.  
  
"Vuelva a hacer eso y le quebraré el brazo además de asegurarme personalmente que sea expulsada de este Colegio." Amenazó Harry soltándole el brazo.  
  
"ME ATACÓ!!!!" Gritó la estudiante a Dumbledore señalando a Harry, que había ido a revisar al huevo de su Fénix, que parecía no querer nacer todavía.  
  
"Y usted intentó atacarlo en primer lugar, Srta. Miller." Respondió Albus seriamente.  
  
"Esto no quedará así!" Gritó Miller dejando la Oficina con el resto de las chicas.  
  
"¿La mato?" Preguntó Harry sentándose en una silla y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Dumbledore no le contestó, solo se limitó a comenzar a discutir el tema por el que Harry había ido a su Oficina: el entrenamiento secreto del trío.  
  
Desde ese día, Harry se dedicó a ignorar a la población femenina de la Casa Gryffindor, excepto a sus amigas. A las demás solo se dirigía en clase y cuando era absolutamente necesario, ocasiones que trataba de reducir a lo más mínimo.  
  
Tres días después del incidente en la Oficina del Director, las cosas se tornaron a un punto sin retorno: las chicas, lideradas por Andrea Miller, habían atacado nuevamente a Karen.  
  
Solo el poder combinado de Minerva, Snape, Flitwick y Dumbledore evitaron que Harry la matara ese día. La única manera de pararlo, fue lanzándole 4 diferentes hechizos aturdidores.  
  
"Esto va a ser una pesadilla." Sentenció el Jefe de Ravenclaw a sus colegas seriamente. Los otros 3 Profesores, no hicieron ningún comentario, solo asintieron sabiendo lo cierto de esa frase.  
  
Esa noche, Harry fue hacia la Torre Gryffindor hecho una completa furia. Todos en la Sala Común se alejaron de su camino en cuanto entró. Sus amigos, al solo verlo, supieron que algo estaba definitivamente mal, MUY mal.  
  
"¿Cuál es la peor cosa que han encontrado en ese libro?" Preguntó Harry a los demás en un tono demasiado peligroso de voz, que lanzó escalofríos a todos ellos al instante.  
  
"Esto." Dijo Ron señalándole una broma escrita allí. Harry solo se limitó a leerla para sí mismo, antes de que una maléfica sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.  
  
"Es hora de llamar a los refuerzos." Declaró el Profesor saliendo de la Sala Común con los demás.  
  
"Le sugiero que preste mucha atención al sector femenino de la Casa Gryffindor esta mañana, Profesora. Hoy se lleva a cabo la venganza." Dijo Harry a Minerva dos días más tarde en el desayuno.  
  
"Creo que decirte que la Srta. Miller será expulsada el lunes en la mañana, no cambiará sus planes en absoluto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó McGonagall, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un rotundo NO de su joven colega.  
  
"No podemos esperar tantos días, Profesora." Declaró Harry comenzando a desayunar.  
  
Un rato más tarde, mientras los estudiantes comían en silencio, se escuchó un gran 'plop' en la Mesa de Gryffindor, seguido por una intensa niebla, que cubrió a todos las alumnas, excepto Anne Abbot, Karen, que regresó al Colegio el día anterior, Ginny, Hermione, Katie y Hannah, quien estaba sentada allí por si su hermana era atacada nuevamente.  
  
Cuando la niebla se fue, los efectos de ella fueron catastróficos. TODAS las chicas del a Casa, menos quienes sabían o habían participado de esto, estaban vistiendo solamente sus bombachas y corpiños. Más de una no usaba corpiño, cosa que dejó al descubierto sus senos. Pero esto no fue lo peor, sino lo más leve de la venganza. Todas las chicas estaban PELADAS de la cabeza a los pies. Ni un solo cabello tenían.  
  
Las chicas horrorizadas por esto, se fueron corriendo del Salón en medio de las carcajadas de casi todos los estudiantes y las miradas preocupadas de los Profesores.  
  
"Por el éxito de nuestra venganza!" Propuso Harry un brindis a sus amigos con un vaso de jugo. Los demás se le sumaron al brindis todavía riéndose con el recuerdo de las chicas.  
  
"Un trabajo formidable." Comentó Dumbledore a Harry unos momentos más tarde cuando todos se fueron hacia las clases.  
  
"Gracias. Ese fue el bautismo de los AD." Informó el adolescente mientras iba a su Salón a enseñar sus clases.  
  
"¿AD?" Preguntó el Director con curiosidad.  
  
"Los Amos del Desastre. La nueva generación de bromistas." Dijo Harry antes de preguntar con una sonrisa: "¿No es un lindo nombre?"  
  
"¿Cuánto tardarán las niñas en recuperar su pelo?" Preguntó Albus, eligiendo no hacer comentarios sobre la pregunta.  
  
"Depende." Contestó Harry antes de que sonara el timbre y los alumnos de Tercero entraran a Clase.  
  
"¿De qué depende?" Preguntó Dumbledore confundido.  
  
"Si lo quieren largo, tardará entre un año y un año y medio. Si lo quieren corto, entre 3 y 6 meses. Esto es de larga duración." Dijo Harry simplemente antes de comenzar a tomar lista, mientras el anciano Mago dejaba el Salón con una sonrisa. 


	14. Capítulo 14 Falcore

Capítulo 14 Falcore  
  
Las relaciones entre las chicas de Gryffindor con Harry y sus amigos se convirtió en tensa luego de la venganza contra ellas. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Andrea fue expulsada por liderar los ataques contra Karen y Anne además de atacar a un Profesor de Hogwarts.  
  
"A menos que deseen continuar el camino de la Srta. Miller, les sugiero que este tipo de incidentes no vuelva a ocurrir." Dijo Minerva con tono de amenaza a todos los miembros de su Casa una noche en la Sala Común.  
  
"¿Nos dejaron peladas y no les van a hacer nada a ellos?" Preguntó incrédula una alumna de Cuarto apuntando a los amigos de Harry.  
  
"Ustedes comenzaron esto al atacar a la Srta. Weasley. Aténganse a las consecuencias." Dijo McGonagall simplemente antes de retirarse a una reunión de la Orden, junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Oficina de Dumbledore, había allí varios miembros de la Orden aguardando al resto para comenzar la reunión. Harry estaba en silencio, revisando unas cosas con cara seria.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Hermione cuando ella y Ron se sentaron a su lado.  
  
"Estoy revisando una carpeta que me envió Alex por un tema importante." Dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos de los papeles.  
  
"¿Cómo van las cosas en ese tema?" Preguntó Fred escuchando el comentario, sabiendo que el tema era Katie.  
  
"Estamos haciendo progresos, pero es demasiado temprano para asegurar algo a ciencia cierta." Declaró el Profesor cerrando la carpeta y guardándola en una mochila. Unos momentos más tarde sacó otra y se la dio a los Mellizos, diciendo: "El informe que prometí."  
  
"¿¿LAS DEJARON EN BOMBACHA Y CORPIÑO??" Preguntó George cuando leyó el informe.  
  
"¿No es algo supremo ese detalle?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
"Tienes un humor negro muy pesado!" Declaró Minerva seriamente a Harry, mientras varios leían el informe.  
  
"Gracias por el elogio." Contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Me parece conocida esta broma." Murmuró Remus leyendo el informe.  
  
"Creo recordar, Remus,"comenzó Flitwick, "que los Merodeadores una vez dejaron sin pelo por 3 meses a los Slytherin durante su Cuarto Año."  
  
"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí." Dijo Remus recordando el incidente.  
  
"Que casualidad." Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
"Tú no se los diste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lupin girando su atención a Dumbledore de repente.  
  
"¿El qué?" Preguntó el Director con fingida inocencia.  
  
"¿Qué más, Albus? El Diario de todas nuestras bromas!" Contestó el Hombre Lobo.  
  
"¿Existe un diario con sus bromas?" Preguntó Minerva a Remus sorprendida.  
  
"Lo escribimos en el Colegio. La idea era dárselo a nuestros hijos cuando vinieran a Hogwarts. Luego de la muerte de James, que lo tenía, fue a parar a Albus, junto con todas sus otras cosas como la Capa de Invisibilidad que le dio a Harry." Explicó Remus antes de preguntar: "¿Les diste ese diario o no?"  
  
"Quizás lo hice." Contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"Si lo tienen, busquen la broma de Halloween de Séptimo. Esa es una obra de arte." Dijo Remus al trío en un susurro, antes de que la reunión diera comienza de forma oficial.  
  
"Harry, ¿estarías dispuesto a dar otro discurso?" Preguntó Amelia al adolescente en el medio de la reunión.  
  
"No quiero ver a un político en un largo tiempo, Madame Bones. No son de mi agrado." Declaró Harry seriamente.  
  
"No a los políticos, Harry. Estamos planeando reunir el apoyo de los Colegios de Europa, y necesitamos a alguien que logre convencerlos de que la unión es la mejor salida para todos." Explicó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"¿Cuándo?" Interrogó Harry pensando en todo el asunto.  
  
"Halloween." Informó la Ministra.  
  
"Denme unos días y se los contesto." Dijo Harry luego de meditar unos momentos.  
  
"Hasta octubre, tienes tiempo. No te preocupes." Dijo Albus. Harry asintió y la reunión prosiguió.  
  
La reunión continuó en normalidad, discutiéndose los ataque de Voldemort, las relaciones con los Ministerios de todo el Continente y otras cosas.  
  
"¿Qué otras cosas de mis padres tiene?" Preguntó Harry a Albus de repente al final de la reunión.  
  
"Algunos libros. Nada más quedó de la destrucción. El libro y la Capa ya estaban en mi poder antes de que fueran al Encantamiento Fidelius." Explicó Dumbledore tomando varios libros de sus bibliotecas y dándoselos a Harry.  
  
"Todos de entrenamiento de Aurors." Informó el Director mientras el adolescente los veía atentamente.  
  
"¿Mis padres eran Aurors?" Preguntó Harry con confusión.  
  
"Tu padre lo era. Lily trabajaba en el Ministerio." Informó Remus.  
  
"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Harry sintiendo vibrar su beeper en ese momento, y revisando el mensaje.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Minerva viendo la preocupación de Harry al leer el mensaje allí escrito.  
  
"¿Puede llevarme a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? Debo hablar con Axel." Pidió el Profesor de Defensa a Flitwick.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó el diminuto Profesor guiando el camino de ambos a la Sala Común de su Casa.  
  
"Murió el padre. Estaba muy enfermo. Alex me pidió que se lo dijera." Explicó Harry mientras los dos Profesores entraban en el sitio al que iban.  
  
La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba llena de Bibliotecas con libros escolares, además de mesas de estudio colectivas. Sobre una chimenea estaba un retrato de la Fundadora de la Casa, Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Harry, Profesor Flitwick, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Cho al verlos, levantando la vista del libro que estaba estudiando.  
  
"Busco a Axel. ¿Lo vieron?" Informó el adolescente a los miembros de la Casa.  
  
"Se fue a dormir hace un rato." Informó una estudiante de Primer Año.  
  
"¿Puede ir alguien a buscarlo? Necesito hablar con él de urgencia." Pidió Harry seriamente. Un chico asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo en busca del estudiante. Unos momentos más tarde, los dos descendían las escaleras, Axel con una cara medio dormida. Obviamente estaba durmiendo cuando fueron a buscarlo.  
  
"Tu madre me lo acaba de mandar." Explicó Harry dándole el beeper al estudiante, que se largó a llorar en cuanto leyó lo que estaba escrito.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Cho a Harry mientras varios alumnos, el profesor incluido, trataron de calmar el llanto del estudiante. Harry solo le mostró el mensaje.  
  
"Hable con Dumbledore para hacer preparativos para escoltarlo al Funeral. Yo veré si puedo averiguar donde y cuando se hará." Le pidió el adolescente a Flitwick antes de abandonar la Sala Común en dirección a su Oficina donde estaba su celular.  
  
"Así lo haré." Prometió el Jefe de la Casa, cuando Harry se iba.  
  
Al llegar allí, Dumbledore y Minerva lo esperaban, obviamente tratando de averiguar que sucedía. Harry entró y los dos directivos lo siguieron. El adolescente buscó su celular y marcó un número antes de hablar.  
  
"¿Alex? Soy Harry... Lo siento mucho... Se lo acabo de decir... Estalló en llanto... Lo cuidarán, no te preocupes... Llamé para saber donde y cuando será..." Aquí, Harry sacó su agenda y una lapicera para escribir algo. "Dime... De acuerdo... De nuevo, lo siento... Mis condolencias por tu perdida... Nos vemos."  
  
"¿Quién falleció?" Preguntó Minerva mientras Harry guardaba su celular de nuevo y se dirigía a la salida.  
  
"El marido de Alex." Informó el Profesor antes de que Katie llegara para la patrulla de esa noche y ambos se fueran juntos, mientras los dos Directivos se iban también en otra dirección.  
  
Unos días más tarde de la reunión, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el Cuarto de Requerimientos, para comenzar a decidir su entrenamiento privado.  
  
Junto a ellos estaban los libros del padre de Harry y los que Dumbledore les había recomendado, además del libro de Animago que Minerva le dio al Profesor de Defensa ese verano. También había varias armas, entre ellas unos revólveres.  
  
"Empecemos con esto." Declaró Hermione cuando todas las cosas estaban ordenadas y listas.  
  
"Primero veremos sus formas Animagas." Dijo Harry a sus amigos. Ya les había contado de sus formas, y, aunque se enojaron porque lo había hecho sin ellos, los dos adolescentes estaban shockeados con la habilidad de tener 4 formas.  
  
"Voy primera." Dijo Hermione decidida.  
  
"Animas Bestiarus!" Exclamó Harry apuntando su varita a su amiga. Luego de unos minutos, su sombra cambió a una gata.  
  
"Linda forma, Hermione." Declaró Harry con una sonrisa, antes de decirle a Ron: "Ahora es tu turno."  
  
"Estoy listo." Dijo Ron con determinación. Harry repitió el hechizo en el pelirrojo, y su sombra cambió a la forma de un Grifo.  
  
"Sencillamente hermoso." Declaró Hermione fascinada con eso.  
  
"Completamente de acuerdo!" Exclamaron los otros dos adolescentes.  
  
"Ahora comencemos con las armas. Como lo he usado bastante, la primera serán los revólveres." Dijo Harry yendo a las 2 armas y dándole una a cada uno de los otros 2 adolescentes.  
  
"Primero que nada, acostúmbrense a llevarla encima cuando no estén en el colegio. Les puede salvar la vida." Comenzó Harry a enumerar unas cosas.  
  
"Segundo, lleven siempre 2 cargadores además del que tienen en el arma. Si están en ataque, eso los ayudará. Traten de llenar el cargador luego que efectúen disparos, apenas puedan. Traten de no tener nunca el cargador a medio llenar.  
  
"Tercero, les conseguí esto." Dijo Harry dándoles una billetera negra a cada uno.  
  
Ron y Hermione las abrieron confundidos y se encontraron con una placa del MI-5 en ella. Ambas tenían una foto suya 4x4 y había un nombre clave en ellas. El de Ron era 'Guardián Rojo', en alusión a su posición en Quidditch y su color de pelo. El de Hermione era 'Zorra Marrón', en alusión a su cabello y la característica de los zorros: la astucia e inteligencia.  
  
"Ángela me debía unos favores. No la muestren a menos que deban explicar alguna participación suya en un combate y hayan usado el arma." Instruyó Harry a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con seriedad.  
  
"Ahora les enseñaré a cargar el arma y a como limpiarla y mantenerla." Dijo Harry antes de comenzar con eso. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo escucharon con total atención e hicieron siempre lo que él les decía al pie de la letra.  
  
Luego de que terminara con esa explicación, Harry le pidió al Cuarto varios blancos con forma humana, iguales a las que la Policía y los Servicios Secretos usaban cuando practicaban puntería.  
  
"Veamos que tan buenos son en esto." Dijo Harry parando a sus amigos a unos 25 metros de los blancos e indicándoles que les disparen hasta la última bala de su arma.  
  
Mientras los dos adolescentes practicaban eso, en el Cuarto entraron Dumbledore con Minerva y Remus. Harry al verlos, les hizo una señal de que no hablaran.  
  
"Gran puntería." Declaró Albus cuando los dos se quedaron sin balas. Hermione, sorprendida por la voz, se giró y apuntó su arma a la cabeza del Director.  
  
"Una lección menos para enseñarte: reflejos." Dijo Harry con risa mientras revisaba los agujeros de bala de los blancos. Hermione estaba toda colorada, pidiéndole disculpas al Director, que le dijo que no había daño alguno.  
  
"Deberé recordar no tomar por sorpresa a ninguno de los 3 de ahora en más." Murmuró Albus.  
  
"Si usaras tu puntería en el Quidditch, tal como disparaste tu arma, serías una Bateadora casi tan bueno como los mellizos." Declaró Harry a Hermione mostrando su blanco: solo 4 balas no habían dado en la zona central.  
  
"¿Hermione de Bateadora?" Preguntó Ron sorprendido.  
  
"Si no fuera porque no le gusta volar, ¿por qué no?" Contestó Harry revisando el de Ron. En su caso, solo 6 de las balas dieron en el centro, las demás estaban esparcidas alrededor del cuerpo.  
  
"Buena puntería." Comentó Harry antes de tomar su arma y vaciar su cargador en un tercer blanco. La mitad de las balas dieron en el centro, la otra mitad dio en la cabeza.  
  
"La tuya es soberbia." Declaró Remus impresionado, mientras los 3 cambiaban el cargador de sus armas y se las guardaban en sus cinturas.  
  
"¿Otros dos estudiantes armados?" Preguntó Minerva shockeada al trío.  
  
"Tres miembros del MI-5." Dijo Hermione mostrando su placa al igual que Ron.  
  
"Ángela me debía ciertos favores." Explicó Harry cuando los adultos se giraron hacia él preguntando la razón de las placas.  
  
"No preguntaré." Dijo Dumbledore prefiriendo no hacer comentarios sobre el tema.  
  
"Agreguen sus nombres claves a la lista del Ministerio. Nos ahorrará publicidad en caso de que debamos ir allí." Pidió Harry al Director, mientras en el cuarto aparecía un maniquí.  
  
"Segunda parte del entrenamiento: defensa personal." Anunció Harry a sus amigos, moviendo su varita apuntándola al maniquí y dándole vida.  
  
"Esto que van a ver, es parte de lo que me enseñaron. Véanlo bien." Ordenó el Profesor a los dos Prefectos, comenzando su combate.  
  
Por más de 20 minutos, tanto el adolescente como el maniquí combatieron en Karate lanzando golpes de puño y patadas a gran velocidad y maniobrabilidad. Los otros 5, solo los miraban con shock por la destreza de mostrada por Harry.  
  
"Esto es suficiente." Declaró adolescente acabando el combate.  
  
"Impresionante show." Dijo Remus impresionado, mientras el maniquí volvía a quedar sin vida.  
  
"Eso solo es una parte de lo que les enseñaré." Informó Harry a sus amigos, antes de preguntarle a los adultos cual era la razón de la visita.  
  
"Queríamos saber en que estaban metidos." Respondió Dumbledore simplemente.  
  
"¿Cuál es la razón de eso?" Preguntó Harry mientras el quinteto salía del Cuarto.  
  
"Curiosidad." Contestó Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
"La curiosidad mató al gato, tengan cuidado que no les pase a ustedes también." Advirtió Harry al trío de adultos antes de que el grupo se dividiera en distintas direcciones.  
  
Unos días más tarde, el trío fue a la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la única que Harry tomaba con el resto de Sexto Año.  
  
Durante las primeras dos semanas, la clase no había sido dada por la ausencia de Hagrid, que estaba en misión para la Orden, y la ausencia de Grubby-Plank, quien había tenido una emergencia familiar y había tenido que dejar el Colegio por tiempo indeterminado.  
  
"Espero que no veamos nada peligroso hoy." Comentó por lo bajo Ron cuando los tres, y el resto de los alumnos que tomaban la clase, arribaron a la Cabaña.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando, junto al resto de la clase, escuchó un ruido. Todos giraron para todos lados intentando encontrar de donde venía o cual era la fuente del ruido.  
  
"Fawkes." Sonrió Harry al ver a Hagrid llegando hasta los alumnos con el Fénix en su hombro, lugar que inmediatamente abandonó al ver al Profesor de Defensa. El ave fue volando a situarse en su hombro, mientras todos los demás lo veían con shock.  
  
"¿Nunca vieron a un Fénix?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, acariciando a Fawkes, que soltó unas notas de alegría.  
  
"Clase," comenzó Hagrid luego de recuperarse del shock, "este Fénix es el ave del Director Dumbledore y su nombre es Fawkes.  
  
"¿Quién me puede decir algo sobre las cualidades mágicas de los Fénix?" Preguntó el Profesor a la Clase. Inmediatamente varias manos se levantaron en el aire, entre ellas la de Hermione, además de todos los de Ravenclaw.  
  
"Debo dejar de pararme a su lado en las clases. Un día me va a sacar un ojo cuando levante la mano." Susurró Harry a Ron señalando a Hermione, mientras comenzaba su explicación luego de recibir una seña de Hagrid.  
  
"Los Fénix, entre otras cualidades, tienen la habilidad de curar con lagrimas y dar sensaciones de tranquilidad y calma con su canto. También son capaces de hacer grandes viajes a grandes velocidades instantáneamente." Dijo Hermione haciendo una pausa. Antes de que agregara algo más, Harry añadió:  
  
"También son mascotas muy leales a sus amos. Esta confianza no suele darla a nadie más que esa a su amo, a menos que esa otra persona le sea leal al dueño del Fénix." Informó el Profesor / Estudiante, recordando las cosas dichas por Dumbledore en su Segundo Año, haciéndole una mueca a Hermione para que siga su explicación.  
  
"Habitualmente el Fénix arde en llamas una vez al año, para renacer de sus cenizas como un bebé." Añadió Hermione concluyendo su información.  
  
"Esa no es una experiencia que se desee ver muy a menudo. Especialmente si tienes 12 años y te mandaron a la Oficina de tu Director por creerte responsable de la petrificación de varios alumnos, una gata y un fantasma." Susurró en tono lúgubre Harry a Ron, que debió esforzarse con tal de no reírse en voz alta.  
  
"Y a punto de quebrar montones de reglas entrando ilegalmente en la Sala Común de una Casa que no es la tuya." Agregó Ron mientras Hagrid continuaba explicando algunas cosas. Esta vez fue Harry quien debió esforzarse para no reírse.  
  
"¿Cuándo nace el tuyo?" Preguntó Hermione a su amigo de repente.  
  
"Excelente pregunta, me la he estado haciendo todo el verano." Contestó Harry simplemente.  
  
"¿Cuándo nace el qué?" Preguntó Dean escuchando su conversación.  
  
"Mi Basilisco." Respondió Harry volviendo a sacar a flote lo peor de su humor negro.  
  
"Tienes que acabar con tu humor negro, Harry! Si sigues así, alguien se va a morir de un infarto al escucharlo!" Le reprochó Hermione, mientras Ron se reía. A su alrededor, todos se alejaron de él como si se hubiera convertido de repente en un monstruo de 10 cabezas.  
  
"No lo pude contener." Se defendió el Profesor de Defensa, antes de asegurarle a todos que su comentario era solo una broma y que no tenía un Basilisco cercano a nacer.  
  
"Sigamos con la clase." Dijo Hagrid, recuperándose del shock que la broma le había provocado.  
  
En ese momento, del Bosque salió Bane y se acercó a la cabaña de Hagrid al ver a Harry allí. Cuando el adolescente lo vio, se levantó y fue hacía él, con Fawkes aún en su hombro.  
  
"Espero que no se haya declarado una nueva guerra, Bane." Dijo Harry al Centauro luego de que se dieran la mano.  
  
"Ese no es el motivo de esta visita." Informó Bane en tono calmante.  
  
"Bane, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Firenze yendo hacia ellos en ese momento. Ninguno de los 4, había notado que toda la Clase de Hagrid había girado su atención al inusual grupo.  
  
"Me envía Arcane. Estoy aquí como emisario de los Centauros del Bosque." Comenzó Bane cuando los 3 se sentaron en el suelo y que Harry creara una burbuja a su alrededor para no ser molestados por los demás, ni que ellos los molestaran con su charla.  
  
"Hace unos días, comenzaron las negociaciones por el delimitado de los terrenos entre Arcane y Aragog. Estas no han dado mucho resultado. Varios creen en la chance de nuevos combate entre las dos manadas.  
  
"Ambos lideres han decidido que ya que Ustedes dos fueron parte de la solución del anterior conflicto, quieren que estén allí cuando comiencen a hablar nuevamente." Finalizó Bane con su tono más serio de voz.  
  
"Bane, yo con las Acromántulas no tengo buenas experiencias. Y con los Centauros mis relaciones hasta este año, nunca han sido las mejores. Entré la última vez, para conservar el equilibrio entre las partes. ¿Por qué Arcane y Aragog me buscan para esto?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Tú y Arcane se hicieron un juramento una vez, Harry Potter. Mi padre te pide que lo respetes en este momento. Aragog, por su parte, te debe la muerte del Basilisco. Esas son las razones de la llamada." Informó Bane.  
  
"¿Cuándo será esta nueva negociación?" Preguntó Firenze, luego de que Harry confirmara su presencia en ellas.  
  
"La próxima Luna Llena en el sitio de los Centauros." Informó Bane antes de pedirle a Harry que haga desaparecer la burbuja y retornar al Bosque cuando esto había pasado.  
  
"¿En que diablos me he metido esta vez?" Se preguntó Harry a si mismo antes de volver a la Clase y Firenze a la suya.  
  
"¿Debes parar otra guerra?" Le preguntó Albus a Harry esa noche cuando estaba por comenzar una reunión de Profesores.  
  
"Algo por el estilo." Comentó el adolescente antes de explicarle las razones de la visita de Bane ese día.  
  
Mientras el resto del Profesorado llegaba, Harry sacó un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar al solitario en silencio. Albus lo miró con curiosidad y le preguntó la razón del mazo en el bolsillo.  
  
"Noche de Poker estudiantil en la Torre Gryffindor. Reviso el mazo." Contestó Harry simplemente, concluyendo el juego guardando el mazo.  
  
"¿Quiénes participarán de ella?" Preguntó Minerva sorprendida.  
  
"Yo, Hermione, Karen, Ron, Katie y Ginny. Los únicos que sabemos jugar al Poker." Contestó Harry antes de que comience la reunión.  
  
Durante la reunión, continuaron las quejas contra Malfoy de todos los profesores. Los problemas que causaba eran peores cada semana. Snape fue advertido que si para octubre esto no cambiaba, sería expulsado del Colegio.  
  
Cuando acabó la reunión, que se extendió un poco más de lo previsto debido a ciertos problemas que debieron discutir, el principal fue el humor negro del Profesor de Defensa, Harry salió corriendo hacia la Torre Gryffindor, donde lo esperaban sus amigos.  
  
"Le reunión duró más de lo que pensé." Explicó Harry tomando su mazo de cartas, mientras los demás sacaban su dinero y lo ponían a sus lados. En el sentido de las agujas del reloj, estaban sentados Harry, Karen, Ginny, Ron, Katie y Hermione.  
  
"Conocen las reglas: nadie se levanta de la mesa mientras tenga una moneda para jugar. Es hasta que uno de nosotros se quede todo el dinero." Informó Hermione mientras el Profesor de Defensa comenzó a dar las cartas.  
  
"Agreguen un sitio." Dijo de repente una nueva voz entrando en la Sala Común. Los adolescentes se giraron para ver quien era, y se sorprendieron de ver a Minerva tomando asiento entre Karen y Ginny.  
  
"También sé jugar al Poker. Ustedes deben ser más divertidos que los Profesores cuando nos juntamos a hacerlo." Comentó la Vice Directora tomando sus cartas, colocando sus monedas a su lado.  
  
"Profesora, solo una cosa: lo que pase aquí esta noche, queda aquí. No se tomarán represalias por si pierde. Si no acepta esas reglas, le pediremos que se retire." Advirtió Katie seriamente a su Jefa de Casa.  
  
"5 Knuts." Fue el único comentario de Minerva colocando 5 monedas de Bronce en el centro de la Mesa.  
  
"Veo y subo a 7." Apostó Harry colocando sus monedas.  
  
La partida de Poker duró al menos otras 2 horas antes que solo Harry y McGonagall quedaran con algo de dinero, que ambos apostaron en la última mano.  
  
"El ganador se lleva 16 Galeones, 9 Sickles y 6 Knuts." Dijo Hermione luego de contar las monedas.  
  
"Poker de Ases." Dijo Minerva con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus cartas.  
  
"Buena mano, Profesora, pero la última vez que jugué al Poker, una Escalera Real le ganaba a eso." Dijo Harry mostrando sus cartas: tenía el 9, el 10, la J, la Q y la K de Corazones.  
  
"La verdad que sí." Dijo Minerva derrotada, mientras el adolescente juntaba las monedas y se las guardaba.  
  
"Hora de ir a dormir. Son más de la 1 de la mañana y a nadie le queda dinero para seguir con esto." Dijo Ginny antes de agregar: "Además, quiero dormir un rato antes de mi patrullaje de esta noche." Dicho esto, la Prefecto de quinto se fue a dormir, siendo seguida por Karen, Katie y Hermione.  
  
"Buenas noches, Profesora." Se despidió Ron antes de irse a dormir, mientras los 2 Profesores dejaban la Sala Común para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.  
  
Para Sexto, la primer clase del día siguiente fue Transformación con Minerva de Profesora. Afortunadamente para todos, ni la Vice Directora ni los dos estudiantes hicieron mención sobre la noche anterior.  
  
"Infórmele a sus compañeros que espero una revancha por lo de anoche." Dijo Minerva a Hermione en un susurro cuando acabó la Clase.  
  
"Estamos pensando repetirla cada 3 sábados en las Sala de Harry. Creemos que la Sala Común es peligrosa para hacerlo seguido." Informó Ron que había escuchado las palabras de Minerva.  
  
"Por supuesto que estará invitada a participar mientras siga las reglas establecidas anoche: los que pase en la Mesa, queda en la mesa." Añadió Hermione antes de ir a otra clase con Ron a su lado. Minerva asintió antes de la entrada del nuevo curso: Primero.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry estaba en su Salón corrigiendo algunos papeles escuchando algo de música, antes de la entrada de Segundo, su primera clase del día, ya que el primer horario de clases lo tenía libre.  
  
"Alohomora!" Gritó el Profesor apuntando su varita a la puerta cuando golpearon a ella, sin quitar la vista de los papeles.  
  
"Veo que mantienes la costumbre de tener la puerta cerrada." Comentó Dumbledore entrando junto a Charlie Weasley y un hombre del Ministerio desconocido.  
  
"Intento tener paz para corregir." Explicó Harry señalando a los papeles y apagando la música, antes de preguntar la razón de la visita del trío.  
  
"Harry, ¿qué sabes de la colonia de Acromántulas del Bosque?" Preguntó Charlie sentándose junto a los otros dos.  
  
"Es grande. No es un grupo al que desee ir a visitar muy a menudo." Explicó Harry prendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
"¿Qué tan grande es?" Preguntó el hombre anotando algo en un pergamino.  
  
"Lo bastante para llegar a declararle una guerra a los Centauros." Contestó Harry simplemente.  
  
"¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?" Interrogó Harry antes que alguno de los 3 pudiera preguntar algo más.  
  
"Estamos corroborando los rumores de la Colonia y queremos averiguar que tan grande es." Explicó el hombre mostrando una identificación del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de la Magia.  
  
"Si quieren saber eso, deben visitarlos, y conmigo no cuenten para eso. La menor cantidad de veces que vea a Aragog y su familia, mejor." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"Me temo, Harry, que eres el único. Hagrid acaba de salir en una misión para mí y Charlie ocupará su lugar. Aparte de Rubeus, tú eres el único capaz de ir allí." Informó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Preparen té, café y masas y se las llevaré si quieren." Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
"No estamos bromeando, Sr. Potter." Informó el hombre del Ministerio con seriedad.  
  
"A Hacer un conteo de Acromántulas al claro de la colonia, no voy ni loco, ni borracho ni drogado! Amo mi vida lo suficiente como para hacer eso!" Exclamó el adolescente desechando la idea totalmente.  
  
"Harry, esto es importante." Trató de razonar Charlie.  
  
"Lo que me piden es como ir a suicidarse, Charlie! Las dos veces que estuve allí escapé de suerte! La primera me salvó el auto de tu padre, y la última vez, salí de allí por que tenía el cráneo del Basilisco conmigo!" Replicó Harry casi gritando.  
  
"¿Qué basilisco?" Preguntó el hombre del Ministerio.  
  
"No pedimos que hagas el conteo, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore serenamente tratando de clamar al Profesor de Defensa. Realmente no lo culpaba por querer negarse a ello. Como Harry, él también veía eso como un suicidio.  
  
"¿Entonces?" Preguntó el adolescente comenzando a calmarse un poco.  
  
"La reunión entre los Centauros y las Acromántulas sería una buena oportunidad de hablar con Aragog y obtener esa información." Explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Quiere el Árbol Genealógico de Aragog y sus hijos también? Se los consigo si quieren." Replicó Harry usando más sarcasmo.  
  
"Ayudaría bastante." Dijo el Oficial del Ministerio con seriedad.  
  
"Venga conmigo y lo hace usted mismo." Replicó Harry.  
  
"Tengo una clase que dar. Buenos días a los 3." Dijo Harry invitando a los adultos a retirarse, cuando el Oficial comenzó a dar excusas para no ir con él.  
  
"Nos vemos en el almuerzo, colega." Se despidió Charlie de Harry cuando los 3 se iban.  
  
"Felicitaciones por el nombramiento!" Le gritó Harry al pelirrojo cuando estaban fuera y los alumnos de Segundo entraban y tomaban asiento.  
  
"Buenos días a todos." Saludó el Profesor antes de tomar asistencia, tratando de calmar su enojo un poco.  
  
"Buenos días, Profesor." Contestaron los alumnos mientras este terminaba de tomar lista.  
  
"Por 50 puntos para la casa del estudiante que me responda esta pregunta: ¿Cuál es el animal más peligroso de todos los que existen, ya sea en el Mundo Mágico o Muggle?" Preguntó Harry comenzando la clase y sentándose sobre el escritorio.  
  
"La Mantícora." Contestó una alumna de Ravenclaw muy segura de su respuesta.  
  
"Hay algo más peligroso que eso, Srta. Beller." Corrigió Harry.  
  
Por espacio de casi 40 minutos, los alumnos dijeron toda clase de animales en búsqueda de la respuesta correcta. Todos estaban equivocados y parecía que nadie iba a sacar la respuesta correcta.  
  
"La última posibilidad para el único que no ha arriesgado. Sr. Andrews ¿cuál es el animal más peligroso de acuerdo a su opinión?" Le preguntó Harry a un alumno de Gryffindor.  
  
"El ser humano." Contestó el niño con confianza.  
  
"¿En que apoya su respuesta?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"El ser humano es el único animal que no mata a animales de su propia especie para alimentarse. Muchas veces es por placer de matar o sin razón para hacerlo. El ser humano es capaz de armar guerras por razones tontas, solo para demostrar su poder. No respeta a las demás especies que no sean de la misma solo por considerarlas inferiores." Dijo el estudiante, haciendo una pausa.  
  
"Suficiente, Sr. Andrews. Esa es la respuesta que buscaba." Dijo Harry asintiendo al estudiante antes de agregar: "50 puntos para Gryffindor."  
  
"El Ser Humano," Comenzó Harry dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos, que escuchaban con total atención: "es el animal más peligroso de todos.  
  
"Todas las guerras, Mágicas o Muggles, estaban signadas por una sola cosa: la búsqueda de poder. No encontrarán guerra en toda la historia que no haya comenzado por eso. Las razones tras la que se esconden son variadas, pero el poder es la principal.  
  
"Hace 50 años, en Alemania existió alguien que comenzó una guerra porque consideraba a los judíos como un mal de la humanidad y mató a más de 5000000 de ellos en Campos de Concentraciones.  
  
"Adolf Hitler, el nombre de este hombre... corrección, monstruo desde mi punto de vista, solo buscaba perpetuarse en el poder. Invadió casi todo el Continente Europeo y comenzó lo que se conoce como la Segunda Guerra Mundial." Contó Harry antes de agregar: "Si quieren más información sobre esto, pregúntenle al Profesor Binns o vayan a la Biblioteca y pídanle a Madame Pince libros sobre esa guerra." Aquí el profesor hizo aparecer un vaso de agua que tomó inmediatamente antes de continuar:  
  
"Todo esto viene a que estos son tiempos de guerra. Voldemort es un humano. Conozco pocos adultos que pueden soportar ese nombre, entre ellos el Director. Lo que nadie entiende es que no es al nombre a lo que deben temer, sino a la persona. Se los dice alguien que peleó contra él en varias ocasiones y puede contarlo.  
  
"La Magia puede ser oscura o no de acuerdo a quien la practique. Hay maleficios que sí son Oscuros, pero otros que no son considerados como tales, puedes ser usados para la Oscuridad.  
  
"Para nuestra próxima clase quiero que traten de encontrar al menos un caso de estos. Pueden trabajar en grupos si lo desean y pedirle ayuda a los alumnos mayores si no encuentran nada." Informó Harry antes de anunciar el temprano fin de la clase para que puedan comenzar a hacer los deberes.  
  
Todos los alumnos dejaron el Salón hablando excitadamente sobre la clase de ese día y la gran mayoría fue a la Biblioteca para encontrar información usable en los deberes.  
  
"Una excelente clase, aunque corta." Comentó Remus entrando en ese momento.  
  
"No estaba de humor para hacerla durar todo el periodo. Los hice ir temprano pero con algo para pensar mucho." Dijo Harry mientras el Licántropo tomaba asiento.  
  
"Albus me contó lo del pedido." Informó Remus tomando una taza de café que Dobby les trajo.  
  
"¿Te mandaron a ti para convencerme de hacer el conteo?" Preguntó Harry con seriedad.  
  
"Pienso como tú, solo borracho iría a hacer ese conteo. Solo a Hagrid se lo permitirían hacerlo y que salga con vida de allí." Respondió Remus.  
  
"¿A que viene el conteo?" Preguntó Harry de repente.  
  
"El Ministerio está tratando de averiguar la localización de todas las criaturas peligrosas y saber cuantos hay de cada especie. Quieren frenar posibles alianzas con Voldemort." Explicó el Hombre Lobo con seriedad.  
  
"Ya hicieron el conteo de los Hombres Lobos, Trolls y Centauros. Solo faltan vampiros y Acromántulas entre otros." Añadió Dumbledore entrando en la Oficina en ese momento.  
  
"Director, verlo a Usted aquí me está empezando a dar dolores de cabeza. Cada vez que viene, tiene una loca idea en mente o un problema." Dijo Harry con un cansado tono de voz, antes de preguntarle: "¿Cuál es la razón esta vez?"  
  
"Nació tu mascota en mi Oficina." Informó Albus con una sonrisa, obviando el comentario del adolescente.  
  
"Era hora de que naciera ya." Murmuró Harry mientras el trío iba a la Oficina del Director a ver el ave.  
  
Harry entró solo a la Oficina de Dumbledore. Como Dumbledore le había explicado a él y Remus, la primera persona que un Fénix debía ver era quien había conseguido el huevo.  
  
"El ave te mirará fijamente a los ojos antes de determinar si eres la persona idónea para ser su amo. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, NUNCA apartes tus ojos en ese momento. Lo tomará como que ocultas algo y que no eres digno de tener un Fénix como mascota." Advirtió seriamente el Director al Adolescente cuando este iba a entrar.  
  
"¿Cómo sabré si me ha elegido para ser su amo?" Preguntó Harry colocando su mano en la manija de la puerta, a punto de abrirla.  
  
"Lo sabrás en ese momento, créeme." Sonrió Albus viéndolo entrar en su Oficina.  
  
Harry recorrió la Oficina con la vista hasta que vio lo que buscaba: en una percha, más pequeña de la de Fawkes, había un bebé Fénix. Al verlo, el adolescente recordó el momento del renacimiento de Fawkes cuatro años atrás durante la visita a la Oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Fawkes lo recibió con una notas al verlo. El bebé, escuchando las notas, giró su atención hacia la nueva persona y Harry decidió ir hasta él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente antes de que una nueva canción sonara.  
  
Harry sintió algo extraño en su interior. Todas sus memorias parecían estar yendo hacia el Fénix. El bebé estaba analizando sus memorias desde su infancia hasta ese momento.  
  
Cuando las memorias acabaron, también lo hizo la canción. Harry sintió una especie de aura que se formó alrededor de los dos, mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar, esta más fuerte que la anterior.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien, Amo?" Preguntó una voz en la cabeza de Harry, sobresaltándolo.  
  
"¿Qué... quién?" Comenzó a preguntar el adolescente confundido y sin entender que pasaba.  
  
"He preguntado si estás bien, Amo o debo llamarte Harry Potter." Repitió la voz, aunque esta vez fue acompañada por una música que le dio a Harry la pista para saber quien le había hablado.  
  
"Bienvenido a mi zoológico de mascotas." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa acariciando al pequeño Fénix.  
  
"¿Te han dicho que tienes un humor negro muy malo, Harry?" Preguntó un tercera voz en la cabeza del joven.  
  
"Muchas veces, Fawkes, muchas veces." Contestó el adolescente sin mirar al otro ave. No sabía el porque, pero ahora podía hablar con dos Fénix en su cabeza a la vez.  
  
"Debes mejorar tu humor, Harry." Comentó Dumbledore entrando en la Oficina con Remus en ese momento.  
  
"¿Por qué no se lo dicen a Snape eso y se dejan de criticar el mío?" Replicó Harry a Fawkes y Dumbledore.  
  
"Al de Severus lo hemos intentado cambiar durante todos sus años como Profesor. No lo hemos hecho como te habrás dado cuenta." Contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y espera cambiar el mío después de sufrir el de Snape por 6 años y tratar con la maestra del humor negro como Jefa del MI-5? Profesor, debe dejar de fumar lo que sea que consuma." Dijo Harry con su peor humo negro.  
  
"Te acaba de acusar de consumir drogas!" Dijo Remus en medio de sus carcajadas habiendo entendido el chiste de Harry, mientras Albus los miraba confundido.  
  
"Tienes cambiar tu humor definitivamente!" Sermoneó Minerva al Profesor de Defensa entrando en ese momento, habiendo escuchado el chiste del adolescente además de la información de Remus.  
  
"La verdad que nunca me habían dicho eso, Harry." Comentó Albus con una sonrisa. Conocía al adolescente lo suficiente para saber que su comentario no era nada más que una broma.  
  
"Si usted escuchara lo último que me pidió, lo acusaría de lo mismo!" Replicó Harry a la Vice Directora.  
  
"Le pidió que fuera al claro de las Acromántula a hacer un conteo manual de ellas." Explicó Remus cuando Minerva los miró a él y Albus confundida.  
  
"Ustedes están locos!" Gritó McGonagall al trío de hombres tomando asiento entre Harry y Remus enfrente del escritorio del Director.  
  
"Dejando mi humor negro y los sermones de lado, ¿cómo es posible que Fawkes y mi Fénix...?" Comenzó a preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su mascota en la cabeza.  
  
"Mi nombre es Falcore." Informó el ave.  
  
"...y Falcore hablen en mi cabeza?" Concluyó la pregunta el adolescente, agradeciendo la información a su mascota.  
  
"Hermoso nombre debo decir." Comentó Albus en la cabeza del adolescente.  
  
"Ahora no entiendo nada de nada." Dijo Harry cada vez más confundido.  
  
"Sencillo. Cuando un Fénix elige un nuevo amo, crea un vinculo con este. El ave es capaz de hacer telepatía con él y responder así a las llamadas del amo al instante cuando es necesitado." Explicó Dumbledore al trío.  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué Fawkes acudió a Harry en su Segundo Año si no era el amo?" Preguntó Minerva confundida.  
  
"Harry me era leal a mí y en ese momento necesitaba ayuda de urgencia. Fawkes respondió a esa necesidad." Informó Dumbledore acariciando a su mascota.  
  
"¿Qué estás planeando ahora?" Preguntaron los 3 adultos a Harry al mismo tiempo viendo una cara de idea en el adolescente.  
  
"Nada de nada." Se defendió el Profesor con su sonrisa más inocente. Obviamente, esta no convenció a los adultos en absoluto.  
  
"Harry, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Volvió a preguntar Remus seriamente.  
  
"Nada!" Volvió a defenderse el adolescente mientras los adultos lo miraban cada vez más desconfiados.  
  
"Además si planeo algo, eso es asunto mío." Replicó Harry antes de que alguno le preguntara algo de nuevo.  
  
"Solo tenemos curiosidad de saberlo." Informó Dumbledore serenamente.  
  
"La curiosidad es algo peligroso. Y yo, lo soy más." Advirtió Harry antes de retirarse llevándose a su Fénix con él a sus habitaciones.  
  
"Me empiezo a preguntar quien es más peligroso: Harry o Voldemort." Murmuró Minerva a los dos hombres.  
  
"Cada uno por su lado son peligrosos, pero al menos uno de ellos está de nuestro lado." Dijo Albus seriamente.  
  
"Amén a eso." Comentó Remus asintiendo al comentario, mientras Minerva hacía lo mismo.  
  
"Minerva, ¿qué se dice en tu casa de sus clases?" Preguntó Albus de repente a la Jefa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Todos los alumnos que lo han tenido a Remus, los han comparado y lo han definido como el mejor de sus Profesores desde él." Comentó Minerva seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué se dice en las otras casas de él como Profesor?" Quiso saber Remus con curiosidad.  
  
"Los de Slytherin, al menos los de cuarto año en adelante, lo odian, cosa previsible. En segundo y tercero tiene mediana aceptación, pero tampoco lo aman. En Primero están bastante contentos con su manera de explicar y lo aceptan mucho a pesar del odio de los alumnos mayores." Dijo Albus seriamente.  
  
"Ravenclaw nunca ha tenido problemas con él excepto el incidente del año pasado con el DA. Pero no han mostrado ninguna hostilidad en su contra. En Hufflepuff sucede lo mismo. Y sacando algunas alumnas, en Gryffindor lo respetan tanto como lo han hecho siempre." Añadió Minerva.  
  
"Debieron haber escuchado la clase de hoy con Segundo. Fue magistral lo que les dijo." Comentó Remus antes de repetirles textualmente todo lo dicho esa mañana.  
  
"Cuanta razón tiene." Dijo una nueva voz sumándose a la charla: el Sombrero Seleccionador, antes de agregar: "Espero que a él le presten más atención que la que prestan a mis canciones."  
  
"Eso esperamos todos." Comentó Albus con seriedad. Tanto Minerva como Remus asintieron expresando que pensaban lo mismo. 


	15. Capitulo 15 La Traición De La Orden

Capitulo 15 La Traición de la Orden  
  
Al día siguiente de la reunión en la Oficina de Dumbledore, Harry fue a la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y se dirigió directamente a la Sección Restringida.  
  
"Necesita una nota de un Profesor si desea retirar un libro de allí, Sr. Potter." Informó la Bibliotecaria Madame Pince al adolescente viendo hacia donde iba.  
  
"No sabía que un Profesor necesitara una nota firmada por otro para eso, Madame Pince. ¿Se ha olvidado que soy el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" Preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta e ingresando allí.  
  
"Me disculpo por mi error, Profesor Potter. Lo había olvidado." Se disculpó la bibliotecaria entrando junto al adolescente, antes de preguntar: "¿Busca un libro en particular?"  
  
"No lo sé. Solo tengo una idea vaga de que busco." Comentó Harry antes de comenzar a revisar libros de Pociones.  
  
"Infórmeme cuando se decida." Dijo Pince antes de retirarse y dejar solo al adolescente.  
  
Harry pasó casi 2 horas mirando libros antes de encontrar lo que buscaba. Mirando los ingredientes y las instrucciones, supo que Hermione no tendría inconvenientes en ella, aunque necesitarían varias cosas que no eran encontradas con facilidad.  
  
Después de mostrarle el libro a Madame Pince, Harry se fue de la Biblioteca a buscar a su mejor amiga. Esta estaba en la Sala Común hablando con un alumno de Segundo Año, que estaba haciendo los deberes que había mandado la semana anterior.  
  
"Espero que hayan encontrado buena información para ese trabajo, Sr. Andrews." Comentó Harry sentándose junto a ellos en la mesa.  
  
"Así es, Profesor." Asintió el estudiantes, ante de decirle a Hermione: "Gracias por ayudarme." Dicho esto, volvió con sus amigos.  
  
"Me contaron sobre tu discurso. Les diste mucho para pensar con eso." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a su amigo.  
  
"¿Crees que puedas hacer esto sin que nadie lo sepa?" Preguntó Harry mostrándole el libro a Hermione.  
  
"Necesitaré los ingredientes, pero no parece muy difícil de hacer." Dijo la Prefecto luego de leer el libro por varios minutos.  
  
"¿Cuáles puedes conseguir fácilmente y cuales hay que comprar en el Callejón Diagon?" Preguntó Harry sacando la agenda y comenzando a escribir todo lo que Hermione le decía.  
  
"¿Dónde la haremos?" Preguntó Hermione seriamente a su amigo.  
  
"¿Prefieres el baño de Myrtle o el Cuarto de Requerimiento?" Replicó Harry luego de pensar unos minutos.  
  
"Myrtle siempre nos apoyó cuando la hicimos en Segundo." Respondió la joven luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"¿Qué poción ilegal haremos esta vez?" Preguntó Ron escuchando los comentarios de Hermione y sentándose junto a sus amigos.  
  
"Es un experimento." Explicó Harry mostrándole el libro a Ron.  
  
"¿Nadie debe saberlo?" Preguntó Ron leyendo el libro.  
  
"Nadie, mucho menos la Orden." Contestó el Profesor seriamente.  
  
"¿Cuándo comenzamos a hacerla?" Preguntó el Pelirrojo devolviéndole el libro a sus amigos.  
  
"Tan pronto como consigamos los ingredientes del Callejón." Dijo Harry antes de ir a la clase que tenía ese día: Encantamientos.  
  
"Necesito saber quien será tu reemplazante mientras estés en el Bosque." Comunicó Dumbledore a Harry al final de la reunión de la Orden ese viernes. El Domingo, el adolescente entraría en el bosque para hacer las mediaciones entre las Acromántulas y los Centauros.  
  
"Ojo Loco, ¿estás libre la semana que viene? Necesito un reemplazo en mis clases por un tiempo." Preguntó Harry a Moody luego de meditar unos momentos antes de contestar.  
  
"El Departamento de Aurors sobrevivirá sin mi por unos días de seguro." Contestó el ex-Auror luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"Te debo una." Agradeció Harry a Moody antes de ir a hablar con los Mellizos en susurros.  
  
"Necesito que me consigan esto del Callejón, sin que nadie lo sepa." Dijo el adolescente dándole un papel.  
  
"Ese nadie ha de incluir a la Orden, hemos de creer." Comentó Fred habiendo leído la lista al lado de su hermano.  
  
"Ese nadie, ES la Orden." Contestó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Pueden o debo conseguirlos por Fletcher?"  
  
"¿Qué obtenemos a cambio?" Preguntó George seriamente.  
  
"Una copia del Libro de los Merodeadores." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
"Tenemos un trato!" Exclamaron los mellizos a la vez.  
  
"Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda." Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué planean ustedes 3 esta vez?" Preguntó Molly mirando al trío sospechosamente.  
  
"Eso es algo que nosotros sabemos y ustedes deben descubrir." Dijo Harry antes de irse a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas para el viaje al Bosque.  
  
"¿Que les pidió?" Preguntó Minerva a Fred y George.  
  
"Nada importante." Contestaron los mellizos antes de irse del Castillo también.  
  
"Quiero que alguien los siga y descubra que le pidió Harry a ellos dos." Ordenó Albus a los demás.  
  
"¿Desconfías de ellos?" Preguntó Charlie confundido.  
  
"El trío pidiéndole algo a los mellizos es un mal agüero." Dijo seriamente el Director.  
  
Ese lunes por la mañana, los alumnos de Sexto Año entraron en el Salón de Defensa como todas las semanas para su primera clase del día. Todos, excepto Ron y Hermione, ignoraban el hecho de que Moody sería el Profesor de la materia por un tiempo.  
  
Ojo Loco, habiendo escuchado lo que Harry había hecho en su primera clase, decidió probar si habían mejorado y comenzó a lanzarles maleficios una vez más.  
  
Esta vez, fueron pocos los que cayeron bajo los maleficios. Más de la mitad había levantado escudos al escuchar los primeros. Otros se habían dedicado a esquivarlos y / o contraatacar sin mucho resultado. El resto fue victima de los ataques de Moody.  
  
"Veo que han mejorado desde su primera clase con Potter." Comentó Moody despertando a los inconscientes y ordenándole a todos que tomaran sus asientos.  
  
"¿Dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Ernie levantando la mano. Él, al igual que todos los que habían estado en el DA el año anterior habían salido ilesos de los maleficios.  
  
"El Sr. Potter está en este momento en el medio de difíciles negociaciones en el Bosque Prohibido intentando que las Acromántulas y los Centauros no se declaren la guerra por segunda vez en un mes. Hasta que regrese, me ha solicitado que lo reemplace como Profesor en sus clases." Informó el ex–Auror mirando a todos detenidamente.  
  
"Potter me ha informado que desde el inicio de las clases, han estado practicando el Patronus. ¿Es esto cierto?" Preguntó Alastor luego de que el murmullo iniciado por sus palabras, se había calmado.  
  
"Así es, Profesor. Aunque solo 4 de nosotros hemos logrado una forma corpórea." Informó Hermione levantando su mano. Además de ella, Ron y Neville, en las últimas clases, el Patronus de Hannah Abbot había obtenido una forma corpórea: era una Unicornio.  
  
"Bien, quiero que continúen con esto. Hasta que él no regrese, tengo órdenes del Profesor Potter, de continuar su programa de clase tal como él lo hacía." Instruyó Moody a los estudiantes antes de llamar a Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué están planeando que le solicitaron ayuda a los Mellizos Weasley?" Interrogó el antiguo Auror a la Prefecto seriamente.  
  
"Un experimento que Harry quiere hacer. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte, Ojo Loco." Contestó Hermione seriamente. Alastor les había ordenado al trío que en la reuniones de la Orden o mientras estuvieran cerca suyo, usaran ese título o que lo llamaran Moody simplemente.  
  
"La Orden quiere saber que experimento es ese." Replicó Moody.  
  
"Harry quiere la Orden precisamente no sepa de que va este experimento." Retrucó Hermione.  
  
"Debemos suponer que no es completamente legal este experimento entonces." Murmuró Alastor.  
  
"Piensen lo que quieran, Moody. Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos." Contestó Hermione antes de ir a ayudar a algunos con su Patronus.  
  
Dos días más tarde, en el desayuno, una lechuza llegó al Colegio trayendo un paquete atado a sus piernas. El ave fue directamente a Ron y Hermione. Cuando estos le desataron la carga, se fue volando.  
  
"Aquí está lo que pidieron. Tengan cuidado. Tonks nos siguió cuando los compramos y Dumbledore estará al corriente de inmediato.  
  
Fred y George."  
  
"Demonios. Esto va a ser más peligroso de lo que pensamos." Susurró Ron a su amiga leyendo la nota de sus hermanos.  
  
"Cálmate. Ellos saben las cosas que nos compraron, pero no para que las vamos a usar. Todavía tenemos eso a nuestro favor." Contestó Hermione colocando las cosas en su mochila antes de ir a Clases.  
  
Mientras tanto, Dumbledore había recibido una nota detallando todo lo que los Mellizos habían comprado para el trío. Eran todos ingredientes de Pociones bastante inusuales.  
  
"¿Qué pociones se pueden hacer con estas cosas, Severus?" Le preguntó el Director al Jefe de Slytherin mostrándole la nota.  
  
"No muchas. Todas ellas, tienen recetas que solo se pueden hallar en la Sección Restringida, y dudo que puedan sacar los libros sin autorización de uno de nosotros." Contestó el Profesor de Pociones habiendo leído la lista.  
  
"No necesariamente teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos es un Profesor y no necesita un permiso para sacar un libro de allí." Comentó Albus recordando la charla del trío en las habitaciones del Profesor de Defensa cuando decidieron el entrenamiento secreto del trío.  
  
"Necesito una lista con las Pociones cuanto antes. Quizás así tengamos una idea de que experimento hacen." Pidió Dumbledore antes que los Profesores se fueran a sus clases.  
  
Unos días más tarde, Albus se dirigió al sitio de los Centauros para saber como iban las negociaciones. Lo primero que vio fue a Harry empuñando su arma y disparando 3 veces al aire, para calmar a todos allí.  
  
"Esto está peor de lo que pensé." Murmuró Albus para si mismo entrando en el campamento.  
  
"Una vez más que esto pase, y me retiro de este lugar y si se quieren declarar una guerra, háganlo pero no cuenten conmigo para pararla." Advirtió el adolescente a todo el mundo, mientras colocaba su arma en su cintura nuevamente.  
  
"No ha habido muchos avances, ¿verdad, Arcane?" Comentó el Director seriamente al líder de los Centauros.  
  
"Por así decirlo." Contestó Arcane llamando a un alto para el almuerzo.  
  
"¿Difíciles las negociaciones?" Preguntó Albus a Harry yendo al adolescente.  
  
"Es la sexta vez que debo disparar al aire para que se calmen. Mis nervios están casi destrozados." Dijo Harry al Director, antes de preguntar: "¿Como va todo en el Castillo?"  
  
"Tranquilo." Comentó Dumbledore antes de preguntar, dándole un papel: "¿Cuál de estas pociones están preparando?"  
  
"No está allí." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa devolviéndole la lista al anciano mago.  
  
"¿Qué están planeando?" Preguntó Albus seriamente guardándose la lista, poco feliz con que no estuviera allí.  
  
"La curiosidad es peligrosa, Director. Lo sabrá cuando yo lo decida, no cuando usted quiera." Replicó Harry antes de preguntarle: "¿Le suena conocido eso?"  
  
"Demasiado." Murmuró Albus sabiendo que Harry le estaba pagando con su misma moneda al hacer eso.  
  
"No critique cuando alguien juega su juego con las mismas reglas que usted usa, Profesor. Donde juega uno, pueden jugar varios." Replicó el Profesor de Defensa seriamente.  
  
"¿De qué es el experimento?" Preguntó Dumbledore intentando otra táctica.  
  
"Misterio." Contestó el adolescente antes de levantarse de su sitio e ir a hablar con Firenze.  
  
"Ha aprendido muy bien las lecciones del juego del misterio." Pensó Albus antes de volver al Castillo mientras las negociaciones continuaban-  
  
Dos días más tarde, Dumbledore y Minerva estaban caminando por los pasillos del Castillo hablando sobre temas del año escolar, cuando vieron a Ron y Hermione entrando en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona en secreto.  
  
"Parece que veremos al fin en que están metidos estos dos." Comentó el Director siguiéndolos y entrando allí en silencio junto a la Vice Directora.  
  
El dúo de Prefectos estaba junto a un caldero encendido, mientras Hermione añadía ingredientes que Ron le indicaba leyendo un libro. Los dos ignoraban la presencia de los directivos hasta que...  
  
CLIC!  
  
"¿Nunca les han dicho a ustedes dos que es impropio espiar las actividades de otras personas?" Preguntó Harry que tenía su arma apuntándole a la cabeza de Albus, mientras los otros se daban vuelta sorprendidos. Ron y Hermione por la presencias de los Profesores y Minerva de la acción del adolescente.  
  
"¿Cómo va eso?" Preguntó el Profesor acercándose a sus 2 amigos y guardando su arma en su cintura.  
  
"Estará terminada en dos o tres días." Contestó Hermione seriamente.  
  
"¿Terminaron las negociaciones en paz?" Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente, mientras él y Minerva trataron de ver el libro, que fue cerrado de golpe por Ron antes de que tuvieran la chance de ver la Poción que hacían.  
  
"No lo sé. Me harté y me fui de ahí luego de otro día de gritos sin que se pongan de acuerdo en nada. En un par de días volveré a ver como van las cosas." Declaró Harry antes de añadir dándole a Dumbledore un par de pergaminos: "Para usted."  
  
"¿Qué son?" Quiso saber con curiosidad Minerva mientras Albus los leía.  
  
"El árbol genealógico de Aragog y mi factura por hacerlo. El pago es en efectivo y en mis manos, no a mi cuenta de Gringotts." Declaró Harry seriamente a Dumbledore cuando este terminó de leer todo.  
  
"Altos tus honorarios." Comentó Dumbledore al leer el número escrito en el último de los pergaminos.  
  
"Si quería a alguien barato, hubiera ido usted a hacerlo." Comentó Harry antes de decirle a sus amigos: "Movemos el Caldero a mis habitaciones de inmediato. Este sitio fue descubierto ya y no podremos seguir la Poción en paz."  
  
"No tenemos nada en contra de que hagan la Poción, solo deseamos saber cual es y que planean con ella." Comunicó Minerva al trío mientras movían las cosas.  
  
"Primero queremos saber si funciona el experimento que tengo en mente. Si no lo hace, nada estará perdido. Si funciona, serán los primeros en saberlo." Prometió el Profesor antes de retirarse con los otros dos adolescente.  
  
"Debemos confiar en ellos." Dijo Dumbledore a Minerva cuando la Jefa de Gryffindor iba a decir algo más.  
  
"Lo que tú digas, Albus." Comentó McGonagall no muy convencida con todo eso.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Firenze retornó del Bosque con una cara de furia que sorprendió a todos. Sin hacer comentarios se acercó a Dumbledore a comunicarle su retorno a las clases, antes de irse a su Salón.  
  
"Se declararon la guerra." Dijo Harry al Director antes de salir del Gran Salón también e ir a buscar al Centauro para hablar con él.  
  
"Nunca pensé que se podía ser tan cabeza dura!" Gritó Firenze cuando Harry le preguntó por las negociaciones.  
  
"Firenze, sabes mis razones para dejar las negociaciones..." Comenzó el adolescente pensando que el enojo del Centauro era contra él.  
  
"Contra ti no tengo nada, Harry Potter." Tranquilizó el Centauro antes de agregar: "Son mi padre y Aragog con quienes estoy furioso!"  
  
"¿Se la declararon la guerra?" Preguntó Dumbledore entrando en ese momento y oyendo el comentario.  
  
"No sé ni me interesa! Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder nada con el otro! Así las negociaciones estaban condenadas desde el comienzo mismo de ellas!" Exclamó Firenze antes de la entrada de Bane.  
  
"¿Hay sitio para mí en este Colegio?" Le preguntó el Centauro a Dumbledore. Su cara reflejaba el mismo enojo que su hermano.  
  
"Podemos hacerlo en caso de no haberlo." Contestó Albus con una sonrisa.  
  
"He decidido que participar de esa negociación fue un gran error e incluirlos a ustedes dos, uno peor. Mis disculpas por haberlos llamado." Se disculpó Bane antes Harry y Firenze.  
  
"Hay guerra entonces." Dijo Harry, no preguntando sino asegurando.  
  
"Se la declararon justo después de la marcha de Firenze. Esa fue la última gota que podía soportar. Nosotros 3 fuimos los únicos que tratamos de evitarla. Y no estaré allí para pararla esta vez. Yo hice mi parte en todo esto." Aseguró Bane con total seriedad.  
  
"Opino lo mismo. Si fueron a la guerra, no es por mi culpa." Declaró Harry seriamente.  
  
"Tu viste lo que nadie quería ver: esas negociaciones estaban perdidas desde el comienzo. Tú supiste cuando tirar la toalla, nadie más lo hizo." Aseguró Firenze. Ni él ni su hermano lo culpaban por el fracaso: ellos, al igual que todos los demás, sabían que si la guerra no se había declarado antes era por su participación en todo el tema.  
  
"Supongo que nuestra próxima visita al Bosque será para recoger cadáveres y ver como se redistribuyen los sobrevivientes de esta guerra." Declaró Harry antes de irse a preparar su próxima clase, mientras Firenze hacía lo mismo y Bane se iba con Dumbledore a su oficina para decidir su futuro en la Escuela.  
  
Se decidió que Bane se repartiría entre las clases de Adivinación, ayudando a Firenze, y las de Astronomía. La Profesora Sinistra, que enseñaba esta última, había estado pensando la posibilidad de retirarse por problemas familiares, pero no encontraba a un sustituto así que decidió continuar con ellas hasta que se lo encontrara. Ahora que Bane estaba en la Escuela, permanecería en su lugar hasta Navidad, cuando abandonara su sitio enseñando en la Escuela.  
  
Una semana más tarde del encuentro en el baño de Myrtle, el trío solicitó una reunión con Dumbledore y McGonagall para comunicarles los resultados de su experimento con la misteriosa Poción que habían hecho.  
  
"Los escuchamos." Comunicó Albus cuando los 5 estaban en las habitaciones del Profesor de Defensa con el caldero delante de ellos.  
  
"Esta es la poción que hemos estado haciendo." Dijo Harry mostrándole el libro a los dos Directivos que lo tomaron para leerlo.  
  
La Poción, llamada Mindus Linkad, o 'Enlace Mental', tenía el propósito de poder crear un enlace entre varias personas que hubieran consumido la Poción. Nadie que no la hubiera tomado, podría entrar en ese lazo. El enlace, además de posibilitar mensajes, también funcionaba para enviar imágenes, recuerdos y sentimientos a los demás que lo tuvieran. No había un número determinado de personas que pudieran estar en este vinculo, y duraría mientras todas las personas estuvieran con vida.  
  
"Lo que pasó en la Oficina con Falcore y Fawkes me dio la idea. Busqué algo que me ayudara en eso y encontré la Poción. Solo se necesitaban los ingredientes que mandaron los mellizos y alguien que pudiera hacerla." Explicó Harry seriamente, a los dos Profesores, que los escuchaban con total atención.  
  
"Como no queríamos que lo supiera la Orden hasta que viéramos los resultados, Snape no podría hacerla y Harry me pidió si podía hacerla yo. La Poción no era demasiado complicada así que no me representaría mucho riesgo el hacerla." Añadió Hermione con el mismo tono que su amigo.  
  
"Como no queríamos que fuera encontrada, decidimos que el baño de Myrtle era el mejor lugar para ello. Ya lo habíamos usado una vez, y parecía el sitio perfecto. Cuando ustedes nos encontraron, debimos movernos." Agregó Ron, completando la explicación del trío.  
  
"Esta hubiera sido la última Poción que hubiéramos imaginado que estaban haciendo, permítanme decirles a los 3." Comentó Minerva entendiendo el hermetismo de los adolescente con todo esto.  
  
"Gracias." Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Funciona?" Preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes ante esta posibilidad. Era obvio que el trío planeaba su uso en la Orden.  
  
"Tómela y lo verá." Dijo Harry simplemente dándole un vaso con la Poción a los dos Profesores que la tomaron de inmediato sin dudar un momento en ello.  
  
"Feo el gusto, ¿no creen?" Preguntó Ron en la cabeza de los dos adultos luego de unos minutos.  
  
"He probado cosas peores, Sr. Weasley." Contestó Minerva probando el enlace y viendo su éxito.  
  
"En nuestra lista está tercera después de la Poción Multi Jugos y la Crece Huesos." Comentó Harry con una mueca de asco.  
  
"Ni siquiera preguntaré como tomaron una Poción Multi Jugos. Mi experiencia con Ustedes 3 me dice que la respuesta no me gustará en absoluto." Comentó la Vice Directora, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del adolescente.  
  
"Usted también la ha probado, entonces." Comentó Hermione riéndose.  
  
"Los pecados de juventud no se revelan, Srta. Granger." Replicó Minerva seriamente, aunque estaba bastante sonrojada.  
  
"¿Cuánto más de la Poción tienen todavía?" Preguntó Dumbledore volviendo al asunto de importancia.  
  
"Podemos agregar otras 3 personas con lo que queda, 4 a lo mucho. Si la quiere para todo el Consejo necesitaremos más ingredientes, unos días, y sobre todo, que calme a la Orden. Tenerlos respirándonos en la nuca para saber que planeamos no nos ayuda en absoluto." Contestó Hermione dándole una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer más de la Poción.  
  
"Hagan la Poción que yo me encargo de la Orden." Aseguró Dumbledore seriamente, guardándose la lista en el bolsillo, justo antes de que alguien golpeara a la puerta y Harry abriera la puerta para dejar entrar a Remus y Tonks.  
  
"Te busca Amelia, Albus." Comunicó la Auror una vez adentro.  
  
"Tomen lo que ellos les darán. Es hora de agrandar el enlace." Comunicó Albus al dúo de adultos y al trío de adolescentes antes de retirarse con Minerva.  
  
"Tiene feo gusto." Advirtió Harry dándole un vaso a cada uno con la Poción.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" Quiso saber Remus mirando el vaso con desconfianza.  
  
"Mi experimento." Respondió Harry mientras Lupin y Tonks se tomaron el vaso de un solo trago. Los dos adultos, hicieron muecas de asco cuando la había terminado de tomar.  
  
"Tenía feo gusto como les advertimos." Dijo Hermione agrandando el enlace mental con los dos adultos.  
  
"¿Qué...?" Preguntó Tonks confundida.  
  
"La Poción crea un enlace mental entre quienes la tomen. Ese era el experimento." Contestó Ron antes de que él y Hermione se fueran a la Sala Común a buscar sus libros y Harry se fuera a su Oficina para preparar las cosas para sus clases.  
  
"Se viene una tormenta catastrófica." Comentó Remus a Tonks mientras ambos salían de allí. Tonks solo asintió sabiendo cuanta razón tenía en ese asunto su novio.  
  
"En 5 días estará lista la última parte de la Poción." Declaró Harry a Dumbledore en un susurro antes del comienzo de la reunión de la Orden de esa semana. El Director les había dado los ingredientes que habían solicitado el mismo día en que le revelaron en que consistía lo que estaban haciendo en secreto.  
  
"Gracias por informarme." Declaró Albus asintiendo. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de tomar su asiento junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Me parece a mí o todos nos están viendo con desconfianza hoy." Comentó Ron a sus amigos a través del enlace.  
  
"Esto no me está gustando." Dijo Hermione viendo que todas las miradas de los adultos estaban puestas en ellos 3.  
  
"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" Le preguntó Harry a los adultos a través del enlace.  
  
"Problemas con mayúsculas." Contestó Remus. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Molly se levantó de su asiento y solicitó permiso para hablar. Ni al trío ni a Dumbledore o Minerva, esto le dio una buena sensación en lo absoluto.  
  
"En estos últimos días," Comenzó la Matriarca Weasley, "Ustedes 3," aquí señaló al trío, "han estado haciendo una Poción sin informar a nadie cual era."  
  
"No vimos el sentido de hacerlo." Dijo Harry seriamente, poniéndose de pie para interrumpirla.  
  
"Harry, deja continuar a Molly hasta el final." Pidió Dumbledore teniendo el presentimiento que luego de esta reunión, TODO cambiaría. El adolescente se sentó de nuevo sin decir nada.  
  
"Además," Continuó Molly, "Han estado entrenándose sin supervisión de nadie de nosotros."  
  
"Como si nos hubieran dado el permiso para hacerlo, Mamá." Replicó Ron parándose y deteniendo el discurso de su madre. Tanto Harry como Hermione lo volvieron a sentar en su silla en silencio, tratando de calmarlo. Ambos deseaban escuchar el discurso hasta el final.  
  
"Esto no me da una buena sensación." Comentó Minerva a Albus a través del enlace.  
  
"A mí mucho menos." Contestó el Director mientras Molly continuaba su discurso.  
  
"Ahora portan armas..." Continuó la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"...que no hemos usado." Dijo Hermione desde su asiento.  
  
"...no respetan nuestras reglas..."  
  
"...ustedes no hacen lo que pedimos y quieren imponer cosas sin saber nuestra opinión." Replicó Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
"...Compran ingredientes para Pociones que son usados en Pociones Oscuras..." Esta fue la última gota que el trío soportó.  
  
"¿Está sugiriendo que nos hemos pasado al Lado Oscuro por hacer una Poción, entrenarnos solos y portar armas?" Le preguntó Harry a Molly increpándola en la cara.  
  
"¿Qué debemos pensar?" Retrucó Shackebolt seriamente.  
  
"¿Reconoce esta Poción, bastardo de mierda? Porque el único de Pociones e ingredientes aquí es Usted, hijo de perra." Insultó Harry a Snape mostrando el libro en la pagina donde esta la Poción que habían hecho en secreto.  
  
"Ustedes no podrían jamás hacer esta Poción con éxito ni en sus mejores sueños, Potter! Los tres son unos pobres desgraciados en Pociones." Retrucó Severus con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
"Director, ¿podría darle una clase a este idiota antes de que me venza la tentación de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza?" Preguntó Harry a Albus tratando de no perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban.  
  
"La Poción que estaban realizando en secreto, y que hicieron con éxito, fue la llamada 'Mindus Linkad', también conocida como Enlace Mental. En este momento, el trío comparte un enlace conmigo, Remus, Minerva y Nymphadora." Informó Dumbledore muy seriamente a todos los miembros de la Orden allí reunidos.  
  
"En estos momentos estábamos realizando más cantidad de la Poción para que todos puedan agregarse al enlace. Por eso, le pedimos al Director que nos consiguiera más cantidad de los ingredientes." Añadió Hermione.  
  
"¿Por qué no nos informaron antes?" Preguntó Molly avergonzada de las acusaciones que había hecho en contra de ellos. Este sentimiento era el mismo que tenían todos los presentes.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, con hipocresías a mí no. Ustedes fueron los que comenzaron con el juego del misterio, nunca diciéndonos nada, aún cuando sabían que íbamos a estar en la pelea a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Nos permitieron entrar en la Orden solo por mi Ultimátum. Eso no les da derecho a decidir que tenemos que decirles o no." Replicó Harry seriamente, antes de añadir con frialdad a todos:  
  
"Lo que acaban de hacer, se llama traición. Por mí, se pueden ir todos al diablo. Puedo perdonar un error, pero NUNCA JAMÁS, una traición. Con amigos como Ustedes no necesito enemigos."  
  
Dicho esto, se dirigió a la Salida de la Oficina mientras todos lo miraban en silencio y shock. Antes de salir, se giró a Dumbledore y le dijo: "Va a necesitar un nuevo Profesor de Defensa. Renuncio." Dicha esta frase, se fue dando un portazo que rompió todos los vidrios de la Oficina.  
  
Ron y Hermione se levantaron y salieron de la Oficina también, no sin antes entregarle a McGonagall sus insignias de Prefectos. Minerva no dijo nada, solo los miró con una lagrima mientras abandonaban el lugar en silencio.  
  
"¿Albus?" Preguntó Molly al Director que se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía a la Salida.  
  
"Voy a intentar arreglar la catástrofe que acaban de ocasionar. Si dije que no hicieran ningún movimiento contra el trío, tenía mis razones. Conocía su entrenamiento desde el comienzo mismo de él. Fui la primera persona, junto a Minerva, a quienes le revelaron que experimento hacían. Me da vergüenza lo que acaban de hacer. Pensé que los conocía mejor." Dijo el Director con un tono duro de voz abandonado su Oficina e ir a la del Profesor de Defensa.  
  
"Pensé que conocían mejor al trío. Especialmente tú, Molly. Los acaban de traicionar acusándolos de pasarse al Lado Oscuro sin tener pruebas de ello, solo sospechas infundadas." Dicho esto, Remus salió también de la Oficina y fue a la de Harry rogando que no fuera tarde para impedir un acción que traería consecuencias aún más catastróficas que las de la Reunión.  
  
El resto de la Orden se quedó en silencio mirándose con total vergüenza por lo que acababan de hacer. Molly no podía creer todo lo que había dicho e intentó ir detrás de ellos para disculparse, pero Minerva la detuvo.  
  
"El error ya está cometido. Debes atenerte a las consecuencias de ello, Molly." Dijo McGonagall con dureza impidiendo su salida o la de otro de la Oficina hasta el retorno del Director.  
  
Cuando Remus y Albus entraron en las habitaciones de Harry, sus sospechas se confirmaron inmediatamente: el adolescente estaba empacando sus cosas para marcharse de allí en cuanto terminara de hacerlo.  
  
"No hay nada que decir! Eso se llama traición y no hay excusa que valga para lo que hicieron!" Gritó Harry a los dos adultos antes de que abrieran la boca. Los dos vieron rastros de llanto en su rostro.  
  
"Harry, coincidimos contigo, no hay excusa, pero no hagas que todo el mundo pague por el error de unos pocos!" Trató de razonar Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Y yo tengo que pagar por el de los otros? Pasé 10 años de pesadilla con los Dursleys debido a su decisión de dejarme allí, Dumbledore!" Le gritó el adolescente con mucha fiereza al Director en la cara.  
  
"Me harté de pagar por los platos rotos de los otros! Ellos se equivocaron, entonces ellos pagarán por su error! Yo no puedo volver a confiar en alguien que me acaba de acusar de pasarme al otro lado porque decidí no decirles todo lo que hago! Con ese mismo criterio, nunca me hubiera aliado a Ustedes! Ustedes me ocultaron todo y no por eso dejé de confiar en Ustedes, solo mi confianza se redujo pero permaneció allí!" Dijo Harry terminando de empacar sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus cosas en una mochila.  
  
Al entrar allí, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Karen estaban hablando. Los dos ex- Prefectos tenían a su lado mochilas con sus cosas empacadas también.  
  
"¿Listos los dos?" Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo su discusión. Las dos chicas intentaban convencerlos de que no se marcharan, o que les contaran la razón de la decisión.  
  
"Remus, Director, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Ginny a los dos Adultos, con un tono cercano a la desesperación ya.  
  
"La Orden nos traicionó acusándonos de haber cambiado de lado, Gin." Contestó Ron seriamente colocándose su mochila sobre el hombro. Hermione a su lado hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Debe haber un error con eso! Nunca lo harían, los conocen demasiado bien!" Exclamó Karen shockeada con la revelación.  
  
"Eso era lo que creíamos nosotros también, Karen. Obviamente nos equivocábamos." Declaró Harry antes de girarse a Dumbledore y decirle:  
  
"Tiene hasta Navidad para que la Orden cambie. Nosotros iremos a entrenarnos por nuestro lado y volveremos para esa fecha. Si no ha habido cambios, nos iremos de nuevo. Solo que esa vez, será definitiva." Advirtió el adolescente con total seriedad dejando muy en claro que no bromeaba con la amenaza.  
  
"Me encargaré de que así sea." Aseguró Dumbledore entendiendo la seriedad de la amenaza.  
  
"Quiero creer que Falcore podrá quedarse en su Oficina hasta mi retorno." Preguntó Harry girando el tema a las mascotas del trío.  
  
"Será bienvenido allí." Informó Dumbledore asintiendo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Remus, cuida de Hedwig hasta mi regreso. Karen, cuida de mi gata. Ginny, te pediremos que cuides a Crookshanks y a Pig, si no es ninguna molestia." Pidió Harry a los otros 3.  
  
"¿Shadow?" Preguntó Remus luego de que asintieran al pedido.  
  
"Viene con nosotros." Contestó Hermione, mientras Harry hablaba con Albus sobre el futuro de las Clases de Defensa.  
  
"En mi Oficina están los planes para clases hasta diciembre. Quien tome el cargo, tendrá una base hasta que haga los suyos propios." Informó el adolescente al Director.  
  
"Si vuelven, quiero que vuelvas a tomar esa posición, y ustedes dos sus insignias de Prefectos, ¿entendido?" Pidió Dumbledore al trío.  
  
"Prometido." Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, antes de despedirse allí del grupo e irse.  
  
"Preferimos esto así. No nos gustan las despedidas multitudinarias. Además solo es hasta Navidad." Contestó Harry cuando Karen les pidió ir con ellos a decirles adiós a la Estación del Tren.  
  
"Si pasa algo, contáctenme a través del enlace de inmediato." Ordenó Dumbledore a través del enlace mental cuando el trío estaba por salir el tren de la Estación.  
  
"Así lo haremos." Prometió Hermione mientras colocaban sus cosas en un compartimiento y se dormían.  
  
Cuando Remus y Albus retornaron a la Oficina del último, sus cara lo decían todo: habían fallado en la misión de detener al trío e impedir su marcha del Castillo.  
  
"Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todos Ustedes. Acaban de lograr que el trío pierda la confianza en nosotros y que se marcharan." Declaró Remus aplaudiendo al resto de una manera muy sarcástica.  
  
"¿Adonde se fueron?" Preguntó Minerva a Albus.  
  
"A entrenarse por su cuenta ya que luego de lo de hoy, les acabamos de decir que no cuentan con nuestro apoyo para nada que deseen hacer." Declaró Dumbledore colocando a Falcore en la percha de Fawkes, quien le dio la bienvenida con una nota.  
  
"Ese es Falcore, el Fénix de Harry. Me pidió que lo tuviera aquí hasta su retorno." Dijo Dumbledore antes de que alguien preguntara sobre el ave.  
  
"¿Cuándo volverán?" Preguntó Moody.  
  
"Navidad. Y si desean recuperar una parte de la confianza que les tenían, les sugeriré que cambien sus actitudes. Harry dejó más que claro que otro de estos incidentes, sería lo último que soportaría antes de dejar el Mundo Mágico permanentemente. Y no duden que los otros dos se irán con él sin dudarlo dos veces." Declaró el líder de la Orden con total seriedad.  
  
"Se vienen 3 meses de completa pesadilla." Declaró Remus a Albus a través del enlace, mientras las palabras del Director surtían efecto en el resto de la Orden.  
  
"Nunca se ha dicho una cosa más verdadera, Remus." Comentó Albus antes de iniciar la Reunión oficialmente. Tanto Tonks como Minerva, habiendo escuchado el comentario del Hombre Lobo, asintieron en acuerdo a ambas declaraciones.  
  
"¿Qué ha sucedido con las negociaciones de Harry en el Bosque, Director?" Preguntó Charlie Weasley de repente.  
  
"Fue un fracaso rotundo ese tema." Comunicó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Así que Potter no era tan bueno en eso como clamaba, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Snape con tono desprecio hacia el adolescente.  
  
Remus con esto perdió la poca paciencia que tenía después de todo lo sucedido en la reunión. Se dio vuelta hacia el Jefe de Slytherin, y sin mediar palabra alguna le conectó un gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula dejándolo sin sentido, además de romperle 2 dientes y la mandíbula.  
  
"Buen gancho de izquierda, Remus. ¿Has estado aprendiendo defensa personal con Harry?" Preguntó Minerva a su antiguo colega, mientras Albus llamaba a la Enfermera para que lo trasladara a la Enfermería de inmediato.  
  
"Me ha dado una o dos lecciones en ese tema." Contestó Remus sin otro comentario en ese tema o sobre el incidente con Severus.  
  
"El fracaso de las negociaciones entre las Acromántulas y los Centauros estuvo lejos de poder atribuírselo a Harry. Según lo que Bane y Firenze me han informado, el fue uno de los pocos que trató de llevarlas a buen puerto desde su inicio. Ni Aragog ni Arcane, los lideres de los dos grupos, parecía deseoso de ceder terreno y a eso se le atribuye el fracaso. Y antes de que lo pregunten, se han vuelto a declarar la guerra las dos colonias." Informó Dumbledore a todos los presentes. Había decidido no hacer comentarios por el ataque de Remus, ya que sabía que el Licántropo estaba cerca de perder su paciencia cuando Severus hizo el comentario, y que este había sido lo último que pudo soportar antes de explotar.  
  
Mientras la Reunió continuaba, Dumbledore estaba pensando en varias cosas que Harry había dicho esa noche. Una fue el comentario sobre la confianza después de todo lo que la Orden había hecho el año anterior y las consecuencias de esos errores.  
  
Pero la frase que más le rondó por la cabeza fue: "Con amigos como Ustedes, no necesito enemigos." Esto le dio la pauta para saber que esa noche, la relación, el respeto, la confianza y la amistad que el trío compartía con casi todos los miembros del consejo, habían sido fracturados de una manera casi irreversible. Solo rezaba porque parte de eso se pudiera recuperar. No solo por el bien del Mundo Mágico, que los necesitaba a todos ellos del mismo lado, sino por el bien de ellos mismos. Muchos no podrían soportar la idea de que ese error que habían cometido esa noche, causara un dolor inmenso.  
  
Quien más sufriría si esto sucediera, sería sin duda, Molly Weasley. Ella había sido la portavoz de las acusaciones, olvidando todos los sentimientos del trío hacia ella. De los 3, Ron era sin duda quien más traicionado se sentiría con las acusaciones de su madre. La Matriarca Weasley sabía eso y era la razón por la que más dolida se sentía. Dudas y secretos mantenidos por ambos lados, habían quebrado esa familia esa noche, y todos sus integrantes lo sabían. Solo esperaban lograr volver a recuperar una parte de todo lo que Ron sentía por ellos hasta esa noche.  
  
Como Remus había dicho, esos 3 meses serían una pesadilla para todos los miembros del Consejo. Todos sabían que esta vez, eran ellos los que debían cambiar. El camino que ahora estaban tomando, no traería nada más que dolor y desconfianza. Las consecuencias, serían peores que las de esa noche y nadie quería llegar a verlas suceder. Todos habían hecho una promesa silenciosa de cambiar mientras hubiera tiempo de hacerlo 


	16. Capítulo 16 Una Fractura Familiar

Capítulo 16 Una Fractura Familiar  
  
"¿Puedo hablarte un minuto, Remus?" Le preguntó Ginny al Profesor de Defensa nuevamente contratado después de la renuncia del anterior.  
  
"Dobby, tráenos algo de comida." Le pidió el Licántropo al elfo mientras los dos iban a la Oficina del adulto para hablar.  
  
Había pasado una semana desde la traición y desde el inicio del viaje del trío a Dios sabe donde. En el único contacto que habían tenido hasta ese momento con Albus, solo habían dicho que ya no estaban en Inglaterra. Ninguna otra información de su paradero obtuvieron desde ese día.  
  
Al Colegio se le inventó un viaje especial de estudios que duraría hasta Navidad. El trío había sido elegido por los Profesores después de analizar a todos los alumnos de los últimos tres años desde el inicio de sus educaciones en la Escuela.  
  
Esto había convencido a la mayoría, pero no a todos. Malfoy se había quejado argumentando que solo habían ido al viaje porque eran Potter y sus amigos.  
  
La respuesta de Ginny fue: "¿Celoso de que tu papi no te lo pudo pagar ese viaje, Malfoy? En estos momentos lo único que te puede comprar en un sitio cálido en el Infierno."  
  
Malfoy le contestó atacándola con la varita. Antes de que Ginny o los Profesores pudieran intervenir, Malfoy fue derribado por Dean, Seamus y Neville, que lo dejaron inconsciente y con varios huesos rotos. Los 4 Gryffindor y el Slytherin perdieron 50 puntos por cabeza y recibieron 2 semanas de detención cada uno por los incidentes.  
  
"Por atacar a Malfoy, eso lo vale." Declaró Dean cuando toda la Casa fue a las clases.  
  
"Esto también." Dijo Ginny antes de estamparle un tremendo beso en la boca ante la atónita mirada de todos los alumnos de Quinto y Sexto. La relación amorosa de los dos, era un secreto a voces. Nadie se había atrevido a ventilarla todavía, sobre todo al hermano de la Prefecto. Era un hecho harto conocido lo protector que podía llegar a ser Ronald Weasley si alguien lastimaba a su hermana menor. Además del hecho, que detrás de él vendrían las furias de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, dos estudiantes a temer cuando estaban enojados.  
  
"Nos vemos en la cena. Deseo hablar con Lupin después de su clase." Susurró la pelirroja a su novio antes de irse a su clase.  
  
Eso había pasado durante esa mañana, y ahora Ginny quería las respuestas a las preguntas que se habían formado en su cabeza desde la noche en que el trío se fue.  
  
"Te escucho." Dijo Remus sentándose en una silla mientras Ginny lo hacía enfrente suyo y Dobby les traía el almuerzo a los dos.  
  
"¿Qué pasó exactamente en la reunión de la Orden de la semana pasada?" Preguntó Ginny yendo directamente al grano.  
  
"El consejo de la Orden, menos Dumbledore, Minerva, Tonks y yo, acusaron al trío de haberse pasado al Lado Oscuro." Sintetizó Remus seriamente.  
  
"¿Basados en qué hicieron esa acusación?" Preguntó Ginny confundida.  
  
"No tomaron muy bien que Harry les haya pagado con la misma moneda este año." Contestó el Profesor. Ante la mirada cada vez más confundida de la Prefecto, continuó:  
  
"Como sabes, el trío entró en la Orden por el ultimátum que Harry nos dio. Mucho creyeron que esto les daba derecho a saber todo lo que hacían y controlar todas sus acciones. Eso fue un error tan grande como el Castillo, te diré.  
  
"La mañana después del incidente en el dormitorio de Hermione, cuando los tres se reunieron, decidieron entrenarse por su propia cuenta, ocultando el entrenamiento a la Orden." Informó Remus seriamente.  
  
"Sabían que si la Orden se enterara, le pondría fin a eso de inmediato." Murmuró Ginny.  
  
"Exacto. Dumbledore sabía que el trío buscaría la manera de entrenarse con o sin nuestra ayuda. Entonces le dio varios libros de donde sacar información. Sabia que los chicos no iban a decir nada porque querían entrenarse, y así al menos conseguían la autorización de Albus.  
  
"Dumbledore no es tonto, Ginny. Él sabe que está en deuda con Harry por lo del año pasado y que la relación entre ambos está dañada aunque Harry actúe como si todo estuviera bien. Albus sabe que Harry lo responsabiliza en parte por la muerte de Sirius y cortándole todo lo que lo ayude en la guerra, empeorará la relación aun más de lo que ya está." Explicó Remus seriamente a la estudiante que lo escuchaba con absoluta atención sin decir nada.  
  
"Remus, eso no es razón para desconfiar de ellos ni de acusarlos de cambiarse de lado!" Exclamó Ginny.  
  
"Eso no fue todo, sino la punta del iceberg." Dijo Remus antes de continuar:  
  
"No preguntes como, pero Harry les consiguió a Ron y Hermione un arma como la suya para cada uno y una identificación del MI-5. Aunque somos pocos los que lo sabemos, Ron y Hermione han andado con un arma cargada con ellos por casi 2 semanas.  
  
"Lo que hizo estallar la mecha, fue un experimento que Harry comenzó por su cuenta, ayudado por Ron y Hermione. Nosotros nos enteramos porque para comprar los ingredientes debieron usar a los mellizos. Como te imaginarás, ni Fred y George dijeron para que los necesitaba Harry, aunque dudo que lo supieran.  
  
"Los ingredientes que Harry les pidió, son raros y usados en pocas Pociones. El 99% de ellas son Oscuras." Explicó el Profesor.  
  
"¿El otro 1%?" Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.  
  
"El otro 1% es la Poción que hicieron y nosotros ni siquiera consideramos." Explicó Remus antes de decirle del enlace mental que había creado el trío. Snape debió rehacer la Poción, ya que Hermione había destruido el Caldero que estaban usando además de los ingredientes que Albus compró. Harry le dijo que usara el dinero que debía pagarle por la información de las Acromántulas para reemplazarlos.  
  
"Dumbledore, Minerva, Tonks y yo nos enteramos unos días antes de la reunión cual era el experimento. Albus les pidió que hicieran Poción suficiente para todo el consejo. Hermione prometió hacerlo si les conseguía más ingredientes y que, sobre todo, controlara a la Orden, para que dejáramos de intentar averiguar que hacían." Añadió Remus.  
  
"Obviamente no lo escucharon." Comentó la Prefecto ácidamente.  
  
"Tú lo has dicho." Contestó Remus antes que alguien golpeara a la puerta y entraran los mellizos.  
  
"A ver si adivinan a quienes están persiguiendo los Aurors en Francia." Dijo Fred una vez que se saludaron los 4.  
  
"¿Qué hizo ahora el trío?" Preguntó Albus preocupado, entrando en ese momento y escuchando las palabras del mellizo.  
  
"Los están acusando de secuestrar a la hija del Ministro de la Magia." Contestó George riéndose.  
  
"Puedo preguntar de que se ríen ustedes dos." Quiso saber Ginny con seriedad.  
  
"El asunto es que la chica se fugó de la Casa y se agregó al trío y no saben como sacársela de encima!" Dijo Fred riéndose también.  
  
"Anoche estaban en París para resolver el problema con el padre de la chica. Eso si los Aurors nos los atrapan primero." Explicó George cuando él y su hermano se calmaron.  
  
"Habrá que hablar con Pierre antes de que los maten." Dijo Remus a Dumbledore seriamente. Pero Dumbledore no le prestó atención, tenía una cara de preocupación extrema. Los 3 Weasley y Remus se miraron preocupados. Ese gesto, sin duda no era solo por lo que los mellizos habían dicho. Otra cosa debía suceder.  
  
"Alerta a todos los agentes de campo! Salimos para Francia de inmediato! Hay código 1!" Ordenó Dumbledore a Remus saliendo del trance.  
  
"Director, ¿qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ginny preocupada a Albus mientras Remus corría para obedecer la orden.  
  
"Mortífagos y terroristas franceses tomaron el Ministerio de la Magia. El trío está adentro del edificio y Harry acaba de declarar abierta la temporada de caza." Explicó el anciano mago seriamente yendo a su Oficina de inmediato. Los mellizos lo siguieron de inmediato mientras Ginny iba a sus clases de la tarde, claramente preocupada por la noticia.  
  
En la Oficina de Dumbledore estaban reunidos de emergencia, el Director, Remus, los mellizos, Tonks, Shackebolt, Moody, Madame Bones y varios más. Todos miembros de la Orden.  
  
"Hay un código uno. Les informaré lo que sé." Comenzó Dumbledore seriamente con Fawkes en su hombro.  
  
"El trío se encuentra en Francia y se dirigían hacia el Ministerio de la Magia de ese país para resolver un pequeño problema que les surgió de imprevisto.  
  
"Mientras hablaban con Pierre LeBeau, el Ministro, Mortífagos de Inglaterra y Terroristas mágicos de ese país, tomaron el edificio capturando a todos los trabajadores, excepto al trío, el Ministro y su hija.  
  
"Por lo que Harry me ha informado, ellos 5 están el piso número 12, que es el último. Los rehenes, según sus sospechas, están en el sexto. Nosotros debemos recuperar los primeros pisos, mientras ellos 5 se encargan de los superiores.  
  
"Una última cosa: Harry declaró abierta la temporada de caza. En caso de que encuentren a alguien disparando un arma de fuego, no los ataquen. Están de nuestro lado." Esto último fue dicho a los miembros de la Orden que no pertenecían al Consejo.  
  
"¿Cómo iremos allí, Albus?" Preguntó Moody seriamente mientras todos se preparaban para el viaje.  
  
"Nosotros iremos con Fawkes. Los demás usarán trasladores hasta allí." Informó Albus momentos antes del inicio del vuelo del Fénix, llevando a todos los presentes en la Oficina.  
  
Moody, Remus, Tonks, los mellizos y otros miembros de la Orden regresaron a Hogwarts varias horas más tarde. Albus, Amelia y Kingsley permanecieron en el país galo para arreglar varios temas, entre ellos una alianza entre ambos países por el tema Voldemort y sobre el trío y las acusaciones en su contra.  
  
Cuando llegaron, varios miembros del Consejo de la Orden estaban en la Oficina del Director esperando el retorno del grupo. En cuanto entraron allí, comenzaron a bombardearlos con preguntas, sin darles tiempo a responderlas.  
  
"SILENCIO TODOS!!!!" Vociferó Fred haciéndolos callar de inmediato.  
  
"Me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza." Informó el mellizo sentándose, como los demás, en sus asientos alrededor de la mesa de reuniones.  
  
"Hemos recuperado el Ministerio Francés de la Magia." Informó Alastor a todos allí.  
  
"Y el trío dejó detrás suyo a 80 Mortífagos muertos también." Añadió George.  
  
"¿Los chicos estaban allí?" Preguntó Molly preocupada.  
  
"¿Cómo crees que nos enteramos del ataque, Molly?" Preguntó Tonks seriamente.  
  
"Los chicos debieron ir a hablar con LeBeau para que les saquen la orden de arresto que tenían en su contra por presunto secuestro." Explicó Remus antes de preguntarle a los mellizos: "¿Cuándo los vieron?"  
  
"Anoche en Rincón Eiffel. Estábamos cenando y festejando el cierre del contrato cuando nos los cruzamos en el restaurante, intentando pasar desapercibidos de los Aurors de ese país." Explicó Fred mientras George asentía a sus palabras.  
  
"¿Secuestro de quien?" Preguntó Arthur preocupado.  
  
"La hija del Ministro estaba con ellos. Se había fugado de la Casa y se los encontró. Los chicos no podían sacársela de encima así que fueron a hablar con el Ministro para esclarecer la situación." Informó George a los demás.  
  
"¿Siguen en Francia todavía?" Preguntó Minerva al grupo que llegaba de ese país.  
  
"Se fueron poco después de que la toma acabara. Nadie sabe a donde se dirigieron en ese momento." Explicó Albus entrando en ese momento junto a Amelia y Shackebolt, que tomaron sus asientos también.  
  
"¿Dónde está Fawkes?" Quiso saber Minerva, no viendo al ave con ellos.  
  
"Se unió al trío. Perdón, cuarteto ahora. Lara, la hija de Pierre, se les unió también." Informó la Ministro mientras un Elfo traía bebidas para todos.  
  
"¿Dijeron en que estaban metidos? Lo único que logramos sacarles es que están buscando algo, pero no sabemos que." Preguntó Dumbledore a los mellizos seriamente.  
  
"No nos dijeron nada excepto porque no estaban más en Inglaterra." Dijo George ácidamente mirando a su madre.  
  
"George." Dijo Charlie tratando de calmar a su hermano menor.  
  
"¿Qué, Charlie? ¿Nos acusarán de cambiarnos de bando solo por apoyar a 3 'supuestos' traidores ahora?" Replicó Fred con dureza.  
  
"Ustedes nunca dijeron en que estaban metidos ni para que necesitaban los ingredientes que Harry les pidió!" Retrucó Molly seriamente.  
  
"Primero, Harry nunca nos los dijo eso. Solo nos pidió que le compráramos las cosas." Comenzó Fred increpando a su madre en la cara.  
  
"Segundo, si hubieran comprado eso para hacer algo en contra de todos, de seguro no hubieran pedido nuestra ayuda.  
  
"Tercero, los conocemos y confiamos en ellos lo suficiente para saber de que lado está su lealtad. ¿Segura que sabes donde está la tuya, Mamá?" Preguntó Fred con tono duro a su madre.  
  
Madre e hijo se quedaron viendo cara a cara, con una mirada desafiante cada uno, como retando al otro a que le contestara. George y Charlie regresaron al mellizo a su asiento, mientras Arthur y Bill hacían lo mismo con Molly.  
  
"Cada día estamos mejor. Ahora en vez de preocuparnos solo por Voldemort, debemos hacerlo entre nosotros." Comentó Albus seriamente levantándose de su asiento.  
  
"El problema de este consejo, Director, es que les duele escuchar la verdad cuando no les gusta." Dijo Fred, muy lejos de calmarse.  
  
"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Preguntó una Molly cada vez más furiosa con su hijo. Todo el mundo se había alejado del dúo una distancia más que prudente.  
  
"Que nos les gusta que les hagan lo mismo que ustedes hacen a los demás. La frase 'Haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago', dejó de funcionar hace bastante, mamá." Replicó Fred enojado.  
  
"Se vienen las facturas impagas del año pasado." Comentó Remus a Albus con seriedad. Dumbledore no hizo comentarios, solo se limitó a escuchar la discusión en silencio.  
  
"Lo único que hicieron el año pasado con el trío fue decirles mentiras, esconderle todo lo que pasaba y dar un paso al costado cada vez que los necesitaron. Ahora les está doliendo que ellos les hagan lo mismo." Dijo Fred con tono duro y ácido a todos los adultos.  
  
"Eso no es verdad!" Exclamó Minerva levantándose de la silla, enfrentando a su ex-alumno.  
  
"¿En serio, Profesora? Cuando Harry y Lee le fueron a hablar por las detenciones de Umbridge, buscando su apoyo, les dio la espalada a los dos diciéndoles que debían controlarse y arreglárselas solos en ese tema. Nunca los apoyó y usted era su Jefa de Casa." Replicó el mellizo a la Vice Directora, antes de hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Cuántas veces habló con Harry, Profesor? ¿Una, dos? ¿Cuántas veces quiso hablar él con Usted y solo obtenía mensajes suyos a través de otros? Incontables." Dicho esto, Fred giró su atención a su madre.  
  
"Tú, mamá, fuiste la peor de todas. Le prometiste a Harry que saldría de Privet Drive pronto y a la hora de mantener la promesa, brillante por tu ausencia. Cada vez que Sirius quiso decirle algo a Harry, el ahijado si te olvidaste, le prohibías decir una palabra. Parecías más lista a encerrarlo que a ayudarlo. La última gota fueron las acusaciones. ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS CUANDO ABRISTE LA BOCA ESE DÍA?" Gritó el antiguo Bateador de Gryffindor a su madre, que estaba con lagrimas por las acusaciones, ciertas por supuesto, que su hijo había hecho contra todos esa noche.  
  
"Fred, cálmate." Pidió George a su hermano mellizo. Esto le tomó al mellizo casi 10 minutos, mientras todos los miraban avergonzados de que fuera un adolescente quien dijera todas las verdades juntas.  
  
Todos excepto uno, quien al abrir la boca desató la guerra entre él y Fred. Esa persona no fue nadie más que Severus Snape, antiguo Profesor del pelirrojo. Era sabido el odio que ambos se profesaban. Ese odio rivalizaba el que Snape sentía por Harry.  
  
"Potter es un idiota. Solo entró en la Orden por el Ultimátum que dio, y eso lo sabes tan bien como él." Replicó Snape enfrentando a Fred cara a cara.  
  
"Al menos el trío se ganó su lugar con meritos propios. Ellos solos pararon 2 ataques de Mortífagos. ¿Cuántos previno usted como espía?" Respondió el mellizo, lejos de acobardarse por Severus.  
  
"¿Su solución es buena?. Mataron a más de 150 Mortífagos en esos dos ataques! Causaron más muertos ellos que los Mortífagos!" Gritó el Jefe de Slytherin.  
  
"¿No es ese el propósito de la Orden? ¿Acabar con Voldemort y sus seguidores? Se queja de sus métodos porque lo dejaron en ridículo a usted por no prevenirlos." Contestó el antiguo estudiante también a los gritos.  
  
"Cálmense los dos de inmediato! Estoy tratando de mantener una conversación con Harry y sus gritos me perturban!" Dijo Dumbledore, sintiendo el llamado del adolescente a través del enlace mental.  
  
Tanto Profesor como el ex-estudiante se callaron, pero ninguno de los dos se sentó de nuevo, mirándose con total odio hacia el otro. Era obvio que en cuanto terminara la charla de Albus con Harry continuarían esa discusión.  
  
"¿Problemas en casa?" Preguntó Harry al Director comenzando la charla entre ambos.  
  
"Más de lo que imaginas, Harry. Tengo una remake de la última reunión aquí ahora. La diferencia es que el que está acusando es Fred Weasley y las victimas de ellas es el consejo." Informó el anciano mago antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde están ahora?"  
  
"No hemos salido de Europa todavía." Dijo el adolescente escuetamente, antes de añadir: "¿Puede hacerme unos favores?"  
  
"Dilos." Contestó el anciano tomando un papel y una pluma para escribir.  
  
"Primero, necesito que Dobby recoja un paquete de mi Jefa del MI-5 y que lo lleve a Hogwarts." Comenzó a enumerar Harry.  
  
"Segundo, necesito que los Mellizos me armen una caja como la que me dieron la noche del combate en el Bosque, solo que más llena.  
  
"Tercero, necesito que Gringotts cambie 10000 Galeones de mi bóveda a Euros y que los deposite en mi cuenta Muggle.  
  
"Cuarto y último, necesitamos mapas de sitios mágicos de América del Sur, Centroamérica y África." Dijo Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Tiene todo escrito?"  
  
"¿Estás buscando el Aguijón de Diabalo?" Preguntó Albus teniendo un presentimiento a causa de los pedidos, sobre todo del último.  
  
"Sí." Contestó el adolescente luego de varios minutos de silencio.  
  
"Tengo un libro que les podrá ayudar a buscarlo. ¿Cómo les envío esto?" Preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
""Fawkes estará allí en la mañana. Permaneceremos en el sitio donde estamos hasta mañana en la noche. En ese momento abandonaremos el Continente." Dicho esto, el ex-Profesor cortó la comunicación.  
  
"Para Ustedes dos." Dijo el lider de la Ordena Fred y George entregándoles el pedido del trío, y enviando a Dobby por el paquete de Ángela McKinnon.  
  
"¿Qué planean?" Preguntó Fred viendo el pedido.  
  
"No lo sé. Solo transmito su pedido." Informó Dumbledore mientras buscaba los libros con los mapas y el que el trío necesitaría en su búsqueda.  
  
"¿Sabes donde están?" Preguntó Remus preocupado.  
  
"En algún sitio de Europa. Solo me dijo que mañana abandonan el Continente y me solicitaron mapas. No dijeron ni a donde iban ni que buscaban." Dijo Albus mientras empacaba los libros en una mochila y la colocaba junto a la percha de Fawkes.  
  
"Son suicidas. Se lanzan en una aventura solos y esperan que los ayudemos." Dijo Severus con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
"No solicitaron su ayuda, solo la nuestra. Además somos nosotros los que decidimos que hacer con la tienda. Usted diga lo que quiera, que no será escuchado." Contestó Fred con una sonrisa de odio al hombre enfrente de él.  
  
"Los ayudan por temor a que Potter les retire su apoyo económico nada más." Replicó Snape, haciendo estallar la mecha.  
  
Fred perdió la paciencia que tenía y se lanzó contra el Profesor de Pociones antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. El Mellizo lo atacó directamente y su cuerpo golpeó el de Snape y lo lanzó contra la puerta. Un 'crack' fue escuchado cuando Severus chocó con la puerta. El Mortífago se levantó y se lanzó contra su antiguo estudiante. Fred lo evitó dando un paso al costado en el último momento. Snape sorprendido, no logró frenar y se estrelló contra la mesa, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Minerva y otros miembros fueron a revisarlo mientras otros alejaban a Fred de Snape. El mellizo estaba a punto de lanzarse en su contra de nuevo, sino hubiera sido detenido por Remus, sus hermanos mayores, Shackebolt y Tonks a la vez. No les resultó sencillo detener al ex-Bateador. Tardaron casi 40 minutos hasta lograr que Fred no continúe sus intentos de atacar al Profesor inconsciente.  
  
"Se merecen un premio. Confían en él, pero no en el trío. Son unos idiotas!" Gritó Fred antes de irse de la Oficina dando un portazo.  
  
"Cálmalo antes que haga algo que empeore las cosas." Pidió Bill a George seriamente.  
  
"Lo hará. Fue a buscar a Ginny para contarle todo. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando ella se entere de todo, Bill?" Preguntó George antes de irse él también de la Oficina.  
  
"Fred hubiera dado un discurso muy bueno en el Ministerio si Harry se negaba. Directo y doloroso hasta el fondo su discurso." Comentó Tonks a todos los presentes con mucha seriedad.  
  
"Molly, sigue así, y perderás a tus 4 hijos menores. Trata de recuperar su confianza, no de empeorar tu relación con ellos." Dijo Albus seriamente a la Sra. Weasley antes de dar un comienzo oficial a la Reunión e informar de los sucesos de ese día en Francia.  
  
"No me pidas que me calme!" Exclamó Fred a su hermano mellizo mientras se dirigían a la Torre Gryffindor en busca de su hermana menor.  
  
"Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste, lo de Snape fue un tanto excesivo. Sabes que se la tomará con Ginny y Karen ahora que no puede hacernos nada." Declaró George seriamente mientras usaban uno de los pasadizos secretos que llevaban a la torre y los llevaría directamente hasta dentro de la Sala Común de la Casa del León.  
  
"¿Las ves?" Preguntó Fred a su hermano mientras buscaban a las chicas.  
  
"No a Karen, pero Ginny está bastante ocupada." Dijo su hermano apuntando a una esquina de la Sala Común donde Ginny y Dean estaban besándose apasionadamente en una esquina vacía. De hecho, eran de los pocos que estaban allí en ese momento. Aparte de la pareja, estaba Katie hablando con los Bateadores del Equipo y otros 5 o 6 estudiantes.  
  
"¿Qué haces ustedes dos acá?" Preguntó la Cazadora, ahora capitana luego de la partida de Harry, a los dos ex-Bateadores.  
  
"Buscamos a nuestras hermanas." Explicó Fred antes de preguntar: "¿Viste a Karen?"  
  
"En detención por partirle dos dientes a alguien. 10 Galeones si adivinan a quien." Dijo Katie con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
"¿Es rubio, fue prefecto y está en Slytherin?" Preguntó George conteniendo la risa.  
  
"En medio del almuerzo en el Salón. Malfoy hizo un comentario fuera de lugar a Karen, esta se dio vuelta y sin decirle nada, le partió dos dientes. Crabbe y Goyle trataron de atacarla, pero ella les metió una patada en los genitales a cada uno. Snape casi la mata!" Dijo la Premio Anual estallando en carcajadas al igual que los dos Weasley.  
  
"Hora de detener a la parejita." Dijo Fred luego de esperar casi 10 minutos por su hermana.  
  
"GINNY, SI NO PARAS EN ESTE INSTANTE MAMÁ SE ENTERARÁ DE INMEDIATO!" Le gritó George en el oído, haciéndolos saltar a los dos de la sorpresa y de la amenaza.  
  
"GEORGE, MALDITO IDIOTA!! ¿¿QUIERES MATARNOS??" Gritó Ginny tomando su varita y lista para maldecir a su hermano por horas. Mientras tanto, su novio intentaba hacer volver sus latidos a un ritmo normal.  
  
"Bájala, tenemos que hablar ahora y no por una idiotez como esta." Dijo Fred deteniendo a su hermana antes que atacara al otro miembro del clan familiar.  
  
"Vete a dormir, Dean. Esto no te incumbe." Ordenó el otro mellizo seriamente al alumno de Sexto. No se necesitó decírselo dos veces. Dean subió las escaleras a su dormitorio de a 3 escalones a toda velocidad.  
  
"¿Qué pasó en Francia?" Preguntó Ginny preocupada recordando la emergencia de ese día.  
  
"El Ministerio fue recuperado, pero el trío se marchó de nuevo sin decir adonde iban." Explicó Fred sentándose junto a sus hermanos cerca de la chimenea. Los otros alumnos de la casa se habían ido a sus dormitorios en el momento en que Ginny amenazó a su hermano, dejándolos a los 3 solos.  
  
"¿Me vinieron a ver y detener los pocos momentos en los que puedo disfrutar de mi novio, solo para decirme esto?" Preguntó Ginny levantado su varita en forma amenazadora contra sus hermanos.  
  
"¿Cuánto sabes de la reunión de la Orden de la semana pasada?" Preguntó Fred seriamente y yendo al grano.  
  
"Remus me contó de las acusaciones. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó confundida la Prefecto.  
  
"¿Te contó quien los acusó?" Inquirió George.  
  
"No, ¿por qué? ¿Quién lo hizo?" Preguntó Ginny aún más confundida. Eso mismo iba a preguntarle al Licántropo antes de la llegada de sus hermanos esa mañana.  
  
"Mamá." Contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
"¿¿QUÉ??" Gritó Ginny shockeada por lo que le acababan de decir sus hermanos.  
  
"Mamá fue quien los acusó." Contestó Fred, sintiendo el enojo brotar de nuevo en su interior.  
  
"¿Seguros que ella lo hizo? No sé, me cuesta creer que mamá los acusó con todo lo que hicieron." Dijo Ginny confundida.  
  
"Harry mismo nos lo dijo. Y en la reunión de recién, no se molestaron en negarlo así que es verdad." Explicó George seriamente.  
  
"¿Mamá es idiota o está loca?" Preguntó Ginny enojada con su madre por lo que había hecho.  
  
"No sé, pero Fred perdió la paciencia hoy." Dijo George antes de repetirle palabra por palabra todo lo que su hermano había dicho en la Reunión.  
  
"Había demasiadas facturas pendientes. Solo se las pasé." Dijo Fred comenzando a serenarse un poco, aunque no mucho.  
  
"¿Y se supone que debemos derrotar a Voldemort juntos? Al ritmo que vamos, primero nos destruiremos a nosotros mismos antes que a él." Declaró la Prefecto a sus hermanos con seriedad.  
  
"Pensamos igual!" Dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¿Saben qué me da más bronce de todo esto? Mamá y Papá le dieron a Percy una nueva chance olvidando todo lo que les hizo sufrir el año pasado pero se lanzaron a acusar al trío después de todo lo que hicieron por el Mundo mágico, que incluyó salvarme la vida. Por más que lo piense, no le encuentro sentido a todo esto" Dijo Ginny con bronca y enojo.  
  
"A ellos les dolió perder el control sobre el trío. Mamá estaba repitiendo los errores del año pasado y no quería cambiar nada de eso. Con el ultimátum, Harry les dijo que habían perdido el control sobre él. Obviamente creyeron que haciéndolo entrar en la Orden se los devolvería. Él nunca les dio la chance de hacerlo. La Orden no lo vio hasta ahora." Comentó Fred seriamente a su hermana.  
  
"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Ginny a los mellizos.  
  
"Es tu decisión. Nosotros elegimos permanecer fuera del Consejo hasta que no cambien de opinión sobre todo lo que hacen. Si Dumbledore solicita nuestra ayuda la tendrá siempre, pero las cosas se quebraron hoy." Declaró George seriamente a su hermana.  
  
"Mamá intentará hablar conmigo y Karen de seguro." Dijo Ginny pensativamente.  
  
"Habla con ella y decidan juntas que hacer. Asegúrate que sepa toda la historia." Pidió Fred. Ginny asintió prometiendo que lo haría de al retorno de su hermana menor.  
  
"Debemos irnos. Harry pidió algo y debemos prepararlo." Se despidió George saliendo de la Sala Común con Fred, mientras Ginny se sentaba a esperar a Karen.  
  
"¿Debo preocuparme por tus hermanos?" Le preguntó Dean a su novia la siguiente mañana durante el desayuno.  
  
"Tú no eras el problema anoche, Dean. Además si me lastimas, no deberás preocuparte por ellos, sino por mí y mi varita. Después, si sobrevives deberás hacerlo por Ron, Harry y Hermione. Si sobreviviste a nosotros 4, recién allí hazlo por el resto de mi familia." Contestó la Prefecto en un susurro antes de darle un beso.  
  
"¿Te suena conocido?" Preguntó Karen a Ginny dándole una copia del Profeta matutino, mientras Dean respiraba algo aliviado. La noche anterior, la menor de las dos pelirrojas había llegado muy cansada como para hablar y decidieron hacerlo luego del desayuno, aprovechando que era sábado y no habría clases ese día.  
  
La nota de tapa hablaba sobre el ataque al Ministerio de la Magia de Francia y de la recuperación del sitio por Aurors de ese país en conjunto con los de Inglaterra. La explicación a la presencia de los Aurors ingleses fue que se mantenía una reunión secreta de ambos departamentos cuando se conoció la noticia. Los Aurors de ambas naciones habían colaborado en la solución de la toma del Edificio.  
  
También se informaba sobre los rumores que corrían sobre la presencia de un trío no identificado que había colaborado en el trabajo de los Aurors, dejando detrás suyo a más de 80 terroristas y Mortífagos muertos. El trío, siempre según los rumores citados por el diario, habían portado armas Muggles al hacer su colaboración.  
  
"Esa información," decía una fuente citada en el artículo, "es totalmente falsa. Nunca hubo un trío con armas en el Ministerio ni antes ni más tarde a la toma de rehenes."  
  
Luego se informaba una alianza entre ambos países para colaborar en el tema de la guerra contra Voldemort (en el artículo se lo nombró Ya-Saben-Quién), además de un programa de entrenamiento entre los Aurors de ambos países. También se hablaba de un posible partido de Quidditch entre la selección de esa nación y un Equipo formado por estudiantes de la Escuela Hogwarts. En este tema ni el Ministro LeBeau ni Dumbledore emitieron comentarios.  
  
El artículo del diario continuaba otras 3 páginas detallando más el combate, los rumores acerca del trío y todo lo referido a la alianza entre Francia e Inglaterra.  
  
"Fueron ellos." Informó Ginny a la estudiante de Primer Año en un susurro para que nadie las oyera. Obviamente Karen se refería a Harry y sus amigos al mostrarle el diario.  
  
"¿No se habían ido a Estados Unidos en un viaje de estudios?" Preguntó la menor del clan Weasley confundida.  
  
"Esa fue la cubierta usada para esconder las verdaderas razones de la marcha del trío." Explicó Ginny conduciendo a la Cazadora al Cuarto de Requerimientos para hablar sin ser molestadas. Una vez allí adentro, la Prefecto le contó todo lo que había pasado en las últimas dos reuniones de la Orden.  
  
"No lo puedo creer." Dijo Karen atónita con lo que le acababan de decir.  
  
"¿Entiendes por qué usaron esa excusa y por qué los franceses debieron salir a desmentir la historia del trío en el Edificio?" Preguntó Ginny seriamente.  
  
"Eso no haría más que contradecir lo que Dumbledore le dijo al Colegio." Murmuró Katie simplemente.  
  
"Exacto." Asintió la Prefecto.  
  
"Déjame pasar esto en claro. Ron, Harry y Hermione se sintieron traicionados por la Orden y se fueron de la escuela, y por lo visto del país..." Comenzó Karen antes de ser interrumpida por Ginny.  
  
"Continente. Fred me dijo que el trío... Cuarteto ahora, porque se les sumó la hija del Ministro de la Magia de Francia, dejaban Europa esta noche con rumbo desconocido para la Orden." Informó Ginny, antes de indicarle a su Hermana menor que siga.  
  
"Fred estalló con todos los miembros del Consejo de la Orden, y él y George salieron de él. Mamá acusó al trío por la traición y recibió la furia de Fred, que le lanzó peores acusaciones que las que hizo ella. A Snape, Fred lo dejó inconsciente. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore y McGonagall comparten con el trío un enlace mental." Enumeró Karen antes de preguntar: "¿Me perdí de algo?"  
  
"Sí. Ahora nos lanzaron la pelota a nosotras y debemos decidir que posición apoyar. Si la de Harry y los chicos, o la de mamá y la mitad de la Orden del Fénix." Informó la Prefecto seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué harás tú?" Quiso saber Karen.  
  
"Le debo mucho a ambos lados. Harry me salvó la vida en mi primer año, además de que Ron, Fred y George son los hermanos con quienes mejor me llevo y Hermione es mi mejor amiga y confidente. Por el otro lado, están mis padres, mis otros hermanos y la mitad de mis Profesores. Probablemente mantendré la neutralidad por un tiempo. Pero si debo inclinarme por alguien lo haré por el trío." Dijo Ginny luego de meditar unos momentos antes de contestar.  
  
"¿Qué crees que deba hacer?" Preguntó Karen sin saber la respuesta.  
  
"Mantén la neutralidad mientras puedas hacerlo. Por ahora no te molestarán. Pero debes comenzar a pensar a quien apoyarás. Como yo, tú debes mucho a ambos lados." Dijo Ginny después de pensar unos minutos.  
  
"Tengo miedo." Se sinceró la niña abrazando a Ginny.  
  
"También yo, Karen, también yo." Dijo la Prefecto en un susurro abrazando a la menor de las dos pelirrojas.  
  
Ambas se encontraban en el medio de una pelea que dividiría y marcaría para siempre su familia. Ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer o a quien apoyar, pero si sabían una cosa: la Familia Weasley no iba a ser la misma después de ese día. 


	17. Capítulo 17 Aventuras en Francia

Capítulo 17 Aventuras en Francia  
  
Hacía ya 4 días desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían abandonado Inglaterra luego del incidente con la Orden. Habían ido directamente a Francia hasta decidir donde irían a comenzar su entrenamiento.  
  
Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como planearon y ahora eran 4. Lara LeBeau, la hija del Ministro de la Magia de ese país, se había fugado de la casa y se les había unido. El problema era que a ella la seguían Aurors y ahora los 3 adolescentes eran buscados por secuestro. Su única manera de resolver todo el asunto era ir a hablar con el Ministro en Paris.  
  
Hacia allí iban en ese momento en tren. Lara y Ron dormían en 2 asientos, mientras Hermione leía un libro de historia Mágica del país galo y Harry miraba por la ventana.  
  
"Harry, ¿no habías mencionado una vez algo llamado el Aguijón de Diabalo o algo parecido?" Preguntó Hermione a su amigo de repente.  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Quiso saber el chico girando su atención a ella.  
  
"En este libro de eso. Dice que es una espada muy poderosa, casi tanto como la Excalibur del Rey Arturo y sirve para eliminar una gran maldad." Comenzó Hermione, mientras leía el libro.  
  
"La espada ha sido dividida en 3 partes y ellas esparcidas por el mundo. El mango de la espada se encuentra en algún lugar del Continente Negro, que es África, la hoja en el medio del Nuevo Continente, Centro América es eso, y el instrumento para afilarla al sur del nuevo Continente, que es América del Sur.  
  
"La espada solo puede ser usada cuando se encuentran las 3 piezas y solo responderá a alguien de corazón limpio y leal a la luz." Contó la chica terminando de leer el libro.  
  
"Eso nos ahorra la decisión de donde ir cuando salgamos de Europa." Murmuró Harry viendo que el tren llegaba a la estación donde debían descender, mientras despertaban a los otros dos adolescentes y se disponían a bajar.  
  
"¿Y adonde es eso?" Preguntó Ron escuchando la voz de su amigo.  
  
"Más tarde te digo." Dijo Harry mientras los 4 jóvenes, más Shadow, se adentraban en el París Muggle. Habían decidido hacer tours por la ciudad antes de ir al Ministerio. Eso si los Aurors no los encontraban antes.  
  
Fred y George Weasley estaban felices ese día. Su viaje a Francia para hacer negocios con sus productos habían sido más productivos de lo esperado. Ahora estaban cenando en un restaurante de Rincón Eiffel, la versión gala del Callejón Diagon.  
  
"¿Qué hacen esos 3 acá?" Preguntó Fred de repente viendo al cuarteto sentarse a comer en el restaurante.  
  
¿Quién es la chica?" Quiso saber su mellizo viendo a Lara sentada con el trío. Los dos se levantaron de sus silla y fueron hasta el grupo, que no los habían visto todavía.  
  
"Lindo lugar para vernos, ¿no creen?" Preguntó Fred en tono irónico a los chicos.  
  
"Como si los Aurors franceses no fueran suficiente problema, ahora los tenemos a Ustedes dos cerca nuestro." Murmuró Ron enojado.  
  
"¿Por qué los Aurors los persiguen?" Preguntó Fred escuchando las palabras de su hermano.  
  
"Fred, George, les presento a Lara LeBeau, la hija del Ministro de la Magia de Francia. Lara, Fred y George, 2 de los hermanos de Guardián." Presentó Harry a los 3. Habían decidido que con Lara solo usarían sus nombres claves y no los reales.  
  
"¿Ustedes 3 son los secuestradores?" Preguntó George medio divertido. Inmediatamente, Ron le tapó la boca con la mano para que bajara la voz.  
  
"¿Quieren que nos maten, idiotas? Hace 4 días que escapamos de los Aurors y no necesitamos que ustedes ventilen todo!" Dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro a sus hermanos.  
  
"Además me fugué de mi casa. Mañana hablaremos con mi padre para resolver todo este asunto." Dijo Lara a los mellizos.  
  
"¿Qué piensa la Orden de esto?" Preguntó Fred con curiosidad.  
  
"Tenemos un cortocircuito con la Orden en este momento. No saben donde estamos ni queremos que lo hagan." Dijo Hermione con un tono duro de voz.  
  
"¿Qué nos perdimos?" Preguntaron los mellizos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Más tarde se los cuento." Informó Harry seriamente antes de que los 6 comenzaran a cenar en paz.  
  
Durante la próxima hora, los 6 jóvenes hablaron un poco de todo, sin tocar el tema de la razón de la presencia del trío en Francia. Cerca de las 22, Lara se fue a dormir. Unos momentos más tarde lo hizo Ron. Hermione estuvo un rato más antes de ir a su dormitorio también. En la mesa solo quedaron Harry y los Mellizos.  
  
"Escuchen bien, porque esto no lo digo 2 veces." Comenzó Harry antes de explicarle a Fred y George todo el entrenamiento que habían realizado, además de la Poción secreta.  
  
"Las cosas estaban bien hasta la reunión de la Orden de la semana pasada. Hasta ese día, solo Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks y McGonagall sabían cual era la Poción." Contó el ex-Profesor al comenzar a relatar las razones del cortocircuito.  
  
"Dumbledore nos pidió que hiciéramos más de la Poción. Nosotros accedimos, pero le pedimos más ingredientes y que mantuviera a la Orden a raya. Lo primero lo hizo con facilidad. Lo segundo trajo problemas.  
  
"En la reunión, un miembro del Consejo pidió la palabra y comenzó a criticarnos por todas las actividades que hacíamos sin su aprobación. Esto es el entrenamiento, el uso de las armas, el hermetismo nuestro en varios temas. El último fue la Poción." Contó Harry haciendo una pausa para que los mellizos procesaran la información.  
  
"¿Por qué tanto problema con una Poción?" Preguntó Fred confundido.  
  
"Sencillo. Los ingredientes que ustedes me compraron, son utilizados mayoritariamente en Pociones Oscuras. La Orden, viendo nuestro hermetismo, saltó a la conclusión de que estábamos en actividades que iban en contra de todo lo que habíamos hecho estos 5 años.  
  
"En pocas palabras, nos acusaron de pasarnos al lado oscuro." Dijo Harry terminando el vaso de bebida que tenía en la mesa.  
  
"¿¿¿¿HICIERON QUÉ????" Preguntaron los dos pelirrojos gritando al mismo tiempo. Harry los calló apuntándoles el arma a la cabeza.  
  
"¿Quieren atraer a todos los malditos Aurors de este país? Si nos encuentran, es nuestra muerte!" Dijo Harry en un tono peligroso de voz, colocando su arma en su cintura de nuevo.  
  
"¿Es una broma lo que nos contaste?" Preguntó Fred creyendo que era todo un chiste.  
  
"¿Por qué demonios creen que renuncié como Profesor y Ron y Hermione a ser Prefectos?" Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo antes de continuar:  
  
"Lo que nos hicieron fue una traición. Al terminar de acusarnos y aclarar toda la situación, empaqué mis cosas y me fui con ellos. Decidimos irnos de Inglaterra a entrenarnos por nuestra cuenta hasta Navidad y rezar que la Orden cambie su mentalidad."  
  
"¿Y si no cambian?"  
  
"Vacío mi bóveda de Gringotts y dejo la guerra. Esta vez para siempre." Dijo Harry con determinación antes de levantarse de la mesa para irse a dormir él también.  
  
"¿Quién los acusó?" Quiso saber Fred cuando el adolescente estaba en la cima de las escaleras.  
  
"Su madre. La otra cosa que más nos dolió, sobre todo a su hermano." Dicho esto, Harry desapareció en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, dejando a los dos pelirrojos aún más shockeados que antes.  
  
"¿Dijo que mamá los acusó o escuché mal?" Preguntó Fred a su hermano luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
"O se volvió loca o estúpida!" Sentenció George con seriedad.  
  
"La Orden debe darnos un par de respuestas." Dijo Fred antes de que los dos se fueran a dormir también.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el cuarteto, siempre en compañía de Shadow se dirigieron al edificio del Ministerio de la Magia. El trío vestía toda ropa negra, como la que Harry solía vestir para el MI-5. Lara, por su parte, estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y los guiaba.  
  
El edificio parecía un edificio normal de solo 12 pisos. En su entrada tenía un cartel que lo indicaba como era. Los 5 entraron caminando casualmente, atrayendo varias miradas, sobre todo por la pantera y las vestimentas del trío. Un hombre de alrededor de 35 años se acercó, acompañado por otros 2. Los hombres fueron identificados fácilmente como Aurors, y el primero que se acercó, a juzgar por sus ropas, era el líder de ellos.  
  
"Su nombre es Jacques Lepine." Susurró Lara a Harry por debajo de la capa.  
  
"¿Señor Lepine?" Preguntó Harry acercándose a los Aurors.  
  
"El mismo. ¿Usted es?" Contestó el hombre mirándolos detenidamente.  
  
"Ángel Negro, MI-5. Servicio Secreto al Servicio de su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra. Mis acompañantes son Guardián Rojo y Zorra Marrón." Presentó Harry a sus amigos, los 3 mostrando sus placas.  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Preguntó Lepine, haciendo señas a sus acompañantes para que se retiren.  
  
"Deseamos hablar con el Ministro LeBeau por el tema de su hija." Respondió seriamente Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lepine seriamente conduciéndolos a una Oficina privada.  
  
"Haz los honores." Indicó Harry a Lara, quien se sacó la capa y sonrió a Lepine.  
  
"Lara!" Gritó el hombre abrazando a la adolescente.  
  
"Hola, padrino!" Dijo Lara devolviendo el abrazo.  
  
"¿Ustedes la rescataron?" Preguntó Lepine al trío regresando a su asiento.  
  
"En realidad, nosotros seríamos a los que están buscando por el secuestro. Hemos venido aquí, huyendo de todos los Aurors de este país, para resolver esta maldita situación de una vez sin que nos maten en el proceso de hacerlo!" Explicó Ron, antes de preguntar: "¿Cree que podría hacernos hablar con el Ministro para que retiren la orden de arresto y explicar todo esto?"  
  
"Síganme." Ordenó Jacques al cuarteto, conduciéndolos a un ascensor y llevarlos al último piso.  
  
"Ponte la capa!" Ordenó Harry a Lara, que obedeció sin chistar.  
  
"Preferimos la discreción. No deseamos atraer más atención de la necesaria." Informó Hermione al líder de los Aurors, antes de arribar al sitio de destino.  
  
"Busco a Pierre. ¿Está libre?" Preguntó Jacques a una mujer de 25 años.  
  
"Adelante." Indicó la secretaria revisando unas cosas en su escritorio.  
  
"Jacques, ¿hay novedades?" Preguntó el Ministro, un hombre alto y atlético de alrededor de los 45 años al ver entrar al grupo.  
  
"Ministro, antes que digamos algo, necesitamos que nos prometa que va a escuchar TODO lo que digamos antes de ordenarle a los Aurors algo." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"Confía en ellos, Pierre." Aconsejó Lepine al Ministro.  
  
"Los escucho. Pero primero deseo saber quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí." Dijo LeBeau al trío, acercándose a acariciar a Shadow, pero retrocediendo cuando el animal le mostró los dientes de manera no amistosa.  
  
"Ese felino es Shadow, y es una pantera negra bebé." Informó Harry antes de presentar a sus amigos y a él mismo:  
  
"El joven a mi derecha," comenzó el adolescente señalando a Ron, "es Guardián Rojo. La chica a mi izquierda,"aquí señaló a Hermione, "es Zorra Roja. Mi nombre es Ángel Negro. Los 3 pertenecemos al MI-5, los Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra, país de donde venimos." Informó Harry mostrando sus insignias al Ministro.  
  
"¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí?" Preguntó Pierre confundido.  
  
"A ella!" Exclamaron los 3 a la vez señalando a Lara, quien se sacó la capa.  
  
"LARA!" Gritó el Ministro abrazando a su hija. Cuando se separaron comenzaron a hablar en Francés demasiado rápido para que el trío los entienda.  
  
"Mientras ellos dos mantienen su conversación, explíquenme como terminaron juntos ustedes 4. Después de todo es a lo que han venido." Ordenó el líder de los Aurors al trío.  
  
"Cuando ella se escapó de la Casa, nos encontró por accidente mientras huía de los Aurors que la vigilaban. Como no encontró mejor salida de su problema, decidió por su lado que necesitábamos compañía y se no unió. El problema fue que sus Aurors nos vieron peleando con ella, mientras la arrastrábamos fuera de una tienda, y tomaron eso como una señal de que la estábamos secuestrando. Eso ocurrió hace 4 días. Desde entonces hemos huido de los Aurors, tratado de sacárnosla de encima, pero solo lo primero hemos conseguido exitosamente." Explicó Hermione al hombre.  
  
"Logramos convencerla para que hablara con su padre, para que al menos nos dejen de buscar por secuestro. Hemos pasado los últimos 3 días tratando de llegar a París y al Ministerio. Hoy lo logramos." Añadió Ron seriamente.  
  
"Todo lo que dijeron es verdad." Asintió Lara a los dos hombres.  
  
"Solo tenemos un pedido que hacerles." Dijo Harry a Pierre y Jacques.  
  
"¿Cuál es ese pedido?" Preguntó el Ministro.  
  
"RETIREN LA MALDITA ORDEN DE ARRESTO EN CONTRA NUESTRA!" Gritaron los 3 adolescente a la vez.  
  
"Jacques hazte cargo de que así sea." Pidió Pierre a Lepine seriamente, asintiendo al pedido del trío.  
  
"De inmediato." Asintió el Auror antes de retirarse de la Oficina.  
  
"Por fin hemos vuelto a la normalidad. O algo que podamos llamar así." Murmuró Harry a sus amigo, que asintieron.  
  
"¿Qué hacen en Francia? Nunca me lo contaron." Preguntó Lara de repente.  
  
"Estamos de paso solamente. Estamos por emprender un viaje y como en Inglaterra tenemos ciertos problemas, decidimos permanecer aquí unos días hasta haber decidido donde ir más adelante." Informó Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Quiso saber Pierre.  
  
"Tuvimos un cortocircuito con la Orden el Fénix. Ciertas acciones de ambos lados, han producido una pelea entre nosotros y decidimos que lo mejor era alejarnos un tiempo de Inglaterra." Explicó Harry sin explayarse en detalles.  
  
"¿Ustedes son Potter, Weasley y Granger?" Preguntó el Ministro de repente.  
  
"Chau secreto." Murmuró Hermione a los otros dos, mientras el ex-Profesor de Defensa asintió.  
  
"¿Cómo sabe esto?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.  
  
"Madame Bones es amiga mía y me comentó que no estaban más en Inglaterra. La Ministro creía posible que estuvieran aquí, aunque solo sea de paso. Quería ser informada en caso de ser vistos. Con lo de Lara, no me pude ocupar de eso apropiadamente." Explicó Pierre al trío.  
  
"Maldición, si permanecemos en Europa, todos los Ministerios sabrán de nuestro viaje y nos buscarán." Murmuró Ron a sus amigos por el enlace mental.  
  
"Mañana salimos del Continente. Eso no será más inconveniente." Informó Hermione a Ron.  
  
"¿Para donde irán ahora?" Preguntó Lara con curiosidad.  
  
Antes de que el trío pudiera contestar, una explosión muy fuerte se escuchó en el Edificio y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar de inmediato. Gritos se escucharon por todos lados y maleficios también. Mucha gente saliendo de las Oficinas podían se escuchadas, además de amenazas, tanto en francés como en inglés.  
  
"Vengan conmigo." Ordenó el Ministro a los adolescente conduciéndolos a una sala secreta, detrás de una biblioteca que estaba en su Oficina.  
  
En la Sala, había varias mesas y sillas, además de sillones. También había libros en varios idiomas y escritorios. En una esquina había un mapa del País, mientras que en otra, había un Mapa que representaba a un edificio.  
  
"En caso de invasión al Ministerio o a la Nación se usa esta Sala. Solo el Ministro y el Líder de los Aurors conocen su existencia." Explicó Pierre mientras activaba el mapa.  
  
"¿Cuántos hay?" Le preguntó Harry a Ron, que miraba el plano meticulosamente.  
  
"Más de 150 seguro." Contestó el pelirrojo.  
  
"¿Cuántas personas puede haber un día como hoy en el Ministerio?" Preguntó Hermione a Pierre.  
  
"Arriba de 300, casi 400." Dijo el Ministro luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"¿Dónde pondría 400 personas si las quiere mantener de rehenes?" Preguntó Ron viendo el mapa.  
  
"Fácil. El Sexto Piso. Allí está la sala de conferencias." Dijo Lara simplemente.  
  
"Ron, crea algo que se le parezca a una estrategia. Ministro contacte a los Aurors de su país. Es hora de llamar refuerzos de casa." Ordenó Harry a los dos que asintieron sin chistar. Ron comenzó a estudiar el mapa piso por piso, mientras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo. Pierre fue hasta uno de los escritorios y tomó un pequeño dispositivo y comenzó a hablar por él. Lara y Hermione se sumaron a Ron, mientras Harry llamaba a Dumbledore a través del enlace mental.  
  
"Director, tengo un código 1! Repito, tengo un código 1!" Exclamó el adolescente, tratando de llamar la atención del mago, cosa que hizo inmediatamente con ese mensaje.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Albus inmediatamente.  
  
"Escuche, porque tenemos poco tiempo." Comenzó Harry antes de explicar la situación:  
  
"Si los mellizos lo contactaron, conoce nuestra localización actual y el problema que tenemos entre manos. En este momento nos encontramos en el Ministerio de la Magia francés, que ha sido tomado por Mortífagos y terroristas de este país.  
  
"El número de ellos asciende aproximadamente a 150 o más. Sospechamos que los rehenes son entre 300 y 400, y son mantenidos en el Sexto Piso, donde está la Sala de Conferencias del Ministerio.  
  
"En este momento, nosotros 3 estamos en Piso 12 con el Ministro y su hija en una sala secreta adjunta a la Oficina de LeBeau. El Ministro ha contactado a los Aurors de Francia. Se necesita a la Orden de inmediato!" Informó el adolescente en su tono de voz más serio.  
  
"Partiremos de inmediato!" Contestó Albus entendiendo la seriedad y gravedad de la situación al instante.  
  
"Profesor, creo que tengo una estrategia para esto." Dijo Ron entrando en la conversación en ese momento.  
  
"Lo escucho, Sr. Weasley." Dijo Dumbledore abierto a sugerencias.  
  
"Organícese con los Aurors de Francia y encárguense de recuperar los primeros 5 pisos. Nosotros lo haremos con los pisos desde el que estamos hasta el séptimo. Nos encontraremos en el Sexto. Haremos una operación tenaza recuperando los pisos uno por uno y así llegar a los rehenes." Anunció Ron seriamente a los otros dos miembros de la conversación.  
  
"Parece ser buena. Además es la única en este momento." Declaró Albus seriamente asintiendo a esto.  
  
"¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?" Preguntó Harry, mientras les hizo señales a Ron y Hermione para que tengan listas sus armas.  
  
"Iré tan pronto como logre formar un grupo de avanzada. No más de 15 minutos." Dijo Dumbledore luego de pensar unos momentos.  
  
"Una última cosa, Profesor: la temporada de caza está abierta y hoy hay 3 Cazadores, no uno solo." Dijo Harry antes de cortar la comunicación.  
  
"Dumbledore estará aquí en no más de 15 minutos con un grupo de avanzada. Se pondrán en contacto con sus Aurors de inmediato." Informó Harry a Pierre antes de decirle a Ron y Hermione: "Es a matar hoy."  
  
"¿Lo que es a matar?" Preguntaron Lara y su padre al mismo tiempo, mientras los dos ex-Prefectos asintieron.  
  
"Nuestras balas." Declaró Ron mientras los 6 se alistaban para salir de la Oficina y comenzar su parte de la misión, luego de explicarle la estrategia a Lara y Pierre.  
  
Dumbledore y el grupo que viajó con Fawkes, arribaron al Cuartel General de los Aurors de Francia apenas segundos después de su partida. Allí los Aurors se alistaban para recuperar el Ministerio de su país, luego de la llamada de Pierre LeBeau.  
  
"Jacques!" Gritó Kingsley viendo al líder galo de los Aurors.  
  
"Supongo que son refuerzos." Comentó Lepine viendo al grupo, y saludar a Shackebolt, del que era viejo amigo.  
  
"Alguien de adentro nos solicitó ayuda. Creo que ustedes lo conocen como Ángel Negro." Declaró Fred seriamente al Auror francés.  
  
"Lo vi a él y a sus acompañantes hace un rato." Comunicó Jacques antes de agregar: "Estamos desciendo la estrategia a usar. Si tienen sugerencias, somos todo oídos."  
  
"Tenemos una." Dijo Dumbledore antes de explicar lo que Ron había sugerido.  
  
"Es peligroso, pero no tenemos otra. Mientras funcione, usaremos esa." Declaró Lepine luego de discutir la estrategia con varios de sus hombres.  
  
"Una cosa, Jacques: el trío que viste, especialmente Ángel Negro, puede ser algo sanguinario. Les sugerimos que no se los enfrenten. Si los encuentran, recuerden que están de nuestro lado pese a lo que puedan ver." Informó Shackebolt seriamente a los Aurors franceses.  
  
"¿Qué cosa tan terrible podemos llegar a ver?" Preguntó con ironía uno de los Aurors.  
  
"Balazos a la cabeza. Su puntería es excelente y declararon abierta la temporada de caza. Eso, significa que si encuentran un Mortífago o terrorista, lo matarán sin dudarlo." Informó Remus totalmente serio a los hombres franceses.  
  
"¿Está seguro que pueden ser considerados aliados?" Preguntó Lepine a Albus, algo sorprendido luego de la respuesta del Hombre Lobo..  
  
"Al 100%. Aunque sean sanguinarios, sus métodos son efectivos. Esa es una de las dos cosas que tienen a favor en una situación como esta." Contestó Dumbledore mientras los trasladores con Aurors comenzaban a arribar.  
  
"¿La otra?" Quiso saber un Auror, mientras los recién llegados eran puestos al tanto de la situación por Moody, Shackebolt y Tonks.  
  
"Están con nosotros y no en contra nuestra." Declaró Fred antes de que los allí presentes comenzaran a dirigirse al Ministerio a recuperarlo.  
  
Habían pasado ya casi 45 minutos desde el comienzo de la toma del Ministerio. Harry y compañía ya habían recuperado los últimos 3 pisos. Dumbledore y su grupo acababan de hacer lo mismo con el Tercero y comenzaban con el Cuarto.  
  
A medida que iban avanzando en los pisos, encontraban más y más resistencia en cada uno de ellos. En cada uno de los pisos, había al menos entre 15 y 20 terroristas o Mortífagos. En los primeros, estaban los más débiles y novatos, mientras que en los siguientes, tenían más experiencia y sus hechizos eran cada vez más poderosos y oscuros.  
  
Harry y los demás habían dejado un sendero de muertos a su paso, no dejando más de 4 o 5 vivos en cada piso. Pierre había tomado un arma similar a la del trío de su Oficina que tenía guardada solo por una emergencia, y probó ser tan buen disparador como Harry. Al ver la política usada por los adolescentes de no dejar a nadie vivo, hizo lo mismo.  
  
"No se preocupe, Ministro! De seguro podemos hacernos cargo de sus muertos en nuestras listas! Dumbledore sabe que esperar de esto ya!" Dijo Harry al ver las dudas que Pierre tenía en matar a los terroristas. Esto hizo que LeBeau dejara las dudas de lado completamente.  
  
Lara mientras tanto, se defendía mejor de lo esperado, y a pesar de ser la única con varita, derrotaba a buena parte de los atacantes. La única diferencia con el resto, era que ella los dejaba vivos.  
  
Al llegar al séptimo piso, el último que debían recuperar antes de unirse al grupo de la Orden en el piso inferior, se encontraron con más 40 Mortífagos muy poderosos que tenían la misma política que ellos: matar a cualquiera que estuviera allí sin ser un mago oscuro.  
  
""Me estoy quedando sin cargadores! Solo me quedan 3!" Dijo Hermione a los demás, luego de casi 20 minutos de combate en ese piso.  
  
"A mí me quedan 2 y el que tengo en el arma!" Dijo Ron haciendo un cese momentáneo.  
  
"Estoy igual que él." Dijo Pierre revisando sus balas.  
  
"Cambio de táctica! Nos saltearemos este piso e iremos directamente a la Sala de Conferencias!" Dijo Harry abriendo un hueco en el piso y lanzándose hacia abajo abriendo fuego contra los terroristas, al grito de "BANZAIIII!!!!"  
  
"Además de sanguinario es suicida!" Sentenció Ron haciendo lo mismo un instante después. Abajo Harry disparaba a los Mortífagos a diestra y siniestra, aprovechando la sorpresa que causó su llegada.  
  
"BANZAIII!!!!" Gritó Hermione lanzándose detrás de los dos chicos.  
  
"BANZAIIII!!!!" Gritaron el ministro y su hija siguiendo al trío, con Shadow saltando atrás suyo.  
  
"Estrategia suicida la tuya!" Le recriminó Ron a su mejor amigo, mientras el ex-Profesor levantaba el mismo escudo que usó en la noche del incidente del dormitorio de Hermione, alrededor de los rehenes.  
  
"¿Tenías una mejor?" Le replicó Harry matando otro Mortífago.  
  
"No, pero sigue siendo suicida!" Le contestó Ron matando otro terrorista.  
  
"Lo sé, por eso me gustó!" Dijo Harry al tiempo que cambiaba de cargador y sacaba otros 6 de su sobretodo y le daba Pierre, Ron y Hermione 2 a cada uno de ellos.  
  
"Los tengo de reserva por una emergencia!" Explicó Harry cuando le lanzaron miradas confundidas.  
  
"CRUCCIO!" Gritó un Mortífago apuntando su varita a Lara.  
  
"Lara, cuidado!" Gritó Harry lanzándose contra ella y desviándola del trayecto del Maleficio Cruciatus. El maleficio le dio a él, y el adolescente cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, hasta que Ron mató al Mortífago que lo lanzó y se acabó el Maleficio.  
  
"¿Estás bien, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada corriendo a su lado y ayudándolo a levantarse y continuar la batalla.  
  
"Espero que Fawkes haya venido con Dumbledore! Sus lágrimas me vendrían bien ahora!" Dijo el chico temblando todavía un poco por el Cruciatus.  
  
Transcurrieron otros 40 minutos antes que todos los Mortífagos y terroristas, estuvieran muertos o incapacitados para continuar batallando. Cuando estuvo seguro de eso, Harry eliminó el escudo que estaba alrededor de los rehenes, y caía al suelo por efecto del Cruciatus que había recibido antes.  
  
"HARRY!" Gritaron Ron y Hermione yendo a su lado de inmediato y levantándolo nuevamente.  
  
"Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar unos minutos." Dijo el adolescente antes de caer dormido en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
  
"¿Cómo están, Ministro?" Preguntó Hermione a Pierre señalando a los rehenes.  
  
"Asustados un poco por todo esto, shockeados por lo suicida y sanguinario del ataque que acabamos de hacer, sorprendidos por el heroísmo de su amigo y agradecidos por haberlos salvado." Resumió Pierre antes de preguntar señalando a Harry: "¿Cómo está?"  
  
"Necesita solamente algo de descanso y las lágrimas de Fawkes, si vino con Dumbledore, o un médico que lo revise." Contestó Ron sentándose, con el otro adolescente aún dormido en su hombro.  
  
"Profesor, ¿cómo están las cosas de su lado?" Preguntó Hermione a Dumbledore usando el enlace. Mientras tanto Lara y su Padre le devolvían las varitas a los rehenes, que habían sido tomadas por los captores.  
  
"Hemos recuperado el Sexto Piso y ahora estamos haciéndolo en el Séptimo. ¿Dónde están Ustedes? Allí no están." Respondió Albus.  
  
"Sala de Conferencias. Harry decidió lanzar un ataque suicida saltando desde el Séptimo Piso directamente al centro de la Sala." Informó Ron antes de preguntar: "¿Trajo a Fawkes? Harry fue alcanzado por un Cruciatus y necesitaríamos su ayuda."  
  
En respuesta, Fawkes entró volando en la Sala y apoyó su cabeza en Harry, antes de derramar algunas lágrimas sobre el adolescente, que despertó de inmediato.  
  
"Hola, Fawkes. Si sigues así, dejarás sin empleo a Madame Pomfrey." Bromeó Harry acariciando al ave. El Fénix soltó unas notas de risa ante el comentario.  
  
En ese instante, las puertas de la Sala, a las que los Mortífagos habían cerrado mágicamente, fueron abiertas y Dumbledore, Amelia, Jacques y otros Aurors y Miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraron allí.  
  
"Tarde como siempre, Profesor." Dijo Harry en un tono de reproche, cargado de humor.  
  
"Veo que se han divertido mucho hoy aquí." Comentó Albus con humor negro, viendo los cadáveres a su alrededor.  
  
"Pensé que el del pésimo humor negro era Ángel, Director." Comentó Hermione señalando a Harry, que junto a Ron se reía a carcajadas por el humor del anciano mago y la reacción de su amiga..  
  
"El mío ni siquiera se acerca al suyo." Dijo Dumbledore con derrota en su voz.  
  
"Chicos, digan adiós, es hora de salir de acá. Una orden de arresto en nuestra contra y una toma de rehenes es suficiente para mí gusto." Ordenó Harry a sus amigos de repente, al ver a los periodistas tratando de ingresar allí, pero siendo detenidos por los Aurors antes de que pudieran hacerlo o notar su presencia.  
  
"Adiós." Dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo tomando de la cola a Fawkes, que sería su transporte lejos de allí.  
  
"Yo también voy!" Exclamó Lara antes de que el Fénix tomara vuelo.  
  
"¿Ministro?" Preguntaron los 3 adolescentes al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a Pierre.  
  
"Si promete no librar ordenes de arresto en nuestra contra, puede venir en el viaje. Además volveremos a Hogwarts para Navidad. Antes de ir allí, se la devolveremos." Prometió Hermione cuando LeBeau comenzó a considerar esto.  
  
"No sabemos si de una sola pieza, pero la devolveremos." Murmuró Ron a sus amigos a través del enlace mental.  
  
"¿Adonde van y en que están metidos esta vez?" Preguntó Remus al trío, mientras Lara y su padre comenzaron a discutir los pasos a seguir.  
  
"No sabemos y no les importa." Declaró Harry seriamente al Hombre Lobo.  
  
"¿Qué planean hacer de ahora en más? Queremos saber si debemos cubrir sus espaldas por más muertos." Comunicó Dumbledore a los adolescentes.  
  
"Estamos buscando algo. Es lo único que diremos." Informó Hermione antes que Lara se les agregara, y los 4, más Shadow, partieran del Ministerio volando con Fawkes.  
  
"Debemos comenzar a limpiar los destrozos que causaron. No quiero ver la factura que recibiremos por esto." Comentó Remus a Dumbledore mientras el Director, los lideres de Aurors y los Ministros de ambos países se iban a una Oficina privada para discutir el futuro después de los sucesos acontecidos ese día.  
  
Albus, Amelia, Kingsley, Pierre y Jaques se sentaron en la Oficina secreta adjunta a la del Ministro para discutir una alianza entre las dos naciones. Después de lo que había pasado y de la ayuda brindada por el Ministerio Inglés, la alianza era cuestión de palabras entre los dos Ministros.  
  
"Agradezco en nombre de este Ministerio la ayuda que han brindado. Sin su colaboración o la del trío, esto hubiera sido una catástrofe." Comenzó Pierre seriamente.  
  
"Hablando del trío, me han informado que hay una orden de arresto en su contra. ¿Qué ha sucedido con ese tema?" Preguntó Albus con tono preocupado.  
  
"Se retiró esta mañana cuando la situación de Lara fue aclarada." Comunicó el Líder de los Aurors francés.  
  
"¿Alguna idea de hacia adonde se dirigen?" Preguntó Pierre a Dumbledore.  
  
"Ninguna. Hemos perdido el control sobre ellos. Solo dicen lo necesario como has visto, Pierre." Explicó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Mencionaron un cortocircuito como la razón del abandono de su casa. ¿Cuál fue?" Quiso saber el Ministro.  
  
"Acusaciones en su contra que eran falsas e infundamentadas. Los tres tomaron eso como una traición y abandonaron Inglaterra para su entrenamiento en solitario hasta Navidad." Resumió la situación Amelia seriamente.  
  
"Creo que este ataque," comenzó Pierre retomando el tema principal de la reunión, "ha demostrado que los Mortífagos se han unido a terroristas de todo el continente. Esta solo fue una prueba de esa alianza.  
  
"Como saben ustedes 3, si nunca me alié a su nación, fue por mis diferencias con el anterior Ministro y su falta de acciones ante esta amenaza.  
  
"En este momento, estoy en condiciones de proponerles una alianza incondicional entre nuestras naciones y en caso de necesitar ayuda, contarán con Aurors de Francia cuando lo soliciten." Finalizó Pierre con tono solemne.  
  
"De nuestro lado, encontrará lo mismo, Ministro." Anunció Amelia con total seriedad estrechando su mano.  
  
"Nos veremos a menudo, Jacques." Comentó Kingsley estrechando la mano del Auror galo.  
  
"Siempre es bueno eso." Contestó Jacques con una sonrisa.  
  
"Creo recordar que su Departamento de Deportes Mágicos quería hacer un partido de Quidditch entre nuestros países." Dijo Pierre a Albus de repente.  
  
"Ludo me lo informó hace unos días." Comentó Amelia antes de preguntar la razón de la pregunta.  
  
"En vez de Francia contra Inglaterra, pensaba en un partido entre el equipo nacional y un combinado de su Escuela. En Hogwarts se haría si desean." Propuso el Ministro a Dumbledore.  
  
"Esperaremos hasta Navidad. El Buscador estrella del Colegio está de viaje en este momento. Además los 2 mejores Bateadores se han retirado. Necesitaremos tiempo para el regreso de Harry y hallar un reemplazo a los mellizos Weasley." Comunicó Albus aceptando la sugerencia.  
  
"Nos pondremos en contacto entonces." Comunicó Pierre mientras se despedían y el grupo de Inglaterra dejaba Francia vía Traslador. Fawkes estaba ahora con los adolescentes en su viaje alrededor del mundo y Dumbledore sabía que permanecería con ellos hasta el último momento de él.  
  
Harry y los demás al abandonar Francia fueron a España, más precisamente a la Ciudad de Barcelona. Allí se alojaron en un gran hotel donde decidieron permanecer hasta tener un plan de acción definido. Tanto Lara como Ron habían sido informados de la información hallada y los destinos futuros del viaje.  
  
Era de noche en ese momento, y Lara y Ron se habían ido a dormir. Harry y Hermione se habían quedado leyendo el libro en busca de más datos que los ayudara a saber donde comenzar la búsqueda del Aguijón de Diabalo.  
  
"Empecemos por África. Según la leyenda citada por el libro, la parte que buscamos está en la tierra de los Faraones y los grandes Reyes de la Antigüedad." Informó Hermione leyendo el libro.  
  
"Egipto." Dijo Harry entendiendo el significado de las palabras.  
  
"Exacto." Asintió la chica.  
  
"¿Qué necesitaremos?" Quiso saber el ex-Profesor tomando su agenda y una lapicera.  
  
"Cargadores para las armas. A mí me queda solamente el que tengo en el arma y creo que Ron está igual." Dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
"Una identificación y un arma para Lara." Añadió Harry anotando todo.  
  
"Mapas de los 3 Continentes. Sobre todo de los sitios mágicos de cada uno de ellos." Agregó Hermione seriamente.  
  
"Tal vez algunos productos de los mellizos nos vendrían bien por si acaso." Dijo Harry anotando eso también.  
  
"Dinero Muggle también. Especialmente Dólares." Incluyó la ex-Prefecto, cerrando la lista.  
  
"El arma y la identificación, las consigo por Ángela. El Dinero lo conseguiremos de Gringotts. Para lo demás, necesitaremos a Dumbledore y los Mellizos." Comentó Harry leyendo la lista.  
  
"¿Te encargas de eso? Quiero ir a dormir unas horas. No creo que salgamos mañana." Pidió Hermione a su amigo, bostezando.  
  
"Ve. Pido las cosas e iré a dormir también." Asintió el adolescente, viendo a la chica mientras iba a su dormitorio, mientras él sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.  
  
"¿Ángela? Habla Harry... Estoy fuera de Inglaterra... Barcelona. No sé adonde iremos más tarde... Necesito un par de cosas... Una identificación a nombre de Lara LeBeau, nombre clave 'Chica Luz'... No preguntes la razón... Cargadores, un arma y balas... Tantos como puedas darme... Enviaré al Elfo de la última vez... Gracias... Cuídate..."  
  
Terminada la charla, Harry contactó a Dumbledore, que estaba en el medio de una reunión del Consejo de la Orden, y le transmitió sus pedidos. Dumbledore le aseguró que lo haría. Al preguntar como se lo haría llegar, Fawkes cantó una nota para indicarle que él haría el viaje para buscar las cosas, y así se lo transmitió el adolescente al Director.  
  
Luego de cerrar el enlace, Harry se cambió la ropa y se fue a dormir en el dormitorio que compartía con Ron. Ni él ni los miembros de la Orden, sabían los sucesos que vendrían en poco tiempo. Sucesos que cambiarían el destino de todo y de todos en el mundo mágico. Las cosas no serían lo mismo al terminar ese año. 


	18. Capítulo 18 El Regreso de James y Lily

Capítulo 18 El Regreso de James y Lily  
  
"Profesor, necesito hablar con Usted un momento." Comunicó Bill a Dumbledore al final de una reunión de la Orden 1 semana más tarde al incidente de Francia.  
  
"Por supuesto, Bill. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad.  
  
"Me han pedido que viaje a Egipto por unas semanas. Han descubierto una pirámide de importancia y desde el Ministerio Egipcio he sido requerido para ayudar con los posibles maleficios allí. Salgo en 2 días. Solo quería informarle de esto." Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de orgullo por la llamada.  
  
"Buena suerte y felicitaciones por el llamado." Felicitó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Algo en el antiguo estudiante le dijo que había más que eso y le preguntó el que.  
  
"Es un rumor. No quiero que mi madre lo sepa, así que agradeceré silencio en esto." Pidió Bill seriamente.  
  
"No saldrá de mi boca nada de lo que digas." Aseguró el anciano mago seriamente.  
  
"En realidad son un rumor y una certeza. La certeza es que una amiga mía vio al trío en Egipto hace unos días. No sabe que buscan, pero reconoció a Ron y me escribió para decírmelo." Comenzó Bill antes de añadir:  
  
"El rumor que corre en Egipto es que sea lo que sea que se encuentra en la Pirámide, es algo poderoso, MUY poderoso. Además corre el rumor que hay varios sirvientes de alto rango de Usted-Sabe-Quien allí."  
  
"¿Qué tan confiables son las fuentes de esos rumores?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Muy confiables. Quiero que Charlie venga conmigo. Sé que no puede mover a nadie más de sus misiones, excepto a él y Remus. La luna llena es en una semana, así que Remus no me proveería demasiada ayuda en caso de problemas en ese tiempo." Pidió el antiguo estudiante.  
  
"Dile a tu hermano que empaque sus cosas. Viaja contigo. En caso de problemas usen el enlace o encuéntrense con el trío. Donde haya problemas, de seguro estarán en el medio de ellos." Ordenó Albus con total seriedad.  
  
Snape había acabado la poción el día anterior y en esa reunión, se había formado el enlace entre el Consejo. Aunque se podrían comunicar con el trío, todos los intentos de hacerlo fueron inútiles.  
  
"Dígale al Consejo que no hablaremos con ellos. No molesten o usaré mis habilidades para dejarlos inconscientes a todos." Advirtió Harry a Dumbledore, siendo ese el único contacto establecido con los adolescentes.  
  
"Charlie, empaca tus cosas! Te vienes a Egipto conmigo! Salimos en dos días!" Le gritó Bill a su hermano, que estaba en la Oficina hablando con Remus sobre Quidditch.  
  
"¿Para que me quieres en Egipto?" Preguntó Charlie a su hermano mayor cuando los dos estaban fuera del Castillo.  
  
"Los chicos están ahí y puede haber problemas de los grandes. Necesito a alguien de confianza en caso de problemas. Y tú eres al único que se puede sacar de su misión. Además soy tu hermano mayor y te lo digo yo!" Contestó Bill yéndose a su departamento, mientras Charlie iba a su casa.  
  
"Si lo pone así, no lo puedo discutir!" Pensó Charlie mientras hacía una maleta para el viaje.  
  
Era la segunda semana de Octubre y Minerva se encontraba haciendo la Patrulla de Harry con Katie. Desde la renuncia del anterior Profesor de Defensa, la Premio Anual las hacía con Remus. Como esa semana era luna llena, el actual Profesor no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerla y la Vice Directora tomó su lugar esa noche.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta principal, escucharon que alguien la golpeaba débilmente. Katie inmediatamente tomó el Mapa del Merodeador que compartía con Ginny desde la marcha del trío, y lo activó para ver quien podía ser a las 3.30 de la mañana.  
  
"Profesora, creo que debería ver esto ya!" Exclamó Katie viendo los nombres de las personas afuera de la puerta.  
  
"Ve a buscar al Director AHORA!" Ordenó Minerva cuando vio los nombres ella también, olvidándose del enlace mental debido al shock de los nombres.  
  
"Aquí estoy. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Albus llegando en ese momento junto a Alastor Moody.  
  
"Si el mapa no miente, ve quienes están aquí!" Exclamó Minerva mostrándoles el mapa a los dos adultos.  
  
"Es imposible!" Dijo Moody viéndolos. En la puerta había 5 puntos titulados: 'James Potter', 'Lily Potter', 'Berta Jorkins', 'Frank Bryce' y 'Cedric Diggory'.  
  
"De acuerdo a sus creadores este mapa nunca miente!" Dijo Albus tan shockeado como los demás.  
  
"Solo hay una manera de descubrir la verdad." Dijo Minerva abriendo las puertas y encontrándose a los 5 bastante débiles. De hecho, James, Lily, Berta y Frank estaban inconscientes. Solo Cedric se mantenía en pie, aunque débilmente.  
  
"Srta. Bell, vaya a buscar a Madame Pomfrey ahora!" Ordenó Albus a la Cazadora, que salió corriendo a la enfermería antes de que el director terminara su frase.  
  
"Gracias a Dios que nos escucharon!" Dijo Cedric antes de perder la conciencia también.  
  
"Dios mío!" Exclamó la enfermera al verlos.  
  
"Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato y averiguar que sucede y si son ellos de verdad." Dijo Dumbledore con total seriedad, antes de decirle a Katie: "Srta. Bella, NADIE debe saber esto. No hasta saber si esto es verdadero o no."  
  
"Mi boca está sellada, Profesor." Juró la Cazadora seriamente mientras iba hacia la enfermería con los adultos, levitando a Cedric. Dumbledore hacía lo mismo con James, mientras Minerva lo hacía con Lily, Alastor llevaba a Berta y Poppy a Frank.  
  
De inmediato, la Enfermera comenzó a revisarlos y curar sus heridas, en caso de que tuvieran alguna. Dumbledore y los demás esperaban afuera con ansías de saber que estaba sucediendo.  
  
"Albus, si ellos son realmente quienes marca el Mapa, ¿cómo es posible que estén vivos?" Preguntó Minerva al Director de repente.  
  
"Tengo una teoría, pero no sé si es verdadera." Contestó el Director, pensando en el Priori Incantatem producido entre las varitas de Harry y Voldemort 2 años atrás, cuando los espíritus de las 5 personas habían salido de la varita del Lord Oscuro.  
  
"He realizado varias pruebas conociendo sus historiales médicos," Anunció Poppy saliendo en ese momento, "y los resultados indican que las 5 personas que están allí, son quienes aseguran ser. Si este es un truco de Ustedes- Saben-Quien, es uno muy bueno realmente."  
  
"¿Están despiertos?" Preguntó Katie de repente.  
  
"Están descansando, recuperando fuerzas. Deberán estar aquí por al menos una semana." Informó la enfermera antes de retornar a su sitio.  
  
"Deberemos contactar a Amelia y a los padres del Señor Diggory." Dijo Minerva a los demás.  
  
"Además de informarle esto a Harry." Comentó Albus mientras el grupo iba a su Oficina.  
  
"Srta. Bell, agradeceremos que lo que diga aquí, al igual que lo acaba de suceder se mantenga en secreto. Al menos hasta que sepamos que ha sucedido y se le informe de esto al publico." Informó Dumbledore a Katie, que asintió y ocupó un asiento junto su Jefa de Casa.  
  
Un rato más tarde, el Consejo entero de la Orden, menos el trío y los mellizos, que lo habían abandonado hasta nuevo aviso, Bill y Charlie, que estaban Egipto, y Remus, que se encontraba indisponible por la luna llena, se reunió en la Oficina de Dumbledore. Todos excepto los que habían encontrado al grupo, se preguntaban la razón de la llamada a las 4 de la mañana.  
  
"Tenemos una situación no esperada en lo absoluto." Anunció Albus dando inicio la reunión. Antes de que pueda continuar, Snape lo detuvo preguntando:  
  
"¿Qué hace la Srta. Bell en este sitio?"  
  
"Fue una de las personas que descubrió esta situación." Comunicó Minerva antes de que Albus continuara.  
  
"No sabemos como, pero Cedric Diggory, Berta Jorkins, James y Lily Potter, además de un Muggle asesinado hace 2 años, han regresado a la vida. En este momento se hallan en la Enfermería inconscientes." Anunció Albus lanzando la bomba en la reunión.  
  
"¿Cómo sabemos que son quienes dicen ser, y no un truco de Voldemort, Director?" Preguntó Shackebolt shockeado.  
  
"Poppy les ha realizado varios exámenes para determinar eso, y los resultados fueron que son ellos." Informó Minerva seriamente.  
  
"¿Cómo es esto posible, Dumbledore?" Preguntó Amelia sorprendida.  
  
"Hay una chance, pero no sé a ciencia cierta si es posible. Necesito hablar con alguien para tener más información sobre eso." Dijo Albus, pensando en Ollivander como fuente de posibles respuestas.  
  
"¿Harry lo sabe?" Preguntó Molly.  
  
"Está manteniendo su enlace cerrado en este momento. No he conseguido comunicarme ni con él, ni con Hermione ni con Ron. He enviado mensajes a Bill y Charlie para que les digan que se comuniquen conmigo en caso de verlos." Informó el anciano mago.  
  
"Eso significa que el trío está en Egipto." Comentó Arthur de repente.  
  
"De acuerdo a los rumores, así es." Asintió Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo allí?" Quiso saber Percy, que se había unido al Consejo en la última reunión.  
  
"Tengo mis teorías, pero no tengo manera de confirmarlas a ciencia cierta." Informó Albus.  
  
En ese momento, en la Oficina entró Fawkes. El ave soltó una nota en el escritorio enfrente de su amo, tomó la Espada de Gryffindor de donde estaba colocada y salió volando de nuevo a toda velocidad. Albus tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta:  
  
"Se la devuelvo en Navidad. La necesitamos ahora!  
  
Harry.  
  
PD: después le explico todo."  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Problemas. Y de los grandes. Si Harry necesita la espada, algo sucede." Comentó Dumbledore intentando hacer contacto con alguno de los adolescentes o de los adultos.  
  
"AHORA NO MOLESTE!!!!" Gritaron los 5 a la vez, aturdiendo a Dumbledore debido a lo fuerte del volumen usado.  
  
"¿Qué sucede"" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"No lo sé. Pero de seguro, no es nada bueno." Dijo Albus preocupado.  
  
"¿Preparamos un grupo?" Preguntó Moody.  
  
"Sin conocer su localización exacta, sería un esfuerzo inútil el ir hasta allí." Comentó el Director seriamente antes de retomar el asunto del retorno a la vida del grupo que se hallaba en la enfermería.  
  
"Hay que decírselo a Amos y su esposa." Comentó Amelia de repente.  
  
"También hay que ver como se lo comunicamos al resto del Mundo." Añadió Moody seriamente.  
  
"¿Es posible que haya más gente como ellos?" Preguntó Molly a Dumbledore.  
  
"Si mi teoría es correcta, es poco probable que los haya." Anunció Dumbledore al resto del consejo antes de dar por finalizada la reunión.  
  
Dos días más tarde, Albus seguía sin poder contactar al grupo de Egipto, cosa que lo comenzaba a preocupar. Los únicos mensajes que recibió de ellos eran: 'No podemos hablar ahora!' y 'Lo llamaremos en cuanto podamos, pero ahora no se puede hablar!'  
  
El Sr. Ollivander no tenía ninguna explicación razonable al asunto de la vuelta a la vida de los 5, pero creía que el Priori Incantatem de las dos varitas, podía ser la clave de ello.  
  
Los Sres. Diggory al comienzo creyeron que esto era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero se convencieron cuando hablaron con Cedric, quien fue el primero en despertarse.  
  
El estudiante contó que lo último que recordaba era un duelo entre Voldemort y Harry, y él saliendo de la varita del Lord Oscuro y hablar con Harry pidiéndole que trajera su cuerpo de vuelta a sus padres. Esto reforzó la teoría de Dumbledore, pero no contestaba la gran pregunta: ¿Como habían vuelto a la vida?  
  
Ni Frank ni Berta supieron o pudieron agregar más información. Ellos también recordaban el duelo de varitas, pero nada más antes de despertarse unos días antes de su llegada a Hogwarts.  
  
Remus no se había movido de la cama de los Potter desde que se enteró de la noticia. Quería ser el primero en hablar con ellos apenas se despertaran. Él también trató de contactar a Harry, pero con los mismo resultado que Dumbledore.  
  
Una semana más tarde a su llegada, ni Lily ni James habían despertado todavía. Cedric y Berta permanecían en un sitio secreto hasta que se informara oficialmente de su retorno. Frank Bryce había sido enviado a un asilo pago por el Ministerio hasta su muerte, luego de que su memoria fuera modificada para no recordar nada de los últimos dos años.  
  
"Me preocupa Harry y como tomará esto cuando lo sepa." Dijo Remus a Dumbledore 9 días después de la llegada. Ninguno de los dos Potter había despertado aún, cosa que preocupaba a Pomfrey y a los demás.  
  
"Aún debemos esperar su contacto. Esta situación me tiene preocupado. No he logrado hacer contacto con ellos por más de 10 segundos en casi 2 semana. Que se hayan llevado la espada de Gryffindor, no calma nada." Comentó Albus seriamente.  
  
"¿Qué quiere? Hace 10 días que intenta comunicarse!" Dijo Harry de repente usando el enlace mental.  
  
"Comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes. ¿En qué diablos están metidos?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.  
  
"Tom apareció en Egipto. Estamos todos detrás de la empuñadura del Aguijón. Hace 10 días que estamos en un juego del Gato y el Ratón. Nosotros somos el ratón!" Exclamó el adolescente con un tono de voz cansado.  
  
"Denme su ubicación y enviaré un grupo de apoyo de inmediato!" Pidió Albus preocupado.  
  
"Ni nosotros sabemos a ciencia cierta nuestra ubicación. Bill y Charlie están con nosotros tratando de darnos una mano en todo esto. Por ahora nos alcanza. Mover a la Orden tardaría tiempo que no tenemos ni Ustedes ni nosotros." Dijo Harry seriamente, antes de preguntar: "¿Qué demonios ocurre ahí que tiene tanta impaciencia por comunicarse?"  
  
"Esto." Dijo Dumbledore enviando una imagen de la enfermería con los padres a Harry.  
  
"¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Mis padres murieron hace 15 años!" Gritó el adolescente creyendo que era una broma.  
  
"No es una broma. Ellos 2, además de Cedric Diggory, Frank Bryce y Berta Jorkins han regresado a la vida hace 10 días." Explicó Remus sumándose a la charla.  
  
"El Priori Incantatem." Murmuró el ex-Profesor escuchando la lista.  
  
"Esa es la teoría más fuerte en este momento." Asintió Albus.  
  
"Escuchen, no puedo irme de aquí ahora. Díganles que vuelvo en Navidad. Tengo una misión y no la puedo abandonar." Dijo Harry a los dos adultos antes de añadir: "Hasta nuevo aviso no traten de contactarme. Yo lo haré." Dicho esto el adolescente cerró la charla de su lado.  
  
"No diré que no me lo esperaba." Murmuró Remus a Albus.  
  
"¿Puedes acaso culparlo?" Replicó Dumbledore abandonando la Enfermería en ese momento.  
  
Al día siguiente de la comunicación de Harry con Dumbledore y Remus, Lily se despertó finalmente cerca del mediodía. James lo hizo casi a la hora de la cena. Los dos estuvieron 3 horas siendo examinados minuciosamente por Poppy que los declaró sanos cerca de la medianoche. A pesar de sus protestas, los dos Potter deberían esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con Remus y Dumbledore.  
  
Ambos Profesores aparecieron en la Enfermería luego del desayuno. James y Lily se encontraban hablando luego de desayunar y sonrieron al verlos.  
  
"¿Cómo volvimos a la vida y dónde está Harry?" Preguntó Lily tan pronto como ambos se sentaron.  
  
"Estamos investigándolo. En Egipto buscando algo." Contestó Dumbledore las dos preguntas.  
  
"¿Qué busca en Egipto?" Preguntaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Está buscando la empuñadura del Aguijón de Diabalo." Informó Remus a sus amigos.  
  
"Pero el Aguijón es una leyenda!" Exclamó Lily shockeada.  
  
"Harry tiene por costumbre convertir las leyendas en realidad." Comentó Minerva entrando en ese momento y abrazando a los dos Potter.  
  
"¿Lograron contactarlo finalmente?" Preguntó McGonagall a Remus y Albus.  
  
"Hace dos noches. No cambiará sus planes. Permanecerá de viaje hasta Navidad o hasta que hayan completado la Espada, lo que suceda primero." Explicó el Director a los padres del adolescente y al Vice Directora.  
  
"¿Por qué está Harry de viaje hasta Navidad cuando debería estar en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Lily cada vez más confundida.  
  
"Una traición llevada a cabo por parte del Consejo de la Orden del Fénix." Dijo Remus antes de explicarles todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos años.  
  
"Los chicos tomaron las acusaciones como una traición hacia ellos, empacaron sus cosas y se largaron a entrenarse a si mismos. Volverán en Navidad, o eso nos han dicho." Informó Albus a los dos Potter.  
  
"Y se fueron a Egipto." Comentó Lily cuando todo lo dicho cobró sentido.  
  
"Antes estuvieron en una toma de rehenes en Francia." Informó Albus antes de explicar todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio galo.  
  
"Profesor, ¿conoce un buen abogado?" Preguntó Charlie a Dumbledore de repente por el enlace.  
  
"Unos cuantos. ¿Por qué?" Inquirió el anciano mago con curiosidad.  
  
"Si alguno de ellos habla egipcio, mándelo al Ministerio de la Magia de Egipto antes que nos maten por destruir una pirámide." Pidió el antiguo Buscador en tono desesperado.  
  
"Voy para allí de inmediato. Envíenme a Fawkes." Ordenó Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
"Ese es otro problema: los chicos se largaron y nos dejaron solos con esto." Informó Bill sumándose a la charla.  
  
"¿El trío los abandonó?" Preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.  
  
"No por deseo propio. Un dios egipcio cohabita con Harry en su cuerpo ahora y se fue a buscar a su Némesis que habita en el de Voldemort." Informó Charlie sabiendo que eso sonaba a locura.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Dumbledore cada vez más confundido.  
  
"Si nos saca de esta, se lo explicamos lo mejor que podamos." Contestó Bill antes de gritar: "Ayuda!!!!"  
  
"Iré allí con Amelia de inmediato." Informó Albus al dúo antes de informarle a los otros adultos: "El trío acaba de destruir una pirámide y en Harry habita un Dios Egipcio. Debo ir a rescatar a Bill y Charlie antes de que los maten por la pirámide destruida." Dicho esto, Albus se fue de la Enfermería a toda velocidad hacia el Ministerio.  
  
"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ocho horas más tarde, una ruptura entre las relaciones diplomáticas entre los ministerios de la Magia de Egipto e Inglaterra, un viaje en Traslador entre los dos países, y unas cuantas preguntas al dúo de pelirrojos más tarde, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore y Amelia se reunieron con el resto del Consejo de la Orden en la Oficina del Director.  
  
"Era cierto entonces." Dijo Bill al ver a Lily y James sentados junto a Remus, y acercándose a saludarlos junto a Charlie.  
  
"¿Han visto a nuestro hijo?" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo a Bill y Charlie.  
  
"Está vivo. Y él y Voldemort sienten deseos de matarse mutuamente cada vez más poderosos. Sobre todo con dos dioses Egipcios en sus cuerpos." Informó Charlie tomando asiento en su sitio al igual que su hermano.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"La pirámide estaba dedicada a dos dioses desconocidos de la Mitología Egipcia, mucho más poderosos que los que se conocen. En esa pirámide estaba la empuñadura de la Espada que el trío está buscando. El detalle es que esa espada fue forjada por el Dios que habita en Harry, que a su vez era el gemelo del Dios que habita en Voldemort, que han sido enemigos desde hace milenios." Informó Bill resumiendo todo lo mejor que pudo.  
  
"¿Los poseyeron?" Preguntó Remus con seriedad.  
  
"Cohabitan. Harry es dueño de sus acciones, pero tiene la presencia de Diabalo, el Dios que forjó la Espada, en su mente. Este hará su presencia conocida solo cuando se lo necesite. O al menos eso nos dijo a través de Harry." Explicó Charlie.  
  
"Cuando los Dioses se fusionaron con Harry y Voldemort, destruyeron la pirámide, no sin antes sacar a todos los que estaban allí en ese momento. El Ministerio Egipcio se hizo presente en el momento en que aparecimos afuera de la pirámide antes de que explotara y nos acusaron de ello. Voldemort y sus Mortífagos desaparecieron y Harry y los demás se fueron con Fawkes, dejándonos solos en ese momento." Finalizó la historia Bill.  
  
"¿Tienen idea de cual es su nuevo destino?" Quiso saber James Potter.  
  
"Solo que iban a parar en un ciudad llamada Melilla por uno o dos días antes de seguir su camino. Que no los buscáramos porque no iban a volver hasta completar su misión." Informó Bill antes de decirle a James y Lily, entregándoles un sobre con una carta: "Harry me pidió que les diera esto."  
  
"Gracias." Agradeció Lily guardando el sobre para leerlo en privado más tarde junto a su marido.  
  
"Una cosa más, antes de acabar: me despidieron de Gringotts. A ustedes les toca encontrarme empleo!" Exclamó Bill a la Orden.  
  
"Ve al Ministerio el lunes. Allí encontraremos uno." Ordenó Amelia a Bill, que solo asintió. Entonces Dumbledore dio inicio a la reunión de la Orden en forma oficial.  
  
"Estas serán sus habitaciones. Las usaba Harry hasta su marcha. De momento las ocupo yo solo." Informó Remus a sus amigos, mostrándoles las habitaciones que compartirían hasta que James y Lily hayan encontrado un sitio para ellos y Harry.  
  
"Parecen de un Profesor." Comentó James sentándose en un sofá.  
  
"Para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry tomó el lugar este año antes de renunciar. Dumbledore lo convenció para que lo recupere cuando vuelva, dejándome a mí sin empleo de nuevo." Contó Remus con un poco de risa sentándose en otro sofá y Lily lo hacía en otro, luego de prender la chimenea.  
  
"No es motivo de chiste el perder un empleo, Remus." Amonestó Lily a su amigo.  
  
"Se me debe estar pegando el humor negro de Harry, que es pésimo a decir verdad." Comentó el licántropo antes de contarle sobre las ocasiones en que el adolescente lo mostró en publico.  
  
"Logró lo que nosotros no pudimos entrando en un dormitorio de chicas!" Exclamó James cuando Remus le contó sobre el incidente en el dormitorio de Hermione.  
  
"Ese incidente, trajo más problemas que más de la mitad de nuestras bromas!" Contó Remus antes de decirle todo lo que pasó después de esa noche.  
  
"Remus, ¿estás ahí?" Preguntó Harry a través del enlace en ese momento.  
  
"Con tus padres en tus habitaciones." Contestó Remus antes de preguntar: "¿Están en Melilla todavía?"  
  
"Nos vamos en la mañana. Creemos saber donde está la próxima parte de la espada. Iniciaremos el viaje cuando nos levantemos." Informó el adolescente antes de preguntar: "¿Qué pasó con Bill y Charlie?"  
  
"Están bien, aunque Bill perdió su empleo." Dijo Remus escuetamente, antes de inquirir: "¿Cómo es eso de que hay un Dios cohabitando en tu cuerpo?"  
  
"No preguntes." Dijo Harry secamente antes de añadir: "Si mis padres quieren saber de mis años en Hogwarts, en mi viejo baúl está mi Pensadero. Allí verán todo lo necesario de mis años en la Escuela hasta la traición." Dicho esto, el adolescente cortó la comunicación antes de darle a Remus la chance de contestarle.  
  
"Demonios! Comienzo a odiar su hermetismo!" Exclamó furioso el Hombre lobo a sí mismo.  
  
"¿Llamó Harry?" Preguntó Lily escuchando su comentario.  
  
"Harry puede ser más hermético y difícil de llegar que todas las bóvedas de Gringotts juntas cuando se lo propone!" Dijo Remus a sus amigos antes de ir al baúl con ellos.  
  
"Este es el Pensadero de Harry." Explicó Remus abriéndolo y sacando la vasija. "Tiene las memorias de sus años en la escuela hasta que se fue. Debería contestar todas las preguntas sobre sus años aquí mejor que ninguno de nosotros."  
  
"¿Qué cosa nos podemos encontrar?" Preguntó James antes de que los 3 entraran.  
  
"Cosas para enorgullecerse, cosas que los sorprenderán y shockearán de seguro habrá. Pero antes de saltar a ninguna conclusión deben escuchar y ver todo lo que pase, sobre todo con su segundo año." Dijo Remus pensando en la habilidad de hablar Parsel del adolescente.  
  
"Comencemos el viaje." Dijo Lily entrando, seguida por su esposo y su amigo momentos más tarde.  
  
La primeras memorias allí guardadas fueron del momento en que Hagrid le dio la carta y del viaje al Callejón Diagon en su cumpleaños. Allí los tres se enteraron de la hermandad entre las varitas del adolescente y de Voldemort, vieron a Harry recibiendo a Hedwig y el primer encuentro con Malfoy.  
  
"¿Sabías lo de las varitas?" Preguntó James a Remus en el momento en el que el Harry del Pensadero abandonaba la tienda de Ollivander.  
  
"Harry nunca habló de eso y ahora veo el la razón." Comentó Remus shockeado.  
  
"Parece que no se gustan." Comentó Lily luego de ver el encuentro de su hijo con el rubio de Slytherin.  
  
"Se han odiado desde su entrada. Las cosas empeoraron luego de que Harry matara a Lucius este verano en un ataque de Mortífagos al Callejón." Explicó el licántropo seriamente, mientras las imágenes cambiaban al viaje en tren.  
  
"Ese es Ron." Informó Remus al ver el encuentro entre los dos chicos al inicio del tren.  
  
"¿Ella es Hermione?" Preguntó Lily al ver la entrada de la chica buscando el sapo de Neville.  
  
"Sí. Por lo que Albus me contó se llevaron mal hasta Halloween de ese año, aunque no me contó porque cambiaron las cosas." Informó el Hombre Lobo mientras veían la Selección, el comienzo de clases, la visita a la cabaña de Hagrid y llegaron a la clase de Hooch.  
  
"Recuérdame cuanto tardaste en entrar al Equipo, James." Pidió Remus sabiendo los sucesos de esa clase de vuelo.  
  
"Entré en tercero de reserva y en Cuarto comencé a ser titular." Dijo James antes de preguntar: "¿Cuánto tardó Harry?"  
  
"Esta clase." Comentó Remus mientras veían los sucesos de la recordadora de Neville, Minerva llevándose al adolescente con Wood al aula vacía, y la charla entre los 3.  
  
"¿Solo duró una clase antes de entrar de Buscador?" Preguntó Lily con mezcla de shock y orgullo.  
  
"Clase que nunca terminó." Se rió Remus mientras veían la reunión de Harry y Oliver donde el Guardián le enseñaba las reglas, algunas clases más y un par de entrenamientos.  
  
"Las chicas son Katie Bell, actual Premio Anual, Angelina Jonson y Alicia Spinnet, que se graduaron el año pasado. Eran las Cazadoras. Los mellizos son Fred y George Weasley los Bateadores. Son los hijos de Molly, deberían haberse graduado el año pasado, pero ciertos sucesos lo impidieron. Si conozco a Harry, esa memoria estará de seguro." Dijo Remus explicándoles quienes eran los demás jugadores.  
  
"¿Forman parte del Consejo los mellizos?" Preguntó James mientras veían más memorias.  
  
"Formaban. Se fueron después de la traición al trío, en disidencia por esas acusaciones. Fred lanzó algunas de la suyas y fueron fuertes. Él y Severus se declararon la guerra en esa reunión." Explicó el Profesor mientras comenzaban las memorias de Halloween.  
  
"Algo un poco estúpido eso, te diré." Dijo Lily cuando su hijo clavó la varita en la nariz del Troll, y todos los demás hechos de esa noche.  
  
"Tenía 11 años, Lily." Dijo Remus mientras comenzaban a ver el primer partido de Harry en el Equipo.  
  
"Casi se la tragó!" Se rió James cuando vieron la atrapada del niño Harry.  
  
Luego se sucedieron los sucesos del hallazgo de Nicholas Flamel, el descubrimiento de que había debajo de Fluffy, el espejo de Erised, Norbert, la detención en el Bosque y las pruebas antes de llegar a la Piedra, con Voldemort y Quirrell.  
  
"¿Sabías de esto?" Preguntó James a Remus mientras comenzaban a ver la charla entre Harry y Dumbledore, además del Banquete de Fin de Año.  
  
"Solo lo que Albus me dijo. Obviamente, él no sabe toda la historia." Dijo el hombre lobo, mientras comenzaban las memorias del verano anterior a su segundo año, empezando por Dobby y el escape con los 3 Weasley y su llegada a la Madriguera.  
  
"Ese Elfo es único en su especie!" Se rió Remus sabiendo la relación existente entre Dobby y Harry.  
  
"Pareces conocerlo." Comentó James.  
  
"Trabaja en Hogwarts. A Harry lo adora. Y Harry lo usa prácticamente de Elfo propio." Dijo Remus mientras veían la llegada de Harry y Ron a la escuela con el coche volador de Arthur.  
  
Después vinieron el incidente del primer entrenamiento del Equipo de Gryffindor, la fiesta de Nick, la petrificación de la Sra. Norris y el Club de Duelo.  
  
"¿¿¿¿HABLA PARSEL????" Preguntaron gritando James y Lily al ver el incidente de la serpiente.  
  
"Solo dos veces lo hizo. Una es esa, la otra es al final del año." Informó Remus sin hacer más comentarios sobre eso, indicándole a los dos adultos que continuaran viendo las memorias.  
  
Luego llegaron la petrificación de Justin y Nick, la visita a la Oficina de Dumbledore, el incidente de la Poción Multi Jugos (Remus y James se rieron a carcajadas con lo de Hermione, mientras Lily solo esbozó una sonrisa), la petrificación de Hermione y Penélope, el incidente del diario, la visita a la cabaña de Hagrid donde el Semi Gigante fue arrestado y Dumbledore destituido, la visita a Aragog de Ron y Harry, el descubrimiento de la Entrada a la Cámara, el secuestro de Ginny y la entrada del dúo, junto a Lockhart, que vieron la verdad sobre él, a la Cámara.  
  
"Este sitio da escalofríos." Comentó Lily mientras veían el enfrentamiento entre Harry, Tom Riddle, el Basilisco, la llegada de Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador, además de la finalización del incidente con el rescate de la niña y la vuelta a la Escuela.  
  
"Así fue como Harry consiguió la Espada." Murmuró Remus mientras veían el incidente entre Malfoy, Dobby, Harry y Dumbledore, donde la verdad fue revelada, además de la liberación del Elfo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con la espada?" Quiso saber Lily mientras comenzaban a ver el verano del tercer año de su hijo.  
  
"Albus la colocó en su Oficina. Harry la tiene ahora en su viaje. Nadie sabe para que la quiere, pero que se la llevara es indicación de problemas." Explicó Remus mientras veían el incidente de Marge. Esto envió a los tres a un ataque de carcajadas, mientras veían la llegada del adolescente, encuentro con el Grim de por medio, al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Después vinieron el verano en el callejón, la compra de Crookshanks, el viaje en tren con el Dementor, la primera clase de Remus con Tercero. Los tres se rieron bastante con el Boggart de Neville. Después vino el primer partido de Quidditch, el comienzo del entrenamiento anti-Dementores de Remus con Harry, Navidad y la Saeta de Fuego, el partido de Ravenclaw, la visita de Harry a Hogsmeade con el incidente de Malfoy, Snape, Remus y el Mapa.  
  
"En ese momento era necesario hacer eso!" Se defendió el hombre lobo ante la mirada dura de James.  
  
Luego vinieron la noticia de la ejecución de Buckbeak, la final de Quidditch y el incidente en la Casa de los Gritos con Pettigrew. Los Potter sintieron orgullo ante la acción de Harry, aunque no estuvieron muy felices al ver como acabó la situación. Luego vieron todo el incidente con el Gira Tiempos de Hermione y a Harry produciendo el Patronus que los salvaría a todos, y las liberaciones de Sirius y el Hipogrifo,  
  
"Soy yo!" Exclamó James al ver el Patronus de su hijo. Remus solo asintió, mientras se mostraban la reunió de Harry con él primero y luego con el Director.  
  
De allí, las memorias saltaron a la pesadilla que Harry tuvo ese verano, el viaje a los Mundiales de Quidditch, la Marca Tenebrosa, Winky, y el retorno a la Escuela, con la presentación de Moody como Profesor y el anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo siguiente fue el incidente del Hurón Saltarín (que provocó las risotadas del trío), la primera clase de Harry con el falso Moody y la llegada de las escuelas participantes en el Torneo.  
  
"Adivinen quien saldría como Cuarto Campeón." Comentó Remus mientras se veía la selección de Campeones y la entrada de Harry.  
  
"Que locura." Comentó Lily mientras veían la pelea entre Harry y Ron la noche que Harry fue elegido como Campeón.  
  
De allí, las memorias saltaron al artículo de Rita Skeeter, las consecuencias del mismo, Hagrid revelándole a Harry que era la primera prueba, la ayuda de Harry a Cedric, la charla del adolescente con Sirius en la chimenea de la Torre Gryffindor, el aprendizaje de Harry del encantamiento convocador con Hermione, antes de mostrar la Primer Prueba del Torneo.  
  
"Solución creativa!" Se rió Lily al ver lo que su hijo había hecho en ella.  
  
Remus y James asintieron mientras comenzaban las memorias del baile de navidad, la charla entre Hagrid y Madame Máxime, la ayuda de Cedric a Harry, el nuevo artículo de Skeeter, la pelea entre Hermione y Rita, la charla del trío con el semi Gigante, la visita de Harry al baño de Prefectos, el incidente con Moody, Filch y Snape, antes de llegar a la Segunda Prueba.  
  
"Ese era Harry antes de este año." Comentó Remus a sus amigos.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con que era?" Preguntaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo mientras observaban la reunión del trío con Sirius.  
  
"Harry cambió demasiado. Y la Orden es en parte responsable. En vez de ayudarlo el año pasado, nos escondimos o le dimos la espalda. Sirius, el único que se opuso a esto, fue encerrado por Albus y el contacto con Harry no fue mucho. Harry lo responsabiliza a Dumbledore en parte por su muerte, al igual que al resto de la Orden." Explicó seriamente el licántropo mientras veían la pesadilla de Harry en Adivinación, la reunión con Albus en su oficina, luego de la invasión del Pensadero del Director y la tercer prueba completa.  
  
Allí vieron la Poción que le devolvió el cuerpo a Voldemort, la reunión de Mortífagos y el duelo de los dos, con el Priori Incantatem, con ellos saliendo de la varita. Luego vino el escape de Harry, la llegada a Hogwarts, la revelación de la verdad, Harry relatando todo a Dumbledore y Sirius, antes del incidente con el Ministro en la Enfermería.  
  
"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Albus al mandar a Sirius lejos de Harry justo en ese momento?" Preguntaron James y Lily a Remus a la vez, no contentos con esa acción.  
  
"No sé. Pero Sirius no estaba contento con eso tampoco." Dijo Remus mientras comenzaban a mostrarse los incidentes del verano anterior a Quinto Año.  
  
"Esa es Umbridge. La verán mucho en las memorias de ese año." Informó Remus señalando a la Oficial del Ministerio en la Audiencia.  
  
Luego vinieron la llegada a Hogwarts, el anuncio de Umbridge como Profesora, la primera clase de Harry con ella, la detención, la líneas y el Partido de Quidditch, donde fue expulsado del Campo para siempre.  
  
"Maldita hija de...!" Exclamó Lily al ver los decretos y la prohibición contra su hijo por algo totalmente injusto.  
  
"Ustedes dos piensan lo mismo que yo!" Dijo la madre de Harry al ver la cara de shock de su marido y amigo luego de sus palabras, mientras veían el comienzo del DA.  
  
Luego vinieron la visión del Sr. Weasley, las clases de Occlumency con Snape, la nota a Skeeter en el Quibbler, entrada de Firenze al Profesorado, el fin del DA, la invasión de Harry en el la Pensadero y la escena que vieron en él, la elección de Carrera, Grapp, las MHB, la visión de Harry en el examen de Historia, Umbridge revelando todas sus accione contra Harry y el engaño de Hermione contra ella, el viaje del grupo al Ministerio, la pelea con los Mortífagos, la llegada de la Orden y Voldemort, la muerte de Sirius...  
  
"Eso no lo sabía y dudo que Albus lo haga!" Dijo Remus cuando vio a Harry haciendo el Cruciatus en Bellatrix.  
  
Luego vieron la reunión de Harry con Dumbledore donde el Director le reveló todo. Se sorprendieron ante la ferocidad de Harry con Albus, la destrucción que causó en la Oficina y las frases que dijo, sobre todo lo de que no quería ser más humano.  
  
"Ahí comenzó el cambio en él." Dijo una nueva voz observando las memorias junto a ellos: Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Sabías lo del Cruciatus y lo de Umbridge?" Preguntó Lily al Director mientras veían la charla entre Harry y Nick.  
  
"Lo de Dolores lo supe al final del año pasado. Lo del Cruciatus, lo acabo de descubrir." Comentó Dumbledore mientras las memorias saltaron al ataque al Callejón Diagon de ese verano, luego de mostrar el incidente de Karen y el ultimátum a la Orden.  
  
De allí, los recuerdos pasaron a algunos del adolescente en Grimmauld Place, la muerte del tío de Karen, su entrada en la Orden y al Profesorado de la Escuela, el viaje en tren y sus primeras clases.  
  
"Ahora entiendo porque Bane y Firenze lo calificaron de sanguinario!" Comentó Remus mientras veían el combate contra los Centauros en el Bosque.  
  
Luego de esa memoria, llegó el discurso en el Ministerio, que dejó boquiabiertos a James y Lily por todo lo que dijo su hijo. La siguiente memoria fue la charla con Hermione en su dormitorio, todo el incidente con las chicas esa noche, le reunión del trío donde decidieron entrenarse a ellos mismos, la broma que le hicieron a las chicas de Gryffindor, el comienzo del entrenamiento de Harry con sus amigos, el nacimiento de Falcore. La últimas memorias fueron las negociaciones en el Bosque y la Poción.  
  
"Luego de eso vino la traición de la Orden y el comienzo de su viaje." Informó Albus mientras los 4 abandonaban el Pensadero, cerrando el baúl.  
  
"Siento como si saliera de un remolino. Demasiada información de una sola vez." Comentó James hundiéndose en un sofá, mientras los demás se sentaban cerca.  
  
"Como Harry dijo, esto era lo mejor para contestar todas sus preguntas." Comentó Remus mientras Dobby traía café para ellos.  
  
"¿Por qué alejaste a Sirius de Harry en Cuarto?" Preguntó Lily a Albus seriamente.  
  
"Pensé que las cosas se darían de forma diferente. Además, si esperaba mucho más, no lo hubiera podido hacer, y Sirius era necesitado en otras cosas." Informó el Director.  
  
"Harry acumuló demasiada bronca y enojo en su interior. Explotó en tu Oficina." Comentó Remus a Albus.  
  
"Ese fue el preámbulo a todo lo que pasó este verano y a los cambios que produjo en sí mismo. No confía en nadie más ciegamente. La traición sufrida a manos de la Orden, terminó de cambiarlo. En vez de acercarlo nuevamente, lo hemos distanciado de nosotros cada vez más. Tratar de recuperar el control de sus acciones, fue el punto de quiebre." Dijo Albus a los adultos.  
  
"Albus, hay algo que no hemos pensado. Harry esta legalmente emancipado. ¿Qué pasará con ellos si quieren pedir su custodia nuevamente?" Preguntó el Hombre Lobo de repente.  
  
"Habrá que hablar con él." Dijo el anciano mago luego de pensar unos momentos, antes de preguntarle a James y Lily: "¿Han leído su carta ya?"  
  
"Será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana para hacerlo. Primero sería mejor que procesemos todo lo que vimos." Dijo Lily a su esposo, que asintió antes de ir a su habitación con su esposa a dormir.  
  
"Ellos también nos pasarán facturas a nosotros, Albus. Sobre todo a ti." Advirtió Remus antes de irse a dormir también.  
  
Albus abandonó las habitaciones en silencio sabiendo cuan cierto eran esas palabras. Gran parte de los sufrimientos de Harry eran su responsabilidad, y ahora se las vería con los que le encargaron el cuidado del niño. Eso era algo que no esperaba con grandes ansías de hacer. 


	19. Capítulo 19 De Pirámides Y Dioses Egipci...

Capítulo 19 De Pirámides Y Dioses Egipcios 

"¿Seguro que están en Egipto?" Preguntó Charlie a su hermano mayor poco después de que los dos Weasley arribaran a Egipto.

"Así es, Charlie. Tú debes encontrarlos mientras colaboro con el Ministerio en lo de la nueva Pirámide." Informó Bill mientras los dos hermanos se alojaban en un hotel del Cairo.

"No hará falta. Los encontré." Indicó el Ex-Buscador señalando a una mesa, donde 4 adolescentes comían.

"Encontrarlos fue más fácil de lo que esperaba." Dijo Bill yendo con su hermano a la mesa.

"Y nosotros nos estamos hartando de ver a miembros de la Orden." Comentó Hermione sarcásticamente mientras los dos hermanos se sentaban a la mesa.

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" Preguntó Harry luego de que ellos y Lara fueran presentados.

"Trabajo para mí, él para ayudarme a localizarlos a ustedes 4 y confirmar rumores de presencia de Mortífagos en el país." Explicó Bill con seriedad a los 4 señalado a Charlie.

"¿Quieres decir ellos?" Preguntó Ron señalando a una mesa donde había 4 personas hablando.

"Así es." Contestó Charlie antes de preguntar: "¿Ustedes 4?"

"Buscando lo mismo que ellos y el Ministerio de Egipto: la empuñadura del Aguijón de Diabalo que está en la Pirámide que acaba de ser descubierta." Explicó Harry sencillamente a los dos pelirrojos.

"Nos reconocieron!" Dijo Ron de repente cuando los 4 Mortífagos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos mirando hacia su mesa.

"Armas y varitas listas para cualquier cosa y prepárense para correr!" Susurró Harry levantándose de la mesa junto a los otros 5 y Shadow, que estaba debajo de la mesa.

Antes de que llegaran a la salida, los Mortífagos comenzaron a atacarlos. Harry y los demás, comenzaron a devolver el ataque a fuerza de balas y maleficios, mientras la gente escapaba de allí por su seguridad.

"Tápense los ojos y la nariz y comiencen a correr!" Dijo Harry tomando algo de su bolsillo y lanzándolo: una bomba de humo. La confusión creada con el humo de la bomba, fue usado por el grupo para escaparse de allí a toda velocidad, justo antes de la llegada de los Aurors del Ministerio de Egipto al sitio.

Cuando estuvieron en un sitio seguro, Fawkes fue hasta ellos con las pertenencias de los 6. Encogiéndolas para que entren en sus bolsillos, los 8 se fueron de allí con total normalidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

----- 

Unos días más tarde, los 6 jóvenes y los dos animales lograron llegar hasta la Pirámide que buscaban. Una simple mirada a ella, les dijo que Mortífagos habían tomado el lugar, y un dolor agudo en la Cicatriz de Harry les informó que su líder estaba allí con ellos.

"Parece que Voldie quiso hacer esto él mismo." Comentó Harry mientras le quebraba el cuello al Mortífago que estaba custodiando la entrada antes de ser visto él o los demás.

"¿Lo mataste?" Preguntaron Bill y Charlie al mismo tiempo mientras entraban en la Pirámide.

"No deseaba que Tom supiera de nuestra llegada, y los tiros los hubieran alertado a él y sus sirvientes." Dijo Harry mientras comenzaban a recorrer los pasajes de la Pirámide.

"¿Entiendes los jeroglíficos?" Le preguntó Ron a su hermano viendo varias figuras en las paredes.

"Estos hablan de dos Dioses hermanos poderosos que combatieron por eones. Uno era el Dios de la Luz y Paz y el otro de la Guerra y Oscuridad." Informó Bill viéndolos con cuidado, traduciéndoselos a los demás.

"Uno de ellos, Diabalo, pasó mucho tiempo forjando una espada que serviría para matar a su hermano, Kreggeab. Este a su vez, forjó un escudo que lo protegería contra esa espada.

"Ambos combatieron con sus armas por mucho tiempo antes de que alguien o algo, llamado Ingelis, los atrapara en esta Pirámide y separara el Aguijón de Diabalo y quebrara el Escudo de Kreggeab en 2, esparciendo sus partes en los 5 continentes." Finalizó Bill la traducción.

"Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ese escudo. Fue encontrado el siglo pasado por Nicholas Flamel. Supuestamente está en su poder." Dijo Hermione a los demás.

"Intrusos!!!" Gritó un Mortífago viendo al grupo y comenzando a lanzarle maldiciones, mientras Harry y Bill lo atacaban, cubriendo la retirada de los demás.

Los 8 comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, mientras lo refuerzos comenzaban a llegar. De repente, un pasadizo se abrió, y el grupo no viendo otra salida, entró en él. Cuando Lara entró este se selló de nuevo.

"Veamos a donde nos conduce esto." Dijo Bill encendiendo una antorcha para alumbrarles el camino.

Luego de caminar por un rato, llegaron a un salón donde había varios sarcófagos allí. Antes de que pudieran inspeccionarlos, de la paredes salieron dos grandes bestias mitad escorpiones, mitad arañas, de un tamaño gigantesco.

"Problemas de los grandes!" Exclamó Bill mientras él, Hermione, y Charlie comenzaban a atacarlos. Ron y Lara trataban de protegerse por el temor que sentían, el pelirrojo a las arañas y la chica a los escorpiones.

"Llévale esto a Dumbledore y tráeme la Espada de Gryffindor!" Ordenó Harry a Fawkes dándole una nota al ave, que desapareció al instante, mientras el adolescente se sumaba a sus amigo en el ataque a las criaturas.

El Fénix arribó unos momentos más tarde con la Espada en su pico, que dejó caer en las manos del adolescente. Este la tomó y se lanzó al ataque contra las criaturas.

"¿Qué sucede que pidieron la Espada de Gryffindor?" Preguntó Dumbledore haciendo contacto a través del enlace mental en el momento en que Harry mataba a la primera de las dos bestias.

"AHORA NO MOLESTE!" Gritaron los 5 miembros de la Orden, en realidad 2 miembros y 3 ex miembros, a través del Enlace, mientras el Ex-Profesor de Defensa mataba a la última de ellas.

"¿Deberemos esperar encontrarnos más de estas cosas, Bill?" Preguntó Harry mientras revisaban los jeroglíficos.

"Eso me temo, Harry, eso me temo. Según esto, por toda la Pirámide hay trampas y criaturas para matar a cualquiera que desee liberar las fuerzas encerradas en este sitio." Comunicó Bill seriamente a los demás.

En ese momento, otra puerta del sitio se abrió, y el grupo entero salió del sitio, rezando no encontrar más cosas como esas en su camino.

----- 

Durante los siguientes 10 días, dos cosas marcaron el trayecto del grupo. Una fueron más peligros en su camino, que incluyeron: lanzas saliendo de las paredes, precipicios apareciendo de repente en el suelo, más criaturas tan o más horrorosas y peligrosas que las bestias mitad escorpiones, mitad arañas, además de otras cosas.

La segunda fueron los intentos de la Orden por comunicarse con ellos, sobre todo con Harry. Cada vez que lo hacían se encontraban tratando con un nuevo problema, cosa que no permitía hacerlos hablar en paz.

Una noche, (según sus relojes lo era en Egipto), Harry contactó a la Orden, mientras todos menos Hermione y él dormían. Los dos estudiantes estaban haciendo guardia en caso de problemas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada a su amigo cuando este terminó la charla con el Director.

"Mis padres volvieron a la vida." Dijo Harry, todavía sin lograr creer eso del todo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bill despertándose en ese momento y escuchando lo que Harry decía.

"Ellos dos, Cedric, Berta Jorkins y un Muggle volvieron a la vida. La Orden no sabe como pasó. Por eso intentaban comunicarse, para decírmelo." Explicó Harry a los dos.

"¿No tienen idea de cómo sucedió?" Quiso saber Bill shockeado con la noticia.

"Solo hay una teoría, pero no saben si es cierta." Dijo Harry antes de relatarles el Priori Incantatem que su varita y la de Voldemort produjeron dos años antes.

"¿Tu varita es hermana con la de Voldemort?" Exclamó Hermione shockeada. El otro adolescente solo asintió sin hacer comentarios sobre eso.

"¿Qué harás ahora?¿Vuelves con ellos o continúas la búsqueda del Aguijón?" Preguntó Bill a Harry seriamente.

"La continúo. Viví demasiado sin ellos. Puedo continuar haciéndolo hasta Navidad." Declaró el adolescente, mientras salía de la sala momentáneamente.

"Déjalo solo. Debe pensar en mucho" Aconsejó Bill a Hermione cuando ella se levantó para ir con él.

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijo lo de su varita?" Preguntó Hermione más a si misma que al pelirrojo.

"Por que es el Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si todo el mundo se entera que la varita del héroe es hermana de la del mayor Lord Oscuro de toda la historia?" Contestó Bill.

"Un pandemonium en su contra." Dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que Bill quería decir.

"Una vez escuché que el secreto mejor guardado es aquel que es conocido por pocos. Habrá miles de cosas sobre él que ni tú ni Ron saben o sabrán nunca. Eso es porque Harry quiere privacidad en esos temas o porque no sabe como explicárselos." Comentó Bill, mientras Harry regresaba a la sala.

"Cuando vuelva a casa, dasela a mis Padres." Pidió el Profesor al ex-Premio Anual dándole una carta. Bill la colocó en un bolsillo, asintiendo al pedido.

"Será mejor que nos movamos. Hay muchos Mortífagos por aquí. Además presiento que estamos cerca del objetivo." Comunicó Harry a los otros dos, despertando a Lara y Ron.

----- 

Llegar a la sala del Aguijón les tomó al grupo bastante tiempo y varios enfrentamientos contra los Mortífagos que la buscaban también. El sitio era casi tan enorme como el Gran Salón de la Escuela. Estaba lleno de jeroglíficos, sarcófagos y estatuas.

Mientras comenzaban la búsqueda del objeto deseado, en la Sala entraron Voldermort y varios de sus Mortífagos, cosa que hizo comenzar un combate entre todos ellos.

Mientras las balas y maleficios volaban alrededor del sitio, dos luces aparecieron en el sitio y todos se detuvieron para ver que ocurría con ellas. Unos momentos más tarde, las luces tomaban las formas de Dioses.

"Diabalo y Kreggeab se han mostrado por fin." Anunció Voldemort viendo a los Dioses.

"¿Quién osa entrar en ese sitio sagrado?" Preguntó uno de los dos Dioses, cuya cabeza era la forma de un águila, mientras que la de otro era una cobra.

"Esto no me gusta." Murmuró Harry a los demás en tono serio, mientras los dos dioses lo observaban a él y a Voldemort con atención.

De repente, los dos fueron hasta los dos enemigos: el de la cobra a Voldemort y el del águila a Harry. Una luz dorada brillante los rodeó a ambos antes de que las formas comenzaran a entrar en sus cuerpos a través de la boca. Tanto el héroe como el Lord Oscuro comenzaron a temblar violentamente cuando esto estaba sucediendo.

"Este no es nuestro sitio, Diabalo. Los dos sabemos donde está la espada, veremos quien la consigue antes!" Gritó Voldemort a Harry con una voz diferente.

"Lo veremos, Kreggeab!" Respondió Harry. Su voz no era la habitual, cosa que les dijo a todos que algo estaba muy mal.

De repente una luz envolvió a todos, tanto adolescente como Mortífagos. Unos momentos más tarde todos estaban afuera de la Pirámide, que explotó tan pronto como la abandonaron.

"Retirada!" Ordenó Voldemort a sus seguidores, que desaparecieron de inmediato.

"¿Harry?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose al ex-Profesor de Hogwarts.

"Quien les habla en este momento, no es su amigo. Mi nombre es Diabalo, antiguo Dios de la Luz y la Paz. Desde ahora me he unificado con Harry para ir detrás de mi hermano y el ser que conocen como Voldemort." Informó el Dios hablando a través de Harry.

"¿Lo has poseído?" Preguntó Bill seriamente.

"Cohabito con él. Cuando mi hermano y su Lord Oscuro sean destruidos de una vez por todas, abandonaré su cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño." Contestó el Dios a todos.

"¿Cómo sabemos cuando hablas tú o él? Porque ahora estás usando su boca para dirigirte a nosotros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Solo haré conocida mi presencia a través de su boca, en los momentos necesarios. El resto del tiempo, hablará Harry." Dicho esto, Harry se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

"Harry!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo ayudándolo a despertarse.

"Siento como si mi cabeza hubiera estado en una batidora." Comentó el adolescente levantándose del suelo.

"Tenemos problemas!" Exclamó Lara viendo a los Aurors Egipcios llegar en ese momento y apuntándolos a todos ellos con sus varitas.

"Fawkes, nos vamos!" Gritó Harry tomando la cola del Fénix, antes de decirle a los Weasley: "No nos busquen! No volveremos hasta que no acabemos con esto! Dale eso a ellos!" Lo último iba a Bill.

"Lo haré!" Prometió el pelirrojo, antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde van ahora?"

"Iremos a Melilla hasta mañana o pasado!" Contestó Hermione antes de que Fawkes se elevara y los 4 adolescentes, el fénix y la pantera se fueran de allí a toda velocidad.

"Hay que llamar a Dumbledore!" Dijo Bill a su hermano a través del enlace mientras los Aurors comenzaban a hacerles preguntas sobre la Pirámide y los grupos que se fueron.

"Ruego que conozca un buen abogado!" Dijo Charlie antes de contactar al Director mientras los dos hermanos eran llevados al Ministerio de la Magia de ese país.

----- 

Varias horas más tarde el sexteto estaba en un hotel de Melilla descansando. Bueno casi todos ellos.

"Dumbledore, ¿está despierto?" Preguntó Harry a través del enlace comenzando una conversación que pocas ganas tenía de mantener. Estaba seguro que sus padres, Remus y el Director ya habrían terminado su visita a su Pensadero y tendrían preguntas que no deseaba contestar en ese momento.

"Estaba a punto de dormirme, pero sí, lo estoy." Contestó Dumbledore unos momentos más tarde.

"No quería despertarlo, llamo mañana." Se excusó Harry antes la respuesta.

"Harry, no te comunicas a las 4 de la mañana por nada. ¿Qué sucede?" Interrogó el Director seriamente.

"¿Cómo tomaron mis padres las memorias?" Preguntó el adolescente encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Estaban shockeados con varias. Sobre todo tu habilidad de hablar Parsel, la visita a la Cámara Secreta y los sucesos de Junio en el Ministerio y mi Oficina." Comentó Dumbledore antes de preguntar: "¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a nadie el Cruciatus?"

"Director, usted me enseño que lo mejor en ciertos casos es callarse la boca. No me sentí orgulloso de hacerlo, además no veía ningún sentido el contarlo." Contestó el ex-Profesor seriamente.

"Te fallé demasiado, ¿eh?" Preguntó Albus.

"Más de lo que se imagina." Dijo Harry secamente antes de añadir: "Tengo dos mensajes para ustedes:

"Primero: avísenme cuando mis Padres sean añadidos al enlace. Hablaré con ellos si así lo desean."

"¿El segundo?" Preguntó el Director asegurándole que así lo haría.

"Dígale a la Sra. Weasley que no moleste más a Ron. No tiene ningún deseo de hablar con ella." Dicho esto, Harry cerró el enlace.

"Creí que habías ido a dormir." Dijo Hermione dándole una taza de café a su amigo.

"No podía hacerlo. ¿Tú?" Preguntó Harry agradeciéndole el café.

"Lara ronca peor que Lavender y Parvati. Además cierto pelirrojo ha estado allí desde hace un rato." Se rió Hermione tomando un sorbo del café.

"Se decidió, ¿eh?" Bromeó el ex-Profesor en referencia los claros sentimientos entre Ron y Lara, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo dijera al otro.

"Así parece." Se rió Hermione antes de preguntarle a Harry: "¿Estás seguro de querer seguir y no volver?"

"Ahora no es el momento de hacerlo." Contestó el otro adolescente seriamente.

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

"A perder el control de mi vida. Volver a casa es retroceder, no avanzar. Me cansé de hacer las cosas tal cual todos quieren. Mi opinión y lo que yo quiero para ellos no vale nada. La Orden usará a mis padres para recuperar el control, Hermione. Y no sé si deseo hacerlo." Contestó Harry prendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Preguntó Hermione seriamente.

"Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de quienes lo desafiaron 3 veces, nacido cuando muere el Séptimo mes... Y el Lord Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá poderes que el Lord Oscuro desconoce... Y cualquiera debe morir en las manos del otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro nacerá mientras muere el séptimo mes..." Recitó Harry la Profecía de Trelawney a su amiga.

"Esa es la Profecía destruida en el Ministerio en Junio. Dumbledore la escuchó cuando fue recitada. Me la reveló cuando fuimos a su Oficina." Informó el Buscador a la Prefecto.

"¿Eres tú de quien habla la Profecía?" Preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que la respuesta sería sí, pero temiéndola a la vez. Harry solo asintió.

"Entonces..." Comenzó la joven repasando la Profecía.

"O yo mato a Voldemort o él me mata. Todo se reduce a eso." Contestó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Ahora entiendes por que no quiero soltar el control de mi vida?"

"Toda esta guerra, tu vida, el futuro del Mundo Mágico y la vida de todos está controlada por una Profecía. ¿Eso me quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione sin salir del shock.

"Tú lo has dicho. Dumbledore no pensaba en mi seguridad cuando me dejó con los Dursleys, pensaba siempre en la Profecía. No podía darse el lujo de que algo o alguien que él no pudiera controlar, tuviera bajo su cuidado a su arma." Declaró Harry seriamente mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

"¿Por eso pediste la emancipación y les diste tu ultimátum a la Orden?" Preguntó Ron entrando en ese momento, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación.

"Los puse contra la pared. O cambiaban o me perdían. Y ese era un lujo que Dumbledore no podía darse nunca. Si dejaba Inglaterra, sus planes se verían destruidos. Todo lo que construyó, se derrumbaría. Esa es la principal razón por la que ya no confío demasiado en Dumbledore. Sus cambios llegan tarde y cuando no le queda otra." Declaró Harry a sus dos amigos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Ron seriamente.

"No sé. Ahora tengo mi cabeza en esto." Dijo Harry apagando su cigarrillo.

"La Orden tratará de volver a controlarte con tus padres." Dijo Hermione de repente.

"No podrán. Si no me equivoco, mis padres con la Orden, sobre todo con Dumbledore, no estarán muy felices." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

"Sencillo. Mis padres esta noche vieron mis memorias en mi Pensadero. Hay cosas que no les habrán gustado de la Orden." Declaró Harry sin entrar en más detalles de las memorias.

"¿Qué sucederá si ellos desean recuperar tu custodia?" Preguntó Ron seriamente.

"Solo podrán hacerlo en el Mundo Mágico, no en el Muggle. Para los Muggles, ellos están muertos. Si decido cambiar y llevar esto al Mundo no-Mágico, ellos no ganarán, yo lo haré. Tengo todo cubierto en ese tema, chicos." Informó Harry seriamente antes de decirle adiós a los dos e irse a dormir unas horas al menos.

"Esto me da mala espina, Hermione." Dijo Ron a su amiga, antes de que los dos se fueran a dormir también.

"A mí también, Ron. Solo ruego que Harry sepa lo que hace." Comentó Hermione yéndose a dormir a su dormitorio mientras el pelirrojo iba al suyo.


	20. Capítulo 20 La Reentrada al Mundo

Capítulo 20 La Reentrada al Mundo 

Lily Potter estaba preocupada últimamente. Su único hijo, aquel por el que había dado la vida y, al parecer, responsable de traerla al mundo de los vivos nuevamente, estaba solo Dios sabía donde en una cruzada suicida.

Realmente no podía culparlo por alejarse de Inglaterra cuando lo hizo. En su posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que se hubiera ido de forma definitiva. James también haría lo mismo, después de maldecir a todos en la Orden.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Lily probando su enlace mental. Ella y su esposo habían sido agregados unos días más tarde al retorno de Bill y Charlie, los últimos en ver a los adolescentes. Todos los contactos desde entonces habían sido inútiles: ellos nunca contestaron a sus llamadas.

"Espero que sea importante para llamarme a esta hora." Murmuró el adolescente, antes de preguntar: "¿Quién habla?"

"Lillian Marianne Potter, tu madre." Contestó Lily seriamente.

"Hola." Dijo Harry sin saber que más decir.

"¿Donde estás?" Quiso saber Lily.

"Centroamérica. O al menos eso creo. Entre Fawkes y Diabalo manejan nuestros viajes. La última vez que los contrato como agentes de turismo." Comentó el adolescente bromeando.

"Ahora veo a que se refería Remus cuando dijo que tu humor negro es pésimo." Comentó la mujer, sonriendo.

"Trata con el de Snape y al de una maestra del humor negro como lo es mi antigua Jefa del MI-5. En algún momento se te pega algo de ambos." Contestó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna razón en especial para la llamada? No es que no desee hablar contigo, pero donde estoy ahora, son las 3.30 de la mañana y trataba de dormir."

"Llamaré más tarde. Solo deseaba escuchar tu voz. Pasé más de 15 años sin hacerlo, si no contamos el incidente de hace 2 años." Comunicó su madre. El adolescente solo contestó roncando. Obviamente se volvió a dormir al escuchar esa frase.

"Buenos días." Saludo James a su esposa, entrando en la Sala en ese momento, mientras Remus aparecía de su habitación también.

"Su humor negro es pésimo." Comentó Lily a su amigo mientras los 3 desayunaban.

"Te lo advertí. El de Harry rivaliza con el de Severus. Entre otras cosas, le dijo a Albus que debería de dejar de usar drogas antes de pedirle algo a él." Se rió Remus antes de relatarles el incidente del pedido del conteo de las Acromántulas.

"¿Hablaste con él?" Preguntó James a su esposa.

"No mucho. En donde está, son las 3.30 de la mañana y estaba durmiendo cuando lo llamé. Obviamente no estaba en muchas condiciones de hablar o mantener una conversación racional en ese estado." Comentó Lily con una sonrisa.

"Adelante!" Ordenó Remus cuando golpearon a la puerta.

"Profesor, necesito pedirle un favor." Dijo Katie entrando y saludando a los 3.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Remus curioso.

"Necesito alguien que vigile las practicas de Quidditch. Llamé una para ahora y no puedo hacerla sin un Profesor en ella. Hooch está ocupada y McGonagall está en el Ministerio." Explicó Katie a Remus.

"Dame un minuto. Te veré allí." Asintió el hombre lobo. La cazadora asintió antes de irse.

"A Katie la hicieron capitana cuando Harry se fue. Tiene que rearmar el equipo completo, comenzando con un Buscador y Guardián, al menos hasta el retorno del trío. Ron es el Guardián y Harry es el Buscador." Explicó Remus poniéndose una capa para ir al Campo.

"Voy contigo! Quiero ver Quidditch, aunque solo sea una practica!" Exclamó James tomando su capa de invisibilidad y yendo con su amigo al campo después de despedirse de su esposa.

Lily tomó otra capa, brindada por la Orden hasta se regreso formal, y fue hasta la Oficina de Dumbledore. Como era sábado, varios estudiantes salían del desayuno y debió esforzarse para no chocar con ninguno.

En ese momento la Oficina del Director estaba vacía excepto por Falcore que le dio la bienvenida con una nota. Lily la acarició y vio la clase de Fénix que era.

"Es de tu hijo. Me sigo preguntando como hizo para encontrar uno." Comentó Snape entrando en ese momento y viendo a Lily acariciando al ave.

"Severus." Saludó la mujer cortésmente al Jefe de Slytherin.

"Lily." Devolvió el saludo Snape, antes de añadir: "Albus ya viene. Tenía que hablar con Flitwick."

"Dile que se los devuelvo después." Indicó Lily tomando unos libros de la Biblioteca privada de Albus antes de salir de la Oficina y volver a sus actuales habitaciones.

---- 

Remus estaba sentado con James viendo las practicas de Gryffindor, con un equipo casi armado.

Durante las pruebas del Equipo, Katie le había suplicado a Ginny que se mantuviera como Buscadora hasta que Harry regresara. Los demás eran desastres. Le costó bastante antes de recibir el sí de la Prefecto.

"O te quedas como Buscadora o estás fuera del Equipo!" Fue el argumento que finalmente disuadió a la pelirroja de no probar suerte como Cazadora.

Como Cazadores habían entrado Dean y Seamus, que se complementaron con Katie a la perfección. Los reservas, comenzaron a trabajar con ellos para no perder esa armonía en el aire cuando la capitana se graduara ese año.

Los bateadores continuaban siendo el mayor problema. Mejores no habían conseguido y los actuales no habían mejorado.

"En una semana avanzamos a la parte dos del plan!" Informó Katie a Ginny cuando se fueron a sentar con Remus y James. Karen estaba a su lado viendo los entrenamientos de su casa, al lado de Anne.

"¿Y para la 3 cuanto faltaría?" Replicó Ginny con desconfianza para ese método.

"Solo 3 días más tarde del comienzo de esa fase!" Contestó la Premio Anual.

"¿Cuáles son esas fases?" Quiso saber Remus, teniendo una idea de para que era el plan: reemplazar a los Bateadores.

"La fase 2 es mejorar a los que tenemos." Explicó la pelirroja.

"¿La 3?" Preguntó Karen con curiosidad.

"Clonamos a los mellizos y los metemos de vuelta en la Escuela!" Respondió Katie seriamente.

"Dudo de que a Albus le guste esa idea, chicas." Comentó Remus.

"A McGonagall tampoco, pero estaría dispuesta a ello si no logramos conseguir mejores Bateadores!" Contestó Katie simplemente.

"Entre Voldemort, Harry con un arma, y los mellizos clonados, la escuela no sobreviviría un año!" Declaró Albus escuchando toda la charla.

"Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios por el bien del Equipo, Director." Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Lo que nadie había visto es a Karen y Anne volando con las escobas de las Cazadoras y con un bate. Por tiempo, una le lanzaba a la otra una pelota de beisball, que la que tenía el bate debía golpear.

"Quiero a McGonagall aquí ahora!" Exclamó Katie viendo a las dos niñas jugando.

"Srta. Bell, ¿Usted no estará considerando...?" Comenzó el Director mientras Remus iba a buscar a Minerva.

"Es eso o clono a los mellizos!" Retrucó la Cazadora mientras su Jefa de Casa arribaba al Campo para ver a las dos alumnas de Primer Año con el bate.

"Elija, Profesora: las deja entrar o hallo la forma de clonar a Fred y George!" Comunicó la capitana de Gryffindor a Minerva seriamente.

"Y esté segura que la hallaremos si es necesario!" Añadió Ginny con la misma seriedad.

"¿Qué prefieres: dos alumnas de Primero o clones de los peores bromistas de esta Escuela?" Preguntó Minerva a Dumbledore apoyando a sus alumnas.

"Me comunicaré con sus padres para informarles de este nuevo suceso." Dijo Dumbledore prefiriendo dejar entrar a Karen y Anne antes de arriesgarse de nuevo con Fred y George Weasley.

"Espero no arrepentirme con esto." Advirtió Minerva a las Cazadoras, mientras las dos alumnas menores volvían al suelo.

"Sean las dos bienvenidas al Equipo de la Casa Gryffindor en la posición de Bateadoras titulares." Comunicó Katie a las dos que las miraban shockeadas con los dicho.

"Vamos por el Campeonato de nuevo!" Gritó Ginny abrazándolas a las dos que no salían del shock.

---- 

Fred y George recorrían esa noche los pasillos de Hogwarts preguntándose la razón de la llamada de su antigua Jefa de Casa. Minerva los había llamado a ellos y a sus padres para tener una reunión esa noche por un tema de urgencia.

Al entrar en la Oficina vieron a Katie, a quien saludaron con un abrazo, sus padres, Ginny, Karen, Hannah, la hermana de ella y sus padres. Todos curiosos sobre la razón de la llamada.

"Srta. Bell, infórmeles a todos ellos de esta situación." Indicó Minerva a la Premio Anual.

"Verán, la situación es muy sencilla." Comenzó Katie.

"Luego del retiro forzado de los mellizos, Gryffindor perdió a dos de sus mejores jugadores. Este año, Harry nos informó a los sobrevivientes del año pasado, que se debía hallar con urgencia a dos bateadores que los reemplazaran. Para esto había 3 posibilidades:

"Una era encontrar dos mejores que los que tomaron su lugar en los últimos dos juegos del año pasado. Otra era mejorarlos. La tercera, temida por los directivos de este Colegio, era clonar a Fred y George y hacerlos reingresar en al escuela un par de años más jóvenes."

"¿¿¿Cuándo nos clonan???" Preguntaron Fred y George a la vez, contentos con esa posibilidad.

"Profesora, realmente no considerará la chance de clonarlos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Molly temblando de miedo ante esa idea.

"Por suerte, no deberemos llegar a eso, Molly." Aseguró Minerva seriamente.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Arthur confundido.

"Tengo el honor y orgullo de presentarles a las nuevas Bateadoras de Gryffindor." Anunció Ginny señalando a Karen y Anne.

"¿¿¿¿QUÉ????" Preguntaron los adultos y Hannah a la vez mientras los mellizos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Es eso o los Sres. Weasleys son clonados." Informó Minerva a todos.

"Pero, solo están en primero!" Exclamó la madre de Anne.

"También Harry cuando entró en el equipo sin terminar su primera y única clase de vuelo." Informó Katie seriamente.

"¿Qué tal son?" Quiso saber Hannah.

"Mejores que los actuales, pero no tan buenos como los mellizos. Solo necesitan entrenamiento y alguien que le enseñe como se juega en esa posición." Dijo Katie antes de decirle a los mellizos: "O sea, ustedes dos."

"¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenarlas?" Exclamaron los mellizos a la vez.

"Profesora McGonagall, ¿en serio está pensando en esto?" Preguntó el padre de Hannah.

"Han recibido autorización oficial mía, además de la del Director." Informó Minerva seriamente a todos.

"Dumbledore esta cada día peor." Comentó Fred a su hermano mellizo en un susurro. George solo asintió.

"Deberían haber escuchado el peor comentario de humor negro del Sr. Potter hacia Albus entonces." Susurró Minerva que lo escuchó.

"¿Peor que el de la Orgía en la Torre o el del Basilisco en la Clase de Hagrid?" Preguntó Katie con curiosidad.

"Mucho peor que esos dos. Dijo, y cito textualmente: 'Profesor, debe dejar de fumar lo que sea que consuma.' Estaba allí cuando lo dijo." Informó la Vice-directora.

Karen y Katie estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los demás se miraban confundidos. Fred les preguntó el por que de la risa, pero ninguna de las dos podían contestarle. Les tomó bastante clamar su risa lo suficiente para hacerlo.

"Con eso, Harry le dijo a Dumbledore que debía dejar de consumir drogas!" Dijo Katie en medio de la risa.

Los mellizos y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas también, al igual que Hannah y su hermana. Los 4 padres los miraban con seriedad.

"El humor negro del Sr. Potter es el peor de esta escuela, superando incluso al del Profesor Snape." Informó Minerva antes de contarles los incidentes con el humor del ex-Profesor de Defensa.

"Lindo humor." Comentó el padre de Hannah irónicamente.

"Pienso lo mismo." Declaró McGonagall antes de dirigirse a los adolescentes: "Vayan a la Torre a informarle a la Casa sobre esto y ponerse de acuerdo sobre el entrenamiento, mientras hablo con ellos."

----- 

El ingreso al Equipo de Anne y Karen produjo revuelo no solo en Gryffindor, si no que en también en Slytherin. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se mantuvieron fuera de esa discusión.

"¿Tan desesperados están para meter a dos nenas de primero?" Le dijo Malfoy, el Capitán del Equipo de su Casa, a Katie.

"Tal vez lo estemos, pero de seguro son mejores que los gorilas que pusiste tú, Malfoy." Retrucó la Cazadora señalando a Crabbe y Goyle, los Bateadores de Slytherin.

"Hagamos un reto. Los Bateadores del Equipo que pierda el partido entre nosotros, abandonan el equipo." Desafió el rubio.

"Y el Buscador que no atrape la Snitch sale también." Agrandó Ginny la apuesta.

"Hecho." Asintió Malfoy estrechando las manos de las jugadoras sellando el reto.

"Harry volverá para Navidad. Si pierdo, él estará en el próximo y yo estaré como Cazadora." Dijo Ginny a Katie cuando le preguntó la razón del desafío al rubio.

"Si vences, Malfoy estará fuera de su equipo y Harry será nuestro Buscador cuando vuelva de cualquier manera." Dijo la Cazadora entendiendo las razones del reto de la Prefecto.

"Yo no tengo nada que perder. Malfoy tiene todo para hacerlo." Comentó la pelirroja seriamente, mientras Remus se acercaba a Katie.

"Debes venir a la Oficina de Dumbledore. Es sobre el tema secreto." Susurró el hombre lobo a la Premio Anual en el oído. Katie asintió, se levantó de su asiento y siguió al Profesor hasta la Oficina del Director, donde estaba reunido el Consejo entero de la Orden más James y Lily.

"Srta. Bell, a partir de ahora la liberaremos del secreto. En dos días se informará a todos sobre el retorno de las personas que vio esa noche." Informó Dumbledore a Katie iniciando la reunión.

"Gracias por la confianza, Director." Dijo Katie asintiendo.

"A todo el mundo se le dirá que fuimos el Director y yo quienes los encontramos, dejándola a usted afuera de esto. No queremos que sea interrogada por la prensa." Informó su jefa de Casa. Katie asintió nuevamente entendiendo eso.

"¿Se ha descubierto como volvieron a la vida?" Quiso saber la Cazadora.

"Esto, Srta. Bell, NADIE fuera de aquí debe saberlo. Lo que revelaré aquí, es sabido por contadas personas, y cuanto menor sea ese número mucho mejor. Esto va para todos ustedes también." Anunció Dumbledore en un tono imperativo y muy serio. Todos asintieron prometiendo mantener el silencio.

"Hace muchos años, Fawkes dio 4 plumas para que sean usadas en varitas. Las 4 varitas han sido vendidas. La primera hace más de 50 años. Otras 2, hace 6 años. La última fue vendida este verano.

"Sus dueños son Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort, Harry James Potter, Hermione Granger y Karen Weasley. Los 4 son los herederos de los Fundadores de esta escuela. Voldemort es de Salazar Slytherin, Harry es de Godric Gryffindor, Hermione es de Rowena Ravenclaw, Karen es de Helga Hufflepuff." Informó Dumbledore en su tono de voz más serio.

Esto provocó una conmoción gigante en la reunión. Todos lo miraron al Director, como preguntando si era una broma lo que dijo. La seriedad de su cara, les informó la seriedad de sus dichos.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el regreso de James, Lily y los demás?" Preguntó Remus de repente.

"Hace dos años, Harry y Voldemort combatieron a duelo. Siendo sus varitas hermanas, las cosas no salieron del modo que Voldemort esperaba. Los hechizos realizados por ambos, se chocaron y formaron un Priori Incantatem. La varita de Harry obligó a la de Voldemort a escupir los últimos hechizos realizados. De allí salieron ellos 5.

"Hasta este momento, ese Priori Incantatem es la única explicación para su retorno a la vida." Explicó el Director a todos los presentes.

"En otras palabras, no se sabe a ciencia cierta como volvieron, ¿verdad'" Preguntó Katie procesando la información.

"Hay más teorías que certezas en este tema de momento." Dijo Dumbledore antes de la entrada de Fawkes a su oficina nuevamente. Esta vez no venía solo, con él estaba Harry.

"¿¿¿DÓNDE HAY LIBROS SOBRE ZOMBIS???" Preguntó el adolescente a Albus apenas aterrizaron.

"Dame un minuto y te los doy!" Respondió Albus yendo a su Biblioteca a toda velocidad en busca de los libros.

"Hola." Dijeron James y Lily a su hijo, mientras este se sentaba en un sillón recuperando el aliento.

"Hola." Contestó el ex-Profesor cuando recuperó el aliento.

"¿Dónde están y por qué necesitas libros sobre zombis?" Preguntó Remus mientras Dumbledore le daba unos libros del tema.

"Haití. Y en estos momentos tenemos una horda de ellos buscándonos." Contestó Harry antes de añadir: "Tenemos ayuda, así que no necesitamos la suya."

"¿Quién los ayuda?" Preguntó Albus seriamente.

"Veamos: dos mutantes, uno de ellos tío de Lara, un hechicero supremo y un vampiro viviente. Un grupo peor que el nuestro." Contestó el adolescente colocando los libros en una mochila.

"¿Stephen Extraño?" Preguntó Albus escuchando su respuesta.

"¿Lo conoce?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Confíen en él. Los ayudará." Indicó el Director antes de que Harry y Fawkes abandonaran la Oficina nuevamente.

"Esta situación está cada vez peor." Murmuró Dumbledore a si mismo.

"¿Quién es ese Extraño, Profesor?" Quiso saber Bill.

"Uno de los amos de las artes mágicas más poderosos de Estados Unidos. Creo tener una noción de quien es el vampiro que Harry mencionó." Informó Albus antes de retomar el tema de la reunión.

----- 

Tres días más tarde, en el Ministerio se iba a llevar a cabo una conferencia de prensa en la cual se informaría a todo el Mundo Mágico sobre el retorno a la vida de las 4 personas. Frank Bryce sería omitido de esto.

Periodistas de todo el continente estaban allí, preguntándose las razones de la llamada. En el salón de Conferencias había una mesa con varios asientos. Obviamente uno era para la Ministro, otro de ellos, suponían, era para Dumbledore, pero no sabían para quienes eran los otros 4 asientos libres.

Unos momentos más tarde, entraron Amelia, Albus y 4 personas encapuchadas. Mientras tomaban asiento, los flashes de los fotógrafos estallaban sin cesar.

"Hace unos días, nos encontramos con una sorpresa inesperada." Comenzó la conferencia Madame Bones, antes de añadir: "A Hogwarts llegaron estas 4 personas."

Aquí, Cedric, Berta, James y Lily se bajaron las capuchas mostrando sus caras. Más de una persona gritó de asombro, mientras las fotos eran tomadas por fotógrafos shockeados por esto.

"Sé que esto es una sorpresa para todos, al igual que lo es para nosotros. Pruebas realizadas en os 4 han confirmado su identidad sin ningún asomo de duda." Comenzó Dumbledore a hablar cuando el shock inicial había disminuido.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayan regresado a la vida?" Preguntó un periodista.

"Estamos investigando eso en este momento. Tenemos teorías, pero ninguna confirmada." Informó el Director.

"¿Es posible que más victimas de Usted-Sabe-Quien vuelvan a la vida?" Preguntó otro.

"No lo sabemos." Contestó Amelia.

"Existe el rumor que las varitas de Harry Potter y el Innombrable son hermanas y que esto se produjo por eso. ¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó otro.

"Ese rumor es falso. No sé de donde lo sacó, pero le recomiendo que revise mejor sus fuentes de información." Contestó Dumbledore totalmente serio al hablar.

"¿De donde sacaron esa información? Dudo que Ollivander divulgue algo así." Le preguntó Amelia a Albus a través del enlace mental.

"Esa información debió salir de la reunión de la otra noche. Dudo que Voldemort le diga a la prensa algo así. Harry no se lo dijo nunca ni a Ron ni Hermione. Mucho menos lo haría a los medios." Contestó Dumbledore seriamente.

"Eso significaría..." Comentó Lily sumándose a la charla.

"Tenemos una filtración de información en la Orden." Finalizó la oración el Director.

"Sres. Potter, ¿han hablado ya con su hijo?"

"Hemos tenido contactos breves con él. Con su viaje de estudios aún en marcha, nos ha informado que permanecerá en él hasta el final de él antes de retornar." Contestó James a todos.

"¿Qué planean hacer de ahora en más todos?"

"Regresar a Hogwarts para terminar la escuela." Dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

"No lo he decidido." Contestó Berta.

"Continuaremos combatiendo a Voldermort como lo hicimos hace 15 años. Probablemente, retornaré a mis servicios como Auror del Ministerio." Contestó James en nombre suyo y de Lily.

En ese momento, Fawkes entró en la Sala, trayendo a Harry como acompañante. Los flashes de los fotógrafos estallaron de nuevo mientras iba hacia la Ministro.

"Espero que no haya tenido buenas relaciones ministeriales con Haití. Las acabamos de destruir." Susurró Harry a Amelia dándole unos pergaminos.

"A ustedes 3 los mato cuando vuelvan! Dos países visitados, 2 Ministerios que rompen relaciones con el nuestro!" Exclamó Madame Bones a través del enlace leyendo los papeles.

"Trataremos de que no suceda eso en el próximo destino." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

"Hey, Cedric!" Saludó Harry al Buscador cuando terminó de hablar con Bones.

"¿Cómo anda el viajero?" Preguntó Cedric abrazando a Harry.

"A punto de demandar a la agencia de turismo que contraté." Se rió Harry acariciando a Fawkes que estaba en su hombro.

"¿Tienen la segunda parte?" Preguntó Albus seriamente al adolescente.

"La conseguimos hoy. Mañana salimos de viaje de nuevo para encontrar la última parte y de ahí regresar a casa." Contestó el ex-Profesor seriamente al Director antes de hablar con sus Padres:

"La última vez que estuve con ustedes en el mismo cuarto, no pude hacer esto." Dicho eso, Harry los abrazó, susurrando: "Bienvenidos de vuelta."

Esta escena fue retratada por millones de fotógrafos que hicieron estallar los flashes de sus cámaras tantas veces como fue posible. Albus y los demás se mantuvieron a un lado de ellos 3, dejándolos solos en ese momento.

"Antes de Navidad estoy de vuelta." Susurró Harry a su madre, antes de decirle al Fénix que estaba en su hombro: "Fawkes, nos vamos!"

"Linda manera de viajar tiene." Comentó Cedric a los padres del adolescente, cuando Harry se había largado de la Sala.

"Director, ¿por qué Harry Potter viaja con su Fénix?" Preguntó un periodista reconociendo a Fawkes.

"Se lo preguntaré a los dos cuando regresen. A decir verdad desconocía el hecho que Fawkes estuviera con él. La última vez que lo vi estaba en mi Oficina, durmiendo." Mintió el Director a todos.

"Linda mentira." Comentó Amelia a través del enlace.

"¿Quieres que les diga que no tenemos control sobre él y sus amigos ni la más remota idea de donde están?" Contestó el Director. Amelia decidió no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

"¿Por qué Haití rompió conexiones con nuestro país?" Preguntó James con curiosidad.

"Destruyeron el edificio del Ministerio de la Magia de ese país además de que robaron una pieza importante de un Museo," Contestó Madame Bones dándoles los pergaminos.

"¿Cuál es su próximo destino?" Preguntó Lily leyendo los papeles, mientras los periodistas hacían preguntas a Albus.

"Sudamérica. Que sitio de allí, no lo sé." Contestó el Director antes de anunciar el final de la Conferencia.

----- 

Esa noche durante la cena, Dumbledore solicitó silencio en el Salón. Cuando este se produjo, comenzó a hablar:

"Hace unos días, se produjo una sorpresiva aparición en esta escuela. Cuatro personas llegaron aquí, sin ser esperadas. Les presento a 3 de ellas."

Aquí, Cedric, James y Lily que se habían mantenido escondidos de todos aparecieron y se mostraron antes todos. Más de una persona gritó cuando los vio, y varios se desmayaron.

"CEDRIC!!!!" Gritó Cho corriendo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw hacia su antiguo novio, y abrazándolo entre un mar de lagrimas.

"Te extrañé mucho, Cho!" Susurró Cedric abrazándola.

"Dime que no es un sueño y que estás aquí de verdad!" Suplicó la Buscadora sin creer lo que veía.

"Volví a la vida. No preguntes como pero estoy de vuelta." Dijo el antiguo Capitán de Hufflepuff mientras varios de sus antiguos compañeros de casa se acercaban a él.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaron varios alumnos a Dumbledore.

"Lo estamos investigando en este momento. No tenemos ninguna certeza de cómo volvieron a la vida. Pero sí sabemos que son ellos." Explicó Dumbledore antes de añadir: "Los Sres. Potter se sumarán al profesor Lupin para enseñar su materia hasta el retorno del Profesor Harry Potter, que sucederá antes de Navidad según ha informado."

"Tenemos algo estable hasta Navidad al menos." Comentó Lily a su esposo mientras ellos se sumaban a la mesa de Profesores y Cedric lo hacía en la mesa de su Casa.

"Un último anuncio: el Sr. Diggory ha decidido concluir su educación en Hogwarts y se sumará a su Casa en Séptimo Año, curso que tomaría si los sucesos de hace dos años no hubieran ocurrido." Anunció Albus antes de que la cena continuara.


	21. Capitulo 21 Zombis en Haiti

Capítulo 21 Zombis en Haití 

"¿Seguro que está aquí, Cajún?" Preguntó un hombre a su acompañante. El hombre era conocido solo como Logan, aunque muchos lo conocían por su nombre de los Hombres X, Wolverine.

"Cerebro la ha localizado en Haití, Logan. Mi hermano me solicitó ayuda en esto." Contestó su compañero, el también hombre X, Remy LeBeuau, también conocido como Gambito.

Ambos mutantes se encontraban en Haití en busca de la sobrina del francés, Lara, que se suponía que estaba allí junto a otros 3 adolescentes. Los dos hombres habían estado buscándola durante los últimos 3 días sin resultados.

"¿Qué hace Extraño es estos sitios?" Murmuró el mutante Canadiense viendo al hechicero entrando en el bar donde se encontraban.

"Wolverine, Gambito." Saludó Extraño viendo a los mutantes, sentándose a la mesa con ellos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Doc?" Preguntó Remy.

"He recibido informaciones sobre la reentrada en este plano de dos dioses egipcios muy poderosos. Además de una gran actividad de Zombis en Haití. No creo en las casualidades, así que decidí venir a investigar." Contestó el hechicero a los mutantes.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, escucharon gritos de terror además de una gran cantidad de balazos. Los 3 se levantaron de sus sitios para ir a revisar las dos cosas y se encontraron a un grupo de adolescentes enfrentándose a Zombis usando armas.

"Parece que la hemos encontrado." Dijo Logan a Remy viendo a Lara entre los adolescente.

La respuesta de Gambito fue una carta cargada de energía mutante hacia unos zombis que se acercaban peligrosamente al grupo, que los hizo retroceder al momento del estallido de la misma.

"Tío!" Gritó Lara al ver a Remy cuando él, Extraño y Logan se lanzaron a apoyar al cuarteto.

"Cherie, deberíamos dejar de vernos así!" Dijo LeBeau al tiempo que entre todos se encargaban de destruir a los Zombis restantes.

"Retirada!" Ordenó Harry a sus amigos viéndose superados en número, aun con la ayuda del trío.

"Ron, lanza una granada para cubrirnos!" Gritó Hermione mientras ella y los mutantes cubrían sus espaldas en el escape.

El pelirrojo lanzó 2 granadas, mientras todos tomaban la cola de Fawkes que alzó vuelo y los sacó de allí a toda velocidad inmediatamente. Unos momentos más tarde aterrizaron en el hotel donde los adolescentes estaban residiendo.

"¿Está todo el mundo bien?" Preguntó Harry mientras se guardaba el arma, cosa que sus amigos también hacían.

"Sí." Contestaron los demás.

"Harry Potter, también conocido como Ángel Negro, MI-5." Se presentó el adolescente a los 3 hombres. Luego presentó a sus amigos: "Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Guardián Rojo y Zorra Marrón."

"Logan. Hombres X." Se presentó el Canadiense estrechando la mano de Harry, antes de presentar a sus acompañantes: "Remy LeBeau, también Hombre X. Stephen Extraño, hechicero Supremo."

"Genial, ahora estamos todos." Murmuró Diabalo en la cabeza del Buscador.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry al Dios que habitaba en su cuerpo.

"Extraño es poderoso y dudo que haya venido hasta aquí sin una buena razón. Probablemente sea por la entrada a este plano mía y de mi hermano." Contestó el Dios seriamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Tío?" Le preguntó Lara a Gambito seriamente.

"Tu padre me ha solicitado que vea como estás. Te he localizado aquí." Contestó Remy antes de preguntar: "¿Ustedes?"

"Buscando la segunda parte del Aguijón de Diabalo. Los rumores indican que se encuentra en Haití." Explicó Hermione a los 2 mutantes y al hechicero.

"¿Qué es ese Aguijón?" Preguntaron los mutantes confundidos mientras Extraño los miraba sorprendido.

"Yo puedo explicar eso." Dijo Diabalo tomando posesión de la voz de Harry. Acto seguido, el Dios Egipcio les dio a los 3 una breve reseña de lo que era la espada y su importancia en esta guerra.

"Odio cuando hace eso." Dijo Harry recuperando su voz nuevamente.

"¿Tienen idea de donde está?" Quiso saber Gambito seriamente.

"Hay 2 noticia con eso. La buena es que lo sabemos. Está en el Museo que se encuentra dentro del Ministerio de la Magia de Haití. La mala es que tiene más seguridad que el Ministro. Hay Aurors, alarmas y todo tipo de cosas protegiéndola. Llegar a ella es prácticamente imposible." Dijo Ron mostrando los mapas y los sistemas de seguridad del sitio.

"Eso sin contar a los Zombis que nos están buscando." Añadió Hermione, mirando por la ventana que ya era de noche.

"Armas listas! Tenemos compañía!" Gritó Harry de repente desenfundado su arma y apuntándola a la ventana. El resto de los ocupantes se pusieron en estado de alerta.

"Vaya, no esperaba tal recibimiento." Comentó un hombre entrando por la ventana.

"Michael." Dijo Extraño reconociéndolo e indicándole al resto que baje sus armas.

"Michael Morbius a sus servicios." Se presentó el extraño a los demás.

"¿Qué hace por aquí un vampiro como tú, Morbius?" Preguntó Logan enfundando sus garras, que había sacado en cuanto Harry dio su alerta.

"Me preguntaba la razón de porque 2 mutantes, 4 adolescentes y un hechicero supremo se juntaban en un hotel, al que los Zombis están a punto de atacar liderados por un tipo con cara de serpiente." Explicó el vampiro al mismo tiempo que los os zombis intentaban atravesar la puerta.

"Fuego a discreción!" Ordenó Harry sacando su arma y comenzando a disparar hacia la puerta al tiempo que se lanzaba desde la ventana hacia el patio del hotel que estaba a solo 8 metros de su habitación.

"¿Siempre es tan suicida?" Le preguntó Logan a Hermione, mientras Remy y Lara se lanzaban detrás de Harry.

"A veces es peor." Contestó la Prefecto mientras ella y los demás se unían a sus amigos.

"Fawkes, llévanos lo más lejos posible! Es hora de irse a otro sitio!" Dijo Harry al Fénix al verse rodeado por demasiados zombis como para defenderse. Todo el grupo tomó la cola del Fénix e inmediatamente se marcharon del hotel.

"Me comienzo a cansar de jugar al gato y al ratón!" Exclamó Ron cuando aterrizaron en una antigua mansión desierta.

"No eres el único." Contestó Hermione mientras Harry y Wolverine revisaban el exterior, Remy y Morbius el interior y Extraño colocaba barreras alrededor de la casa.

"Afuera está limpio." Declaró el adolescente, mientras Gambito declaraba lo mismo sobre el interior.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Lara.

"Planear como robar la parte de la espada antes de que Voldemort y sus Zombis nos encuentren y lo hagan primero." Declaró Harry sacando mapas del Ministerio con todos los detalles sobre la seguridad del sitio.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" Preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Cuando tienes a un Dios adentro, son pocas las cosas que no puedes hacer." Declaró Harry revisando el mapa.

"Sistemas infrarrojos aquí, aquí y aquí." Dijo Gambito revisando el mapa también.

"Los Aurors están en estos 3 sitios." Señaló Ron revisando la localización de las fuerzas del Ministerio.

"Censores de movimiento además de calor." Añadió Wolverine sumándose al resto.

"Eso sin contar que el museo se halla en el último piso. Un escape es casi imposible. Hay barreras que impiden el uso de trasladores y aparecerse en el Edificio. Olvídense también de la Red Flu." Dijo Hermione revisando los papeles de Harry.

"La salida será provista por Fawkes. El mayor problema aquí es como conseguir la espada." Declaró Harry seriamente.

"Yo puedo hacerlo pero debo ver bien donde se encuentra." Dijo Gambito a los demás.

"Visitaremos el Ministerio en la mañana. Entretanto haremos esto: Logan y yo haremos guardia hasta las 3. Luego ocuparán ese lugar Remy y Hermione. Doctor Extraño, usted y Morbius vean si pueden obtener información de los zombis y de donde se encuentran ellos y Voldemort." Indicó Harry a todos antes de preguntar: "¿Alguna objeción?"

"Nos vemos en la mañana." Dijo Morbius saliendo de la casa con Extraño, mientras Ron, Hermione Lara y su tío se iban a descansar.

"Esta será una noche larga." Comentó el mutante al adolescente mientras comenzaban a patrullar la casa y sus alrededores.

----- 

Cerca de las 1.30 de la mañana ambos vigías continuaban en sus puestos sin que se hayan reportado problemas en todo el tiempo. Harry usó un alto en su tarea para fumar un cigarrillo mientras Shadow caminaba junto a él.

"Noche tranquila." Dijo Logan acercándose a él con un habano en su boca.

"Son las que más odio. Nunca sabes cuando te atacarán." Comentó Harry viendo por la ventana.

"Varias veces mencionaste a un tal Voldemort. ¿Quién es?" Quiso saber el canadiense.

"Alguien que intenta conquistar el mundo y hacerlo a sus deseos. Además es el asesino de mis padres." Contestó el joven mago antes de darle un versión resumida de la historia.

"Irónico. Alguien que intenta matar a todos los que son impuros cuando él es uno de ellos." Dijo Wolverine cuando Harry concluyó su historia.

"¿No son todos los conquistadores igual a él? Tratan de exterminar aquello que es distinto, sin darse cuenta que ellos lo son." Contestó el Buscador apagando su cigarrillo con el pie.

"Conozco esa historia más de lo que puedes imaginar." Murmuró Logan para si mismo.

"¿Te gusta lo que haces, Logan? ¿Defender al mundo sabiendo que te seguirán odiando y que nunca te darán las gracias por ser distinto a ellos? ¿Pelear una guerra que no es tuya pero no puedes salir de ella? A mí me metieron esta guerra y todos sacan su provecho excepto yo. ¿Sabes que hicieron cuando me revelé? Me encerraron, me alejaron de todo y me abandonaron en los momentos que más los necesité.

"¿Qué hicieron cuando les dije la verdad? Me acusaron de mentiroso, de ser un mago oscuro, que inventaba las cosas y que deliraba. ¿Crees que alguien me dijo que tenía razón o se disculpó? Nadie dio la cara.

"Tengo 16 años, Logan. El mundo mágico depende de lo que yo haga en la guerra. Un mundo mágico que me apoya o me da la espalda según se les cante las pelotas ese día. Me estoy cansando de pelear. Pero sé que nadie aceptará mi decisión porque no les conviene a ellos ni a sus planes.

"Estoy en el medio de una misión de la que no sé si saldré vivo. Y si muero aquí, sé que también lo harán mis amigos. Ellos son los únicos en los que confío. Dos personas entre miles! Esto no es justo. Pero la vida nunca lo es, ¿cierto?" Dijo Harry soltando un monologo que se había mantenido dentro de él mucho tiempo.

"En mis años en esto, he sentido eso más veces de las que recuerdo. Pero siempre algo me impide detenerme. No sé lo que es, pero sé que muchos dependen de mí, al igual que de ti depende todo tu mundo, Harry. Si paras, dejas que los otros ganen. ¿Estás dispuesto a que los malos venzan?" Preguntó Logan luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"Cuando te cuestionas quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos, quienes son tus amigos o enemigos, dejas de pensar en el bien de todos y lo haces por el tuyo." Replicó Hermione entrando en ese momento y escuchando el monologo de Harry.

"Eso es de egoístas, pero yo no lo soy. Creo que es hora de replantearme todo de nuevo en cuanto vuelva a casa." Dijo Harry buscando un cigarrillo, pero viendo que ya no tenía más, así que tomó un habano de Logan y lo prendió.

En ese momento entraron Extraño y Morbius. El vampiro tenía señales de heridas, que Hermione se apresuró a comenzar a curar. El Hechicero tenía una cara de mucha preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Extraño?" Preguntó Logan de inmediato.

"Fuimos atacados hace un rato. Escapamos casi de milagro. Estos zombis son más peligrosos de lo que creía." Explicó el hechicero seriamente.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Quiso saber Gambito escuchando la información entrando en ese momento.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Harry a los demás.

"Casi las 2.30. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Logan revisando su reloj.

"En un par de horas haré un viaje a casa a ver si consigo más información de Dumbledore sobre los zombis. Hasta entonces no tenemos más elección que descansar." Dijo el Buscador antes de irse a dormir.

"Esto está empeorando cada vez más." Murmuró Hermione cuando unos momentos más tarde escuchó el ruido de balas. Harry había decidido soltar presión a su manera: vaciar su cargador contra algo.

"¿Ese fue Harry soltando presión o estamos bajo ataque?" Preguntó Ron a través del enlace, sonando medio dormido. Obviamente había escuchado las balas y se preguntaba la razón de ellas.

"Harry." Dijo Hermione simplemente al tiempo que les explicaba a los demás el significado de las balas.

"Linda manera tiene de hacerlo." Comentó Morbius a los demás mientras Wolverine se iba a dormir también.

"Morbius, si estuvieras en su lugar harías lo mismo o algo peor." Dijo la Prefecto mientras ella y Shadow comenzaban a patrullar. La pantera había decidido estar con los adolescentes mientras estuvieran en esa tarea nocturna.

----- 

La mañana siguiente el grupo se dividió en 2: el cuarteto de adolescentes daría una vuelta por el ministerio mientras los dos mutantes revisarían la seguridad cerca de la parte de la espada. Extraño revisaría los libros que Harry había traído de Inglaterra mientras lo hacían.

"Sito bastante concurrido este." Comentó Ron a los demás mientras veían el sitio. Los otros solo asintieron mientras observaban todo con detenimiento.

"Miren es Harry Potter!" Exclamó alguien reconociendo al Buscador.

Inmediatamente un torbellino de gente se acercó a él y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, mientras desplazaban a sus amigos de su cercanía. Estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia y pensando en usar su arma para calmar a la gente, cuando llegó alguien y todos se alejaron un poco para darle espacio.

"Sr. Potter, es un placer tenerlo en nuestro Ministerio." Dijo el hombre con tono solemne, antes de presentarse: "Soy Henry MacGuffin, Ministro de la Magia de este país."

"Encantado, Sr. Ministro." Saludó Harry estrechando su mano, antes de presentar a sus acompañantes.

"Vayamos a mi oficina y allí hablaremos tranquilos." Invitó MacGuffin. Los adolescentes, deseosos de alejarse del público, aceptaron.

Antes de llegar a su destino, pasaron por una puerta que activó una alarma cada vez que ellos pasaron. Harry viendo que era un detector de metales, tomó su arma e identificación, mostrándoselas a los Aurors. Estos arribaron allí al momento de sonar la alarma. Los otros 4 hicieron lo mismo.

"Mi-5, Caballeros. Servicio de Inteligencia de Inglaterra." Comunicó Harry mientras los Aurors revisaban sus identificaciones. Luego de revisar las 4, viendo su autenticidad, los Aurors se las devolvieron con las armas.

"Siento curiosidad sobre la razón de sus visitas." Se sinceró el Ministro cuando todos se sentaron en su oficina.

"Estamos en busca de la segunda parte del Aguijón de Diabalo. Todos nuestros indicios nos trajeron hasta aquí." Explicó Hermione seriamente.

"El Aguijón es solo un mito." Dijo Henry.

"Supongo entonces que toda la seguridad en el museo, es para un pedazo de mito, ¿eh?" Preguntó Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Aunque fuera cierto el mito, Sr. Potter, se necesitan 3 piezas, y solo se ha descubierto una. La que está en este Ministerio." Respondió con total seriedad MacGuffin.

Harry sacó de sus ropas la parte de la espada conseguida en Egipto y la colocó en la mesa sin decir nada. El Ministro la tomó en sus manos y la observó con mucho cuidado hasta entender lo que realmente era.

"Esa es la primera. Ustedes tienen la segunda. Y nosotros no somos los únicos detrás de ella." Dijo Harry colocando la parte de la espada de vuelta entre sus vestiduras.

"¿El Innombrable he de creer?" Inquirió el ministro seriamente.

"Ni más ni menos que nuestro odiado Voldemort." Contestó Harry seriamente.

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de todo el edificio sorprendiendo a todos ellos: el plan no era robar la espada hoy sino estudiar el terreno antes de intentarlo hacer.

"Hay Zombis atacándonos!" Informó un Auror entrando a toda velocidad a la Oficina.

"¿Con quien vienen?" Preguntó preocupado el Ministro.

"Con nosotros no!" Exclamaron todos los adolescentes a la vez, mientras iban al museo donde los zombis combatían contra los 2 mutantes, además del hechicero.

"No se rinden nunca!" Exclamó Wolverine al tiempo que clavaba sus garras una y otra vez contra los zombis.

"Diabalo, ¿puedes sacar a todos los presentes en el Ministerio como hiciste en la Pirámide?" Preguntó Harry mientras Extraño les enseñaba el hechizo del libro de Dumbledore.

"Me tomará unos minutos el hacerlo." Contestó el Dios mientras comenzaba con su tarea de evacuación.

Uno a uno, todos los Aurors, miembros del Ministerio, el Ministro mismo y visitantes fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron el grupo de Harry y Voldemort junto a sus Zombis.

"Gambito, ocúpate de la espada! Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!" Gritó Harry al Hombre X mientras lanzaba el hechizo que mataba a los Zombis, reduciéndolos a cenizas solamente.

A partir de ahí, una lucha entre todos comenzó por obtener la espada. Harry y los demás cubrían a Remy, mientras Voldemort y sus zombis a un Mortífago que tenìa la misma misión que el hombre X: balas, hechizos, maleficios y garras volaban por todos lados.

"Logan, tómala!" Gritó Remy lanzando la espada a su compañero.

Pero antes de que el canadiense pudiera tomarla, fue atrapada por un zombi, que a su vez fue pulverizado por Ron, quien cuando la iba a tomar fue alcanzado por un hechizo de otro Mortífago que lo alejó de ella. Cuando el mago iba a tomarla, fue alejado de ella por un maleficio de Lara, quien a su vez fue lanzada de ese sitio por otro hechizo.

Este ir y venir de quien atrapaba la espada continuó por otros 45 minutos antes de que Fawkes apareciese y tomara la espada en su pico y se la diera a Harry, que consideró ese como el mejor momento para largarse de ese sitio.

"Nos vamos!" Gritó Harry tomando a Ron, que estaba herido, por el brazo y acercarlo a Fawkes, mientras Remy hacía lo mismo con su sobrina.

Toda una marejada de hechizos y maleficios les fue lanzada, pero Extraño levantó una barrera antes de que alguno los tocara, dándoles libertad en su retirada.

Fawkes los llevó a un sitio cercano del Ministerio donde estaban todas las personas que Diabalo había evacuado. Justo cuando aterrizaron, el Edificio del Ministerio voló en pedazos. Extraño debió levantar un nuevo escudo para proteger a todo el mundo, aunque esta vez recibió colaboración de Diabalo. Entre los dos afianzaron el escudo.

"Si necesitas viajar, usa a Fawkes. Debo recuperarme." Indicó Diabalo a Harry antes de cerrar el contacto.

"Supongo que quieren una explicación del por que su Ministerio acaba de ser volado en pedazos por Voldemort y sus zombis." Comentó Harry a los trabajadores del Ministerio de Haití, que no los veían con buenos ojos.

"20 Galeones que Haití también rompe relaciones ministeriales con nosotros." Dijo Ron a sus amigos por el enlace.

"Perdón, Ron, pero no tengo ganas de perder plata." Contestó Harry mientras los Aurors los apuntaban con sus varitas en una posición amenazadora.

"Podemos explicarles todo esto, si nos permiten." Dijo Hermione en su tono más diplomático posible.

"Arréstenlos!" Ordenó el líder de los Aurors a sus subordinados.

Todo el grupo sacó sus armas, garras, cartas y otros, listos para combatir en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero eso no fue necesario. El Ministro hizo una señal a sus Aurors, que bajaron sus varitas inmediatamente. El grupo de Harry hizo lo mismo lentamente sin dejar de mirar a los Aurors.

"Sr. Potter, acompáñeme." Indicó MacGuffin a Harry antes de indicarles a los Aurors: "Lleven a los acompañantes del Sr. Potter al Edificio anexo."

"Si, Señor!" Obedecieron los Aurors mientras escoltaban a los demás.

Harry y el Ministro fueron hacia una de las casas linderas que estaba vacía. Al entrar, un elfo apareció preguntándoles si deseaban tomar o comer.

"Café negro, cargado y sin azúcar." Indicó Harry mientras conectaba las partes de la espada en sus sitios.

"Lo mismo." Indicó el Ministro viendo la espada con detenimiento.

"Espero que esta arma valga la pena por todo los problemas que está causando el armarla." Comentó Harry mientras el Elfo traía los cafés.

"Escuché lo de Egipto y su Ministerio. Asumo que ese quiebre se debió a esa parte." Comentó Henry.

"Volamos una pirámide." Contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabe que este suceso no puede ser tomado a la ligera. Sé que el encarcelarlo a usted y sus compañeros provocarían más problemas de los que ya existen." Dijo el Ministro seriamente.

"Madame Bones nos va a matar." Murmuró casi en un susurro el Buscador sabiendo como terminaría esa charla.

"Probablemente no lo haga. Nuestros países nunca han tenido buenas relaciones diplomáticas." Comentó MacGuffin mientras escribía en un pergamino el quiebre entre los ministerios mágicos de ambos países y las razones de la decisión.

"Eso no evitará que se enojen en el Ministerio." Dijo el estudiante antes de ir a reunirse con su grupo.

----- 

Dos días, una despedidas entre los adolescentes y los 4 aliados temporales, y una visita corta a Inglaterra (con charla entre Harry y sus padres incluida) más tarde, los 4 adolescentes, la pantera, el fénix y el Dios estaban listos para volver a embarcarse en su próximo destino, donde, si todo salía bien, encontrarían la última parte de la espada.

Esa noche, como era costumbre, Harry y Hermione eran los únicos despiertos en las habitaciones del hotel donde pasaban la noche en La Habana, Cuba. Decidieron ir a otro sitio en Centro América, antes de ir hacia el Sur.

"¿Has tomado alguna decisión sobre lo que hablamos con Logan la otra noche?" Preguntó Hermione a su amigo mientras los dos bebían café en el balcón de su habitación.

"Nada definitivo. Solo que cuando volvamos todo va a cambiar." Dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿Como que?" Quiso saber Hermione con seriedad.

"¿Tienes un lápiz y un papel?" Pidió el Buscador.

"Dame un segundo." Dijo la chica antes de ir en busca de esas dos cosas.

"Primero: vuelve el DA. Revisaremos lealtades de los viejos miembros, sobre todo Smith, Cho y Marieta.

"Segundo: nos abriremos completamente de la Orden. De paso nos llevaremos a los mellizos. Por lo que hablé con Dumbledore, Fred y George renunciaron también, aunque solo temporalmente.

"Tercero: comenzaremos a entrenar a los estudiantes más jóvenes. Haremos un DA versión más infantil: de primero a tercero.

"Cuarto: veré que tal están las cosas en el bosque para ver si hay chances de armar alianzas con las criaturas de allí. Para eso deberé hablar con Firenze o Bane.

"¿Estás planeando armar una especie de Orden?" Preguntó Lara incrédulamente entrando con Ron y escuchando la charla.

"Algo por el estilo." Contestó Harry antes de continuar:

"Quinto: ver que alianzas no fueron hechas por Voldemort, la Orden o el Ministerio, y ver en cuales tendríamos chances de hacer nosotros.

"Hablas como si no contaras adentro a nosotros." Comentó Ron.

"¿Acaso no están en esto conmigo?" Replicó Harry antes de preguntarle a los demás: "¿Alguna idea más?"

"Una: consigamos calmantes para la Orden el día que les digamos esto. Sobre todo para mis padres y los tuyos." Dijo Ron en tono medio de risa, medio de seriedad.

"Ese será el sexto." Se rió el Buscador. Los demás se echaron a reír también. Cuando se calmaron, decidieron irse a dormir antes de comenzar el último traslado en la misión.


	22. Capítulo 22 Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Capítulo 22 Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin 

Tres semana después de lo de Haití, el contacto de la Orden con el grupo fue casi nulo. Las únicas veces que tuvieron contacto fue cuando los adolescentes llamaron para informar que estaban cerca de su retorno y que no se preocuparan por las relaciones Ministeriales con el país donde estaban: esta vez no las destruyeron.

"Ese es un pequeño alivio." Comentó Madame Bones en la reunión de la Orden cuando recibieron ese mensaje. Este se había producido hacía solo unos días.

El reingreso de los Potter y Cedric de vuelta a la vida de Hogwarts pasó sin sobresaltos. Al joven no le costó mucho reinsertarse como alumno, aunque debió repasar varias cosas de sus años anteriores. Para esto contaba con la ayuda de su casa y su novia, Cho.

James y Lily comenzaron a enseñar Defensa junto a Remus. En su primera clase, James decidió emular a su hijo y a Moody atacando por sorpresa a los estudiantes. El problema fue que el tiro le salió por la culata, y fue él quien terminó inconsciente y con rastros de maleficios en vez de los alumnos.

"Después de dos eventos como este, ya estás preparado para los ataques sorpresas." Comentó Ernie a los 3 adultos mientras Remus retiraba los maleficios del Merodeador.

La otra cosa que marcaba esos días en Hogwarts era el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch con el partido entre Gryffindor versus Slytherin, a ocurrir la tercera semana de Noviembre.

Katie, capitana de la Casa del León hasta el regreso de Harry, entrenaba al equipo todas los días hasta 3 veces: antes del desayuno, después de las clases y luego de la cena.

"Wood era peor que yo así que no se quejen." Dijo la cazadora cuando varios alumnos se quejaron por el régimen de entrenamiento.

El único punto débil del equipo era el Guardián reemplazante de Ron, Collin Creevey. Tenía muchos problemas de concentración y anotarle era fácil. Katie estaba rezando por el retorno del pelirrojo antes del partido o tendrían serios problemas.

"¿Alguna idea de cuando vuelve el trío?" Le preguntó la Premio Anual a Ginny el día anterior al partido cuando se iban a dormir.

"Nadie lo sabe eso. No se han contactado en 3 semanas." Contestó la Buscadora antes de ir a su dormitorio.

"Dios ayúdame a sobrevivir a esto!" Gritó exasperada la Cazadora antes de irse a dormir también.

----- 

La mañana siguiente, cuando Dumbledore estaba a punto de ir a desayunar, vio a Fawkes retornando al castillo e ir a sentarse en su percha en la Oficina.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta." Dijo Albus a los adolescentes a través del enlace, sabiendo que significaba el retorno de Fawkes a su oficina. Como era habitual en las últimas semanas, no recibió contestación a su saludo.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era esperar a que ellos se mostraran, cosa que sucedería sin dudas durante el partido, el Director fue a desayunar. Allí no le informó a nadie acerca del retorno de su mascota.

En la mesa, Severus y James estaban haciendo apuestas sobre el ganador del partido y sobre quien atraparía la Snitch. Severus seguía teniendo fe en su estudiante a pesar de que en lo 4 años en el equipo había atrapado la Snitch solo en contadas ocasiones.

"Yo apostaré por Gryffindor." Dijo Albus cuando le preguntaron por quien tomaría lado en la apuesta.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Minerva con curiosidad a través del enlace.

"Están de vuelta. Fawkes está en mi oficina." Contestó con una sonrisa Albus.

"Apostaré 10 galeones por mi casa." Anunció Minerva ante esta información. Aunque confiaba en Ginny, con Harry en el campo, la victoria era casi segura.

"¿Quién comentará los partidos?" Preguntó Remus de repente.

"Jordan." Dijo Minerva con resignación.

"¿Contrataste a Lee de nuevo?" Preguntó Remus con sorpresa.

"No había otro mejor." Dijo McGonagall con resignación mientras los equipos se iban hacia el campo y el resto del Colegio los seguía.

Cuando todos los estudiantes y profesores tomaron sus lugares, varios notaron a 3 encapuchados cerca de la cabina de Lee que hablaban en susurros. Dumbledore adivinando al menos a uno de ellos, se acercó hasta ellos.

"Srta. LeBeau y Srta. Granger he de suponer." Dijo el director saludando a las dos personas que pudo identificar como chicas.

"Director." Asintieron las dos.

"¿Nuevo miembro?" Quiso saber el Director señalando al tercero, no reconociéndolo.

"Un colado en el viaje." Contestó Hermione escuetamente.

"Presumo que sus dos amigos están en los vestuarios." Comentó Albus con una sonrisa.

"Todavía no haremos público nuestro retorno." Dijo simplemente Lara.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo, los dos equipos aparecieron en el campo y Lee los anunció. Por supuesto que Minerva estaba sentada cerca de su cabina, lista a controlar al comentador cuando fuese necesario.

"Quiero un partido limpio!" Gritó Madame Hooch a los jugadores antes de ordenar: "Malfoy, Bell, dense la mano!"

Katie y el rubio lo hicieron a regañadientes dispuestos a tratar de quebrarle los dedos al otro. Luego de que lo hicieran, Hooch dio la orden para que comenzaran a jugar y soltó las pelotas.

Desde el comienzo, una cosa fue clara: de limpio ese partido no iba a tener nada en lo absoluto. Crabbe y Goyle intentaban matar a los jugadores de Gryffindor con las Bludgers, sus bates o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera usar en su propósito. Anne y Karen estaban todo el tiempo volando tratando de proteger a los demás.

Pero lo peor pasó cuando Crabbe, bajo ordenes de Malfoy le lanzó una Bludger a la cabeza a Ginny. Esta se dio cuenta de ello, y la evitó por muy poco, aunque no pudo evitar la Bludger de Goyle que la golpeó en la espalda y la lanzó al suelo con un grito desgarrador.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor se fue contra los dos bateadores y Malfoy. Los de Slytherin se fueron contra ellos y parecía inevitable la hecatombe total en el campo sino fuera porque dos encapuchados se acercaron a ellos. Uno fue hasta Ginny a revisarla mientras el otro fue hacia Katie y le susurró algo mientras los otros los miraban confundidos.

"Maldito hijo de perra! Era hora de que llegaras! Gritó Katie golpeándolo en el hombro antes de abrazarlo.

"Me gusta el suspenso." Dijo el encapuchado antes de sacarle el brazalete de Capitán a Katie y ponérselo en el brazo izquierdo y bajarse la capucha para revelar a...

"Señoras y Señores, han vuelto al Campo de Quidditch Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley!" Gritó Lee cuando vio las caras de los dos.

"Madame Hooch, tiempo fuera!" Gritó Harry al árbitro mientras Madame Pomfrey se llevaba a Ginny a la enfermería.

----- 

Mientras tanto en las gradas, todos giraron para ver al trío que estaba allí que se sacaron las capuchas. Uno era Hermione, la segunda era Lara, pero la sorpresa fue el tercero.

Era un chico un poco más alto que Ron, tenía el pelo en rastas punk de color violeta y aritos en las orejas, labio, la lengua y la ceja. Un autentico piercing andante.

"Nicolás Bartinerez." Se presentó el joven a los demás.

"¿Pariente de...?" Comenzó Remus con curiosidad.

"Ese bastardo es mi padre." Dijo ácidamente el adolescente.

"Si lo traíamos, no se rompían las relaciones ministeriales después de que fuimos acusados del intento de asesinato de su padre." Explicó Hermione a los adultos a través del enlace.

"No voy a preguntar sobre eso." Comentó Albus mientras los Weasley que habían ido a ver a Ginny se acercaron a saludarlos.

"Lindo piercing." Comentó Bill viendo a Nicolás y saludando a Hermione y Lara. Molly veía al adolescente con aún más escándalo que a Bill.

"Sres. Weasley, les presento a su nuera, Lara LeBeau." Presentó Hermione a la chica a los padres de Ron antes de decirle a los otros pelirrojos: "Ustedes ya la conocen así que no es necesario presentaciones."

"¿¿¿RON ESTÁ DE NOVIO???" Preguntó Bill, Charlie y los mellizos shockeados mientras su madre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Cuál es el problema con ello?" Preguntó Lara parándose y haciéndoles frente con una cara que daba miedo.

"Ninguno!" Exclamaron los 4 hermanos Weasley al mismo tiempo.

"Eso pensé." Dijo Lara con una sonrisa antes de sentarse de nuevo mientras el juego comenzaba de nuevo.

----- 

Apenas reanudado el juego, una cosa quedó clara: en suciedad, Harry podía ser peor que los de Slytherin. Al medio minuto de juego, sacó a Goyle luego de darle un codazo en las costillas primero, una piña en la nariz luego y lo remató con un batazo en los huevos, que dejó al bateador gritando de dolor por su mamá y al Buscador recibiendo una aprobación total del público y varios gritos de Madame Hooch.

"El Quidditch es sucio, Madame Hooch. Si ellos lo son, yo también puedo serlo." Dijo Harry en su defensa.

"Tres penales para Slytherin por agresiones repetidas contra su Bateador!" Gritó Hooch roja de furia con Harry, mientras Goyle era reemplazado con un reserva.

Apenas 10 minutos más tarde fue el turno de Crabbe, aunque no tan violentamente. El bateador que reemplazó a Goyle le lanzó una Bludger, y Harry se lanzó hacia la dirección del Crabbe con la Bludger siguiéndole los talones. El gorila amigo de Malfoy no había visto ni a Harry ni a la bola que lo seguía, hasta que Harry se lanzó en una zambullida apenas centímetros antes de chocar con él, y la Bludger lo golpeara en el estomago y lo arrojara de la escoba.

"Harry Potter 2, Slytherins 0!" Gritó Lee mientras Pomfrey se llevaba a su tercer jugador del día a la enfermería.

"POTTER!!!" Gritó Hooch cada vez más furiosa con el Buscador.

"Eso es legal! Yo no fui quien lanzó la Bludger!" Se defendió Harry, mientras el segundo bateador de reserva entraba en el campo.

"ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ESO FUE INTENCIONAL!" Gritó Snape entrando en el juego.

"Riesgos del deporte." Dijo simplemente el Buscador encogiéndose de hombros.

"MALDITO ENGREÍDO!" Gritó Snape agarrando a Harry por su túnica y dispuesto a atacarlo.

Antes de que alguno actuara, Harry tomó a Snape del brazo y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Sacando su arma disparó 3 veces, cada una pasando a 5 centímetros de sus blancos: la garganta, la cabeza y los genitales.

"La próxima vez no fallo." Amenazó el estudiante guardando el arma de nuevo.

Snape se levantó hecho una furia y se lanzó a tacarlo de nuevo, pero Harry adivinando sus intenciones, lo agarró del pelo y lo llevó en una corrida hasta las gradas donde lo estrelló de cabeza contra ellas.

"SUFICIENTE!!" Gritó Dumbledore dirigiéndose hacia el sitio con McGonagall, Hooch y Pomfrey, quien retiró al Jefe de Slytherin en camilla.

"Eso fue intento de agresión por su parte, Director, y Madame Hooch es testigo de que solo me defendía de ellos." Dijo Harry a Albus antes de tomar su escoba e ir al aire de nuevo.

"Es cierto, Albus. Fue Severus quien comenzó esto." Dijo Madame Hooch antes de volver al aire y reanudar el juego.

"Esta vez defenderé a mi alumno, Albus. No esperes que apoye a Severus en esto. Si Potter es castigado por esto, lo despido a Severus, y puedo hacerlo sin que interfieras en esa decisión." Anunció Minerva con toda seriedad antes de retornar a su asiento.

"Esto no deja de empeorar cada vez más." Pensó Albus para sus adentros antes de retornar a su sitio él también.

"Después de estos incidentes, el partido se reanuda con Slytherin ganando por 80 a 60. Nada está dicho aquí, amigos!" Informó Lee sin hacer comentarios acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

"Y ahora la frutilla del postre!" Pensó Harry antes de lanzarse en una zambullida a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por Malfoy.

"Veamos si puedes hacer lo mismo que yo, Malfoy!" Gritó Harry retando al rubio.

"Acepto el reto, Potter!" Gritó Malfoy antes de seguir la picada de Harry.

Poco antes de llegar al suelo, Harry detuvo su escoba y se puso cabeza abajo, con el pelo tocando el pasto. En esa posición fue volando hasta las gradas y de repente comenzó a volar en vertical hasta que llegó a los 30 metros por arriba del suelo.

Malfoy estaba teniendo problemas para imitar sus movimientos. Faltó poco para que no se estrellara y ni siquiera intentó el vuelo cabeza abajo. Lo único que logro hacer bien fue el vuelo en vertical hacia arriba.

Pero antes que Malfoy lograra ponerse cómodo, Harry se lanzó en una nueva carrera hacia las gradas que estaban en la parte contraria, exactamente donde estaban los Profesores. Pero lo hizo volando con la cola hacia esa dirección, mientras él veía el sitio de donde se iba. El rubio intentó hacer lo mismo.

Toda esta carrera entre los Buscadores era seguida por todo el mundo, con Lee describiéndola detalle a detalle. El juego estaba olvidado, tanto que los propios jugadores se habían detenido a observar la carrera.

Cuando casi habían llegado a su destino, Harry hizo un violento giro de 360 grados y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad en la dirección de la que venís. Malfoy vio esto demasiado tarde y se estrelló en el hueco que se produjo por los estudiantes y Profesores al ver hacia que parte de la grada iban los Buscadores.

"Pido un aplauso! Nunca se vio algo como eso!" Pidió Lee aplaudiéndolo a más no poder a Harry cuando este volvió a su puesto habitual. Todos lo imitaron, incluso varios Slytherins. Gesto agradecido por Harry con una reverencia a todos los alumnos de las gradas.

"Es realmente bueno!" Declaró Nicolás a Hermione shockeado con el show.

"Es el mejor de esta escuela!" Declaró Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Todavía deseas retarlo a un duelo entre Buscadores, Charlie?" Le preguntó Bill a su hermano, que miraba al joven Buscador con la boca abierta totalmente.

"Vete al Diablo, Bill!" Le contestó Charlie a su hermano de mal humor.

"CHARLIE!!" Gritó Molly reprendiendo a su hijo. El antiguo Buscador solo murmuró una disculpa a su hermano.

"Dennis, dinos que sacaste fotos de toda esa carrera!" Gritaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo yendo al menor de los Creevey.

"No me perdí nada de nada!" Exclamó el joven orgullosamente mostrando su cámara.

Mientras tanto, el Buscador de reserva de Slytherin debió entrar mientras la Enfermera se llevaba al rubio a la enfermería. Los otros jugadores de Gryffindor se acercaron a felicitar a Harry por sus maniobras, hasta que Hooch se acercó a él y todos mantuvieron una distancia. El árbitro no tenía una cara contenta.

"Sr. Potter, he sido referee de Quidditch en esta Escuela más de 20 años. Permítame decirle una cosa: NUNCA vi una maniobra tan excelente como esa. Permítame felicitarlo." Declaró Hooch estrechando la mano del adolescente.

"Felicitaciones aceptadas y agradecidas, Madame Hooch." Dijo Harry estrechando la mano y agregando en un susurro: "Espero que no sea expulsado por mandar 4 personas a la enfermería."

"Se reanuda el juego!" Anunció Hooch haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

Después de eso, con dos Bateadores y un Buscador que necesitaban mucha practica, Slytherin estuvo muy lejos de presentarle batalla a Gryffindor. Tanto fue así, que Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar por 45 minutos antes de que se aburrieran de la charla y el Buscador volviera a su tarea. Hasta ese momento, ni uno ni el otro debieron intervenir en absoluto en sus funciones.

Cuando el tanteador estaba 450 a 80 a favor de la Casa del león, Harry decidió que era momento de acabar el juego. Viendo a la Snitch situada en el mismo sitio durante los últimos 20 minutos, fue hacia ella antes de atraparla con total facilidad y sin resistencia.

"Gryffindor gana!" Anunció Hooch sonando su silbato.

"FIESTA EN LA TORRE!!" Gritaron los mellizos y Harry al mismo tiempo cuando se acercaron a felicitarlos.

----- 

La fiesta que comenzó en la torre Gryffindor era una de las más memorables según los estudiantes más viejos de la Casa. Luego de las 23, cuando los más chicos se fueron a dormir, entraron en escena varias botellas con alcohol en su contenido, cortesía de los Mellizos.

Por supuesto que su ingerencia fue rigurosamente controlado. Habría muchos problemas si McGonagall al ir a terminar la fiesta, se encontraba a alumnos borrachos.

Lara y Nicolás habían sido ya seleccionados por el Sombrero antes de la fiesta y ambos habían sido elegidos como miembros de la casa del León. Ambos fueron recibidos como nuevos miembros con rapidez.

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana, McGonagall entró en la Torre y comunicó el final de la fiesta. Cuando se estaban yendo a dormir, la Jefa de la Casa informó a Harry y sus amigos (mellizos incluidos) que debían ir a la Oficina de Dumbledore de inmediato. Había reunión de la Orden, y debían estar en ella. Los 7 asintieron, antes de ir con la Vice Directora hacia la Oficina de Albus.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta." Saludó el Director a los adolescentes cuando tomaron asiento.

"Gracias." Dijo Harry mientras sacaba de la mochila la espada de Gryffindor y los libros de Dumbledore y los devolvía a sus sitios.

"¿Obtuvieron toda la espada finalmente?" Preguntó Remus seriamente.

"Hace unos días la completamos." Dijo Harry escuetamente, sin añadir más información a ello.

"Todos sabemos la razón de esta reunión, así que vayamos al grano." Dijo Hermione seriamente a todos los presentes.

"Queremos que vuelvan a formar parte de la Orden. Sabemos que hicimos mal al saltar a las conclusiones de hace unos meses y esperamos que sepan perdonarnos por ese error." Dijo Molly al trío de adolescentes.

"No." Dijo Harry seriamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba uno a Nicolás, que lo encendió también.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"No entraremos en la Orden de nuevo." Informó Hermione a los adultos.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido por esto.

"Simple: no tenemos ganas de volvernos a juntar con ustedes para esto. Demostraron que no vale la pena para nosotros el hacerlo, solo ustedes sacan provecho de esto, así que se acabó." Dijo Ron seriamente.

"Ustedes dos son libres de hacer lo que deseen. No los obligaremos a tomar lado." Añadió Harry a los mellizos que comenzaron a hablar en susurros sobre esta situación.

"Les pedimos que reconsideren esta decisión. Los necesitamos de nuestro lado." Dijo Remus en tono desesperado.

"Revisemos esa frase, Remus. Dijiste lo cierto, nos necesitan. No así nosotros a ustedes, tanto nosotros a ustedes. Segundo, que abandonemos la Orden, no significa ni por asomo que nos cambiemos de bando." Dijo Harry seriamente antes de que sonara su celular, y el adolescente saliera de la oficina a hablar sin molestias.

"¿Qué van a hacer si se separan de nosotros?" Preguntó Albus confundido.

"Ese es asunto nuestro, no de ustedes." Informó Hermione escuetamente, antes del retorno del Buscador, con una cara de mucha seriedad.

"Debo irme un par de días. Surgió algo imprevisto y debo resolverlo." Anunció Harry a la Orden, antes de decirle a Hermione: "Procedan como les dije en Cuba. Los dos planes comenzarán después de Navidad. Investiga todo lo que te dije mientras tanto."

"Así lo haré." Prometió la Prefecto antes de que su amigo se retirara de la Oficina.

James y Lily se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron tras él. Obviamente querían hablar con su hijo antes de que este se fuera de nuevo. Nadie intentó detenerlos o ir con ellos: necesitaban hablar a solas sin interferencias.

"La reunión ha concluido de nuestro lado. Hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos para decirles." Anunció Hermione levantándose junto a Ron, Lara y Nicolás. Antes de irse, le dijo a los Mellizos: "Cuando tomen una decisión, saben como hacérnosla saber."

Los mellizos seguían hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Antes de que Hermione y los otros se fueran, Fred dijo: "Estamos con ustedes. Cuenten con nosotros."

"En unos días les enviaré una lechuza con todo lo que deben saber." Informó la Prefecto antes de irse. Los mellizos asintieron, antes de levantarse e irse también detrás de ellos, con toda la Orden mirándolos shockeados con todo lo sucedido en esa reunión.

"Cada día estamos mejor." Comentó con sarcasmo Tonks a Dumbledore.

"Peor estamos, no mejor." Dijo Albus antes de llamar al orden en la reunión y discutir los pasos a seguir.

----- 

James y Lily fueron hacia sus habitaciones, donde Harry estaba empacando un pequeño bolso de mano, donde puso algo de ropa y otras cosas.

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó James al entrar.

"Italia." Contestó el adolescente sin detenerse en su tarea.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Lily confundida.

"Debo hacer algo por una amiga en problemas." Explicó Harry simplemente, antes de agregar: "En una o dos semanas vuelvo, tal vez antes."

"¿Acabas de volver y te vas de nuevo?" Preguntó Lily confundida.

"Es necesario que haga esto. Le debo mucho a esta persona." Dijo Harry seriamente, antes de añadir: "No discutiré mi decisión de abrirme de la Orden. Es definitiva."

"No te culpamos por hacerlo." Comentó James a su hijo, antes de decirle: "Eres mejor que yo en una escoba. Ni borracho hubiera intentado hacer eso."

"Cuando vuelvo, nos emborrachamos y lo intentas. Eso sí, solo me emborracho con tequila." Comentó el adolescente riéndose, antes de estallar en carcajadas ante la mirada de su madre.

"Este verano me emborraché 7 veces." Informó Harry antes de ponerse el bolso al hombro y decir: "Nos vemos en unos días. Cuídense." Acto seguido, usó la red Flu para irse del castillo.

"¿Dijo que se emborrachó 7 veces?" Le preguntó Lily a su esposo buscando confirmación a lo que había oído.

"Eso dijo." Asintió James antes de irse a dormir con su esposa.


	23. Capítulo 23 El Aguijón se Completa

Capítulo 23 El Aguijón se Completa 

Unos días después de la estadía en Cuba, el cuarteto de adolescentes, más la pantera, más el Fénix y el Dios en el cuerpo de uno de los jóvenes, se dirigieron hacia su último destino: Argentina. Allí se encontraba, de acuerdo a Diabalo, la última parte de la espada.

Luego de registrarse en el hotel Sheraton de Buenos Aires, Ron y Lara se quedaron en el hotel a descansar, mientras Harry y Hermione se iban a conocer la ciudad con Shadow.

Mientras caminaban por las calles céntricas, parando en algunos comercios para ver algunos recuerdos de allí, se toparon con gran cantidad de show callejeros: malabaristas, estatuas vivientes y otros. Pero el que más llamó su atención fue el show de tango.

"¿Sabes como se baila?" Le preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras observaban a una pareja bailarlo.

"Sígueme." Contestó Harry tomando a su amiga y llevándola al centro del sitio, donde comenzó a liderar el baile sensualmente. Hermione, que no sabía como se bailaba, se dejó guiar por su amigo, que al parecer sabía lo que hacía.

Todos a su alrededor, incluso la pareja de bailarines, se pusieron a mirarlos con absorta sorpresa. Bailaban extremadamente bien, sobre todo él chico. Cuando acabaron, una marea de aplausos los felicitó a los dos.

"Les propongo una pequeña competencia entre los 4 para ver quien lo hace mejor. Amistosa, por supuesto." Propuso el bailarín a los chicos.

"Aceptamos el reto." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras la compañera del bailarín ponía otra canción en el CD.

A partir de entonces, un pequeño duelo de baile comenzó entre los 4, con los transeúntes como jurados. Las 2 parejas demostraban todo lo que sabían en ese momento. Más y más gente se acercaba a mirar esa pequeña competencia, entre dos adultos experimentados en el baile y los dos adolescentes que mostraban todo lo que podían dar allí.

Luego de 4 canciones, se determinó un empate, con ninguna de las parejas como ganadora, dejando a los 4 satisfechos con el resultado y su actuación. Una nueva ola de aplausos sonó allí cuando decidieron el resultado.

"Mi nombre es Federico y ella es Bárbara." Se presentaron los bailarines.

"Yo soy Harry y ella es Hermione." Presentó Harry.

"¿De donde son?" Quiso saber Bárbara mientras se estrechaban las manos.

"Inglaterra. Estamos aquí de viaje por unos días. Llegamos hoy." Explicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo, llegaron unos policías y comenzaron a pedirles documentos a todos los transeúntes, de manera ordenada y gentil.

"En nuestro país hay mucha inseguridad, sobre todo a la noche. Por eso hay mucha policía a veces." Explicó Federico mientras mostraban sus documentos a los oficiales.

"MI-5. Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra." Dijo Harry mostrando, junto a Hermione, sus identificaciones.

"¿Qué hace aquí el MI-5?" Preguntó un hombre acercándose a ellos al escuchar su presentación. Harry vio en el uniforme, que era Teniente.

"Nada oficial. Estamos de vacaciones unos días, Teniente..." Contestó el adolescente.

"Monzón." Dijo el hombre mirando detenidamente las placas.

En esos momentos, unos hombres salieron de un comercio disparando armas de fuego. Harry, Hermione y el Teniente, además de todos los policías tomaron sus armas listos para detenerlos, mientras los transeúntes, comenzaban a buscar refugios en otros comercios y en una Galería de esa cuadra.

Los ladrones, al verse rodeados por la policía, comenzaron a disparar a los oficiales, que regresaron el fuego tratando de no disparar a los inocentes.

"Cúbrame!" Le dijo Harry al Teniente antes de tomar el arma y levantarse de su sitio y disparar contra los dos ladrones, mientras ellos disparaban contra los policías que estaban alejados de los 3.

Una de las balas, le dio a un ladrón en la pierna, hiriéndolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo. El segundo se giró hacia Harry y antes de que disparara, un tiro del Teniente lo hirió en el brazo, haciéndolo caer también a unos metros de su compañero.

"Llamen una ambulancia." Ordenó Monzón a uno de los oficiales.

"Gracias por cubrirme." Agradeció Harry mientras él y Hermione guardaban sus armas, como el resto de los policías.

"Deben acompañarme a la Seccional para llenar el informe." Declaró Monzón a los adolescentes, que asintieron y fueron con él a su seccional policial.

- 

Mientras contestaban todas las preguntas del Comisario de esa seccional, Harry y Hermione contactaron a Ron a través del enlace para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

Cuando se iban, vieron a un joven de su edad, con pelo punk naranja y piercings en todos lados, sentado en un banco con las manos esposadas. Cuando Harry le preguntó a un policía porque estaba allí, el oficial contestó que era por disturbios a la propiedad pública.

"¿Harry Potter en Argentina? Esto si que es un milagro." Dijo el chico viendo y reconociendo al joven mago.

"Eres mago, he de sospechar." Susurró Harry al chico,

"Nicolás Bartinerez, a su servicio." Saludó el adolescente con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres pariente del Ministro de este país?" Preguntó Hermione escuchando su nombre.

"Ese maldito hijo de perra es por desgracia mi padre." Contestó Nicolás con un tono ácido de voz.

"Mi punk favorito. Me preguntaba cuando volvería a verte." Dijo Monzón viendo a Nicolás.

"Teniente! Tanto tiempo! Lo extrañaba!" Dijo el joven con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

"Nos lo llevamos nosotros!" Dijo Harry de repente al Teniente. Hermione, Monzón y el propio Nicolás lo miraron confundios.

"No preguntes. Diabalo dice que lo necesitaremos, pero no dijo la razón." Explicó Harry a su amiga a través del enlace.

"Vete. No estoy de humor para papeleos." Dijo Monzón luego de unos minutos, liberando al adolescente de sus esposas.

"La próxima vez lo invito a cenar, Teniente." Se despidió Bartinerez de Monzón. El Policía se fue hacia otro lado, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer." Dijo Harry guiando el camino hacia la salida.

- 

Dos días más tarde el grupo se hallaba cerca de Bariloche, en el Sur del país. Allí se estaba exhibiendo lo que ellos debían conseguir. Nicolás se ofreció para conseguirles apoyo local para robarla.

"El Ministerio nunca la dará voluntariamente." Explicó el joven a Harry cuando ambos fueron a reunirse con quienes les brindarían el apoyo.

"Halcón." Saludó una chica de la edad de los dos, acercándose a ellos.

"Piraña." Devolvió el saludo Nicolás, antes de presentarlos: "Harry, ella es Miranda, aunque todos la conocen como Piraña. Miranda, este es Harry Potter, aunque se lo conoce aquí como Ángel Negro."

"El Diablo." Dijo Miranda estrechando la mano del joven inglés.

"Heredé el apodo de alguien. Aunque puedo ser uno si lo quiero." Dijo Harry mientras la chica los llevaba a un bar, donde se sentaron cerca de una chimenea.

"Gaseosa." Pidieron Nicolás y su amiga, mientras que Harry pedía el café como a él le gustaba.

"¿Cuál es la razón de esta reunión?" Quiso saber Miranda seriamente.

"El tesoro de mi padre. Lo queremos." Dijo Nicolás informando todo lo que necesitaba saber su amiga.

"Eso es peligroso. Esa espada tiene más protección que el Presidente Muggle!" Exclamó en voz baja Miranda.

"Ese no es obstáculo." Contestó Harry mientras algunos policías entraban en el bar y pedían documentos.

"¿Mi-5?" Preguntó el policía al ver la placa de Harry.

"Es lo que dice." Contestó escuetamente el adolescente guardando su placa de nuevo mientras los agentes se iban.

"¿El MI-5 no es...?" Comenzó Miranda confundida.

"Los Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra." Comentó el joven antes de que Hermione le hablara por el enlace.

"Harry, tenemos problemas! El Ministro de Argentina ha averiguado que estamos aquí y nos están atacando en el hote..." Dijo la joven antes de que la conversación se acabara abruptamente.

"Diabalo, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó el joven al Dios en forma frenética.

"Están aturdidos nada más. Los están trasladando. Trato de ubicarlos pero me tomará unos minutos." Respondió el Dios usando su poder para encontrar a los adolescentes.

"Reúnan a su equipo." Dijo Harry mientras Diabalo los ubicaba y le daba su posición: el Hotel Llao Llao de Bariloche, a pocos kilómetros de donde estaban en ese momento.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Nicolás mientras Miranda llamaba y alertaba a sus compañeros.

"El Ministerio averiguó de nuestra presencia y atacó a los demás. Los tengo localizados." Explicó Harry mientras Fawkes llegaba con su mochila y el joven la revisaba. Afortunadamente, el Ministerio no la había encontrado.

"Eso es suficiente como para iniciar una guerra!" Exclamó Piraña viendo lo que tenía en la mochila.

"No me conocen como el Ángel Negro por nada." Dijo Harry mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

"¿Alguna orden especial?" Preguntó Nicolás a Harry cuando iban camino al hotel.

"Manténganse muy alejados de mí cuando estoy con un arma en la mano. No me quieren ver como Cazador en temporada abierta de caza." Dijo Harry revisando sus armas y preparándose para el asalto al Hotel.

- 

El hotel era no solo un atractivo turístico, sino también un centro de detención de disidentes del Ministerio de Argentina. Este centro (ilegal para ser más precisos) estaba en los subsuelos del hotel. Allí había más de 500 detenidos que eran torturados e interrogados por sus supuestas actividades en contra del Ministerio.

El Jefe de los Aurors y líder de los interrogadores estaba ahora haciendo su trabajo con 3 adolescentes recién llegados al país. Solo sabían que habían estado en contacto con uno de los lideres de la rebelión, que no era otro que el hijo del Ministro. Las torturas no habían servido de nada, sobre todo con la chica llamada Hermione. Solo eso les sacaron: sus nombres.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntó el Auror por millonésima vez.

"Vacaciones." Contestó Hermione sin inmutarse en absoluto.

"¿Por qué están contactados con Nicolás Bartinerez?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Nos acompaña como guía turístico." Dijo Ron cansado y dolorido.

"Crucio!" Gritó otro Auror apuntando a Ron.

El pelirrojo gritó de dolor mientras los Aurors se reían. Pero la risa duró poco porque hubo una gran explosión que sacudió todo el hotel. Todos se miraron confundidos. El Líder ordenó a varios ir a ver.

"Acaban de firmar su certificado de muerte." Dijo Ron escupiéndolo al líder de los Aurors.

"¿Eso que diablos significa?" Preguntó un Auror.

"Que la temporada de Caza está abierta y el Cazador busca presas que cazar." Dijo Hermione al tiempo que los balazos que se habían estado escuchando desde después de la explosión, se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

"¿Quién es ese Cazador?" Preguntó Otro Auror.

"¿Saben quien es el Ángel Negro?" Preguntó Lara antes de agregar: "Él es el Cazador."

En ese momento, Harry entró en la habitación disparando a diestra y siniestra. Los Aurors intentaron defenderse o pararlo, pero todo fue inútil. Solo el líder no murió.

"¿Quién ordenó esto?" Preguntó Harry poniendo su arma en la frente del Auror y preparándose para disparar.

"El Ministro." Contestó el hombre.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba." Dijo Harry antes de disparar y volarle la tapa de los sesos.

"Sanguinario como siempre, Harry." Comentó Hermione mientras Fawkes curaba al trío de la tortura y el adolescente les daba las armas luego de desatarlos.

"¿Cómo está su gente?" Le preguntó Harry a Miranda cuando los 2 grupos se juntaron. Con los rebeldes, estaban los detenidos, a los que Fawkes comenzó a curar de inmediato.

"Listos para todo." Dijo Miranda recibiendo la aprobación de todos los demás.

"Mañana haremos el ataque y robaremos la espada. Mientras tanto, descansen." Ordenó Harry a todo el mundo, que no se quejó por la orden.

- 

El Ministro Bartinerez estaba desesperado. Esa mañana le habían informado del ataque al Hotel y de la muerte de todos los Aurors allí situados, incluido el Jefe de ellos.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" Preguntó el Ministro a su Jefe de Seguridad provisional. La plana mayor de los Aurors había muerto en el hotel y estaban sin nadie que controlara ese departamento.

"Sospechamos que la rebelión, Señor." Dijo el hombre tratando de mostrarse seguro, pero fallando en su intento.

Bartinerez había sido Ministro por más de 20 años luego de matar al Ministro anterior y hacer un golpe de Estado, que coincidió con el Muggle del año 76. Ambos se parecían en lo sangriento y en los desaparecidos de ambos gobiernos.

A diferencia del Muggle que solo duró 7 años y sus responsables habían sido llevados a la Justicia, Bartinerez se mantenía en su puesto actuando con total impunidad. Parecía que este era el momento del fin.

La rebelión había actuado en la clandestinidad por años, liderados casi siempre por jóvenes, quienes eran los más oprimidos por el Ministerio. Uno de los actuales lideres era el hijo del Ministro, quien había puesto precio a su cabeza. Nadie sabía como explicar el hecho de que estuviera vivo.

"Sr. Bartinerez, está bajo arresto." Dijo Harry entrando en ese momento con una Orden legal. Conseguirla no le fue muy difícil, sobre todo luego de comunicarle la situación a su Jefa del MI-5, que quería al Ministro vivo o muerto desde hacía varios años.

"¿Qué significa esto y quien diablos es usted?" Gritó Bartinerez mientras su acompañante leía la orden Judicial, firmada por el Consejo Judicial Internacional de Magos que tenía como función juzgar crímenes perpetrados por un miembro de la Comunidad. Dumbledore era miembro de ella, aunque desconocía la Orden emitida la noche anterior.

"El Diablo en persona." Contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Bajo que cargos se emite esta orden?" Preguntó el Jefe de Seguridad Ministerial mientras le entregaba la Orden a su Jefe.

"Secuestro y torturas a 3 miembros del MI-5." Dijo Harry mostrando su placa. Esta era la tapadera para el arresto, mientras el CJIM preparaba más cargos. Según le dijo Ángela cuando le mandó la Orden, había una catarata de cargos contra el hombre.

"¿De que está hablando?" Gritó Bartinerez confundido.

"Tenemos una confesión donde un acusado informa que se arrestó bajo ordenes suyas a los Agentes Guardián Rojo, Zorra Marrón y Chica Luz. Por razones de seguridad, no revelaré sus verdaderos nombres a Ustedes." Informó Harry sacando unas esposas. Por supuesto omitió el detalle que el que reveló esa información estaba muerto.

"Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar esto y hacer como si la Orden no existiera." Dijo el Ministro tratando de sobornar a Harry. El adolescente tomó su arma y disparó en la silla del Ministro que saltó del susto.

"Vuelva a intentar sobornarme, y lo mato." Declaró Harry poniéndole las esposas al Ministro. Luego tomó su celular y llamó por teléfono:

"Aquí Ángel Negro... El paquete está listo para ser entregado. Espero instrucciones de entrega... Esperamos."

En ese momento, las fuerzas del CJIM entraron en la Oficina apuntando sus varitas al Ministro. A la delantera estaba el Jefe de Aurors de Francia, Jacques Lepine.

"Ángel." Saludó el Auror mientras otro de los agentes se llevaba a el ex-Ministro esposado.

"Gracias por el apoyo." Dijo Harry estrechando su mano.

Luego de su llamada, Ángela se comunicó con el CJIM. Al estar contando con 3 magos entre sus agentes, el Consejo le otorgó una lechuza y una conexión Flu a ser usada solo en casos de urgencias. Esta definitivamente era una. El CJIM, que buscaba pruebas para arrestar al Ministro desde hacía años, tenía ahora la punta del ovillo para encarcelarlo al menos un tiempo.

"¿Mi ahijada?" Preguntó Jacques luego de que los dos salieran de la Oficina.

"Estuve robando con ellos." Dijo Lara mientras Hermione le daba a Harry la última parte de la espada y así se completaba el Aguijón de Diabalo.

La espada en sí, era impresionante, mucho más que la de Gryffindor. Estaba llena de varias clases de joyas antiguas. El mango estaba hecho de Oro. Harry la redujo de tamaño y tal como había hecho desde el principio con las otras dos partes, las colocó en una cadena que estaba atada alrededor de su cuello.

"Saluda a mi padre cuando lo veas, Padrino." Pidió Lara cuando el grupo estaba por irse.

"Tu padre ha estado hablando con Dumbledore y desde el momento en que regreses al Continente, estás autorizada a ir a Hogwarts." Dijo Jacques con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias!" Gritó Lara abrazándolo. Cuando se soltaron, Lara le informó: "Dile a mi Padre que tiene yerno."

Antes de que el Auror pudiera decir algo, el grupo tomó la cola de Fawkes y se largó antes la mirada atónita de los rebeldes, trabajadores del Ministerio y los Aurors del CJIM.

"¿Dónde está Nicolás?" Exclamó Miranda no hallando al adolescente en la habitación.

"Camino a Inglaterra, probablemente." Se rió entre dientes Jacques antes de llamar al CJIM para informarles del arresto.

- 

El quinteto de magos, el fénix y la pantera (que había quedado en el hotel y no había sido notada por los Aurors), se fueron de Buenos Aires con destino a Inglaterra, con unos días de anticipación a su retorno (o ingreso, despendiendo de cada caso) a Hogwarts.

Esos días fueron usados para distraerse un poco y relajarse luego de todo el tiempo que les consumió la misión de la búsqueda y obtención de la espada. En total, habían estado alejados de la escuela por casi un mes, y regresarían cuando Noviembre recién comenzaba, 2 meses antes de lo previsto en los planes originales del trío al marcharse.

Durante esos días, Nicolás fue puesto al tanto de toda la situación de Inglaterra y el rol del trío en la guerra, sobre todo de Harry. Al terminar de contarlo, el adolescente informó:

"Peleé una guerra y la gané. De seguro puedo pelear dos. Estoy con ustedes para lo que necesiten."

La noche anterior a su retorno, que coincidiría con el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin de Quidditch en la Escuela, (al cual Harry y Ron deseaban jugar), Harry y Hermione se quedaron charlando un poco mientras los otros estaban durmiendo.

"¿Ahora que haremos?" Preguntó la joven a su amigo mientras miraban por la ventana del Hotel el río que cruzaba Londres.

"Planear todo lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort y acabar esta guerra de una maldita vez." Dijo Harry luego de pensar unos minutos.

"¿Podemos ganar esta guerra?" Preguntó Hermione con temor en su voz.

"No lo sé, Hermione, realmente no lo sé." Contestó el Buscador con total sinceridad.

"Eso no reconforta, te diré." Comentó sarcásticamente la adolescente.

"No, pero es la verdad." Dijo Harry antes de preguntarle: "¿Acaso quieres una mentira que te guste a una verdad que te duela, sabiendo que es cada una de ellas?"

"Las verdades siempre duelen y las mentiras rara vez gustan, Harry. Hace rato que sabemos eso nosotros." Contestó Hermione luego de meditar la cuestión unos momentos.

"No sé si la ganaremos, pero puedes estar segura de que no la perderé sin dar batalla." Aseguró Harry antes de irse a dormir.

"Ni tú ni nosotros lo haremos." Dijo Hermione para si misma antes de irse a dormir también.


	24. Capìtulo 24 Navidad

Capítulo 24 Las Vacaciones De Navidad

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Harry se había ido a Italia y no había habido noticias de él desde esa fecha. La Orden y sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo porque no contestaba a sus llamadas a través del enlace.

Albus había contactado al MI-5, donde solo le informaron que Harry estaba en una misión muy secreta, de la que nadie fuera de la comunidad de Inteligencia (contando con la autorización correcta), podía ser informado. Esto solo lanzó más dudas e incertidumbre entre todos.

Durante uno de los primeros días de Diciembre, durante el desayuno, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Harry entró caminando en él. Lo más shockeante no fue esto, sino el bastón que usaba para caminar en su lado izquierdo, la cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta el mentón, y algo que no muchos notaron a primera vista, fue que le faltaba el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda también.

"Vengo a informarle que retomo mis funciones como Profesor de Defensa en este momento." Le dijo el adolescente al Director antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Lily se levantó y fue tras él, seguida por Hermione y Dumbledore. James y Remus estaban en el bosque debido a la luna llena. Ron, Lara y Nicolás no habían bajado a desayunar todavía. El resto regresó a sus desayunos hablando sobre lo que vieron.

"Dobby, tráeme café!" Pidió Harry cuando llegó a la Oficina, momentos antes de que los adultos lo hicieran, en el momento en que el Elfo le traía café al Profesor.

"Una granada explotó muy cerca de mí y me produjo las lesiones, además de la perdida del 20 de la audición y el 15 de la visión de ese lado." Informó Harry a los 3 mientras revisaba lo que Remus y sus padres habían enseñado en su ausencia.

"¿En que estabas metido?" Preguntó Hermione abrazando a su amigo después de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo.

"Hubo en Europa un código BN. Estuve tratando de pararlo junto a casi todas las agencias secretas de Europa por todo el continente." Explicó el joven antes de añadir: "BN es Bomba Nuclear."

"¿¿¿QUÉ?" Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, pero esto es TOP SECRET y no puedo decir nada del tema. Ni a la prensa se lo ha dicho." Dijo Harry antes de que la campana sonara e indicara el comienzo de las clases.

Luego de que Sexto, su primera clase del día entrara y tomara asiento, Harry le pasó un pergamino a Hermione que estaba sentada con Ron adelante de todo.

"Escriban sus nombres, así nos ahorramos el tiempo que tardamos en tomar lista." Dijo el Profesor antes de regresar a su sitio, mientras todos escribían sus nombres y él comenzaba su clase:

"Segun estos papeles, lo último que vieron en esta clase son algunos maleficios y maldiciones. ¿Correcto?"

"El último fue el que se usa contra los vampiros." Informó Terry asintiendo.

"Desde hoy y hasta el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad, veremos Duelos. En ellos solo se permitirán los hechizos que no sean oscuros o imperdonables." Comenzó Harry mientras que con un movimiento de varita, colocaba todos los pupitres contra las paredes. Los alumnos tomaron sus sillas y las colocaron con ellos, mientras Harry preparaba un cuadrilátero.

"Como somos 16," Continuó el adolescente, mientras tomaba la lista y cortaba los nombres y los hacía una pequeña bolita de papel antes de introducirlos en una bolsa: "Haremos un torneo por eliminación. Los 8 ganadores de la primera ronda se enfrentarán para quedar 4, de los cuales saldrán los dos finalistas.

"El ganador obtendrá 150 puntos para su casa y un 10 en el trimestre." Comentó el adolescente antes de sacar los nombres y anotar las peleas: Terry vs. Lara; Ernie vs. Pansy Parkinson; Hermione vs. Susan Bones; Ron vs. Justin; Draco Malfoy vs. Mandy Bockleburst; Crabbe vs. Goyle (Harry se preguntaba siempre como hicieron esos dos para entrar en esa clase); Nicolás vs. Parvati y Lavender vs. Padma Pattil.

"La primera pelea será entre Terry y Lara." Anunció el adolescente mientras colocaba barreras para que los hechizo no lastimaran a los otros estudiantes.

Para el final de la clase ya se sabían cuales serían los duelos de la siguiente clase: Ron vs. Padma; Hermione vs. Ernie; Lara vs. Malfoy y Nicolás vs. Crabbe. Ninguna sorpresa demasiado grande se había producido en los duelos del día. Harry había acertado en todos sus pronósticos.

"La semana que viene seguimos." Anunció el Profesor cuando terminó la clase y los alumnos se iban. Ron, Lara, Hermione y Nicolás se quedaron para hablar con él, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo sonó el celular y Harry lo atendió.

"Coyote Willy." Dijo el joven.

"¿No era Ángel Negro su apodo?" Preguntó Lara a Ron confundida. Ron se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaban la charla:

"¿Tienen todo en orden?... ¿Incluso los papeles a nombre de las personas que les dije?... ¿Cuál es la dirección?" Aquí el adolescente escribió algunas cosas en su agenda, antes de seguir: "¿Que hay acerca de lo otro?... ¿El total que sobró es de 6.5?... De acuerdo... En unos días buscaré todo... Adiós."

"¿Cambiaste el nombre?" Quiso saber Nicolás con curiosidad.

"En realidad es un juego de palabras. Perseguí a alguien a quien denominaron correcaminos y a mí me nombraron el Coyote Wiily." Dijo Harry mientras Hermione les explicaba a Ron y Lara quienes eran el correcaminos y el coyote.

"¿De que estabas hablando por teléfono?" Preguntó Hermione seriamente.

"Mis regalos de Navidad." Contestó Harry antes de enviar a los demás a su siguiente clase mientras entraban los alumnos de Cuarto, su siguiente clase de la mañana.

- 

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban muy cerca y el fin de semana anterior a su comienzo, hubo una visita a Hogsmeade en la cual todos aprovecharon para comprar regalos. Todos excepto Harry.

"Ya compré los míos." Dijo el adolescente misteriosamente cuando Hermione le preguntó la razón de esa actitud.

Este año, ni Harry ni sus amigos estarían en el colegio para las vacaciones, pero tampoco la pasarían en Grimmauld Place. Harry les dijo que no se preocuparan por el sitio donde irían, que él ya tenía resuelto ese asunto.

Pero no obtuvieron más información sobre el tema hasta el día del comienzo de las vacaciones cuando en la estación de tren, había una camioneta en la entrada. Todos miraron al Buscador mientras se acercaba a ella, de donde descendió Ángela.

"Ángela." Saludó Harry a su Jefa dándole un abrazo.

"Me enteré de toda tu cacería. Bien hecho." Felicitó la Agente al adolescente antes de indicarles a los demás que subieran a la camioneta. El grupo estaba compuesto por Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lara, Nicolás, James, Lily, Karen y los mellizos Weasley.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Le preguntó Lily a su hijo mientras Ángela conducía por Londres.

"Ya verán." Contestó el adolescente mientras su jefa le daba unos sobres, que este a su vez repartió entre el grupo.

Todos se miraron confundidos antes de abrirlos y leerlos. En cada sobre había un llavero con dos llaves y tenían un papel donde se les informaba que eran dueños de un departamento ubicado en el centro de Londres. Todos estaban shockeados por esto y miraron a Harry que se reía con Ángela.

"Me debes 10 Euros!" Se rió Ángela luego de 15 minutos durante los cuales todos miraban a Harry y los papeles sin decir palabra. Harry se rió y le dio el billete a su Jefa sin chistar.

"¿Esto es en serio?" Preguntó James sin creer en los papeles y pensando que era una broma.

"Es mi regalo de Navidad." Dijo Harry antes de explicar:

"Por mi última misión obtuve un pago de casi 10.000.000 de Dólares por la recompensa que se ofrecía por el correcaminos. Parte de ese dinero se usó para los departamentos. Parte del resto se deberá usar para amoblarlos. Si queda algo, irá a mi cuenta privada."

"Debes estar bromeando!" Exclamaron los mellizos a la vez.

"Llegamos." Anunció Ángela estacionando frente a un edificio de casi 50 pisos.

"Les presento su nuevo hogar. Los departamentos están ubicados en los últimos dos pisos." Explicó Harry mientras entraban. Cuando esperaban al ascensor, agregó: "Fred, George, Mamá, Papá y Karen, ustedes van al anteúltimo piso. El resto vamos al último."

"Debo irme, Harry. Tengo trabajo en las Oficinas. Me dio gusto verte de nuevo." Se despidió Ángela dándole un abrazo.

"Cuídate." Le pidió el joven antes de que ella se fuera y él tomara el ascensor.

El viaje hasta los últimos pisos duró casi 15 minutos, pero finalmente llegaron a ellos. Karen, los mellizos y los padres de Harry los esperaban a los demás en el piso designado a ellos. Este estaba dividido en 5 departamentos: 3 a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

"De acuerdo a esto," Comenzó Harry sacando un pequeño papel: "Los mellizos tienen los departamentos del lado derecho del piso. Karen obtiene el primero de la izquierda y mis padres el restante."

James y Lily entraron en el suyo, y los demás los siguieron para ver como eran. Harry les explicó en el ascensor que los 10 eran iguales en su estructura y división de ambientes. Lo único que cambiaría serían los muebles que les pondrían cada uno de ellos.

La sala principal era grande y estaba conectada a la cocina directamente sin puertas de por medio. Por un pasillo se llegaba a las dos habitaciones de cada departamento y al baño que estaba situado entre ambos cuartos. Los dormitorios eran espaciosos y los dos tenían vista al exterior. El baño tenía una bañera en la que podrían entrar hasta dos personas al mismo tiempo, un bidet, un lavabo y otros elementos propios del baño. También había un balcón que daba a otra parte de Londres.

"Todos los departamentos son iguales. Solo cambian las vistas dependiendo de que lado estén." Explicó Harry antes de mostrar algo más en el living.

En el techo había una trampilla. Al bajarla, aparecieron unas escaleras que subieron. Estas llevaban a uno de los departamentos del piso superior. Este era igual al que estaba debajo de él. Los 10 salieron al pasillo por donde Harry distribuyó los de ese piso.

"Del que salimos es el mío. El que está al lado es el Hermione." Explicó el joven antes de agregar: "Del lado derecho, el de la izquierda es el de Nicolás, el del medio es el de Ron y el último es de Lara."

"Harry, sin ofender ni sonar desagradecidos, pero ¿por qué nosotros obtuvimos 3 si somos 2?" Preguntó Fred.

"El restante lo usarán para sus creaciones y probarlas." Explicó Harry antes de añadir: "Más les vale colocar todo tipo de barreras para no destruir ese departamento ni dañar o molestar a los vecinos."

"Lo haremos!" Prometieron los mellizos, que no querían perder algo como eso por ninguna razón.

"¿Que barreras de protección hay aquí?" Preguntó James seriamente a su hijo.

"Diabalo las está colocando en este momento." Dijo el joven como toda explicación, al tiempo que el Dios le informaba que había concluido.

"Gracias! Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido en mi vida!" Exclamó Hermione abrazando a su amigo. Todos lo felicitaron coincidiendo con Hermione en su opinión.

"Ahora debemos comenzar a comprar los muebles y electrodomésticos." Anunció Harry saliendo del departamento y yendo hacia afuera.

- 

El grupo entero fue a un shopping donde comenzaron a hacer las compras divididos en grupos: James, Lily y Karen por un lado, los mellizos y Nicolás por otro, Ron y Lara por el suyo y Harry con Hermione por el otro. Todos los muebles fueron comprados en el mismo sitio. Todos compraron casi lo mismo: camas (excepto en el caso de Karen, todos compraron matrimoniales) para ambos dormitorios; mesas y 10 sillas para el living, estanterías de libros, mesas para los electrodomésticos y demás muebles.

Los electrodomésticos también fueron los mismos en casi todos los casos: televisiones de 29 pulgadas, DVD y video casseteras, con películas para ambas; cocinas; cafeteras; hornos (comunes y de microondas); despertadores; lavarropas y secarropas (solo Lily compró estos). Harry, Karen, Hermione y Nicolás, también se compraron una computadora para los departamentos con todos los accesorios posibles: modem para Internet, impresoras, etc. Harry Tenía su Laptop, así que una portátil para el Colegio no era necesaria.

Después de eso, los grupos se dividieron para comprar los adornos y cosas personales para los departamentos. Como todos sospecharon, el primer negocio al que fue Hermione fue a la librería del shopping que era una de las más famosas de todo el continente.

"Compra los tuyos, que yo compraré los míos por mi lado." Le dijo Harry a Hermione al entrar, y ambos se separaron para hacer las compras más tranquilamente.

Harry compró toda la colección de libros de Tom Clancy sobre Jack Ryan, los de Johnatan Kellerman, la saga completa del Señor de los Anillos y los que estaban relacionados, varios de Stephen King y otros varios autores, de los que había escuchado y leído ese verano.

"Oye, pensaba que era yo la gran amante de los libros." Bromeó Hermione al ver todos los libros de su amigo.

Harry no respondió. Había visto a alguien seguirlos desde hacía un rato, pero no había podido reconocerlo, pero ahora acababa de hacerlo: Tonks. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, le señaló a Hermione la miembro de la Orden. Ambos se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa.

¨¿Comprando libros para regalar en Navidad, Nymphadora?" Preguntó Harry mientras pagaba sus libros junto a Hermione.

"Primero, odio es nombre. Segundo, Dumbledore tiene a toda la Orden buscándolos a todos ustedes. Molly está lista para matarlos!" Dijo la Auror seriamente.

"Dile a Dumbledore que no debe preocuparse por nada. Todo está en perfecto control. Dile a la Molly que si lo desea nos juntaremos para almorzar en Navidad en un lugar que nosotros determinaremos, no ustedes." Informó James a la Auror arribando a la tienda con su esposa y Karen, que deseaban comprar libros.

"Transmitiré el mensaje en la Orden." Dijo Tonks antes irse.

"Debemos continuar nuestras compras." Dijo Harry yéndose con Hermione de la tienda, mientras los otros 3 comenzaban a comprar sus libros.

- 

Cuando Tonks volvió a Grimmauld, era la única que poseía información sobre el grupo. En la reunión de la Orden, informó lo que vio: todas las compras hechas por el grupo. Con esto creció la confusión sobre el paradero. Decidieron aceptar la invitación a almorzar hecha por James y se los hicieron saber junto a una carta que tenía un encantamiento localizador en ella. Con esto trataban de averiguar su localización. Pero la lechuza volvió y el encantamiento les dijo que había estado en la Antártica, luego de pasar por Japón, Brasil, Australia y otra docena de países. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta de la trampa y decidieron jugar con ellos.

La mañana de Navidad, llegó a la Casa Hedwig con una carta y un Traslador. Este se activaría exactamente a las 12 del mediodía. La carta tenía una lista de las personas que estaban invitadas al almuerzo. Si alguien más lo intentaba usar, sin estar en la lista, sería transportado a otro continente sin memoria de quien era ni por que estaba allí. Esta fue una amenaza que ninguno quiso comprobar si era cierta o no. Los invitados eran: los Sres. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, (estos dos podían llevar a una acompañante, siempre y cuando no fuera parte de la Orden), Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore y Minerva. Percy también había sido invitado, pero informó que almorzaría en la casa de los padres de su novia, Penélope, así que declinaba la invitación y esperaba poder estar en una futura reunión.

A las 12 en punto, dicho grupo se tocó el Traslador que los llevó hasta el pasillo del piso donde estaban Lily, James y los demás. Al aterrizar y levantarse, el grupo se preguntó a donde debían ir. Esto fue contestado rápidamente, cuando de uno de los departamentos, salieron Lily, James y Karen a recibirlos.

"Feliz Navidad!" Saludó Karen a todos dándoles un abrazo, mientras James y Lily hacían lo mismo.

"Los chicos están durmiendo todavía. Anoche se fueron a dormir casi a las 4.30 de la madrugada." Informó James a todos mientras entraban el departamento y los recién llegados inspeccionaban todo.

"¿Cómo lo consiguieron?" Preguntó Charlie (que había ido solo) a James y Lily.

"¿El departamento?" Preguntó Lily mientras todos se sentaban y traían más sillas para el grupo.

"Harry nos regaló uno a todos nosotros." Dijo Fred entrando con Alicia en ese momento y saludando a su familia.

"¿¿¿¿QUE?" Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que escucharon." Contestó James, mientras George y Angelina entraban y saludaban a todos.

"Este piso es para nuestros departamentos y uno para los mellizos que usan para sus creaciones. El de arriba es de los chicos." Explicó Lily, mientras Ron, Lara y Nicolás entraban por la trampilla.

"Harry y Hermione ya bajan." Dijo Nicolás mientras saludaba a todo el mundo.

"Ron, muchas gracias por tomarte la ultima aspirina!" Exclamó Harry mientras bajaba con Hermione y varios paquetes. Después de dejarlos en el living y saludar a todos, fue a tomar una aspirina de urgencia.

"¿A cuanto ascendió el nivel de alcoholemia anoche?" Quiso saber James bastante divertido.

"No preguntes! Perdimos la cuenta después de la cuarta botella de vodka y la tercera de Whiskey." Dijo Fred mientras él se tomaba una aspirina también.

"¿Cómo reacciona Diabalo a la borrachera?" Quiso saber Ron con curiosidad. Como toda respuesta; Harry le lanzó un cenicero en la cabeza, que lanzó en carcajadas a todos los jóvenes del grupo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una alarma sonó por todo el departamento, colocando a Harry y los demás en estado de alerta inmediata. Harry subió la escalerilla a toda velocidad para revisar cual era la causa de la alarma. Cuando descendió estaba hecho una furia.

"Creí que entenderían que este almuerzo era una señal de amistad y que se les daba una nueva chance de arreglar un poco todas las cagadas que se mandaron." Dijo Harry en tono frío a los miembros de la Orden.

"¿Que ocurre? ¿Que era esa alarma?" Preguntó James seriamente.

"La que indica si alguien está activando rastreadores. Dumbledore, Remus y los Sres. Weasley acaban de activar 4 diferentes a la vez." Dijo Harry enojado.

"¿¿¿¿HICIERON QUE?" Preguntaron todos a la vez. Los más sorprendidos por esta revelación eran Ginny, Bill, Charlie y Minerva que desconocían las intenciones de los demás.

"Lo que escucharon." Dijo Harry antes de dirigirse a los miembros de la Orden: "Acaban de perder toda chance de recuperarnos para su Orden. Esto termina acá. De ahora en más, ustedes seguirán por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro."

Antes de que los 4 dijeran algo, Harry les apuntó con la varita, y ellos más Tonks, que parecía conocer esta maniobra, desaparecieron instantáneamente. Harry se guardó la varita mientras los demás lo miraban queriendo saber que había pasado con ellos.

"Los mandé al Polo Norte vestidos de surfistas con tablas de Surf." Informó el adolescente riéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Todos los demás estallaron en risas al instante.

"Juro que ninguno de los 4 sabíamos de esta maniobra de la Orden. Aunque debo decir que no me ha sorprendido en lo absoluto viniendo de Albus Dumbledore." Dijo Minerva seriamente, en nombre suyo y de los 3 pelirrojos.

"Si hubiera sospechado de eso, Profesora, ahora estarían en el Polo." Dijo Harry seriamente antes de añadir: "Ginny, Bill, Charlie, si lo desean están invitados a vivir aquí. Deberemos hacer unos cambios en la acomodación de todos, pero nada drástico."

"¿Cuales cambios?" Preguntó Ginny que aceptaba esa invitación de inmediato. No tenía ningún deseo de ver a sus padres en ese momento. Bill y Charlie aceptaron también sintiendo lo mismo que su hermana menor.

"Ginny iría a vivir con Karen, si ella no tiene problemas..." Comenzó Harry.

"Acepto!" Exclamó la niña antes de que Harry continuara.

"Y Fred o George se mudaría al departamento del otro mellizo, dejando uno libre para ustedes dos." Concluyó el Profesor mirando a los 4 Weasley.

"Yo me voy al de George." Anunció Fred aceptando los cambios. Ya había vivido en la misma habitación con su hermano toda su vida, así que compartir un departamento no sería nada nuevo.

"Hecho." Anunció su hermano mellizo, mientras los otros dos asentían, mostrando su acuerdo a todo esto.

"Dobby, Winky, vengan!" Llamó Hermione a los dos Elfos que habían contratado para mantener todo limpio y en orden durante el año. Inmediatamente, los dos elfos aparecieron al lado de la Prefecto.

"Necesitamos que vayan a Grimmauld Place y recojan todas las cosas de Bill, Charlie y Ginny que estén allí. Revisen también en la Madriguera. Cuando terminen eso tráiganlas aquí." Pidió Harry. Los dos elfos asintieron y desaparecieron con un 'plop'.

"Nuestros elfos personales." Explicó Hermione a todos.

"Oigan tengo hambre!" Exclamó Ron de repente para tratar de mejorar los ánimos un poco.

De inmediato, Lily se levantó y fue a traer la comida, ayudada por Minerva y James, mientras los demás ponían la mesa y se sentaban. Pocos minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados comiendo el almuerzo hecho por todos los chicos. Las recetas las sacaron de varios libros de comida comprados en el día que fueron al shopping.

"Tenemos bayaspirinas si alguien las necesita." Avisó Harry antes de decir: "A COMER!"

Nadie necesitó que lo repitiera para comenzar a devorar la comida que incluía platos fríos y calientes, varios de Inglaterra, de Francia y Argentina. De los platos extranjeros se encargaron Lara y Nicolás. Este ultimo demostró ser un buen chef, para sorpresa de todos.

"Aprendí a manejarme solo hace mucho tiempo." Explicó el joven con una sonrisa antes los elogios de varios de sus amigos.

La comida transcurrió en un entorno festivo sin mención al incidente con los miembros de la Orden. Las bromas de los mellizos estaban a la orden durante todo el almuerzo, distendiendo el ambiente, causando las risas de todos, incluidas las de Minerva.

"Tenemos un anuncio que hacer. Creemos que este es un buen momento." Anunció Lily de repente, mirando a James que asintió.

"¿Cual? No me digan que voy a tener un hermanito." Dijo Harry bromeando, mientras tomaba un vaso de gaseosa.

"O hermanita." Dijo James asintiendo.

"Estoy embarazada de un mes." Anunció Lily, provocando que Harry escupiera toda la bebida que tenía en la boca y comenzara a toser.

"Felicitaciones!" Dijo Harry abrazando a sus padres, tan pronto como pudo calmar su tos.

"Lo mismo decimos todos nosotros. Felicitaciones." Anunció Minerva abrazando a los dos futuros padres al igual que el resto de grupo. Por lo bajo, en un susurro le dijo a Lily: "Me apunto para Madrina."

"Hecho." Asintió Lily con una sonrisa.

"Propongo un brindis por la noticia!" Exclamó Fred, siendo seguido por todos en el brindis.

Luego de brindar y otra rinda de felicitaciones, comenzaron con los regalos. Harry solo debía dar pocos ya que su circulo intimo de amigos había recibido los departamentos como regalo. A Ginny le había comprado junto a Hermione una colección de libros románticos, consistente de 10 novelas de distintos autores, todos ellos reconocidos mundialmente.

"Mamá nos mata a los dos por esto!" Exclamó Bill cuando abrió su regalo. Era un ticket para un tatuaje gratis a elección.

"Pensé que te gustaría transgredir con tu imagen aun más. Siempre puedes hacer como yo." Dijo Harry en tono misterioso mientras se levantaba la manga izquierda para revelar el tatuaje de un dragón posado sobre una pirámide en ese hombro.

"Sugerencia de Diabalo. Le gustó el motivo." Explicó Harry con una sonrisa cuando le preguntaron porque se lo había hecho.

"Hermoso." Dijo Bill viéndolo desde cerca junto a los demás. Tanto Lily como Minerva no lo veían con buenos ojos el hecho de que tuviera un tatuaje, pero ambas sabían lo inútil que era discutir con el joven. Además no era visible a menos que él lo mostrara, cosa que las calmó un poco.

A Charlie le regaló ropa de su talla, a la que le habían hecho modificaciones mágicas para poder soportar el fuego de los dragones. Charlie le añadió algunos hechizos propios, pero no podía decir que las ropas no estaban buenas o no estaban listas para su trabajo.

El de Minerva fue colectivo. La Profesora tomó el paquete que era bastante grande, aunque no pesado. Lo miraba con sospechas.

"Profesora, no es algo peligroso lo que hay adentro." Dijo Harry sabiendo él porque de las sospechas.

"¿No confía en nosotros?" Preguntó Fred con falso escándalo por las sospechas de su ex Jefa de Casa.

"¿Con algo que es entregado por la cúpula superior de los AD? No, no lo hago." Dijo tajante la Jefa de Gryffindor antes de añadir: "Si esto es peligroso, están en graves problemas. Y saben muy bien todos de lo que soy capaz." Esta amenaza iba especialmente dirigida a Harry y los Mellizos, aunque iba para todos.

Cuando abrió el paquete, Minerva se llevó una sorpresa muy grande. Pero no de las malas, sino de las buenas. El paquete era un peluche de casi 1/2 metro con forma de gato. La piel era gris y llevaba un par de anteojos tales como los de ella. La vestimenta era del mismo color de sus túnicas. Tenía libros en su mano derecha. En la otra una varita. Su cara tenía una expresión de seriedad.

"¿Como...?" Comenzó a preguntar Minerva, pero se quedó sin palabras por la forma en que los estudiantes habían hecho el peluche a su imagen misma.

"¿Recuerda el tablero de Grimmauld?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, antes de añadir: "Hermione me ayudó con las transformaciones y los demás a decidir que elementos irían. Es nuestro regalo de Navidad."

"Muchas gracias a todos ustedes." Agradeció Minerva a sus estudiante (y ex también) con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya que dimos los regalos a los invitados, es turno de darnos los regalos entre nosotros." Anunció Harry antes de añadir: "Yo ya di el mío así que no esperen nada más de mí."

Varios rieron y comenzaron a dar los paquetes a los demás. Los más pequeños (y que no se romperían), eran lanzados de un lado a otro por el entregador a quien lo recibiría. Mientras esto pasaba, Minerva se levantó junto a Charlie y Bill y fueron a ver el árbol de Navidad que estaba en el living. Era realmente impresionante el solo verlo. Llegaba casi a los 2.50 mts. Estaba lleno de guirnaldas y luces de todos los colores. También tenía un adorno que representaba a cada uno de ellos: los mellizos tenían una versión miniatura de uno de sus productos; Nicolás un arito; Lara una banderita francesa; Harry una Snitch, Hermione un libro, Karen y Ron tenían símbolos de ajedrez: él un rey y ella una reina; James y Lily estaban representados con un ciervo y una flor respectivamente. Los dos pelirrojos pidieron permiso para agregarse a los adornos además de a Ginny.

"Hagan lo que quieran si logran encontrar sitio para ellos!" Gritó Harry mientras desenvolvía los regalos y los colocaba a un lado para revisarlos mejor más tarde tranquilo en su departamento. Todos hacían lo mismo.

El adorno de Charlie, era como era de esperara, un dragón en miniatura. El dragón era un Colacuernos Húngaro tal como el que había estado en Hogwarts para el torneo. El de Bill fue una versión miniatura de la Esfinge Egipcia. El de Ginny fue una Quaffle. Minerva agregó el suyo propio que fue una gata. Luego de encontrarles sitio (cosa que no fue muy fácil), los colgaron y se sentaron junto a los demás que habían terminado de abrir los regalos y los llevaron para sus departamentos.

La reunión se prolongó por varias horas antes de que Minerva anunciase que debía volver ya a Grimmauld y Bill, Charlie y Ginny comenzaran a acomodar sus cosas. Después de decir adiós a los adolescentes, Minerva tomó su regalo y el traslador que la llevó de vuelta a Grimmauld. Harry y los demás tomaron sus regalos y se fueron a su piso, mientras los otros se comenzaban a acomodar en sus departamentos.

- 

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld, Minerva vio que Albus y los demás ya habían vuelto de su viaje al Polo cortesía de Harry. Los 5 estaban tomando algo caliente, mientras se situaban cerca de la chimenea. Obviamente tenían mucho frío y varios estaban resfriados.

"¿Estaba lindo el Polo?" Iba a preguntar la Jefa de Gryffindor, pero se contuvo y fue a tomar una taza de té de las cocinas, al tiempo que los 5 notaban su entrada.

"Lindo peluche." Dijo Tonks viendo al regalo que Minerva tenía en el brazo y que colocó en el piso mientras se servía la infusión.

"Gracias." Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

"¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?" Quiso saber Dumbledore con curiosidad.

"Considerando la idiotez que cometieron, bien." Dijo la Vice Directora en tono frío antes de añadir:

"Traigo dos noticias: una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieren primero?"

"Empecemos por la mala." Dijo Molly temerosa de la noticia.

"Molly, Arthur, acaban de perder a sus otros 3 hijos. Ginny ahora está viviendo con Karen. Fred se mudó con George y Bill y Charlie ocuparon su departamento. También recogieron sus pertenencias y se las llevaron allí hoy mismo. Cuando volví, estaban comenzando a acomodarse en ellos." Informó la Profesora.

"¿La buena?" Preguntó Albus mientras Molly miraba al suelo avergonzada de sus acciones y sus consecuencias.

"Lily Potter está embarazada de un mes." Informó Minerva con una amplia sonrisa antes de añadir: "Yo seré la madrina."

"¿Cómo tomaron la noticia los demás?" Preguntó Remus con curiosidad, alegre por sus amigos.

"Bastante bien, aunque Harry se sorprendió bastante." Comentó Minerva recordando la expresión del estudiante. Al terminar el té se levantó y se fue a dormir, sin ánimos de estar allí mucho tiempo.

"Hay reunión de la Orden en unos minutos." Informó Dumbledore viendo las intenciones de la Jefa de Casa.

"No estoy de ánimos para escuchar las excusas que pondrán sobre por que les salió mal la última chance que teníamos de recuperar a 5 miembros del Consejo, además de la perdida de otros 4." Dijo tajante la Jefa de Gryffindor antes de irse a dormir sin más comentarios.

"Ouch. Eso dolió." Comentó Tonks, expresando los pensamientos de todos en voz alta.

"Tú lo has dicho, Tonks, tú lo has dicho." Comentó Arthur, mientras comenzaban a arribar los demás miembros de la Orden a la Reunión de esa noche.


	25. Capítulo 25 Los 3 Jugadores

Capítulo 25 Los 3 Jugadores 

Jugador Número 1: Albus Dumbledore y La Orden del Fénix

La vida de Albus Dumbledore al terminar el receso Navideño solo tenía una calificación: desastrosa. Luego de la trunca maniobra en los departamentos del grupo liderado por Harry, las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor.

James, Lily, Bill y Charlie como era de prever renunciaron a la Orden y al Consejo. Tonks informó que se mantendría alejada de la Orden por un tiempo, que necesitaba replantarse algunas cosas con respecto al grupo. Minerva dijo que de ahora en más seguía en la Orden pero renunciaba al Consejo. Los mellizos redujeron la relación con la Orden solo a los negocios. Las veces que Molly había querido hablar con ellos (los únicos a los que se podía ubicar con facilidad del grupo, al menos hasta el reinicio de las clases) se había encontrado con un tratamiento frío y distantes de los bromistas. Obviamente no le perdonaban lo que había hecho en Navidad.

La estabilidad de la Orden estaba amedrentada por decir lo mínimo. Las peleas internas eran cosa de casi todos los días. El Consejo estaba reducido bastante ahora, y los miembros discutían por cosas muy triviales.

Las acciones del grupo tampoco estaban dando frutos: muchos ataques no prevenidos, miembros muertos o incapacitados en misiones, pocas alianzas nuevas obtenidas y un largo etc. conformaba la lista de fracasos.

El Ministerio y la Orden estaban trabajando en conjunto para detener y prevenir los ataques de Voldemort, pero no habían conseguido buenos resultados.

En el tema de las alianzas, había poco progresos: solo algunos Ministros se habían plegado a la lucha del Ministerio Inglés. Los demás se mantendrían al margen hasta que la amenaza no los tocara directa o indirectamente. Gringotts (también buscada por Voldemort) no había tomado lado todavía, a pesar de los más de 6 meses de negociaciones. En el Bosque, no podían hacer mucho tampoco. La guerra entre las Acromántulas y los Centauros parecía no tener un fin cercano y casi todas las manadas habían tomado partido por una de las manadas o se mantenían al margen de la contienda.

La otra cosa que preocupaba a Albus era Harry. Sabía que el adolescente no tardaría en comenzar a mostrarse en las negociaciones. Era obvio que iba a hacer algo, pero la gran pregunta era que era eso.

"Tiene mucha gente de su lado ahora y los estudiantes de seguro lo apoyarán. Al menos la gran mayoría de ellos." Aseguró Flitwick cuando se habló de la situación del adolescente en una reunión de la Orden en la oficina del Director unos días antes de año nuevo.

"La pregunta es que habló con Hermione en Cuba. Allí debió armar las bases para sus planes." Comentó de repente Remus recordando la charla entre los adolescentes al volver de su misión.

"Probablemente quiera rearmar el DA." Dijo Kingsley. Toda la Orden estaba al tanto de la sociedad armada el año anterior.

"Con toda seguridad lo hará." Dijo Albus asintiendo seriamente a esa observación.

"Tal vez intentará armar Alianzas. La cuestión es cuales son esas." Comentó Remus seriamente.

"intentará tomar la que nosotros no podamos hacer y alguna que otra más." Dijo Albus, quien ya había considerado esa situación.

"¿Qué tiene para ofrecerle a Gringotts que nosotros no hayamos ofrecido?" Preguntó irónicamente Snape.

"La pregunta no es que les pueda ofrecer, Severus. La pregunta es que querría él de ellos. Dudo que busque su dinero como nosotros y Voldemort." Contestó Shackebolt seriamente.

"Potter sabe que no la conseguirá. Si nosotros o el Innombrable no hemos podido, él menos que menos." Comentó despectivamente el Profesor de Pociones.

"Yo no apostaría contra él, Severus." Pensó Albus, sin decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Las Criaturas del Bosque?" Preguntó Molly.

"Mientras dure la guerra entre Centauros y Acromántulas, nadie podrá intentar alianzas allí." Aseguró el Director con seriedad.

"¿Novedades de Hagrid?" Preguntó de repente Remus.

"Sin novedades." Contestó Albus al tiempo que se activó una pequeña luz en su Oficina. Esta mostraba si algún Elfo se aparecía en Hogwarts. Era habitual que sucediera, pero lo más llamativo de esa señal, era que el Elfo era Dobby, quien ahora estaba trabajando para Harry.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos ahora enviando a Dobby a Hogwarts, Harry?" Murmuró el Director sabiendo que si el Elfo estaba allí, el joven Buscador había comenzado a mover sus piezas.

La reunión de la Orden continuó sin contratiempos mientras Dobby y varios Elfos se fueron de Hogwarts.

"Señoras y Señores, desde este momento hay 3 participantes en este juego." Anunció Albus cuando los Elfos que se habían marchado retornaron otra vez al Castillo unas horas más tarde.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Potter ya hizo su primer movimiento?" Preguntó Moody confundido.

"Eso parece, Alastor." Comunicó el director. Al parecer, Harry había hecho el movimiento menos esperado: tratar de formar la Alianza con Elfos Domésticos. Si había tenido éxito o no, él no lo sabía, pero Albus sabía una cosa: Esa era una alianza a la que nadie había considerado. Si Harry la buscaba, debía haber motivos muy importantes en su decisión. La gran pregunta era cuales eran ellos.

----- 

Jugador Número 2: Voldemort

El Lord Oscuro tampoco estaba feliz con sus progresos. En los últimos 6 meses solo había logrado 2 cosas importantes: que el Ministerio reconociera oficialmente su retorno y que Kreggeab haya tomado lugar en su cuerpo. El resto eran desastres todos.

Había perdido más de 200 de sus seguidores. La mitad en el ataque fallido al Callejón Diagon durante Julio, el resto durante la búsqueda del Aguijón.

Sus alianzas no eran grandes avances tampoco. Las serpientes del Bosque, los vampiros, Zombis, Trolls y Dementores eran los únicos que se habían aliado a él. Tanto Gringotts como los Gigantes no habían decidido que hacer. No confiaban en él. La única buena noticia en eso era que tampoco lo habían elegido a Dumbledore.

"Mi señor, le traigo noticias." Dijo Severus Snape entrando al cuarto donde estaba Voldemort y haciéndole una reverencia.

Severus se había convertido en miembro del Circulo Interno por 2 razones. Una era que no había muchos más Mortífagos de su primer ascenso vivos. La segunda era que Snape, al contrario de lo que Dumbledore pensaba, era fiel a él. Tenía a todos engañados haciéndose pasar como espía de la Orden en sus filas, cuando la situación era al revés.

"¿Qué tienes para decirme, Severus?" Preguntó Riddle al Profesor de Pociones.

"Dumbledore cree que Potter ha comenzado a moverse. Además el quiebre entre él y la Orden es definitiva. Muchos miembros del Consejo de la Orden han renunciado a él. La mitad ahora está con Potter." Informé Severus seriamente.

"¿Dumbledore ha averiguado algo de su localización?" Preguntó Voldemort considerando la información.

Debido a las protecciones que ambos Dioses habían colocado en sus anfitriones, ni Diabalo ni Kreggeab podían ubicar a su hermano ni invadir la mente del otro. Aunque esto ya no era posible desde antes de la entrada de los dioses. Severus le había informado que Potter era el causante de los problemas en sus ataques de ese verano.

"No, mi Señor. Potter se ha escondido muy bien de la Orden." Informó el Mortífago.

"¿Sabe Dumbledore cuales son los movimientos de Potter?" Quiso saber el Lord Oscuro retornando a la anterior información.

"Si lo sabe, no lo ha dicho a nadie. Aunque nos informó que Potter ya estaba en el juego. También ha considerado sus posibles movimientos." Comentó Severus antes de informarle todo lo dicho en la reunión de la Orden.

"¿Qué demonios buscaría Potter de Gringotts?" Murmuró Riddle en voz alta.

"Eso es lo mismo que la Orden se pregunta." Comentó Snape.

"¿Dumbledore cree que Potter hará más movimientos pronto?" Preguntó Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Desde la muerte de su Padre había tomado su sitio en el Circulo Interno del Lord Oscuro.

"Cree que Potter rearmará el DA de nuevo. Eso es lo único seguro." Informó Snape.

"¿Qué es el DA?" Interrogó Voldemort con curiosidad.

Entre Malfoy y Snape le explicaron brevemente lo que era y quienes estaban en ella el año anterior. Voldemort consideró todo esto unos momentos antes de ordenar:

"Malfoy, tan pronto como comience el año escolar, quiero que armes una contrapartida del DA. Averigua quienes pueden llegar a serme leales. Ellos estarán allí."

"A sus ordenes, mi Señor." Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

"Severus, trata de averiguar más sobre todo esto y lo que Potter está planeando." Ordenó Riddle al profesor de Pociones, que hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse de allí con su alumno.

"Pettigrew, ven aquí! Tengo una misión para ti!" Llamó Voldemort al ex Merodeador antes de informarle de sus planes.

----- 

Jugador Número 3: Harry Potter y la Orden del Dragón

Esa noche, Harry y los demás habitantes de los departamentos, estaban reunidos en la sala del departamento del Buscador. En el centro estaba Harry. A su derecha estaban Hermione, Ron, Nicolás, Lara, Ginny y Karen. Del otro lado estaban sus padres, los mellizos, Bill y Charlie.

"La reunión de los Elfos ha resultado como estaba previsto. Tenemos su ayuda para cuando sea necesitada." Anunció el joven Profesor dando comienzo a la reunión.

"Hablé con Firenze antes del comienzo de las vacaciones. Posiblemente la guerra en el Bosque no dure más de 3 semanas." Informó Hermione dando su reporte.

"¿Qué alianzas buscas de ahí?" Quiso saber Charlie.

"Los Centauros principalmente. Dudo que las serpientes se alíen a mí. De las demás, veré que me dice Firenze." Comentó el joven.

"Pasé la voz por lo del DA. Contaremos con la mayoría de los antiguos." Anunció Ginny.

"¿Tienes nombres para nuevos miembros?" Preguntó Ron a su hermana.

"Aquí están." Dijo la pelirroja pasando una copia de un informe.

"Cotéjala con esta lista." Indicó Harry pasándole una propia a Ginny, quien asintió y prometió revisarla esa noche misma.

"¿Gringotts?" Preguntó James a todos.

"No se han aliado a nadie todavía. Nadie los convenció. Al menos que yo sepa." Dijo Bill a los demás.

"Fíjate si puedes conseguirme una reunión con el duende de mayor jerarquía tan pronto como sea posible." Pidió Harry. Bill asintió.

"¿Qué buscas exactamente de ellos?" Preguntó Karen con curiosidad.

"Algo que nos valdrá mucho." Comentó Harry misteriosamente sin añadir nada más a la información.

"¿Intentaremos con los gigantes?" Preguntó Lily de repente.

"Eso es de Dumbledore o Voldemort. Es demasiado grande esa alianza para nosotros." Declaró Hermione luego de pensar unos instantes y recibir confirmación de los demás.

"Sé que esto es demasiado pronto, pero creo que deberíamos dividirnos en tareas." Dijo Fred de repente a Harry y los demás.

"No lo es, Fred. Ya consideré eso y he dividido tareas y objetivos para cada uno de acuerdo a sus puntos más fuertes." Dijo Harry antes de continuar:

"Fred, tú y George, tendrán dos tareas. Una será la de proveernos con sus productos. La segunda será la de recaudar información en el Callejón y en Hogsmeade."

"No tenemos sucursal en Hogsmeade, Harry." Dijo George.

"Ahora la tienen." Dijo Bill dándole unos papeles a sus hermanos. Eran los papeles donde se los hacía dueños de un negocio situado a media cuadra de "Las 3 Escobas."

"Hallen la manera de crear un túnel entre la tienda y la escuela." Dijo Harry a los mellizos, que aseguraron ponerse a trabajar en ello apenas terminara el receso.

"Bill, tú y Hermione, se encargarán de investigar todo tipo de hechizo, maleficios y todo aquello que pueda ser usado y enseñado en el DA." Continuó el Buscador.

"Yo puedo ayudarlos en eso también." Dijo Lily a su hijo.

"Estás adentro." Asintió Harry antes de informarle a sus padres: "Traten de ver si logran retomar sus puestos que tenían antes de sus muertes en el Ministerio. Si lo hacen, traten de recaudar toda la información posible."

"¿Si no lo logramos?" Preguntó James considerando es chance.

"Iremos paso a paso, resolviendo cada problema cuando se aparece." Contestó Harry, quien no tenía nada pensado si eso ocurría.

"Nos comunicaremos con Madame Bones en la mañana." Informó su madre.

"Ron y Nicolás, Estrategias." Continuó delegando funciones el adolescente.

"Hecho." Asintieron los dos.

"Charlie, tú te encargarás de recaudar información desde adentro del Profesorado y verás como andan las cosas en el Bosque." Informó Harry.

"No le encontraste otra tarea, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fred con una risita.

"Es lo único que se me ocurrió." Dijo Harry provocando las risas de todos, Charlie incluido.

"No hay problema. Me encargo de eso." Asintió el ex-Buscador cuando se acabó la risa.

"Ginny, tú te encargarás de recaudar información entre los estudiantes. Nos dirás acerca de los rumores, peleas entre los estudiantes y todas esas hierbas que a ti tanto te gustan."

"¿Qué haré yo?" Preguntó Karen.

"Todavía no te tengo una tarea definida. Hasta que la tenga, ve como están las cosas en los años menores." Dijo Harry antes de añadirle a Ginny: "Habla con los Creevey para que hagan los mismo, sobre todo Dennis."

"Lo haré cuando volvamos a la Escuela." Prometió la Cazadora.

"¿Algún otro tema o sugerencias?" Preguntó Harry a los demás.

"¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? Las lechuzas de ustedes serán monitoreadas, sobre todo Hedwig y Pig." Dijo Fred al grupo de estudiantes.

"Hermione." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa a su amiga, quien tomó la palabra.

"Usaremos el e-mail." Dijo la Prefecto antes de explicar que era el e-mail.

"En Hogwarts hay una sola computadora y es mi Laptop, que está muy bien guardada en mi baúl. A través del e-mail la Orden nunca sabrá que información recibimos o cuando lo hicimos, ni de quien." Dijo Harry cuando Hermione terminó de explicar.

"Estas son las direcciones de todos con sus contraseñas. Pueden cambiarlas si quieren." Explicó Hermione dándole una lista a todos con un mail y una contraseña.

Las del trío y Lara eran sus nombres claves del MI-5. El de Nicolás era Pequeño Che Guevara en alusión al rebelde argentino conocido en varios países. Prongs. El de Ginny era Murciélago Pelirrojo, por el hechizo que había hecho el año pasado contra Malfoy. El de Karen era Reina Blanca. Los de los mellizos eran para Gred y Forge, los nombres compuestos que solían usar. La de James era su nombre de Merodeador. El de Lily era Flor del Amanecer. El de Bill era Tutankamón. El de Charlie era Bola de Fuego. Todos los mails tenían como terminación pensaron todo." Dijo Bill copiando su mail y su contraseña en un papel.

"Supongo que nuestro nombre como asociación será la Orden del Dragón, ¿eh?" Preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

"¿Qué les hace creer eso?" Contestó Hermione riéndose, mientras los otros aceptaban el nombre.

"Si nadie tiene otro tema, sugiero que acabemos la reunión y que cada uno vuelva a sus asuntos." Propuso Harry a los demás, que aceptaron la idea asintiendo, antes de retirarse.

Después de que se fueran todos los habitantes del piso inferior y quedara solo el quinteto en la sala, Harry tomó una voz grave antes de hablar:

"Este es el circulo intimo de esta Orden. Habrá ciertas cosas que discutirá solo aquí, sin hacerlo con los demás."

"Estamos contigo, Harry." Anunció Hermione en nombre de los demás.

"Hay problemas de los grandes, y estallará dentro de poco." Anunció Harry antes de explayarse:

"Diabalo ha sentido algo raro últimamente. Parece que la fuente de los disturbios es el Velo del Ministerio. No sé que es, pero no me gusta y a Diabalo menos."

"¿Tiene alguna idea de que sucede exactamente?" Preguntó Nicolás seriamente.

"No, eso es lo que más me preocupa." Dijo el Buscador antes de agregar: "Tenemos que buscar la mayor cantidad de información sobre el velo para tratar de adivinar o comenzar a sospechar de que se trata. Para esto mañana, Hermione y Lara irán al Callejón Diagon y yo y Nicolás iremos al Knockturn."

Luego de que todos asintieran mostrando su conformismo, los 5 se dividieron y cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respectivos departamentos y dormitorios.


	26. Noticias

Noticias:

He decidido continuar el fic, pero los capitulos serán espaciados. La razon es que los escribo en caber cafes y eso toma tiempo. El 26 que publico hoy, me tomo casi 3 semana el escribirlo. Por eso esperen ese tiempo entre capi y capi.


	27. Capitulo 26 Codigo BN

Capitulo 26 Código BN

Comienzo de Flashback 

Harry dejó la Oficina de Dumbledore preguntándose quien lo llamaría. Ángela era la única que sabía de su retorno pero le había dicho a Harry que era casi improbable que lo llamara al menos por unos días.

"Ángel negro." Dijo Harry contestando el teléfono.

"Ven a Heathrow ahora." Ordenó Ángela muy seriamente.

"Ángela, acabo de llegar después de estar casi 2 meses fuera y ni siquiera he podido hablar con mis padres todavía. ¿Por que debería irme ahora?" Quiso saber el adolescente.

"Mataron a Michelle en una misión en Italia. Salimos de inmediato." Contestó la agente seriamente.

"Voy para allá ahora mismo." respondió tomando un respiro luego de colgar.

Michelle era una antigua compañera suya de operaciones con la que trabajó durante su misión encubierta y también había sido fugazmente su novia. Pero eso no era todo. En una noche de mucho alcohol, con ambos bastante borrachos, los dos agentes terminaron en la cama teniendo sexo, con ambos perdiendo su virginidad esa noche.

Harry le debía mucho a ella y no solo el perder su virginidad. Por eso no lo dudó dos veces antes de informarles a todos que se iba, e ir a empacar sus cosas antes de irse luego de hablar brevemente con sus padres. Esta era una misión que debía hacer.

----- 

Al llegar al aeropuerto, 2 agentes del MI-5 lo llevaron directamente a un jet que esperaba en la pista. Cuando entró, vio a Ángela, al General Blutther, además de otros varios militares y hombres y mujeres. Al verlos, Harry supo que eran de servicios de Inteligencia por su manera de hablar y actuar.

"Damas y Caballeros, déjenme presentarles al Diablo en persona." comentó Ángela cuando vio a Harry.

"Ángela, General." Saludó Harry a los dos que conocía luego de dejar sus cosas en un asiento y acercarse al grupo.

"Gracias por venir tan pronto, Sr. Potter." Saludó el General antes de presentar al resto. Como supuso, todos eran de servicios de inteligencia. Los militares eran todos de rango muy alto también, cosa que lo hizo pensar que esa era una misión muy importante.

"Tengo mis razones para hacerlo. Si no les molesta quisiera saber la razón de la llamada. Dudo que la muerte de una agente del MI-5 sea la razón de la cumbre de tantos militares y agencias de inteligencia." Dijo Harry seriamente yendo al grano.

"Al grano directamente." Dijo Ángela mientras se sentaban a punto de despegar. La agente del MI-5 se sentó junto a su agente:

"Hace cosa de dos meses, se robó una Bomba Nuclear de una base de los Estados Unidos. Para no crear el pánico general, esto se mantuvo en secreto.

"Hace 3 semanas, se descubrió quien la robó." Aquí Ángela le dio una carpeta al adolescente que la abrió y comenzó a leerla, mientras ella continuaba hablando:

"Su nombre es Yasser Al-Minnet, árabe, miembro de células terroristas de Medio Oriente, buscado en todo el mundo debido a acciones terroristas en todos los continentes. Se cree que estuvo detrás del atentado a una mutual judía en Argentina en el 94, aunque nadie logró confirmar o desechar esa teoría."

"¿Que hacía en Italia?" Quiso saber Harry al terminar la carpeta.

"Se cree que esta metido con un grupo terrorista italiano o que fue contratado por otras células para hacer algo allí." Dijo el general sumándose a la charla desde su asiento detrás de ellos.

"¿Que necesitan de mí?" Preguntó el adolescente a los dos adultos.

"Colaborar para detenerlo. En esto estarán metidos todas las agencias. Necesitamos a alguien de la nuestra." Explicó Ángela.

"Trabajo solo, Ángela, lo sabes." Dijo Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Hecho. Lo harás solo si deseas. Solo dime que necesitas." Asintió Ángela antes de que alguno de los demás se quejara.

"Una casa rodante pequeña, paso por todos los países sin ser detenido, Armas y municiones, Mapas de toda Europa." Dijo Harry luego de pensar un poco.

"¿cuando aprendiste a manejar?" Quiso saber Ángela luego de anotar todo en un papel.

"No es asunto tuyo." Dijo harry antes de dormirse.

------ 

Ya hacía cuatro días desde que Harry había comenzado su misión. En ellos había pasado por 6 países distintos y no había estado cerca de encontrar ni a la bomba ni al terrorista. De Italia fue a Suiza, de allí siguió camino por Austria, Eslovaquia, Polonia y Republica Checa antes de llegar a Alemania Donde estaba ahora.

En ese momento estaba mirando varios informes de inteligencia que Ángela le había dado en el Aeropuerto de Roma al llegar. Mientras tomaba un café, alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa. Tomando su arma fue hacia allí y miró por la ventana a ver quien era. Afuera había un hombre. Al verlo, el hombre mostró una placa de policía.

"¿En que puedo ayudarlo, Oficial?" Preguntó Harry manteniendo el arma segura mientras abría la puerta y hablaba con el hombre.

"Estoy haciendo una ronda de rutina y vi la casa rodante. Me preguntaba a quien pertenecía." Respondió el hombre mirando el interior desde afuera, sin ver mucho.

"estaba descansando. Salgo en poco tiempo." Dijo Harry simplemente, aun con el arma escondida. Algo le daba mala espina del hombre.

De repente, aparecieron varios hombres y rodearon la casa rodante, todos ellos armados. Harry cerró la puerta de golpe y fue hacia el volante y arrancó a toda velocidad mientras comenzaban los disparos. Uno de ellos explotó una rueda y harry debió hacer una peripecia para no estrellarse. Saliendo del volante, mientras las balas seguían, Harry fue hacia las armas y tomó un lanzamisiles. Fue hacia la ventana y lo apuntó hacia donde estaban la mayor parte de los atacantes y lo disparó. El misil estalló volando en partes toda la zona donde lo hizo. Mientras los atacantes se recuperaban del Shock, Harry tomó una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar a diestras y siniestras hasta estar seguro de que todos menos uno estaban muertos.

El único sobreviviente fue el oficial que se acercó a la casa. El hombre estaba aterrorizado al ver a Harry con el arma y trató de tomar la suya, antes de perder la mano con una ráfaga de balas disparada por Harry.

"¿donde esta Al-Minnet?" Preguntó Harry seriamente.

"Volvió a Italia." Dijo el hombre tratando de pararla hemorragia de la mano.

"¿Que planea hacer y cuando?" Preguntó Harry.

La respuesta le erizó la piel y supo de inmediato que debía volver a Italia de urgencia. Luego de matar al hombre y mientras Diabalo arreglaba los destrozos de la casa rodante, harry llamó a su Jefa.

"Sé lo que planea y cuando. Encuéntrame en el Vaticano mañana al amanecer." Dicho esto, colgó al tiempo que Diabalo acabó los arreglos y Harry comenzaba la carrera hacia Italia.

------ 

Harry se reunió con Ángela y el general cerca de la Basílica de San Pedro al amanecer. Ambos entraron en la casa rodante y vieron algunos destrozos que Diabalo no había arreglado el día anterior.

"Supongo que la casa estando así y el tiroteo cercano a Berlín con alguien lanzando un lanzamisiles y más de 40 muertos no estás relacionados, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ángela tan pronto como ambos los tres estaban sentados.

"No sé de que me hablas." Dijo el adolescente con su sonrisa más inocente.

"¿Que has averiguado?" Preguntó el General yendo al grano.

"Al-Minnet tiene dos objetivos: uno es hacer explotar la bomba, la segunda es hacerlo aquí matando al Papa cuando de la misa del domingo con todos los fieles alrededor." explicó Harry diciendo lo que había averiguado.

"Di que estás bromeando." Rogó Ángela al escuchar el plan.

"¿Crees que hubiera hecho el recorrido entre Alemania e Italia en menos de 24 horas si fuera una broma?" Contestó harry mostrando los signos de no haber dormido esa noche, al estar manejando todo el recorrido.

"Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos." Dijo el general seriamente.

"Tenemos 4 día para hallar la bomba y detenerlo." Comentó Ángela viendo el calendario y que estaban a miércoles.

"¿Se puede contar con los servicios de seguridad papales?" Preguntó el adolescente encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndoles a los adultos.

"De poder, se podría, pero no se podrá mover la misa." Contestó el militar aceptando el cigarrillo.

"es mejor que nada." Murmuró Harry antes de informar que se iba a dormir unas horas.

------ 

Ese mismo día, el general había concertado una cita con el Papa entre él, Ángela y harry. Al adolescente le informaron que debido a este cambio de planes, le habían cambiado el nombre de Ángel Negro a Coyote Willy, ya que Al-Minnet recibía el nombre del Correcaminos.

"Además no se puede decirle a la máxima autoridad católica en el mundo que su seguridad depende del Diablo." Dijo Ángela riéndose entre dientes antes de que los 3 entraran a reunirse.

Junto al Papa estaban varios Obispos y miembros de su servicio de seguridad esperándolos. El General se acercó y saludó con reverencias a los miembros eclesiásticos, gesto hecho también por Harry y Ángela. Luego de que las presentaciones fueron hechas, el Militar comenzó a exponer la situación y la información que tenía sobre el atentado a realizarse.

Todos comenzaron a discutir el mejor plan de acción tratando siempre de preservar la seguridad del papa, quien se negaba a suspender la misa. Harry había permanecido en silencio, mientras Diabalo intentaba hallar l a Bomba, pero sin éxitos hasta el momento.

Mientras las discusiones continuaban, harry comenzó a mirar por la ventana en busca de algo que le diera una idea de donde buscar la bomba. Por lo que había leído. El terrorista querría colocare la bomba en un lugar donde hiciera el máximo daño. Y al ser esta de gran tamaño se necesitaría un espacio grande para colocarla.

De repente algo le llamó la atención: una camioneta furgón estacionada cerca de una de las entradas de la plaza.

"Revisa la camioneta, Diabalo." Pidió el adolescente al Dios.

"Detecto algo extraño allí. No sé si es o no la bomba, pero no es algo normal." Respondió el Dios.

"Pidan refuerzos y expertos en bombas. Creo que la hallé." Dijo Harry antes de abandonar el sitio a toda velocidad con el arma en la mano, seguido por todos los miembros de seguridad.

Al llegar al sitio donde estaba la camioneta, el adolescente les hizo señas para que no se movieran. Todos mantuvieron sus sitios hasta esperar la orden. Diabalo estaba chequeando las puertas para ver si al abrirlas no explotarían.

"luz verde." Dijo el Dios.

El joven les hizo una seña a los demás para que avanzaran despacio y que lo cubrieran mientras él abría la puerta. Con todos sus acompañantes, y él mismo, levantando sus armas, Harry abrió la puerta y halló...

"Damas y Caballeros, encontramos el juguete perdido." Dijo el Buscador antes de mostrarles a los demás la bomba.

Hubo respiros de alivio y gritos de júbilo entre todos al haber resuelto la mitad de la situación. Todavía faltaba hallar a Al-Minnet. Momentos después expertos nucleares llegaron para desactivar la bomba, causando una gran conmoción entre los fieles de la Basílica.

------ 

Unas horas después del hallazgo, Harry, Ángela y el general estaban reunidos en las habitaciones del primero, cedidas por el Vaticano hasta el final de la misión de la comitiva inglesa. Mientras leían varios informes, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Tanto el adolescente como los adultos, tomaron sus armas por reflejo antes de que Ángela fuera a la puerta a ver quien era.

"Su Santidad." Dijo Ángela al ver al papa en la puerta junto a un Cardenal. Al oír esto, Harry y el general guardaron sus armas inmediatamente, al igual que lo hizo la Agente sin que fuera notado.

"Buenas noches a los tres." Saludo el papa entrando en las habitaciones.

"Sea bienvenido." Saludó Harry haciendo una reverencia. Aunque no era católico (de hecho no creía en las religiones), sabía que significaba esa persona para el mundo.

"Deseo hablar con este joven a solas si es posible, por favor." Dijo Juan Pablo II a los tres adultos, que asintieron y lo dejaron solo con Harry.

"¿A que debo la reunión, Su santidad?" Preguntó Harry a solas y con curiosidad.

"¿Es usted católico?" Preguntó el Papa tomando asiento al igual que harry.

"Creo que existe un Dios, pero no creo en las religiones. Según mi punto de vista, la religión es un arma usada para muchos fines, y no todos son buenos. Muchas muertes fueron causadas en nombre de ellas, por eso no me gustan. Discúlpeme si esto lo ofende, pero soy directo." Contestó el adolescente con total sinceridad y seriedad.

"Agradezco su sinceridad, y no me ofenden sus palabras." Aseguró el papa, antes de proseguir: "Por lo que he escuchado, su nombre clave es el Ángel Negro. ¿Sabe quien es y su leyenda?"

"El Diablo. Antes era un Ángel que quiso sobrepasar a Dios y este lo desterró al Infierno, si mal no recuerdo." Contestó harry pensando unos momentos.

"He visto y escuchado de mis hombres de seguridad que es algo sanguinario y no tiene piedad si debe matar." Continuó su Santidad.

"Señor, le aseguro que todas las personas a las que he matado lo merecían. No soy alguien que por tener un arma y una placa sale a matar por el solo hecho de hacerlo." Dijo Harry creyendo ver a donde iba la charla.

"Eso también he oído." Sonrió el Papa antes de sacar del bolsillo un rosario y decir: "Sé que no es católico, pero me gustaría que tuviera esto. Tal vez no crea en la religión que yo predico, pero tómalo como un regalo de Dios al Diablo en esta difícil misión."

"Será un honor y un Placer, su Santidad." Dijo Harry colocándose el regalo alrededor del cuello.

"Ruego por el bien de todos que tenga éxito en esto." Dijo el papa antes de retirarse.

"También yo, también yo." Murmuró Harry para si mismo antes de que Ángela y el General entraran de nuevo y siguieran con las discusiones.

------ 

Cinco días más tarde, Ángela estaba en el hospital maldiciendo a todo el mundo, sobre todo a la comunidad de inteligencia de la cual era parte.

Al-Minnet había seguido con el plan de asesinato y lo trató de llevar a cabo en el medio de la misa dominical en la Basílica. Harry estaba allí como ayudante del papa mientras miembros de la seguridad Papal estaban entre la gente. Tanto Ángela como el general también estaban dispersos, pero siempre cerca del Sumo Pontífice.

En medio de la misa, hubo una explosión de una granada de humo que causó una gran conmoción y confusión. El terrorista hubiera cometido el asesinato en ese momento, sino fuera porque Harry desvió al Papa de la bala que Al-Minnet disparó contra él justo a tiempo.

El árabe, al ver su fracaso, comenzó a correr entre la gente, con todos los miembros de la seguridad papal, Ángela, el general y Harry detrás de él. El terrorista al verse acorralado comenzó a disparar, con todos sus perseguidores devolviendo el fuego armado. En determinado momento, lanzó una granada hacia ellos y explotó antes de que alguno pudiera escaparse del sitio. En la explosión murieron el General y varios hombres de la seguridad papal. Tanto Harry como Ángela fueron heridos, aunque el adolescente recibió heridas de mayor envergadura que las de la Agente.

"Voy tras él aunque me muera!" Gritó Harry levantándose como pudo y corriendo tras Al-Minnet al tiempo que policías del Vaticano llegaban,

El adolescente regresó media hora más tarde con el terrorista muerto de 8 balazos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo. Todos los heridos, fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital. Aunque sus heridas eran varias, Ángela no necesitó estar internada, y se quedo esperando noticias de su joven agente.

Harry había sido lesionado en el tendón de su pierna izquierda, perdido un dedo de esa mano y tendría una gran cicatriz en ese lado de la cara. Si sufría otras heridas neurológicas o motrices no se sabría hasta que despertara del coma en el que llevaba 2 días.

Desde que sucedió toda la cacería y muerte de Al-Minnet, todas las agencias que estuvieron involucradas en el BN, pero se habían abierto de la situación cuando se la encontró y no creyeron el plan de asesinato, ahora reclamaban todo el crédito por la muerte del terrorista. En estos informes, se omitía la participación de los 3 ingleses y hasta el atentado al Papa. Incluso algunos llegaron a afirmar que Harry estaba con el terrorista al igual que Ángela y el general. Hicieron falta 8 agentes de distintas agencias de inteligencia para evitar que Ángela matara al agente que sugirió esa posibilidad.

"Hay noticias sobre el Ángel Negro, Sra. MacKinnon?" Preguntó una voz entrando en la reunión. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver al papa entrando allí con un Cardenal y el jefe de su Seguridad, que llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, recuerdo de la batalla.

"Continua en coma, su Santidad." Informó Ángela calmándose lo suficiente como para mantener la compostura frente al papa.

"¿Que han dicho los doctores sobre sus oportunidades de supervivencia?" Preguntó el anciano sentándose.

"Hay que esperar. Dicen que tiene buenas oportunidades pero hasta que no despierte del coma no se sabrá nada." Contestó la Agente del MI-5 seriamente.

El Papa se acercó a Obispo que estaba con el y le susurró algo al oído. Este asintió y dejó la sala a gran velocidad. Luego se giró a su Jefe de seguridad y le hizo otra seña. Este asintió y se levanto, tomó del brazo a Ángela y se retiraron de la sala.

"No quieres ver la ira del enviado de Dios." Dijo Paolo a Ángela mientras iban caminando al hospital.

"¿Como esta tu brazo?" Preguntó Ángela masajeándose las dos costillas rotas que tenía debido a la explosión.

"En unos días estará bien." Respondió el italiano entrando con la inglesa en la habitación del joven, en el momento en que este comenzaba a tener una convulsión. Paolo salió disparado de la habitación a llamar a un medico mientras Ángela revisaba las intravenosas de su agente.

Dos médicos y una enfermera entraron junto a Paolo y los retiraron del sitio mientras comenzaban a ayudar al adolescente, pero no antes de que Ángela tomara del suelo un frasco que no correspondía. Ambos salieron y lo revisaron: era un medicamento que causaría la muerte del adolescente si era dado en gran cantidad. Ambos sabían que significaba eso: alguien quiso matar a Harry.

"Dame tu arma. Perdí la mía en el tiroteo." Pidió la agente del MI-5 a su colega.

"Me quedaré aquí y te llamaré si hay novedades." Dijo el italiano mientras le daba su arna, mientras Ángela se iba directamente a la reunión de las agencias con el Papa.

------ 

De esa reunión, 4 no salieron vivos. Ellos habían orquestado el intento de asesinato y no vivieron para contarla. Ángela directamente los fusiló a quemarropa, antes de retirarse diciéndole al Papa:

"En unos días iré a confesarme con usted, su Santidad."

Afortunadamente, la situación de Harry no empeoró, sino todo lo contrario: las heridas comenzaron a curarse sin que los médicos encontraran una respuesta lógica a eso. Si todo seguía a ese ritmo, harry podría despertarse en unos días.

Paolo, bajo órdenes del Papa, había colocado a dos de sus mejores hombres en la puerta de la habitación. A ella solo accedían Ángela, Paolo, dos médicos y dos enfermeras, uno por cada turno. Ángela estaba allí casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando iba a dormir a la habitación brindada para ella.

El jefe del MI-5 y superior suyo había ido para enterarse de toda la situación. La reunión había sido tensa por decir lo mínimo y Ángela casi lo mata también por criticarle la falta de juicio y no haberse comunicado con el para informarle de todo en todo momento.

"Estaba más preocupada por parar el maldito atentado como para acordarme de hacerte una maldita puta llamada! No me vengas a romper las pelotas!" Le gritó la agente a su Jefe de muy mal humor.

El Jefe, quien también había sido su esposo y estaban en pleno proceso de separación sabía que lo último que debía hacer era molestarla. Decidió enterrar ese tema definitivamente. Sabía que pelear con ella era lo último que alguien debería hacer, a menos que quisiera morirse.

"Quiero la recompensa de los 10 millones para Ángel, Steve. El fue el que paró todo y el que lo mató a Al-Minnet." Declaro Ángela cuando se calmó un poco.

"Ya pasé el dinero a una cuenta secreta. Cuando se despierte veremos que se hará con el dinero." Informó el hombre.

Antes de que agregaran algo, uno de los guardias entró en la habitación y dijo: "se despertó."

"Después seguimos!" Gritó Ángela a su jefe antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital a ver a su joven agente.

------ 

Casi 10 días después de la batalla, Harry por fin se despertó del coma en el que había caído y Ángela lo puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en esos 10 días.

"Encuentra mi placa y mi reglamentaria y dile a tus superiores que se las metan en el culo! Si así es como agradecen haber hecho lo que hice, no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si hubiera fallado!" Dijo Harry cuando Ángela le dijo sobre el atentado contra su vida.

Antes de que Ángela dijera algo, entraron su Jefe del MI-5, con Paolo y el Papa. Después de saludos entre todos los presentes, Paolo se llevó a Ángela y a Steve afuera. El Papa quería tener una reunión privada con el joven.

"Me alegro de verlo despierto, Ángel." Dijo el papa sentándose al lado de la cama del adolescente.

"A mi también me agrada estarlo, su Santidad." Dijo Harry acomodándose lo mejor posible en la cama. Sabía que su milagrosa recuperación se debía a Diabalo, aunque no pudo curar la perdida de visión y oído ni reparar el tendón. Si lo hacía habría demasiadas sospechas.

"Le debo la vida además de todos los presentes ese día." Agradeció el santo padre.

"Sus agradecimientos son bienvenidos. Además debo confesar que mi misión no era la seguridad, sino cazar al terrorista. Vine aquí en busca de venganza personal." Confesó el mago antes de explicar la serie de eventos que lo llevaron a meterse en la misión.

"La venganza a veces es mueva motivación, pero también es dañina. Ten cuidado con ella siempre." recomendó Juan Pablo II antes de tomar un rosario y dárselo al adolescente.

"Me entere que el anterior fue destruido en la explosión." Sonrió el Papa mientras el joven se lo colocaba nuevamente en el cuello.

"Espero que me ayude en la misión que tengo en la vida." Dijo Harry antes de resumirle la situación del Mundo mágico a grandes rasgos al Papa además de explicarle su función.

"Rezaré por que tenga tanto éxito en esa misión como la que tuvo en esta." Dijo el papa antes de darle una bendición en latín al adolescente.

"Gracias, Su Santidad." Dijo Harry al final de la bendición antes de que el papa se retirara y entraran Ángela y Steve para discutir varias cosas entre ellas, que sucedería con la recompensa que recibiría por la muerte del terrorista.

Fin del Flashback 

Casi sobre el final de las vacaciones de invierno, Harry estaba en su departamento revisando Internet cuando vio una noticia sobre la salud del Papa, en la cual se informaba que había sufrido unos problemas de salud. Mientras leía todos los diarios que pudo hallar, en su mano estaba el rosario.

"No sabía que fueras católico." Dijo una voz desde atrás sorprendiendo al adolescente, que giró con su arma en la mano.

"Deberías dejar de asustarme así, mamá." Dijo Harry guardando su arma al ver a Lily viendo las noticias y mientras él se colgaba el rosario de nuevo.

"No me has dicho nada a lo que te dije." Contestó Lily mientras su hijo apagaba su computadora después de imprimir las noticias que más le interesaban.

"No, no lo soy."

"¿Entonces por que el rosario y las noticias que leías?" Preguntó Hermione que había entrado unos momentos después de Lily y visto todo.

"El rosario es un regalo hecho por Karol Wojtyla en persona. Por eso leía las noticias. Le salvé la vida durante el BN." Explicó Harry mientras preparaba café.

"¿Quién es Karol Wojtyla?" Preguntó Lily mientras Hermione veía a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

"Juan Pablo II, el papa católico." Contestó Harry antes de contarles toda la historia del BN.


End file.
